


Mayhem's Messenger

by BROMBROS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 116,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BROMBROS/pseuds/BROMBROS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry Potter's name comes out of the Goblet of Fire. Cadet Harry Potter finds himself at Hogwarts for the first time, but he has the advantage of 2000 years of Potter blood warriors descended from Kings and their knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: We don't own any of the character portrayed in the story below. All Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and characters are the property of their creators. Any likenesses are purely coincidental. The timeline is an AU since instead of starting Hogwarts at age 11 they started at 15. Also, make use of modern technology and current events. Takes place year 4. Please Read, Review and if you enjoy this story favorite and follow. Rated M for Violence and language.

Harry James Potter, son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Evans-Potter. Heir and Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Recent Graduate of St. Gabrielle's Royal Military Academy. A young man a month short of his eighteenth birthday. One of the wealthiest individuals in Europe, the wealthiest man in the UK. These facts while interesting were only half of the picture. Harry, due to strange genetic fluke has the ability to use magic. Like his parents before him, he had the ability to manipulate the world around him with gestures, potions, willpower and intent.

His parents had graduated from a school that taught young teenage witches and wizards magic of various disciplines. He should have followed in their footsteps but it wasn't meant to be. His parents had been killed when he was fifteen months old. After their deaths, he had been sent to his mother's sister and husband. He stayed with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Dursley and their son Dudley until he was old enough for them to ship him off to boarding school and then Military School. There was no love lost between him and his relatives, no feeling of family longing. He didn't hate them, he just didn't like being around them. His maternal grandparents hadn't either. Before they died they had disowned Petunia. She had refused to leave her abusive husband. And she had struck her pregnant sister when she begged her to leave said, husband. That had been the final straw, so they decided to cut her off for fear of Vernon causing harm to come unto Petunia and in turn collecting the inheritance money.

The schooling had been a good thing, though. Due to his heritage and a few people in the government. Harry had been given educational opportunities above the norm. It was an expensive trick and definitely not without its risks, but it put Harry far beyond his peers both in the normal world and that of the Magical one. Harry had met some good people too, some of which he had kept in contact with. A few friends, a couple of Instructors, a few other people in both worlds who were good to know. All of them were and are rather useful contacts.

This lead to his current activity of leaning against one of the many walls in King Cross Station. It was the same thing he had been doing while on Christmas Leave. Waiting for the daughter of one of those contacts, a former teacher who had his Doctorate in Military History, Dr. Daniel Granger. He had passed away three years prior due to Colon Cancer. He himself an alumni of St. Gabrielle's got his Doctorate after five years of service in the Royal Marines.

The Daughter, a young woman with curly brown hair and eyes like honey, Hermione Jane Granger was his long distance girlfriend. Though there was a tickle in the back of his head that told him the distance situation might no longer be an issue in their relationship.

Harry had been standing there for about thirty minutes and had gotten a few quizzical stares for just loitering. Since the 7/7 bombing, security was tighter, it resulted in the London Police and everyday citizens being more observant. Looking at his watch again he saw that it was time to make his way towards the Platform 9 ¾ where the Hogwarts Express was due to pull in, in five minutes. Hermione would be disembarking the same train that his parents had taken in their youth. It was the main form of transportation to and from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Entering through the platform barrier generated more curious looks his way. As Harry was dressed far different than the normal crowd of the wizarding world, who favored robes and cloaks made of various material and colors for the adults while the youth would mostly be in black robes with the school crest on them. Harry's outfit though consisted of black slacks, black patent leather shoes and a white button down dress shirt tucked in with the long sleeves rolled up above the crook of his elbow, an action that would irritate his tailor for abusing a 300 Pound shirt.

Harry was now doing the same bit of loitering that he had been doing moments prior. Only leaning against a different wall on the magical side of King Cross with arms crossed over his chest, his emerald eyes scanning the crowd not lingering on anyone for too long just looking at hands and faces. Looking for out of place body language was something he learned at St. Gabe’s.

He was grateful that his most distinctive feature, a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt above his right eyebrow was covered by a light coat of facial toner. He had gotten it the night of his parent’s murder, the same night that someone had tried and failed to kill him. Harry recognized a couple of faces in the crowd. One was a pompous looking man with long blonde hair and the other was a balding redheaded man who had been talking to a bizarrely dressed man. There was an older woman with a vulture brim hat to his right. She was doing the same thing he was doing, scanning the crowd, glaring at some and nodding at others who returned it in kind. Harry had seen a flare of recognition in her eyes when she noticed his presence. 

Harry smirked, he knew her too. The blonde and the redhead as well.

She was Augusta Longbottom, of the Ancient House of Longbottom. The red-headed man was Arthur Weasley, the head of the Department of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. A sub-office of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE) for short. Arthur is a former Auror, the wizarding version of the muggle armed police. He had asked for a transfer to a less combat intensive unit after the birth of his second child of which would later become seven, six boys' including a set of twins, and the youngest, a daughter.

The blonde was Lucius Malfoy. He was wanted by numerous law enforcement agencies throughout Europe. For multiple counts of murder, rape and torture. Harry was tempted to knock Malfoy out and stuff him in a loo stall. He wouldn't get away with doing so, though. To many people in the wizarding world thought that Malfoy was a good, upstanding citizen. Malfoy had greased too many palms to see the inside of a wizarding cell let alone a courtroom. Prejudice, however thinly veiled would keep him from seeing justice carried out through a muggle court.

A train whistle distracted Harry from his thoughts of kidnapping and bodily harm. The polished red steam engine pulled into the station. In moments, the platform was swarmed with teens reuniting with their families. Harry saw that Mr. Malfoy was joined by a boy his age and Mr. Weasley was surrounded by a flock of red-headed youth. Four lanky males and a single attractive female. Dame Longbottom was with a boy his age who must be her grandson.

“Should I be worried that you’re going to run off on me with Neville's Gran, Harry?”

In response Harry smirked and turned, replying “No my dear Lady Granger, as lovely as she is, she is nothing on the vision of beauty that you are.” 

Hermione blushed and lightly swatted Harry on the chest, “Cheesy Harry, real cheesy!”

Harry caught her arm and pulled her into a hug, saying “True, though. Cheddar Habanero, I think.” Harry received another swat in reply, “See spicy!”

Harry bends at the waist to kiss the tip of Hermione's nose. Noticing her lack of school trunk he asks, “Do you have everything?”

Hermione laughed, “Yes my trunk is shrunken and has a featherweight charm on it in my shoulder bag.” She patted it in emphasis. Looking around Hermione noticed the absence of her mother and asked, “Harry, where's my mother I was expecting her?"

Harry pouted, “What you're not happy to see me, my dear?” 

Harry only got a raised eyebrow and a tapping foot for a response. Harry pouted, “You're no fun, your mother asked me to pick you because some Welsh fool decided to break a wisdom tooth and walked in just before closing. She said that she would meet us at my flat when she was done, for dinner.”

Hermione nods in acceptance. Harry and Hermione joined arms and started to head for the barrier when they were stopped by a commanding female voice.

“Harry Jameson, It's been some time," Harry smirked, turning to the voice. He already knew who it was.

"Dame Longbottom hello, you are right it has been some time. This must be your grandson?"

Dame Longbottom nodded toward the boy, “Yes. Neville, this is Harry Jameson, his parents and yours were very good friends. In fact, both your mothers were very close."

Harry extended his hand in friendship saying, “It’s a pleasure, Neville."

Neville without looking at his gran extended his own saying, “Likewise Harry.” Out of the corner of both their eyes they see a proud smile on Dame Longbottom's face.

Harry noticing the time saying, “Dame Longbottom, It was good to see you again, but I apologize but I need to cut this conversation short, I promised a certain young lady and her mother dinner.” 

Dame Longbottom nodded, “But of course. It was nice seeing you again Harry.” Harry nods, “Likewise Dame Longbottom, nice to finally meet you, Neville.”

Harry and Hermione turned to leave and walked towards the barrier waving at the Longbottom’s. They passed through the barrier onto the muggle side of Kings Cross Station and headed for the car park. 

Hermione with her raised eyebrows, “She knows who you are doesn't she?”

Nodding Harry sheepishly said, “Dame Longbottom, yeah she does. She knew my paternal grandparents and despite her age, her memories are still as sharp as ever. I look enough like my father for people who knew him well enough to recognize me.” 

Out of curiosity, Hermione asked, “Did you recognize anyone else on the platform?”

Harry nodded, “I saw Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley. My mother held Malfoy at wand point enough times for her eyes to be etched into his memory and Mr. Weasley worked with my father in the DMLE while my father was a rookie Auror. Arthur transferred out of the Auror Corps six months after my father joined.” 

Hermione looking confused, “Then how did he work with Mr. Weasley?”

Harry looked at Hermione, honesty on his face and says, “They were both members of an organization opposing Voldemort and his Death Munchers.”

“Really! That sounds like an interesting group?” Hermione said with both eyebrows raised.

Harry nodded, “Yeah. They called themselves the Order of the Phoenix, they were chaired by Albus Dumbledore.”

A look of shock appeared on Hermione's face, “The Professor?” 

Harry raised an eyebrow, “Dumbledore wasn't always a professor, he was our age once. Heck, he even has a file at Scotland Yard. He has experience but he's also human.”

Hermione still with a shocked face looked more shocked when she exclaims, “A file? You mean he was arrested don't you, Harry?” 

Harry nodded his head, “Yeah, Not that far from here actually. He and Gellart Grindlewald were picked up for Public Drunkenness and Public Lewdness.”

Hermione's face bunched up in revulsion, “Wait you don't mean Grindlewald as in the Dark Lord Grindlewald that Dumbledore killed do you?”

Harry's straight-faced, replied, “Not killed. Incapacitated, Grindlewald is doing multiple life sentences in an Albanian prison.”

Again Hermione was shocked, “But all the books in the wizarding world say that Dumbledore defeated Grindlewald!”

Harry's face had a neutral look as he stated to Hermione, “Dumbledore did defeat Grindlewald, he just didn't kill him. What you have to remember is that Dumbledore taught or went to school with the ones who wrote those books.” 

Hermione raised an eyebrow, “Sounds like you don't like him?”

Harry shook his head, “I can’t honestly say, I never met Dumbledore. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt until I do, but some of his actions or lack thereof in the last war concern me. So right now I don't like or dislike Albus Dumbledore.”

By now they had made their way to the car park and through it, Hermione sighed. “This is new. What is it and how much did it cost this time?”

As long as Hermione had known Harry he had been obsessed with cars and maintaining the Potter Collection. The Potter Collection was a collection of automobiles and motorcycles that had been started by Harry's Great Grandfather Simon Potter.

Simon bought the three original high-end sports cars. Harry's Grandfather Charlus expanded on the collection as had James, Harry's' father. Since Harry had gotten control of the collection he has done the same as his predecessors in increasing its size, value and unfortunately the insurance costs. Not many companies had the capital to cover vehicles worth over 15 million Pounds. 

“It! So uncouth. 'It' as you so labeled it is a 1995 Bentley Continental convertible. For it to become mine it cost me 201,000 US Dollars, so a little over 153,000 Pounds. Not counting international shipping.”

Hermione let out another sigh as her eyebrows rose saying, “Considering what some of the things you buy cost, that isn't really much.” She had seen him spend twice that much before. 

He looked at Hermione “Don't get cheeky woman or I'll make you walk. Get in.”

As Harry opened the car door for her, she shook her beautiful lush mane knowing full well he wouldn't as she got in.

Harry then looked at his watch, “Your mother should be at my flat by now, we'll decide if we dine in or out when we're all together.”

“Fair enough Harry, drive on.” Hermione laughed out loud.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

The flat Harry was referring to was actually a penthouse suite overlooking the Thames River across from Big Ben and Parliament. Harry's maternal Grandparents had bought it for his mother when she turned 18. It didn't take them long to make the drive to the indoor car park. For a Friday afternoon, there wasn't much motor vehicle traffic. Harry mindlessly slid the Bentley into one of the five parking spots allocated to him. Two of the spots were empty, one wasn't.

Hermione sighed deeply, “Harry, why is there a tank in the car park?”

Throwing up his hands, he jokingly but with a bit of exasperation said, “It is not a tank Hermione. It is a Hummer.” 

Hermione said with equal exasperation, “What in the world possessed you to buy that, it's ugly?”

Harry rolled his eyes behind her back. “Simple Hermione because of the Utility of having it.” Walking to the lift and traveling to the top floor flat Harry explained his madness. “Did you see the trailer in the loading dock?”

Hermione acknowledged that she had noticed with a “Yeah.”

Harry then said, “On Monday morning I'm putting the Bentley on it and hauling it to Potter Manor. It's big, black, and boxy. And yes my Shakespearean beauty it's ugly. But it'll do what it was designed to do, that being the hauling of men and material.” 

Hermione laughed, “Harry you just sounded like a bloody salesmen.”

Harry looked at her evilly, “Better behave woman or I'll put you over my knee.”

Hermione pouted, “Promises, promises.”

Harry then pinned Hermione between the wall and his chest. He traced the line of her neck and jaw first with his pointer finger then his lips. He watched her cheeks flush. He heard her breathing rate increase. He could just about smell her arousal as he closed in for the kill. 

“If you two are going to fuck at least come into the flat first. Better me watching then building security.” Hermione's mother Emma said with a wink towards Harry.

“Damn it, Mother!” Hermione cried out.

Dr. Emma Granger was an older blue eyed twin sister of her daughter. She was the daughter of a Royal Marine and a Navy Nurse. Her mother Rose had laughed when her daughter had married a Marine of her own. Rose had died when Hermione was six, shortly after her husband Owen a retired US Marine Gunnery Sergeant had.

Harry chuckled and walked into his flat stopping only to kiss Emma on the forehead. “Hey, Em.” 

Hermione followed eyes everywhere but on her mother. Her face lit up with a mixture of embarrassment and hormones. Harry walked into the kitchen trying to find his flatmate. Sure enough, he found him in the kitchen pushing his food dish across the floor with his muzzle. As usual, whenever Emma came by, there was a takeaway container on the counter. He didn't bother to check the package knowing that it's previous contents, usually liver, was being swallowed by the hundred pound puppy he called flatmate. 

“Max you're going to get fat,” Harry said. Max was a year old Rottweiler. Harry had found him going through the trash a few blocks away and brought him home. At that point he could fit in the sink for a bath, now it was interesting trying to get him into the tub. 

Max walked across the kitchen floor licking his chops. He sat in front of his Boss on his backside looking up at him as innocently as possible. Harry shook his head, “At least I know you ate already.” Harry walked into the den, with Max alongside. He sat in his recliner and watched Emma heckle Hermione. Max walked in a circle and laid down between Harry's chair and the floor to ceiling window next to it. 

Harry chuckled, “So while you two plot on how to jump my bones can we decide what we're doing for dinner?”

The two women paused before turning to Harry in tandem. “Can you cook something?”

Harry chuckled softly to himself, “I can, but I don't have much in the icebox. How about we do take away tonight and then I'll do a shopping tomorrow.”

The ladies looked at each other, “Sounds like a plan. I still want fish, though.” Said Emma.

Hermione said, “I'll take curry, Hogwarts doesn't do it right.” 

Harry laughed at that, “Okay, this will be fun.”

It took Harry a few minutes negotiating on his phone with the concierge at the Cinnamon Club to have some food dropped off. He ordered Fish Moyali for Emma, Hermione got a plate of Chicken Tikka Masala. He ordered a plate of Samosa for them to split. Harry then got himself an order of Beef Vindaloo, Basmati Rice, and Kuchumber.

Forty-five minutes and a hundred pounds later the group was sitting around the center island in the kitchen trading stories of their time apart since Christmas.

The two young adults found out that Emma was becoming disenfranchised with her work at the Dental Clinic.

Hermione had ranked in the top three in her year again. Which wasn't a surprise to Harry or her mother.

The Granger women found that Harry had graduated as Cadet Commander. He was set to go to RM Lympstone in Devon on the first of October to run the Potential Officers Course at the Commando Training Center. Both women were worried but offered their congratulations none the less. The next year looked interesting for all in attendance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces Harry's ancestry.

After the food was gone they then talked about Hermione's year at Hogwarts beyond her class placement. Like about the position of Defense against Dark Arts instructor being shared between Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

Harry told the Granger women about the two men and the relationship they had with his parents. He also shared that Sirius was his Godfather, that revelation froze the conversation. Both women looked at each other before Hermione asked, “Did Sirius even try and contact you?” 

Harry looks directly at them, “As far as I've been able to find document wise is that Sirius has been looking for me all over the magical side of the world. Whoever placed me with the Dursely's didn't put it on paper though and despite Sirius's connection to my mother, he doesn't know enough about the Muggle world to be able to find me on this side, Remus either. They could look, but they'd be chasing their tails.”

Hermione raised her eyebrow at that last comment sensing something hidden in the wording. This time Emma asks, “Are you going to get in contact with them now?”

Harry nodded his head, “As family yes, I'm just not sure how It’s been a while. As the head of my families, I need to, whether I want to or not. I need to step forward by my birthday to claim everything that is entitled to me through the Potter name.” 

Hermione's quest for knowledge had her asking, “What happens if you don't claim what you’re entitled too?”

Harry thought about how best to answer that question before answering, “The Ministry will have the option of seizing and giving away the Wizengmot seats and votes and then splitting up the financial assets” 

Emma asked, “How many votes do you hold?”

Harry looked point blank at Emma and said, “As an Ancient and Noble house that would be six votes, but because I'm the head of two houses I have 12 votes.”

Both women looked confused and Hermione asks for clarification, “What is an Ancient and Noble house?” 

Harry could also see the words in Emma's mind going across her eyes. “Well, they are families that can trace their lineage to King Arthur's court, to him and his knights,” Harry said.

Emma jumped on that faster than Hermione by asking, “Who do you trace yourself to?” Hermione sent her mother a glare for stealing her question. 

Harry took a couple of minutes to answer that question. It gave the pair the feeling that he didn't want to answer. He surprised them when he did, “King Arthur, Arterius Castus Postestas, he was the commander of a Legion at Hadrian's Wall. He and the troops loyal to him stayed behind when Rome abandoned Briton.” This revelation caused a new round of silence.

Hermione was the one to break the silence by asking, “How many families are there?” It was a change of topic but it broke the silence.

Harry rolled his shoulders back while answering, “Three. The Potters, the Bones, and the Evans. Voldemort tried to recruit the Noble houses, when they refused to join him he killed off the lines one by one” 

Hermione looks at Harry, “I go to school with a Bones.” She paused a moment to think then spoke again, “Wasn't your mother’s maiden name Evans?”

Harry nodded, “Mom was the first witch born to the line in 600 years. You go to school with Susan Bones, she'll be taking headship of the family when she turns 18 this summer. Currently, the Bones family is headed by her Aunt Amelia Bones, who is the Department head of Magical Law Enforcement. There’s a conflict of interest. That’s why Susan is taking the position now and not once her Aunt dies”

There was another pause, broken this time by Emma, “Who was the last magical before your mother?”

Harry chuckles, “Pernelle Evans, she's more famously known as Pernelle Flamelle. The wife of Nicholas Flamelle.”

“I know that name.” Said Hermione.

Harry rolled his eyes, “He's a famous Alchemist. The only known creator of the Philosophers Stone. It has the ability to lengthen someone’s life and turn anything to gold. He also worked with Dumbledore on the uses of dragon’s blood.” 

Emma asks, “When did she die if you don't mind my asking?”

Harry laughed, “She didn't, neither has her husband. They live on the Potter property in Pembroke now, in a cottage. Nick is writing his memoirs while Pernelle keeps the greenhouse. They don't have much time left, though. They stopped taking the Elixir of Life a couple of years ago, they’ll pass before Christmas."

“What are they like?” Emma asked.

Harry replied, “There good people. Pernelle loves to cook, she's the one who really taught me how to cook and she passed on a few of her recipes. Nick lives to teach, he's 722 and has traveled the world. Ignoring his stories of his foolishness.” 

Hermione was bouncing in her seat at the prospect, “I'd love to pick their brains, Harry.”

“Well, they'll be at Potter Manor on Monday night.” Harry told them both.  
Hermione was smirking slightly, “It's a good thing I was going with you then.”

Harry chuckled, “What about you Emma? Feel like a road trip?”

Emma chuckled and winked, “Sounds like a plan.” 

Harry shook his head, “Alright. What do you two want for dinner tomorrow?”

Hermione laughed, “Surprise us.” Emma nodded, agreeing.

Harry laughed at the answer, “Well okay then. Why haven't either of you asked me any of this before now?”

Emma tilted her head slightly, “I was curious about what you'll be doing in the magical world since you’re older. And I've asked Hermione before, but getting straight answers from her is like pulling teeth.”

Harry turned his attention to the younger Granger who was still smirking. Hermione shrugged, “I honestly never really thought about it until today.”

Harry paused for a couple of minutes thinking. “Are you two going to stick around for a bit?"

Mother and daughter looked at each other before saying in tandem, “Yeah.”

Harry smiled and said, “Okay cool while I'm cleaning this up, would you mind taking Max out for a walk?”

They both smiled in return and Emma nodded while Hermione said, “Sure.”

Harry gathered up the empty food containers and dumped them in the trash. He tossed the silverware and glasses in the dishwasher and started it. Harry gave Hermione a kiss and watched her and Emma get escorted out the door by a small horse.

When the door closed he pulled out his blackberry from his pocket and hit speed dial number three. The operator at the other end of the line asked, “Who is this and how can I help you?"

Harry spoke before they hung up on him, “Its Potter, connect me to Charleston.”

The phone clicked and started ringing on the desk of James Charleston, “Charleston here.”

Harry then said, “It's Potter. James, I've spotted someone you've been after.”

“Ah Harry, That's good to hear, who?” Curiosity coloring his voice

Harry smirked, “Malfoy”

James paused, “You don't mean Lucius Malfoy do you? Where'd you spot him?”

Harry then replied, “I spotted him in the middle of the wizarding platform in Kings Cross Station.” James was excited, “You should have grabbed him and stuffed him somewhere!"

Harry smirked, “I was thinking about it. I wouldn't have gotten very far, though, with a couple of your friends from the Sports and Social club, maybe. But not on my own. Too much Pureblood sympathy”

James chuckled softly, “Do you think you might see him again?”

Harry chuckled, “I have this gut feeling that says we'll be meeting again at some point.”

Both men said their respective goodbyes, then Harry hung up and stuffed the secure blackberry back into his pocket. He sighed leaning up against the counter, thinking to himself. Talking to that man was always stressful. You never know who else was listening in on the conversation.

James Charleston worked the Anti-Terror desk in the Prime Minister’s office. He was one of a handful that was read in on the secret of the Magical World. The Crown kept the knowledge of the wizarding world top secret. Which they have done for many generations. Most governments did the same thing, they didn't want a repeat of the witch hunts of the past. Some governments had a better relationship with their magical population than others. The relationship between the Crown and the Ministry of Magic was frosty at best.

It had been since King George had ordered his representative in the Magical communities to crush the uprising in the colonies. That representative was a Potter and the man Harry was named after. He had told the King to swallow his ego and concentrate on matters at home. The King had raged and demanded the man’s head. Harrison Potter told him to get off his privileged ass and come get it. Harrison compared the Kings reaction to that of a spoiled child in the middle of an infant’s tantrum being told, No! He had walked out of the castle unmolested.

Harrison then made an announcement to the magical families to stay out of the conflict. When some families ignored his word, he and the families the Potters were allied with chased them to the colonies. Once there they joined the colonial army and colonial wizards in pushing the rogue wizards and Red Coats to the sea.

His son William returned years later when the British sacked and burned the young Nations Capitol. William and his companion did the same thing their fathers and uncles had done, chased the British into the sea. The journals of Harry's ancestors were great reading, they would leave historians salivating.

It didn't hurt that Nick had been with both Harrison and William. Harry had several letters in his office at Potter Manor, from the Continental Congress, George Washington, Benjamin Franklin, James Madison, and several other men. All were letters of thanks or offers of safe havens should any Potter need it. They were offers that still stood.

It would be interesting living at Potter Manor full-time, at least until he went to the Officers Training Course. He'd only been there a few times. Either to meet with Nick or to work on the Potter Collection. Harry spent most of his time with Nick in the library surrounded by thousands of books stuffed into the two-story space. With the use of time turners Nick had stuffed the combined knowledge into Harry's head. The Potters had collected books of all subjects, some of the books would have Hermione jumping with glee. 

The Potters were a family of warrior’s descendant from kings, as such not everything they touched was squeaky clean. War and Death darkened even the lightest of souls. Harry wondered how dark his own soul would get before he traded stories with St. Peter. He was distracted from his morbid thoughts by the sound of his flat door opening and a horse running on the hardwood floor. He shook his head and went to the cupboard behind him to get one of the dog treats Pernelle made for Max. She said they were full of vitamins. Harry thought but couldn't prove that they were full of growth hormones, Max was full grown at six months weighing a hundred pounds more than he should.

Harry held it in his hand as Max just about slid into the icebox. Harry looked at his supposed guard dog closely, “Did you behave?” His only answer was the licking of lips. Max eyed the treat like he hadn't eaten in weeks. Harry sighed and tossed the treat to the dog who didn't stop to chew. Turning to Hermione who was leaning against the door frame, “Max didn't scare any of the neighbors did he?”

Hermione replied with a cheeky look, “He is a good boy and you know it.”

While Harry was scratching Max behind his ear he asked Hermione, “Where is your mom?” 

Hermione with a roll of her eyes was quick to respond, “In your loo, probably going through your medicine cabinet."

Harry snorted. “At least she isn't looking under my mattress. That’s where I keep all the good stuff.”

Hermione gave an unladylike snort and walked into the den swinging her hips. “And what would you need the good stuff for?” Harry followed her backside with his eyes. Oh, how she looked good in yoga pants.

“At the moment, the reason escapes me.” He replied as he followed her into the den and took a second look as she bent over to look through his movies.

“Harry stop looking at my ass.” Hermione said in exasperation.

Harry huffed, “When did you start wearing yoga pants?”

Hermione replied bluntly, “When I developed a backside of course. It's a new addition admittedly. The boobs came in first. Although I'm quite proud of my c-cups.” 

The fact she started this while groping herself didn't bother Harry at all. “You're being strangely blunt. You're usually more prim and proper.” Harry sat in his recliner and watched her. She stood up without taking anything off of the shelf and crossed the room to sit on his lap. She did the best she could to bury herself into his chest and arms as they wrapped around her. Harry could sense that something was wrong, “What's wrong Mione?” 

Hermione's reply was muffled slightly, “Don't know. A combination of things I suppose.” 

At that comment all Harry could say was, “Oh?”

After nuzzling Harry's neck, “I see the girls at school in all years with their boyfriends. Showing off their pictures and telling stories. I've been approached by boys trying to take me out to Hogsmead. By turning them down I've gotten the reputation of being an ice queen with the boys. The girls think I'm a prudish bitch. There's also a rumor going around about a bet. A pile of Galleons for getting me in bed.” 

She could feel his jaw clench and hear his knuckles pop as he made a fist. “Calm down Harry. No one’s foolish enough to touch me. I can handle myself, I proved that clear enough in the dueling club. Even then I have Neville and the Weasley twins Fred and George to watch my back.” She sighed, “I can't wait till the day comes that I can show you off. I know you don't like the attention but you're every girl's dream. We both know you'd move Heaven and Earth for those you love. You're a great boyfriend and you'll be just as good as a husband and even better as a father.” 

Harry kisses her on the lips, “Was that a proposal?”

Hermione slapped Harry playfully, “Prat. We both know that's a few years off.” Harry laughed, “The husband and father part yeah. The other part is different. Those gossiping girls and horny young men will learn that you’re spoken for." Hermione looked up excitedly, “Does that mean you're going to Hogwarts this year? I thought you were going to the Officers Course in October?” Harry looked down at her, “Something tells me that I'll be at Hogwarts this year. I've learned to listen to my gut” 

By now Hermione was straddling Harry's waist facing him. The kiss she gave him felt like she was trying to suck the life out of him. Harry reciprocated, pulling her flush against his chest, putting his hands into the seat of her pants kneading the muscle. She had forgone underwear. She moaned into his mouth and ground her pelvis against his. She could feel his erection in his pants and something primal in her wanted it in her. Emma walked into the den and right back out. At the same time, she grabbed Max's collar and coerced him into Harry's bedroom closing the door behind her. She turned on the telly to drown out the rabbits in the front room. Despite her earlier comment, she had no desire to watch or hear her daughter have sex.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

While Harry and the Grangers were eating two conversations were being carried on elsewhere. One in the Longbottom Manor, Neville had been standing in his bedroom staring out the window overlooking the family greenhouse. He had been thinking about the boy with Hermione, the one his Gran had introduced him to, Harry Jameson. The only place he was going to get answers to his questions was his Gran. Making his way to her sitting room he steeling himself for an interesting an enlightening conversation. He knocked before letting himself in.

Augusta was sitting in her favorite chair reading a book. She noticed Neville come in and set her book down, “Neville is something wrong?”

Neville looked up shaking his head, “No Gran, I just have some questions.”

A more relaxed look came over her, “Oh? About what?”

Neville shook his head, “Not what, but whom, who is Harry Jameson?”

A look of curiosity came over Augusta's face, “What of him. I told you his parents knew yours.”

Neville nodded his acceptance of this, “And I believe that. My confusion stems from you deferring to him. I've seen you stare down both the Headmaster and the Minister of Magic so deferring to someone my age is curious.”

Augusta sighed, “Your father’s looks and your mother’s skills of observation.” Neville met his Grandmother's eyes. She seemed to be searching him for something. “I introduced him to you as Harry Jameson. His father’s name was James, thus Jameson. The name he was given at birth was Harry James Potter.” That stopped Neville cold. That was a name he knew all too well. He was the last Male Heir to the Noble Houses. Sue Bones was the only female. On top of being a Noble Heir, Harry was also the only person known to have survived the killing curse. It had earned him the nickname of the Boy-Who-Lived. He had it cast on him by You-Know-Who, the Dark lord Voldemort. He had been missing since the night that it happened. Hell had been raised when he hadn't shown for his first year at Hogwarts. It had been briefly speculated that he hadn't survived at all. That rumor had been killed by Gringotts announcing that the accounts were still showing activity, that the security on the vaults was still active.

The security on Gringotts vaults only failed when a line went extinct. Then the property would be sold and the money would be split between the Ministry and the Goblin Nation. The rumored Billions would have made many people very rich. That much money going into the Ministry coffers would have had the entire government fighting for a piece to line their own pockets. Once Neville regained his train thought he asked, “Where has he been all of these years?” 

Augusta looked Neville in the eyes, “I honestly don't know. If memory serves me right you share a birthday. That means that the Potter seats will be fully active at the end of July. The next Wizengmot session will be interesting, to say the least.”

Neville a little bit excited now asked, “When's the next session then?”

Augusta closed her book, “The summer session is on your birthday. There is a special session on the first of September. The Minister and Albus are up to something. Cornelius will be announcing, whatever it is then that morning.”

“Any idea what it is Gran?” asked Neville.

Augusta shook her head, “No. The Quidditch World Cup is the first of August so it wouldn't be that. Unless it's those two fools telling the world that they're going to run away together. I don't know what it is.” It was no secret that Augusta Longbottom disliked Albus Dumbledore and the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. She had called the first a meddling old fool and the second an incompetent fool in a public session of the Wizengmot.

Neville who was trying not to laugh had to crush her suggestion, “I don't think that's it, Gran."

Augusta sighed, “An old woman has her hopes, but it wouldn't surprise me in the least if it happened. Daft fools the pair of them.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

The other is in the Malfoy Manor, a very similar conversation was taking place. Lucius had been in his office since he had returned home with Draco, his Heir. Narcissa Malfoy had settled in her son and then gone to check on her husband. After she knocked on his office door and had been granted entrance she asked, “What's wrong Lucius?”

He turned to her and acknowledge her question by saying, “I saw someone on the platform today when I was waiting for Draco. Black hair, well built, and dressed.” Here he paused a minute. “His eyes, though, there was power in them, more than the Dark lord ever possessed! They were emerald, the same emerald as the Killing Curse.” He paused again, “I saw those same eyes in a woman nearly twenty years ago when she used my nose to prop up the tip of her wand.”

Narcissa finally broke her husband’s train of thought by asking, “Who was she, Husband?"

Without looking up he answered, “At the time Lily Evans who eventually became Lily Potter. That would mean that boy would be her son, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived.”

Narcissa had a look of shock on her face, “Where has he been hiding? Do you think Dumbledore was involved?”

Lucius looked up with a calculating look in his eyes, “I can't answer either of those questions. Fetch me an owl Narcissa, I have some letters to send.” Grabbing for the quill and ink and some fresh parchment Lucius got to work. Plans would have to be made.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes shopping with the ladies and is followed home.

Night had come and gone. When Hermione woke up the sun was already up. She woke with a pleasant fullness and full body ache. Harry hadn't held back in giving her exactly what she had wanted. She wouldn't be able to walk or sit straight for days. The scent of warm apples filled her nose. She followed the smell to the kitchen naked, walking gingerly. She sat at the butcher block pointedly ignoring her mother's dirty look and bloodshot eyes. 

“I hope you’re satisfied with yourself. I got no sleep last night and I'd bet money the neighbors didn't either.” Emma huffed.

Hermione ignored her mother in favor of watching a shirtless Harry dance between the stove top and ice box. “What’s for breakfast?” She eventually asked.

Without looking, Harry, responded, “A simple fry up and some apple tarts that Pernelle gave me.”

Emma nodded while Hermione spoke again, “Sounds good. Those are some nice scratches on your back, Harry.”

Harry smirked, “I'm sure. You wouldn't happen to know where I got them would you?” 

Hermione blushed a little, “No idea, it looks like you got mauled by a cat.”

Harry responded cheekily, “You're not too far off. She took it as hard as she gave it, though.” He paused for a minute, “I didn't hurt you did I?”

Hermione blushed scarlet, “No, you gave me exactly what I was looking for and it didn't involve being treated like glass.”

Emma having had enough raised her voice, “I wish you two had treated me like glass and let me have a full night’s sleep. I'm sure everyone else in the building would have liked the same thing.” 

Harry chuckled and plated the last of the food putting it in front of the two women. The plates laden with toast, bangers, bacon, fried tomatoes, beans and fried eggs disappeared quickly. Particularly in front of the couple. They needed the calories to make up for the night before. The Granger women spoke as one, “What's on the agenda today?” Then looked at each other smiling.

Harry who was drinking his sixth cup of black coffee responded, “I need to do a shopping for the dinner I promised you. Beyond that no plans.” 

Hermione smiled evilly, “Good, you owe me a pair of pants for the pair you tore in two last night.” Harry cringed. That pair of pants was going to cost him. Not financially they couldn't buy enough clothes. His mental state was a different matter entirely.

Emma grinned only slightly less evil, “Don't worry Harry we'll be gentle on you.”

Harry sighed, “Alright, New Change Mall opens in about an hour. You have more than enough time to take a shower if you want to Mione. I think you still have some clothes in the bedroom.” 

Hermione got up saying, “Alright I'll be back shortly.”

Emma and Harry spoke, “Thanks for the warning.”

Harry then looked at Emma and cringed. Emma was smirking at him over the mouth of her coffee cup. “I've got a feeling that the Bentley isn't going to be enough for this trip. Is it Emma?”

Emma calmly said, “Safe bet.” Her smirk had gotten wider. With a pause, Emma asked, “So should I be expecting grandbabies, Harry?” Harry really should have been expecting that question. But he hadn't though as his choking proved. 

It took a few minutes to reply. “No Emma not yet. They give the girls at Hogwarts a potion to help with their menstrual cycles. It has the side effect of being a long-term birth control.”

Emma spoke surprised at his knowledge of a usually feminine subject, “You seem well informed considering it's a female only subject.”

Harry just shrugged saying, “The conversations come up before.” Emma sat there seemingly lost in her thoughts for quite some time. Harry notices this as he refills his coffee cup for the seventh time that morning, “What's wrong Emma?” 

Emma looks squarely at Harry and says, “I've known you for almost ten years, Harry. I've watched the two of you grow into the couple that you have become.” Emma paused again, “Since Dan died the two of you are all I have left. I just want the two of you to be happy."

Harry sighed, “We are Emma. We have our stresses but we are happy.”

Emma also sighed saying, “I know Harry. I'll clean this up and feed Max. Why don't you go get dressed?”

Harry smiles at Emma, “Alright, see you in a bit.” Harry planted a kiss on Emma's temple before collecting the remains of his and Hermione's clothes from the den before retreating to his bedroom. Harry could hear Hermione in the shower but choose not to join her. Neither of them was in any condition to do anything even if he had. Harry tossed the clothes in the corner of the closet; he'd deal with them later. He pulled on a pair of socks, cream colored slacks, and a pair of brown loafers. He was buttoning his slacks when Hermione walked naked out of the shower, brushing her hair she asked. “Where's mum?”

Over his shoulder, he responds to her saying, “In the kitchen dealing with a hungry Max."

Hermione looked at Harry saying, “He's a good dog and he looks after you when I'm not around." Harry chuckled saying. “You have a couple of sundresses in the closet. I don't know about underwear or shoes.”

Hermione responded over her shoulder while still brushing her hair, “I should have a pair of pumps in there somewhere. I can go without knickers, it wouldn't be the first time. Besides London is warmer than the Scottish Highlands.”

Harry shook his head walking out of the room pulling on a white polo as he went. “We'll be waiting in the kitchen woman.” Harry said without looking back.

“Prat!” Shouted Hermione as Harry rounded the corner to go towards the front of the flat.

Harry entered the kitchen chuckling at Hermione's rebuke. The humor distracted him from the burning in his gut. Something was going to happen today. Once Harry calmed down he looked at the elder Granger, “Emma are you ready to go or do you want to take a shower?” 

Emma shook her head, “I'm all set Harry. I took one earlier while you two were still passed out.”

Harry chuckled at that saying, “Alright. Hermione will be out as soon as she finishes tearing apart my closet.”

Emma who was confused said, “For what?”

Harry shrugged saying, “She's looking for a pair of pumps she left during the Christmas-hols.”

Emma just nodded in understanding. A few minutes later the young woman in question walked in from the bedroom. Instead of wearing a pair of pumps like they were expecting she was wearing a pair of heeled tan boots that went up to mid shin. They did compliment the white sundress, though.

Harry shook his head saying, “You’re ready to go I take it?”

Hermione chuckling said, “But of course.”

Harry turned to Max, “Right, Max keep an eye on the place please will you?” The large dog barked an affirmative wagging the stub of his so-called tail.

Harry then sighed dramatically saying, “Shall we go ladies? I'd rather not prolong my trauma.” Hermione responded, “You are such a big baby.”

Emma then responded, “I told you we'd be gentle on you, Harry.”

Harry rolled his eyes saying, “That doesn't reassure me Emma, and I'm not a baby Hermione.” Emma was the one that caught on first but didn't say anything.

Hermione couldn't resist though saying, “You didn't say anything about being big, there Harry.” 

Harry just smirked as Emma rolled her eyes. “You told me that yourself last night Hermione.” Harry said causing her to blush deeply. Hermione didn't bother to pull her punch. Harry walked out of the lift laughing and went towards the Bentley.

The Granger women both looked confused so Hermione asked, “I thought we were taking the Hummer, Harry?”

Harry shook his head, “The car parks near New Change aren't meant to handle anything that size. I'll just shrink the packages and stuff them in the trunk.”

Hermione looked square at Harry saying, “Won't that get the Ministries attention?”

Harry raised one shoulder as to shrug, “It might. That's why I'll do it right before we leave. By the time the Aurors and Oblivators get there we'll be long gone.” 

Oblivators get their name from the spell they used which let them erase and adjust memories called Oblivate. The length of time depended on the intent of the caster. It was mainly used to control the knowledge of the Magical world’s existence. Crime, practical jokes, dark or drunk wizards and magic used in Muggle areas would get the attention of both groups.

Harry had questions about their effectiveness, though, “Might be interesting to see how long it takes them to get there, though.”

Both of the Granger women spoke, “Sounds like you’re playing with fire there Harry.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Yeah, as long as I don't get burnt.” Hermione's main concern was that Harry would get burnt.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

It took about thirty minutes to get to New Change Mall. It took them almost the same amount of time to find a parking place. Harry followed the two women into the first department like a man walking towards his own early death. Harry normally wouldn't mind shopping with Hermione. However, the time of the year changed things slightly. School was out for the summer; Families were getting ready to go on Holiday, either in the UK or aboard. As such the place was packed to the seams. The only upside was that he had the pleasure of walking behind the Granger women. 

Emma like her daughter had hips and a backside made for tight pants. Hip-hugging jeans did look good on her. MILF was a term that came to mind when discussing Emma Granger and she knew it. She was a woman of 42 who could pass for half of that. She and Hermione could easily pass for sisters depending on what they were wearing at the time. The only difference between them that could be seen at first glance was the different eye colors and wider hips gifted by childbirth. Harry caught himself growling at the other males. The Granger women in their infinite female whatever heard him. They had both told him to, "Stop growling!” over their shoulders. Harry just grunted and with a flick of his right index finger the shoe laces of a particularly persistent young man with a camera phone tied themselves together as said phone popped in his hands causing him to start and trip over his own feet.

“Harry James!” Hermione admonished.

Harry stuck his tongue, “Can't prove it was me.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow, “Try me.” He didn’t push his luck.

Harry trying his best to keep his expression blank sighed, “Where to first ladies?”

Emma looked at Hermione, “What do you think knickers?"

Hermione looked back at Emma, “Sounds good mom. Then bathing suits.” Emma nodded looking over her shoulder, “That's a start. Come along Harry, we need a big strong young man to carry our bags.”

Harry sighed dejectedly, but squared his shoulders and soldiered on. There was a saying in the military, FIDO. Fuck It Drive On. At the very least he might catch a show if they were willing to model prospective outfits.

Harry's luck was with him, he got the show. Each woman got a cocktail dress and formal gown, nightgowns. Multiple pairs of casual wear, workout clothes, shoes, underwear, and a swimsuit. Hermione got a red one that barely covered anything and Emma got a white one that he was sure would turn translucent when it got wet. As the day went on Harry discretely lightened the bags and brought them to the car in groups to cut down on suspicion. The boot wasn't that big in the Bentley. But once the bags were in, he shrank them to a quarter of their original size, even then it was a near thing.

“Thank you, Harry.” Said Emma. 

“Yeah. I feel bad we didn't get you anything for you, though.” Said Hermione.

Of course, Harry rolled his eyes. “Don't worry about it. You can shop for me another time.”

Hermione looked downtrodden, “But still.”

Harry cut her off with a shake of his head, “Next time.” The last two trips to the car had left him feeling a bit uneasy. Harry felt as if he was being watched which was why he had said, “Next time.” to Hermione. Something told him someone had caught onto his magic use. He was anxious to get out of the car park and back to surroundings he had more control over. Getting into the driver’s seat he suppressed a full body shudder. Something told him he was being followed. He wasn't wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurors follow Harry home.

Senior Auror Instructor Alastor “Mad-Eye” Moody had been tasked by the Misuse of Magic office within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement [DMLE] to investigate an unknown magical signature that was casting weight and size modification charms in Muggle London. He'd been given command of two other Senior Aurors Steven Proudfoot and Kingsley Shacklebolt and a Trainee, Nymphadora Tonks. They'd tracked the spell usage to that awful place the muggles called New Change Mall. He heard Tonks mumble something about coming back after her shift was over. 

As a half-blood Tonks was better able to move among the muggles. The 24-year-old woman only needed to take off her cloak to blend in. The other three needed to use concealment charms. She was the one who ID their target. She gave Mad-eye a signal to regroup. “Think I got a positive ID. Male, black hair cut close. Emerald eyes, Tall about six feet at least. Good size looks like he has a good bit of muscle on him. He's observant. Every department he went into he placed himself so he could see any doors and store windows.”

Shacklebolt sighed, “Great sounds like muggle law enforcement.”

Mad-Eye thunked his walking stick on the pavement, “More like the military, Bobby's watch eyes and hands not places where they could be flanked from. Are you sure it's him Nymphadora?” 

Tonks nodded her head, “He's with a girl I recognize from the Hogwarts platforms. Keeping eyes on him for confirmation won't hurt. And don't call me Nymphadora!” 

Mad-Eye nodded his head in approval of the assessment ignoring her dislike of her name, “Shacklebolt go with Tonks, keep eyes on. We'll keep looking; meet us back here in thirty minutes.”

They both nodded saying, “Right!”

The thirty minutes came and went. They had got their confirmation. “He's bringing the packages to the second story of the car park. He's got a car there. Traces of magic in the boot match the shrinking charm cast.” Tonks told the senior Shacklebolt.

“That means he's doing the weight modification charms on foot. Any sign of the girl using magic?” He asked

“No. Tried a silent cast summoning for a wand. Did the same for a holster, both failed.” She replied.

“Means she's either not carrying her wand or she's using something to block the summoning charm.” He replied.

Mad-Eye nodded, “Alright we'll continue to watch them. I want the two of you to go back to the Ministry to see if you can match faces to names. Use the Point Me charm when you’re done in case we're on the move.”

Both nodded saying, “Right!”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Tonks and Shacklebolt disappeared in a twist and wisp of smoke. They reappeared in the Ministry apparition area and made their way toward the Department of Education. “Tonks you look through the girls, first year and up, I'll do the same for the males.”

Tonks pouted, “And here I thought you'd let me do that Shacklebolt.”

Shacklebolt shook his head, “He is a suspect Tonks not a prospective date.”

Tonks rolled her eyes saying, “Worst case, he pays a fine, then he can pay to take me out for dinner.”

Kingsley just shook his head as he got to work. The English raised Kenyan was an Auror with nineteen-year experience. Something in his gut told him a dinner date wasn't in Tonks' immediate future. It took them an hour to go through the current student list from Hogwarts.

Shacklebolt sighed, “I haven't found anything. No name, no face, nothing that matches who we were watching. How about you Tonks?”

Tonks shook her head in the negative, “I was right. Hermione Jane Granger, age 19. She just finished her third year. She has some of the best grades in the whole school, like top five best. The best grades out all her of year mates. She dominated the dueling club that my cousin and Lupin ran. Which is pretty impressive for a muggleborn.”

Shacklebolt was surprised, to say the least, “What house?” 

Tonks nodded saying, “Gryffindor!” 

Shacklebolt who was even more surprised said, “Figures. The Old Families must love her.” 

“According to Professor McGonagall’s notes, Hermione has some friends there. Longbottom, Greengrass, Lovegood, Weasley, Abbott, and Bones.” Tonks replied.

Shacklebolt sighed, “That's an interesting group of friends alright. Correct me if I'm wrong but not all of those families are in Gryffindor House.” Tonks didn't say anything as Shacklebolt continued, "An Heiress to an Ancient and Noble House. An Heir and Heiress to three Ancient Houses. The daughter of an Unspeakable Spell Creator. And the children of a Ministry Department Head.” Shacklebolt sighed, “Like I said an interesting circle, how did she meet them?” 

Tonks chuckled, “According to my cousin’s notes, gossip says that she started a study group. He also says that the kids in the group placed amongst the best in the dueling club even though Granger dominated. They all used spells taught to Aurors. And Granger used spells that he'd never heard of, but recognizes the effects of.” 

Shacklebolt nodded as Tonks continued “Okay. Let's go find Mad-Eye let him know what we found.”

Shacklebolt shook his head, “We haven't found anything Tonks and I don't feel like being on Mad-Eye's shit list.”

Tonks looked shocked then shook it off, “Yeah we did. Sirius is scared of a teenage muggleborn girl and the girl has some very influential friends. And to top it off our mystery man has access to Auror spell books, unknown spells, and who knows what else.”

Shacklebolt stared at the woman trying to figure out her thought process, “What makes you think he's the one that taught Granger?”

Tonks sheepishly smiled, “A hunch.”

Shacklebolt sighed, “What makes you think Sirius is afraid of her?” 

Tonks smiled wider, “Sirius said he recognized the effects of her spells. To me, that means that they were used on him. There is only a hand full of people alive or dead that he would let point a wand him.”

There was a long pause between the two. Tonks walk back into the records room but moved towards the older records from the time that Sirius was in Hogwarts. Shacklebolt confused followed, asking, “Tonks what are you doing going through old records?”

Tonks answered over her shoulder, “Another hunch, I've met our unsub before, or at least one of his relatives.”

Shacklebolt just shook his head and muttered to himself. “Okay let's see if her second hunch pans out before we go see Mad-Eye.” Another pause.

"Shacklebolt I was right.”

As she passed him a file he read the name, “James Potter. Eyes are different James had Blue. Ah, wait...” Tonks passed him a second file, “Yeah, here.”

Shacklebolt again read the name on the file, “Lily Evans, he's the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. Good job Tonks, Let Mad-Eye know. I need to bring this to Madame Bones ASAP!”

Kingsley ran from the room leaving Tonks to put the files away and her to straighten her thoughts. She had met Harry Potter before he disappeared. At that point he had been a giggling, bouncing baby who liked to share all of his food, meaning shoving and flinging his food at everyone in the room. She had been six at the time helping her older cousin Sirius babysit.

It looked like Harry's reintroduction into the Magical World would be with an arrest. It was proving to be an interesting weekend for her to say the least. Tonks flicked her wand and all of the files returned to their proper place. She checked to make sure everything minus the two files Kingsley had taken was put away then disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Shacklebolt took the lift two floors up to the fourth floor. Which was the floor dedicated only to the DMLE. The DMLE was broken down to the Auror Department, Hit-wizards, and Oblivators. They all reported in here to one woman. Amelia Susan Bones widely known as Madame Bones, a very imposing figure in her own right. She was in charge of everything from arrests to imprisonments. And it was her office door that Kingsley Shacklebolt found himself waiting outside of after running with the important information and files in hand. 

He had been told by her secretary that Madame Bones was finishing a meeting with her Section Chiefs/ Department Heads. It was a weekly meeting but it could take a while because only a couple of the Heads got along. Head Auror Rufus Scrigmore and Arthur Weasley, the Head of the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. Today was a good day though he only had to wait five minutes.

As the office door opened Shacklebolt was confronted by his Direct Superior, “Auror Shacklebolt, What are you doing here?”

Shacklebolt saluted, “I have something very important to show Madame Bones, Sir. I think you should see it too, Sir.”

Curious Rufus asked, “What is it?”

Kingsley looked around to make sure no one was within hearing range. “It concerns the Noble Houses, Sir. Particularly the House of Potter and the House of Evans.” 

This stopped Rufus entirely. He had worked with a Potter before, Charlus Potter. An easy smile and a cold resolve, his son was the same if he remembered correctly. Only time would tell if the third generation followed the trend.

Rufus thought about it before nodding, “Alright, hurry up before she leaves. Keep me informed as well.”

Shacklebolt snapped a crisp salute, “Yes, Sir!” Before turning towards the office.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Rufus walked into his own office and closed the door. He ignored everything except a framed picture on the shelf. It was a pair of young men. A strawberry blond Rufus, before he became the Lion of the Aurors. The other was tall, broad man, with black hair. A young Charlus Potter. It was taken by Charlus' wife Dorea the day that they graduated the Auror Academy. “Your grandson is back old friend. We'll see what kind of man he is,” Rufus said.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Kingsley felt unusually nervous standing in front of the Head of the DMLE. Madame Bones didn't appear to be in the best of moods, “Make it quick Shacklebolt!”

Said Auror nodded saying, “Yes Madame. Approximately four hours ago I was dispatched as part of a four-man squad consisting of Senior Instructor Alastor Moody, Senior Auror Proudfoot, Auror Trainee Tonks and myself. We were sent to Muggle London to investigate spell use from an unregistered user. We ID the suspect as a Caucasian, black haired male with emerald colored eyes. He was accompanied by a known Hogwarts student. Inbound for her fourth year Hermione Jane Granger. We ID her through her Hogwarts file, we were unable to ID the male the same way. Trainee Tonks believed she recognized him. We believe that we've ID him through family members, his parents.”

Madame Bones interest peaked, “Who?”

As straight-faced as he could he answered, “Lily Evans and James Potter, Madame.”

Madame Bones removed her glasses and looked directly at the Senior Auror making him even more nervous. “Are you sure?”

Shacklebolt nodded saying, “Yes Madame. The male subject is estimated to be 192cm (6'3), 100kg (220.46lbs). Close cut black hair, heavily built and the same green eyes as Lily Evans.” 

Madame Bones stopped her pacing and sat down with a sigh, “Where is he now, Shacklebolt?”

Shacklebolt blinked, “Well Madame, Aurors Moody, and Proudfoot are following him. Trainee Tonks should be with them now. I sent her to rendezvous with them to pass on the subject’s names. I came here because of the person involved.”

Amelia Susan Bones was a sixty-two-year-old veteran Auror. She was the eldest surviving Bones left after Voldemort's purges. Until her niece Susan turned eighteen on July first, she acted as Head of the Ancient and Noble house of Bones. They traced their lineage to Arterius’ Cavalrymen Gawain from before he formed his Roundtable Knights. Despite her age, she could pass for a woman easily half her age. Slow aging was one of the perks of being magical. It was of course based on how powerful you were magically. She sat unmoving, her fingers steepled in front of her face.

Shacklebolt wasn't sure what was going on in his commander’s mind. Madame Bones was thinking that Harry Potter revealing himself if it was indeed Harry Potter, could mean anything.

“Madame Bones?” Shacklebolt asked at the protracted silence.

Madame Bones looked at him, “I want you to take me to him. But we're bringing my niece.” 

Now Shacklebolt was confused, “Madame?”

Madame Bones' response didn't reassure him, “Susan is a friend of Ms. Granger. Hopefully, her presence will prevent any problems.”

Shacklebolt considered his words carefully before responding, “Are you expecting any problems, Madame?”

The woman shook her head, “No, but I'd rather not be blindsided in any case.” She pulled a scarf from her desk directing Kingsley too, “Take hold.” He did, grimacing as he did so. He never liked port-keys, to many times landing face first will do that to you. Amelia tapped the scarf with her wand, “Home.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

They disappeared with a pop and reappeared in the foyer of Bones Manor where Kingsley nearly face planted. Amelia who hadn't noticed his slip up called out, “Clippy!”

A pop was heard followed by a soft, “Mistress” Clippy was one of the Bones House-elves.

“Is Susan home?” Asked Amelia.

Clippy nodded saying, “Yes Mistress. She is in her chambers.”

Amelia nodded, “Please have her dress in something she wouldn't mind getting dirty and send her down.”

Clippy bowed, “Yes Mistress.”

The pair was soon joined by a third. Susan Bones was a younger version of her Aunt, just bustier. She had her red hair in a French braid that fell between her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of white trainers beneath a pair of tight jeans. The black “Weird Sisters” shirt she was wearing was stretched tight across her chest. “What's wrong Auntie?”

Amelia looked at Susan, “Were going to meet with a schoolmate of yours, Hermione Granger. She was seen with someone I need to speak with.”

Susan concerned for her friend asked, “Who?” Amelia's face softened at seeing the concern Susan had for one of her friends, “Harry Potter.” 

Susan's face went from concern to a smirk, “Harry Potter, Really. Hermione's been holding out on us. We thought she was, we just didn't think that is was Harry Potter. Luna might have, she'd been giving Hermione weirder looks than normal the last week of classes.”

Amelia smiled at Susan, “In his notes Professor Black stated that Ms. Granger ran a study group. He also mentioned that the members of the group did best in his and Mr. Lupin's dueling club.”

Susan smirk just got larger. “Did he mention that the “prize” for winning the tournament was a chance to duel him? The final match was between Hermione and Luna. It went on for almost an hour, with Hermione ending up the victor. It took her using a localized tickling charm on Luna to win.” Susan's' smirk turned devilish. “It took ten minutes for Professor Black to beg Professor Lupin for help. It took ten more minutes for Hermione to glue them together face to face, and have their wands in her hand.”

Amelia looked shocked and Kingsley looked concerned, “No Susan, I do believe they both left that out of their end of the year notes.”

Kingsley didn't know where this conversation was going but he wouldn't be forgetting it anytime soon. Both for Sirius and Remus being bested in a two on one match against one of their students and as a reminder not to underestimate Hermione Granger. “We get it, Susan, don't underestimate Ms. Granger,” said Amelia.

Her niece's continued smirking put Amelia on edge. “So Auntie, where are we meeting Hermione?”

It was Kingsley that answered. “We'll apparate to her last known location and go from there. We have a team doing surveillance on them.”

Susan apparently possessed the same type of stare as her Aunt, “Well let's go then.”

The trio walked to the front garden where Susan locked arms with her Aunt so she could side along apparate. They disappeared in a twist of smoke and reappeared in the car park.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

They were met by an alone Tonks. Madame Bones immediately took command, “Report Trainee Tonks!”

Tonks snapped a crisp salute, “Yes Madame. The subjects left New Change Mall. Senior Instructor Moody was able to tag the male with a tracking charm. Once they have a location Auror Proudfoot will return and we'll port-key as a group.”

Madame Bones caught Shacklebolt mumbling about “I really hate port-keys.” to himself but said nothing to him. “Doesn't it seem odd to you Trainee Tonks that you were able to put a tracking charm on someone who's been able to remain hidden all this time?”

Tonks nodded, “Yes Madame, Moody thinks that we might be walking into a fight.”

Madame Bones nodded, “Alastor could very well be right, we might be. But I don't want to involve anyone else. I want this to be kept as quite as possible for now. Am I understood by you all?” 

Susan squeezed her aunt’s hand in response and a, “Yes Madame!” was the response from the pair of Aurors.

While they were waiting Susan and Tonks made small talk. Tonks asked Susan about her life at Hogwarts. In return, Susan asked Tonks about the Auror Academy. It was easy to get along with the young Auror.

It took ten minutes for Proudfoot to join them. “Madame, we followed them to a muggle apartment building on the Thames. They're in an apartment on the top floor facing the river.”

Madame Bones questioned the man further, “Do you know how many people are in the flat?”

Auror Proudfoot nodded, “Three, Our two subjects and another female, going by looks I'd say she's a relative of Granger. Mad- eye thinks she’s Grangers mother” He paused for a minute. “There was also a very large dog.” 

Madame Bones raised an eyebrow, she knew he wouldn't bring something so trivial up unless she thought that it was important, “A dog? Do you think it is magical?”

Proudfoot shrugged, “Yes and no. I don't recognize it as a magical breed but I'd swear he could see through my disillusionment when I was floating outside the apartment.”

Madame Bones and Shacklebolt shared a look, “Lovely. How big?”

Proudfoot again shrugged, “40-50kg. (88-110lbs) all muscle.”

Madame Bones sighed, “Alright we'll wait to see if the dog go's for a walk before we introduce ourselves.”

Both Senior Aurors look at each other but it was Tonks who spoke out, “Isn't this something we should be talking about with Mad-Eye?”

Madame Bones nodded her approval of the question then, “We'll flush it out more when we meet him. Make us a port-key Auror Proudfoot.”

Proudfoot nodded, “Yes Madame.” He took out a small hoop from his pocket and enlarged it, “Take hold, in 3-2-1.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

The group disappeared with a pop and reappeared on the roof of Harry's apartment building. They were quickly joined by Alastor Moody.

He greeted them with an “Amelia!”

Madame Bones returned the grizzled man’s greeting, “Mad-Eye. What apartment are they in?”

He responded, even as his magical eye spun around in its socket, “Unit 2009, Right below us. Granger's mother just left with the dog. They should be in the lobby in a couple of minutes.” 

Madame Bones nodded, “Alright good. Tonks, I want you to go with Susan, go through the lobby and use the lift. Get both of them disarmed if you can see if you can get them seated. Once you are in the flat you have five minutes, then we'll be coming in.”

Tonks nodded and smirked, “Right. Let's go Red.”

Susan returned the smirk, “After you Pinky.” Referring to Tonks' bright pink hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation with Madame Bones.

On the way back from the mall, Hermione noticed Harry repeatedly looking in the review mirror. Every once in a while, Hermione would flick her eyes at her mother. “What’s wrong Harry?” Emma asked after she picked up on Hermione's feelings.

Harry responded keeping his eyes on the road in front of him, every once in a while looking back at the mirror, “We're being followed. Someone cast a tracking charm on me before we got into the car.”

Hermione realized what this could mean, “And you haven't dispelled it yet?”

Harry shook his head, “No Hermione, I want to know who it is that is following us. “Emma, would you mind taking Max to your place?”

Emma knowing how serious the situation was, nodded, “Not at all. I have the Range Rover so I have enough room.”

Harry smiled at Emma through the review mirror, “Thanks, Emma.”

When they got to the flat Harry was surprised when Max wasn't at the door. He could hear Max growling faintly in the other room. Looking in the room Harry saw Max sitting in front of the window with his head going side to side growling softly. “Max, Come here!” It took Harry a few minutes to get Max away from the window. “You're going for a ride with Emma. Behave yourself, Ok?” Since Harry was down on the same level as Max he was almost knocked over by Max's head butt. “I'll be ok Max. I have Hermione to keep an eye on me.”

Harry left the door unlocked once he finally convinced Max to leave with Emma. Harry joined Hermione at the kitchen island with a sigh. Hermione looked nervous, “Are they here yet?” 

Harry nodded, “Yeah they're on the roof.” Harry focused on his magic and used it to shatter the tracking charm. Whoever cast it would feel the charm being savaged until it broke. “It won't be much longer.” He continued, causing Hermione to sigh. They weren't waiting more than five minutes before there was a knock on the flat door. Harry called out admitting them, “It's open, and we’re in the kitchen.”

Harry heard two distinctly different footfalls enter the flat. He reached out with his magic to get a feel of them before they entered the room. Harry picked up; compassion, change, strength, curiosity, playfulness and authority. The traits seeped off of the two magical cores that entered the flat. Harry opened his eyes just as they walked into the kitchen.

Susan was the first to speak, “Hello Hermione.”

Hermione was shocked, “Susan? Hello, your one of the last people I was expecting to see now.”

Susan smirked, “Tall, dark and handsome over there got some people’s attention. They're looking for some answers. I'm Susan Bones by the way.”

Harry nodded, “I know. And your Metamorph friend is Nymphadora Tonks.”

Tonks was shocked, “How did you know who I am, never mind that I'm a Metamorph?” 

Harry looked at Tonks and smiled at her, “I read things. And I remember a little girl who kept changing the color of her hair to make a little boy laugh.”

Tonks was surprised, “How do you remember that? You were only a year old?”  
Harry smirked at Tonks, “I have an eidetic memory. I remember everything.” 

Tonks smirked slightly saying. “Well, you've gotten hot as you've gotten older. I'm glad that there’s a gap in out relation. The flirting won't be weird.”

Harry just shook his head when Susan chipped in, “See I don't have that problem.” 

Tonks and Susan looked at each other before turning to Hermione, “So how's the sex?”

Hermione was caught off guard, “Wouldn't you like to know?”

Susan blushed a little, “Wouldn't mind finding out.” 

Tonks looked at Harry, “Me either. The Auror Academy puts a damper on your sex life. Not quite a seven-year itch, but close enough for concern.”

Harry looked at the two girls but Hermione responded, “You can scratch it elsewhere. You have fingers for a reason.”

Tonks pouted, “You're no fun.” 

Harry and the ladies sat down. “Ladies, we can talk about sex or the lack thereof later.” He waited until he had the attention of all three young women. “Since Susan is here I'm going to guess that Madame Bones is as well. So, when will your co-workers be joining us, Tonks?”

Tonks blushed at her presence there be apparently seen through, “Any minute now. She only gave us five minutes.”

She was proven correct by a pop from the other room and a female voice calling, “Susan?”

Susan responded over her shoulder saying, “In here Aunty.”

Neither Harry nor Hermione had moved from their seats; so if worst came to worst they had the counter to act as a shield. Hermione had laid her wand across her legs and Harry was sitting in front of a false drawer where he kept a pistol. It was one of the several firearms Harry kept hidden throughout the flat. If the police came by it would give him a headache, but he had the paperwork so that they couldn't do more than whine. Thus the headache.

Harry was surprised when all four of the people he had sensed walked into the room. He had expected Madame Bones to come in alone. Madame Bones stuck her hand out towards Harry to shake which he did, “Mr. Potter, I'm...”

Harry cut in releasing her hand, “Amelia Susan Bones. Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. And for the moment Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones.”

Madame Bones answered with a nod, “You have very good information. You feel like telling me more about yourself, Harry?”

Harry straight-faced replied, “I'm not too good at sharing. You can ask but I might not answer.”

Moody growled out nearly shouting, “You'll answer her Boy, regardless of how good you are at sharing!”

Harry switched his attention to one of his other guests, “And what are you going to do to make me Auror Moody?” 

Harry pulled the pistol out from the drawer and placed it on the counter top in front of himself at condition zero, safety off, round chambered. Hermione's wand appeared in her hand twirling amongst her fingers.

Madame Bones shot Mad-Eye a glare and spoke. The reprimand clear in her voice, “No one’s going to make you do anything, Lord Potter, I'm just looking for information.”

Harry switched his attention back to Madame Bones but kept situational awareness, “And like I said, Madame Bones, if I choose to answer I will.”

Madame Bones nodded her head as a sign to the others that she accepted these terms, “Fair enough. I think the thing I want to know most of all is where have you've been all these years since your parents were killed. We have no record of you being placed anywhere.”

Harry sighed, “There's no record in the Muggle World either. I was left on my Aunt's doorstep that night. From what little my Aunt told me before I was told to leave was my Uncle nearly tripped over me the following morning. It snowed that night so I almost froze to death. She said that there was a note in the basket but it had gotten wet, so all she was able to make out was that her sister was dead and I was her nephew.”

Hermione was shocked, “You never told me that!” 

Harry turned to Hermione, “Nothing either of us can do even if I ever do even if I figure out who left me there.”

Hermione nearly shouted, “You almost died!”

Harry sighed, “I know. We'll talk more about it later.”

Hermione nodded, “Yes we will!”

Madame Bones, on the other hand, paused at that bit of information, “Other than that where else?”

Harry looked back to her, “I live in the UK. I've traveled but this is home.”

Madame Bones nodded, “You obviously know magic, who taught you?”

Harry paused trying to decide if he felt like sharing. “I've had a few teachers. A lot of competent instructors.”

Madame Bones looked at him curiously, “What type of wand do you use?”

Harry looked at her straight in the eye, “I don't use one.”

Every magical in the room except Hermione looked at him in shock. Madame Bones was surprised, “But you were witnessed using magic!”

Harry shook his head, “Doesn't mean I used a wand. Just because British Purebloods can only use wands and tell Muggleborns and Half-bloods that they have to, doesn't mean the rest of the world listens.”

Hermione had her own input. “Not to mention the raw magic can do more than what you’re capable of with a wand.”

Harry nodded approvingly to her, “That is true too.”

Madame Bones, Susan, and the Aurors were dumbstruck. Susan was the first to break out of her thoughts, “You're talking about wandless magic?”

Harry nodded to Susan, “Correct. At first, you have to overpower everything, but after a while, it barely takes any effort for even the most advanced stuff.”

The group was silent for a moment. Mad-Eye was the first to speak this time, “That's all well and good but you still haven't answered who taught you. You are proving to be good at distracting people from the information they want, though.”

Harry looked at Mad-Eye as blank as possible saying, “I'll give you that one.” He paused, “What was the question again?”

Hermione swatted at Harry half-halfheartedly, “Harry James, don't be difficult.” Harry shot Hermione a small smirk.

“Most of my instructors were disillusioned Half-blood and Muggleborns who left Wizarding Britain for the Muggle World or magical communities in other countries. Ministers Fudge and Bagnold left a sour taste in the mouth of a lot of people.”

Madame Bones looked at him quizzically, “How's that?”

Harry looked at her and smirked, “I saw Lucius Malfoy on the Hogwarts Platform the other day. Do you know that half a dozen countries and two dozen law enforcement agencies want him arrested for over a hundred counts of Murder, Rape, and Torture? But Minister Fudge considers him a trusted adviser.”

Madame Bones spoke with a fair amount of distaste, “Malfoy will never see a Muggle Court.”

Harry nodded his head, “I know, But I'm not talking about just the Muggle World. The Magical Governments of France, Italy, Spain, Germany, Greece, and Russia seized all Malfoy assets in their territories. They petitioned the I.C.W. , to pressure the Swiss Ministry to surrender any assets there, which they did. But you didn't know this did you, Madame Bones?”

Madame Bones sadly shook her head, “No I didn't.” 

Harry snorted, “I didn't think so. The information never left the Ministers Office.”

Madame Bones was concerned now, “Then how do you know about it?”

Harry smiled as he gave his answer, “Oh, I was told.”

Madame Bones pressed him slightly, “Are you going to tell me by whom?”

Again Harry smiled, “No, Thanks for asking, though.”

Hermione slapped his arm, “Harry don't be an arse.” Harry just smirked at Hermione again before continuing.

“Minister Bagnold wasn't any better. She let thirty Death Eaters walk free either by claiming the Imperious or on the word of other people without trail or verituserum. She was arrested in Muggle London and tried with verituserum before Her Majesty the Queen. She was sentenced to thirty years for corruption, accepting bribes, and abusing the public trust. The Ministry of the Interior used back channels to make a deal with the Goblin Nation to seize her assets. But you didn't know that either. Once again the information never left the Ministers Office.”

Again Madame Bones sadly nodded, “Again no, but it explains why no one has seen her in years, though. 

Moody growled again, “You still haven't given us a straight answer!”

Harry tapped the grip of the pistol, “You've got the answers you're going to get Auror Moody.”

After Madame Bones sent another death glare at Mad-Eye she continued, “How much do you know about your house?”

Harry cocked an eyebrow, “More than you I'd think. Arterius kept a dairy as has every family head since. When magic appeared in his grandchildren he advised them to start a grimoire. Needless to say, I excel in combat, tactics, and politics.” He paused a moment. “The noble’s families lasted nearly two thousand years. It took a child with delusions of adequacy two years to wipe out all but three families. Dumbledore could have ended the war before it began but for some reason, he sat on his hands. I don't know the man but he doesn't fill me with confidence.”

“Dumbledore fought Voldemort!” This came from Auror Shacklebolt.

Harry nodded, “You're right Shacklebolt he did, once. In a raid on Hogshead, Dumbledore cast a jelly legs jinx on Voldemort. Voldemort used Marlene McKinnion as a shield. Voldemort cast a blood boiling curse her while she was distracted with the jelly legs. Dumbledore went back to Hogwarts while Voldemort heckled the only other person there, Lily Evans. My mother forced Voldemort to retreat after her best friend died in her arms. Aunt Marlene was the last of the McKinnon’s; they were the first of the noble families to die out.” 

Mad-Eye was the first to speak, “I remember that, didn't know Albus was there, though.”

Harry shook his head, “My mother wrote about it in her diary.” 

Mad-Eye nodded, “I remember her going on a rampage during the next attack.”

“And the one after that. Inside Hogwarts, she used any provocation to send schoolmates of the darker persuasion to the infirmary. My father was the one to calm her down.” Harry didn't get melancholy much but thinking about them brought it on. 

The downside to a memory like his was memories of something that they wouldn't know. Hermione stood up and wrapped her arms around Harry from behind. She knew where his mind was. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Harry shifted Hermione into his lap.

Madame Bones changed the subject fortunately for Harry. “Are you going to be active in our world?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah. I'm not sure how much, though. Between the Potter and Evans families, I have twelve votes in the Wizengmot. I have what five, six weeks before the Minister has the option of giving away the votes?”

Madame Bones shook her head in the negative, “Half that. Cornelius moved up the date for the Summer Session, I received the notice this morning. If you don't appear on the first of July, you lose them.”

Hermione shared a look with Harry, “You said Malfoy saw you on the platform. I guess he did recognize you.”

Harry agreed, “If not it's one hell of a coincidence.”

Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “Do you think Madame Longbottom said anything?”

Harry shook his head, “To anyone but Neville, no. She'd keep it to herself just so she could watch people’s reactions.”

Madame Bones with a cocked eyebrow said, “You know Augusta?”

Harry nodded, “She approached us on the platform, introduced me to her grandson as Harry Jameson. She was friends with my grandparents, went to Hogwarts with them. She was my father's Godmother. She knew me.”

There was the sound of tapping on the glass from behind Harry. He turned as best he could with Hermione in his lap to see an Eagle Owl doing its best to perch on the small window ledge over the sink. He vanished the window to admit the large bird. It immediately flew to Hermione staying only long enough to leave a letter and then leave. Harry returned the window back to its original state after the Owl left. Hermione had already unrolled the parchment. “It's from Madame Longbottom. She wants me to tell you that the date of the Summer Session has been moved to the First of July.” Harry smiled, “Remind me to get her something nice for Christmas, will you Hermione.”

The Eagle Owl drew a question from Madame Bones, “How did she know how to find you?” 

Harry looked at Madame Bones, “It's not addressed to me. It's addressed to Lady Granger.”

“Neville probably.” This came from Hermione.

Harry asks pointedly, “Do you have any more questions for me, Madame Bones?”

Madame Bones nodded, “A few but they can wait for another day. I think I can curb my curiosity till the Summer Session.”

Harry nodded and smiled saying, “Fair enough. You can apparate from here if you choose. Madame Bones nodded, “Thank you.” 

She turned to her niece and the Aurors. “Apparate to the Ministry, I want to have a word with all of you immediately.”

She faced Harry and Hermione again, “Lord Potter, Ms. Granger we'll be speaking again.” The group left in a twist of smoke, Susan and Tonks winking at Hermione before they left.

They waited a few minutes before they moved. Hermione asks, “Now what?”

Harry looks at her with a seriousness not usually seen on him. “I empty the place of everything, not furniture. I want you to go to your mothers. Start heading toward Pembroke. Don't leave any clues to where you're going just go in that direction.”

Hermione looked at him quizzically, “You don't trust Madame Bones?”

Harry shook his head, “It's not Madame Bones I'm worried about. Mad-Eye and Shacklebolt were members of Dumbledore's Order of The Phoenix. I don't want my first meeting with him to be in my kitchen. That’s a meeting I need to be in control of.” 

Hermione accepted that, “Alright.” She kissed him on the cheek and went to the bedroom to get her shoulder bag stuffing her dirty clothes into it before leaving.

It took Harry thirty minutes to collect all of the firearms, clothes, paperwork and anything Hermione and Emma had forgotten. Before he left he stuffed Max's treats and chew toy, a length of heavy rope into a separate bag. The last thing he did before leaving the flat was to pause to slide a holstered 9mm into the small of his back. He rearranged his shirt to cover it before stepping into the hall and locking the door. He used the stairs to get to the car park. He put the bags in the seat and jumped in. The large turbo diesel started on the first try. He backed up to the trailer making sure that the trailer hitch and tow lights worked and pulled into London traffic. Consulting his mental map of London, he plotted the fastest way to the M4; he had a long almost five-hour drive ahead of him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry strategically retreats and an interesting conversation with the police.

The distance between Harry's flat and Pembrokeshire, Wales was a hair over 397 km (246.7m). It would take him five hours to make it on the M4. Luckily he'd be passing near where Emma lived in Chelsea. He pulled his blackberry from the center console and dialed her house number. When that wasn't answered he tried her mobile. After a few rings, Emma answered, “Harry, What's wrong?”

Harry smiled and put the phone into one of the cup holders, “Nothing Emma. Where are you?” 

Emma sounded harried, “We just walked out of the house. Why?”

Harry nodded to himself, “Head to the Food Lion, I'll meet you there.” 

Emma sounded confused now, “Alright? Hold on Hermione wants you.” 

Harry winced; he could feel a lecture coming.

Hermione sounded worried, “Harry, What's wrong?”

Harry smiled as he changed lanes, “Nothing. I just told your mother that I want you to meet me at the Food Lion.”

He could sense her nodding before she spoke again, “Alright, Where are you?” 

Harry answered looking at the sign for his exit, “About ten minutes away.” 

Hermione’s tone took a turn, “You're driving?”  
Harry winced, “Yeah.”

Hermione’s tone didn’t improve, “On your mobile?”

Harry nodded to himself again, “It's in a cup holder.”

Hermione regardless was in full lecture mode now, “If you get a traffic situation I don't want to hear you whining.”

Harry sighed, “You won't dear. Love, you dear. See you soon dear.”

He hung up and put the blackberry back into the center console before he actually did get pulled over with it out. It wouldn't do to prove Hermione right. He wouldn't hear the end of it if he did. Pulling off he got stuck at the bottom of the off ramp. The driver in front of him was either color blind or was confused about what the color green meant on a traffic light. He resisted the urge to lean on the horn. After five minutes of waiting his patience was at an end. He drove the Hummer onto the unpaved shoulder and went around the unmoving car. 

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Five minutes later he was positioning the trailer so that his Bentley and Emma's Land Rover could be loaded onto it. Both women were standing near their respective vehicles, Max sitting between them. He got out and walked to the back so that he could get into the cargo area. Max would be riding back there

He didn't think Emma would mind sharing the back seat with Max, but he figured she would mind having the dog’s ass in her face when he inevitably stuck his head out the window. Hermione, of course, had a comment for his late arrival. “What took you so long, get pulled over?”

Harry sighed, “Smart Arse. No, I didn't. I was stuck behind a driver that forgot that green means go!”

Hermione smirked, “Poor baby.”

Sarcasm dripping off of his voice Harry responded, “I can feel the sympathy coming off of you in waves.” His only reply was an unrepentant smirk. He placed a kiss on her smirking lips and another on Emma's temple. He walked over to the trailer and folded down the loading ramps.

“Emma you're up first. Right to the ramp, as straight as possible. Then put her in neutral the winch will take it from there.” Harry said nodding to the heavier Range Rover. While Emma pulled into position Harry unlocked the toolbox on the trailer flipping on the power for the winch and removing four of the tie down straps kept there. He put them on the ground and then took hold of the tow hook, pulling the steel cable and attaching it to the tow point on the SUV’s frame. He made sure that the hook was secure before using the winch to take in the slack out of the cable. Harry raised his voice so that Emma could hear him, “Keep her straight Emma.” He thumbed the power and watched as the Ranger Rover crept up the ramps and onto the deck of the trailer. When it was where he wanted it he took his thumb off the power, the Range Rover moved forward a few inches from the momentum. “Okay Emma, put it in park and put on the E-brake.”

Harry unhooked the Range Rover from the cable and hook. Harry then released the tension on the cable in order to pull the cable and hook completely under the Range Rover to the end of the trailer, so that he could load the Bentley next.

“Harry, can you help me down?” Emma asked traces of mischief in her voice.

“Yeah sure Emma.” He took her hand and braced her when she stumbled pressing her chest against his. He tried to ignore the contact. It was difficult because she wasn't wearing a bra under her thin blouse.

Emma smiled, “Thanks, Harry.”

Harry chuckled, “Yeah.”

Harry didn't see the looks that mother and daughter shot each other. He made sure that the hooks on the tie down straps were secure in the anchor points before using the ratchet function to tighten them down and wrapping them around the tires of the Range Rover. He couldn't hear the two women because of all the noise he was making. Hermione was incensed with her mother, “I can't believe you did that.”

Emma shrugged, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Hermione’s hackles were raised, “Bullocks!”

Emma turned sharply to her daughter, “Language, Hermione Jane. You don't have to worry about me stealing him from you. I'm old enough to be his mother.” 

Hermione snorted, “Old doesn't mean dead.” 

Emma nodded agreeing, “No, you're right it doesn't.”

Harry had to repeat himself to get Hermione's attention, “Hey Hermione your turn.”

Hermione blinked before nodding and getting into the car, “Same thing, to the ramps, straight as possible then put it in neutral?” 

Harry smiled, “You got it.”

It was easier to put the Bentley onto the trailer, but slightly more difficult to strap it down having more confining wheel wells. Once Harry was done he folded up the ramps, locking them in place before turning off the winch and locking the toolbox. Emma approached holding her bank card, “You want something from the store Harry? Knowing you, you're not going to share the driving responsibility.”

Harry says, “You're not wrong. Can you get me some Pemmican and a couple of Blueberry Red bulls?”

Emma nodded, “Alright. Hermione what about you?”

Hermione made a face before replying, “Can you get me some OJ?”

Emma nodded, “Alright give me a few minutes.” She walked off with a slight swing to her hips which earned a sigh from Hermione.

As Emma walked into the Food Lion, Harry and Hermione walked to the rear of the Hummer to check on Max. Judging by the noises he was making he was content chewing on his rope. Harry smiled despite the stress, “He's all set.” Harry unlocked the doors and got into the driver seat, Hermione climbing into the passenger side. He started the engine to check the gas gauge. Harry nodded, “Three-quarters, just enough for two hours pulling a load.”

Hermione was a bit more skeptical, “Doesn't sound like much.”

Harry shook his head, “It's actually not bad. These things were never known for their range. I'm pulling almost five tons. So that will cut down on the mileage, but it's still not bad considering”

It took Emma ten minutes to join them. Once she did, Harry pulled out of the lot cautiously reentering traffic.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

It took Harry thirty minutes to realize that he was being followed again. Harry scowled into the rear view mirror, “Bloody Hell!”   
Hermione turned to see Harry scowling at his steering wheel, “What's wrong?”

Harry scowled, “Were being followed again.”

Hermione looked behind them concerned, “Aurors again?” 

Harry shook his head, “No, Police.”

Emma started, “Police!? Why would they be following you?”

Harry shrugged, “I don't know. I think we'll find out soon, though. There are two cruisers behind us now. And one of their SUVs in front of us.”

Hermione looked and sure enough, maybe a hundred meters ahead was the large white form of a police, Land Rover. Hermione shrugged, “At least they don't have their lights on. What's the speed limit?” 

Harry glanced at the speedometer, “80 kph (49.6mph). I'm only doing twenty-five.”

Hermione and Emma shared a look, Hermione spoke for them both “So it's not that. What the bloody hell do they want then?”

As if on cue all three cruisers turned on their lights.

Harry snorted, “Oh joy! Well, let's see what they want then.” Harry pulled to the side and came to a stop, turning off the ignition. 

Harry could see two officers got out of each cruiser. Four got out of the Land Rover that stopped a reasonable distance in front of them. It was the officers that got out of the Land Rover that concerned him. They weren't normal patrolmen, they were Armed Police. All four were brandishing submachine guns at the ready.

Harry sighed, “This is going to be fun.”

“Driver keep your hands where we can see them and exit the vehicle. Use the outside handle to open the door! Passengers keep your hands where we can see them.”

Harry did as he was instructed, pausing to tell Max to, “Sit and Stay.” so the dog wouldn't jump out the Hummer and end up shot trying to eat one of the policemen.

“Driver walk backward toward the sound of my voice! Stop! On your knees!”

Once Harry was on his knees he was handcuffed and then searched. The officers removing the pistol that he had been carrying in the small of his back. The process was repeated with Hermione and Emma, minus the guns. The sole female officer present having searched them.

An officer wearing Sergeant Bars stepped in front of them. “Do we have permission to search the vehicles, sir?”

Harry snorted at the false civility, “You have us in handcuffs and you're asking permission? Whatever, have fun! Be careful searching the Hummer, though. My dog might decide you look more appetizing than his treats.”

The sergeant walked over to one of his officers as Hermione and Emma were put into the back seats of one of the cruisers. So much for keeping suspects separate.

Harry was left kneeling in the road. “Search the Bentley and the Range Rover. When Animal Control gets here we'll search the 'Yank Truck'.”

The four patrol officers searched the two vehicles finding nothing but clothing, books, and a few photo albums. The Sergeant re-approached Harry when they were done.

The Sergeant looked at his notes before starting his informal questioning, “You're name is Harry James Potter correct?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah.”

The Sergeant didn't bother to look at him, “Can I ask where you're going?”

Harry sighed, “My home in Pembroke.”

For the first time, the Sergeant actually looked at Harry, “Your ID says that you live in London.”

Harry nodded again, “A flat I inherited from my mother. The family estate is in Wales.”

The Sergeant nodded, agreeing sarcastically, “Family Estate of course.” The Sergeant paused. “You do know that it's illegal to own firearms, never mind carry them concealed.”

Harry glared at the Sergeant, “Unless you have the proper paperwork, which I do.”

The Sergeants condescending tone hadn't changed, “We're checking that now.”

They were joined by one of the armed police. The other three were directing traffic around the stop. Harry could hear the second officer speak into the Sergeants' ear, “Sir, the Captain is on his way here now. He doesn't want us touching anything else until he gets here.” In short order, a police sedan and a pair of black sedans pulled up alongside the cruisers. An officer wearing Captain Insignia stepped out of the police sedan and approached. To Harry, he looked like he was having a bad day. The doors on the other sedans remained shut.

The Sergeant saluted his superior, “Sir, can I ask what's going on?”

The Captain shook his head briskly, not bothering to return the salute, “No, Return anything confiscated in the search and release anyone in custody!” 

The Sergeant was shocked, “But, Sir!”

The Captain snapped at his subordinate’s reticence, “Do it, Sergeant before we're both on the outside looking in!”

Emma and Hermione were quickly removed from the cruisers sans handcuffs and Harry was relieved of his own and allowed to stand. The Sergeant returned Harry's pistol as well as the ammunition that they had removed. The Captain was barking orders at all of the officers, “All of you return to the station, no word of this! Sergeant my office when you get there!” 

Only after the officers left did anyone get out of the black sedans. It was, of course, Harry's favorite spook, James Charleston. Harry gave his friend of sorts a pointed look, “James, care to explain what's going on?”

James shrugged, used to the many moods of Harry Potter, “Apparently someone saw that you were armed when you were loading the cars onto the trailer at the Food Lion. I was told to come out and make sure that you were released in a timely fashion.”

Harry motioned for the Granger women to get back into the Hummer before he turned back to the other man, “I had a surprise meeting earlier.”

James crossed his arms over his chest, “Oh?” 

Harry mirrored the action, “Amelia Bones and a few of her Aurors. Either the Ministry has increased its ability to detect magic in Muggle Areas or they got Lucky.”

James brow furrowed, “Amelia Bones, hem. Which Aurors?” 

Harry uncrossed his arms, “Mad-Eye, Shacklebolt, Proudfoot, and Tonks.”

James nodded, “Well that explains why you're heading toward Pembrokeshire.”

Harry nodded in turn, “Yeah. I wasn't sure if Mad-Eye or Shacklebolt would run to Dumbledore with my location. I don't want my first meeting with him to be in my kitchen.” 

James nodded, “Understandable. I'll put surveillance on the flat to see if anyone shows up.” 

Harry nodded, “Thanks. Keep me informed.”

James shrugged, “Of course. Stay out of trouble Potter!”

Harry scoffed, “It's me.”

James chuckled, “That's why I said it.” The two men shook hands and parted ways.

Harry got back into the Hummer starting it. Hermione didn't hesitate to asks, “Who was that guy?”

Harry shrugged non-committal, “James Charleston, he's just a guy I know.”

Hermione didn't buy it, “Just a guy?”  
She paused to sigh, “I can't believe that we were arrested!”

Harry just shook his head, “We didn't get arrested. We didn't go to the station so it doesn't count.” 

Hermione nearly shouted her rebuttal, “We were in handcuffs!” 

Emma, of course, had to interject. “Oh, I don't know Hermione. I'm sure if you looked hard enough you could find a pair of furry ones that match Harry's eyes.”

Hermione shot a scandalized look at her, “Mother!” Harry snorted back his laughter and kept driving.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

By the time they got to Potter Manor it was dark. They had stopped at a public house for dinner. Harry got Max a ration of Roast Beast to go. They also had to stop at a petrol station to fill the thirsty tanks in the Hummers stomach. When he pulled up to the front of the main house on the manor property Emma was asleep, snoring softly and Hermione wasn't far behind. Harry got out of his seat and let Max out of the back, “Don't go into the woods tonight you can explore them later. No harassing the House-elves either and stay out of the kitchen you ate.” 

Harry would swear that Max was grumbling under his breath as he walked away. He wasn't worried about Max wandering the property. The only people on the property besides himself and the women were the Flamelles and they knew Max. Harry opened the door on the passenger side and gently shook Hermione awake.

Hermione swatted at him in turn before opening her eyes, “What?”

Harry chuckled, “We're there. Why don't you head up to the master bedroom, I'll join you in a minute.”

Hermione drowsily answered, “Okay. Is Mum awake?” 

Harry shook his head, “No, I'll carry her to one of the guest rooms.”

Hermione seeming to be sleepier replied as she slid out of her seat, “Okay.”

The sleepy witch managed to make it to the bedroom. The house-elves opening any doors in the way so that she didn't walk into them face first. When Hermione first heard about house-elves she was livid, thinking the situation akin slavery. In most cases she was correct. The Potter elves though were different, the spoke better and didn't look as frail. The elder elf Tomy kept the Potter Library, he had been brought to the property by Harry's Great Grandmother, Maleficent. He was anal-retentive in its upkeep and was constantly updating it. The other elf, a younger female named Mindy only did the laundry. Harry was self-sufficient in all other areas and Nicholas Flamelle used snow on the ground as an excuse to play with fire so Harry didn't bother hiring anyone to remove it.

Harry ended up carrying Emma to the guest bedroom bridal style. When he removed her from the back seat she had wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. When he put her on the bed she tried to pull him in with her. Harry had to take off her shoes, socks, and pants. Emma would be comfortable sleeping in her knickers and shirt. As he was closing the door he heard her moan his name softly.

When Harry turned he was greeted by Tomy. “Welcome, home Master Harry. I wasn't expecting you for another day.”

Harry nodded and smiled, “It's good to be home. I had an unexpected meeting with Amelia Bones and a few of her Aurors.”

Tomy nodded in understanding, “I see. Should I update the wards?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah. Put an Identification Ward over the entire property. An Anti-Apparition and Anti-Owl as well. But key Neville and Augusta Longbottom into both. Susan Bones as well, If she shows up with anyone let Hermione know if she doesn't approve of them evict them from the property and remove her access.”

Tomy bows, “Of course sir. Should I let Mr. Nick know?”

Harry smiled, “Yeah. Tell him to meet me in my office tomorrow after breakfast.”

Tomy bowed deeply, “Yes sir. Goodnight sir.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

By the time Harry got into bed with Hermione it was almost ten. He turns onto his side and pulled her naked form to his chest and quickly fell asleep. While Harry and the Grangers were eating in the pub the sergeant that had put them in handcuffs, John Smithe a twelve-year veteran was having his ordered debriefing with his Captain, Jeremy Congdon a twenty-year veteran. “Sir we had him for Gun Possession and Carrying a Concealed Firearm. I believe that if we had searched the third vehicle we would have found more.”

The Captain shook his head, “It doesn't matter Lord Potter had the proper paperwork.”

Smithe still tried to push the issue, “But Sir!”

Captain Congdon slammed his fist on his desk, “Leave it, John! The order to release him didn't come from Scotland Yard. The people who gave the order are so high up the food chain that they wear space suits.”

The Sergeant blinked, “Sir?”

Captain Congdon sighed, “As soon as we ran his name the Director, not an Officer from, the Director General of MI-5 and the Director General of MI-6, as well as a General from the Ministry of Defense, called MY DESK to rip ME a new ASSHOLE! So what we are going to do is forget that this ever happened, Okay. But if I ever hear the name Harry Bloody Potter, see the name Harry Bloody Potter on anything there will be hell to pay! Do you understand me?” 

Sergeant Smithe nodded quickly, “Yes, Sir.”

Captain Congdon snapped his dismissal, “Good! Dismissed!” The Captain collapsed back into his desk chair as the sergeant fled his office. Captain Congdon again sighed rubbing his face, “What a day to quit drinking and smoking, Bloody Hell!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling in and unexpected guests.

Harry woke as he naturally did, well before the sun. He discovered that Hermione had turned to face him during the night. She had also taken possession of his member. After carefully extracting himself from her grip he got dressed. He pulled on a pair of tattered jeans, work boots and a pullover. He gently kissed Hermione before making sure he had his blackberry and the keys the three vehicles parked out front. He made his way to the kitchen to make himself a pot of coffee. 

“Good morning Master Harry, welcome home.” 

Harry smiled, “Good morning Mindy. Has Tomy filled you in?” 

Mindy nodded, “Yes. Does it mean that you'll be staying here full time now?”

They were joined by Tomy at this point. Harry nodded, “Yeah it does. I'll be taking control of the Wizengmot seats on the first of July so it makes sense.” 

Tomy smiled, “In which case you'll be needing to assign us more tasks and hire more elves.”

Harry sighed Tomy was right. More people around meant more mess. Harry nodded, “Right. Tomy do you mind taking on the Armory and my office?” 

Tomy smiled and bowed, “Not at all Master Harry. Leave your desk to you?” 

Harry nodded, “Yes.” 

Tomy inclined his head slightly, “Very well.” 

Harry turned to Mindy, “Mindy the bedrooms and baths are yours, when they're occupied.” 

Mindy nodded, “Should I start with the bags you have in the cars out front?” 

Harry nodded, “Yes. Put them in the Master Bedroom just don't wake Hermione.” 

The young elf curtsied slightly and popped away.

Harry turned to Tomy, “See if you can find any elves worth taking on. One for ground keeping another for cooking and cleaning in the halls. Leave the gym and the pool to me.” 

Tomy inclined his head, “Very well. Sir.” 

Harry nodded, “Is Max in?” 

Tomy nodded, “I let him in shortly after you retired. He is asleep in your office. He has grown considerably, it that normal for his age?” 

Harry shook his head, “No. He weighs a good three times what he looks.” 

Tomy eyes bulged out, “I'll reinforce the furniture then. Anything else Sir?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah, let me know when either Hermione or Emma wake up. I'll be in the garage.” 

Tomy bowed, “Of course Sir.”

Harry always examined any cars he bought from auctions, paying close and special attention to the VIN Codes. He preferred it if car bodies matched the coding on the VIN. If he chose to sell a car at any point he preferred it if a car's body color also matched what the VIN code said it was supposed to be, Harry could really be anal-retentive about his cars. Depending on the car it could mean the difference of hundreds or thousands of pounds in resale value.

For now, Harry was just putting the Bentley on a high lift. He put Emma's Range Rover in the empty stall next to where he was putting the Bentley. He didn't think Emma would mind him changing the oil and giving it a tune up. He left the trailer on the Hummer and parked it on the paved space next the garage. If he had to go into town or anywhere else he'd use the Audi S4 he kept for that purpose. The all-wheel drive had no trouble with the country roads. It wasn't part of the collection, it was just nice for getting around. He had taught Hermione to drive in it.

Before long he had emptied the oil pan and filled it with a clean synthetic. He replaced the oil filter, filled the washer fluid and radiator coolant. Harry had seen this video online about an Englishmen talking about head light “fluid” that landed on a stunt drivers lap after a staged front end crash. It had him chuckling to himself even now. He was in the middle of checking the battery strength when he was joined by Max. He was looking for his morning head scratch. The dog made himself comfortable in the open door where the morning sun was hitting the pavement. Tomy popped into the garage, “Master Harry, Ms. Hermione and Ms. Emma are awake.” 

Harry nodded, “Alright. Come on Max, time for breakfast.” Max was halfway to the house before Harry wiped his hands clean. Harry shook his head, “Damn dog, you'd think we starve him.”

Hermione and Emma hadn't bothered to change out of what they went to sleep, i.e.; they hadn't put clothes on. It was going to be an interesting meal. Harry sliced some peaches into some oatmeal for the two women, steak and eggs for himself. Max was happy with his Blue Buffalo dog food. He'd better for the money it cost, that crap was imported. 

Emma asked after eating half of her food, “What’s on the agenda Harry?” 

Harry swallowed some steak, “I have a meeting with Nick Flamelle after breakfast, other than that nothing until Friday.” 

Hermione cocked her head, “What’s happening Friday?” 

Harry took a sip of coffee, “Financial meeting in London.” 

Both Hermione and Emma nodded, “Sounds exhilarating.” 

Harry's voice dripping with sarcasm, “Oh, Yeah!”

Harry didn't mention that the meeting was at Gringotts, the Goblin Bank. “I figure that I'll be splitting my time between the gym and going over things with Nick.” Harry said to give that ladies an idea of what he thought he would be doing today. 

Hermione swallowed the last of her food, “Anything good?” 

Harry just shrugged, “Don't know. I know he plans on talking to me about the Wizengmot but not what else.” When they were done eating Harry put the dishes in the sink. Harry turned back to the ladies, “I had Mindy bring everything to the Master Bedroom.” 

Hermione looked surprised, “I didn't see anything she must have put it away.” 

Harry sighed, “I'll let you two figure it out. I'm going to take a shower before I meet with Nick. Emma that room is yours as long as you want it.” 

He didn’t hear Emma’s reply of “Thanks, Harry.” As he left the room.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry took a quick shower before pulling on a pair of black shorts and a white sleeveless shirt that he could work out in afterward. He left his feet bare, there wasn't much risk of him stepping on something. When he got to his office Nicholas was already there. As long as Harry had known the man he never looked a day over fifty, now though his age was starting to show. Nicholas' skin was starting to sag and his age lines were deepening. Nicholas ancient voice took on a sarcastic tone, “Heard you got into some trouble boy. I can't leave you alone can I?” 

Harry stuck out his tongue and told the old man to, “Bite me, old man.” 

Nicholas chuckled, “I'd rather keep my teeth thanks. As much muscle as you've got, it’ll be like chewing shoe leather.”

Harry just snorted and leaned back into his office chair. Harry curiously asked, “What have you and Pernelle been up to?” 

Nicholas looked Harry sighing, “Putting our affairs in order. Besides trying to figure out what we have left to teach you.” Here Nicholas paused. “Some stuff might be better of dying with me, but you’re the only family Pen and I have. When's the next time you'll be going to Gringotts?” 

Harry rolled his neck to keep it lose, “Friday before lunch.”

Nicholas took on a more serious demeanor, “Given who you are they're going to want to brand you with the Potter coat of arms.” 

Harry nodded, “I know, they informed me as much.” 

Nicholas nodded, “You might not like it, but go along with it. You’ll need to be in the good graces of the Goblin Nation. The darker elements are moving again. Having them in your back pocket will make it easier to cut off the snakes head before it gets bad.” 

Harry nodded, “I know. So do you think I should only do the Potter Coat of Arms or do Combined Arms with the Evans crest?” He Paused, “My gut was right then, about the darker elements not resting dormant for long?” 

 

Nicholas had raised an eyebrow, “You're a Potter, Boy; you're also the first and only Potter-Evans. You could wear Combined Arms but your children will have to separate the family names in order for both lines to continue. I don't know about your gut, but I've heard rumors of something happening at the Quidditch World Cup and the Tri-Wizard Tournament.” 

Harry leaned forward to put is elbows on the top of his desk. “Tri-Wizard Tournament, I thought that they put a stop to it because people kept dying, that they couldn't figure out how to make it safer.” 

Nicholas nodded, “They did. Dumbledore, Fudge and some of his pocket liners petitioned to have it reinstated on a trial basis.”

Harry's brow cocked up. “Which pocket liners?” 

Nicholas deadpanned, “Malfoy and some of his closest allies.”

Harry steepled his hands thinking, “Malfoy, hmm. That's the second time I've heard that name in so many days. Before I forget, Fudge moved up the date for the Summer Session. After I saw Malfoy on the Hogwarts platform when I was picking up Hermione.” 

At this Nicholas eye lit up for a bit, “Interesting.” He paused a minute there was a bit of humor in his eyes with what he said next. “Quite the coincidence don't you think, Boy?”

Harry looked at Nicholas with a bit of humor in his own before getting serious again, “Neither of us believes that one, Nick.” 

Nicholas chuckled, “Is Hermione the same Hermione you've been going on about for years?” 

Harry nodded, “I don't know any other Nick.” 

Nicholas reined his humor in a bit, “Doesn't mean they’re not out there. Just means that you have a very small circle of friends.” 

Harry sighed, “I keep you around because?”

Nicholas smirked, “You’re smarter then you look boy.” 

Harry snorted, “Thank you, Nick I didn't think you cared, that was quite touching. Hermione is upstairs in the Master Bedroom going through the stuff we brought from London. I sanitized my flat of anything that would lead people here or to anyone I deal with. I had Hermione and Emma do the same thing at Emma's house.”

Nicholas nodded but looked more serious again, “Did you tell anyone that you were coming out here at all?”

Harry nodded, “James Charleston, he passed it on to those we both answer to.”

Nicholas chuckled a little then turned serious, “You don't answer to anyone but your own conscience.” 

Harry's laugh rolled out of him and shook the picture frames on the desk. “My conscience has Hermione's voice.” 

Nicholas chuckled, “Good maybe you'll listen to it.”

Harry paused while rearranging his thoughts looking at his mentor. “Anyone we know going to be attending the Cup?”

Nicholas nodded, “Yeah, that Frog Friend of ours, he just got elected as Frances Minister of Magic. He's supposed to be attending with his daughters. For diplomatic purposes” 

The only Frenchmen Nick could be talking about was Jean-Pierre Delacour. He had been the head of the French Ministries Department of Internal Security. His daughters were Fleur 22 and Gabrielle 15, Veelas like their mother Apolline.

Harry looks at Nicholas, “Have one of your birdies in the Ministry find out if he has asked for an interpreter. Make the request disappear if he has. Get word to him that I want to meet with him before he meets with Fudge.” 

Nicholas nodded, “Easy enough. Anything else?”

Harry tilted his head, “What do you know about the Tournament?” 

Nicholas sighed, “The Tri-Wizard? A lot at the same time only a little. Albus and Fudge are keeping very quiet about it. It is being held at Hogwarts so that is one-third of the Champions. The other schools competing are Durmstrang and Beaubaxtons. I've heard rumors of a trio of dragons in Clutch heading this way.”

Harry sighed, “Lovely, just fucking lovely. You said Malfoy was pushing for the tournament. And Dumbledore?” 

Nicholas nodded, “Yeah. Albus always believed that the Muggle and Magical worlds were better of separate. He’s never verbally agreed with Lucius but a lot of his beliefs are the same, they agree occasionally. Since his sister was abused he's had no love for the Muggles and only sees Muggleborns as new blood in the community.”

Harry sighed, “Any suggestion in how to deal with Dumbledore?”

Nicholas sighed, “Be careful. There aren't many alive that remember that he was in Slytherin and not Gryffindor. He's cunning and manipulative. To me, I think he sees Hogwarts as a social experiment. A means to an end.” 

Harry's brow creased, “What's the end?”

Nicholas sighed, “Whatever his Greater Good is.”

The two men paused. Albus Dumbledore was starting to put an even worse taste in Harry's mouth at which point, “Do you think he was controlling Voldemort?”

Nicholas shook his head, “Controlling him? No, but he didn't do anything to stop him either. There was enough evidence pointing to the type of individual he was growing into but it was ignored. Both by Dumbledore and his predecessor Armando Dippet.”

Harry remained silent for a while. “Outside of Necromancy, do you know of any rituals and or items that can bring someone back to life?”

Nicholas nodded, “I do. It's not just dark magic it's black and truly vile stuff. Horcruxes, soul containers. You have to commit murder of an innocent to split your soul and then place a piece in an object. As long as the object exists even if you die you can be brought back to life with the proper ritual.” 

Harry sighed, “Nice piece of Magic that. Who invented it?”

Nicholas sighed, “No one really knows but they're sure it predates Arthur. I'd guess Ancient Sumerian. Gilgamesh was said to be Demigod and was capable of great feats, including an oddly long life span.”

The two men were interrupted by Tomy. “Apologies Master Harry but a group of people have entered the property.”

Harry looked up at that, “Who?” 

Tomy looked concerned, “Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, Sir.” 

This caught Harry by surprise, however brief. Harry nodded. “Nick why don't you go back to the cottage we can finish our talk later. Tomy have Hermione come here when Sirius and the others get to the house bring them here.” 

Tomy bowed, “Should I answer questions?” 

Harry bunched up his face in thought, “Be vague but don't ignore them.” 

Tomy bowed again, “Very well.” The elf popped away.

Nick interrupted his thoughts, “Let me know how this goes Harry.” 

Harry nodded, “Alright.”

Harry was joined shortly by Hermione who was dressed for an afternoon in the gym, yoga pants, sports bra and trainers. She was in the process of putting her hair in a loose braid. Harry looked up at her as she came in, “Tomy did tell that two of your Professors are on their way right?” 

Hermione nodded, “He did. How do you want to handle this?” 

Harry shrugged, “Remus and Sirius were brothers to my father.” 

Hermione scowled, “So was Peter Pettigrew.” 

Harry nodded at that, “He was, but the Peter that was my uncle died long before he betrayed my parents. The man who did that and the one that is in hiding now is just a shell.”

Hermione shook her head, “If you say so?” 

Harry cocked a brow, “I do. Where are your mother and Max?” 

Hermione looked up, “In the Master Bedroom. Mom locked the door so Max couldn't get down here.” 

Harry shook his head, “Won't stop him. He's too heavy. He'll break the door right off its hinges with one good hit.” 

Hermione sighed, “Then let’s hope no one starts yelling.”

Harry nodded, “Yeah!”

A knock on the door interrupted them. Hermione turned the chair and moved it a little behind and to the right of Harry's desk so that it was facing the door. She sat in it crossing her right leg over her left hiding her wand from view. Harry took a deep breath before calling out, “Come in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter runs parallel to this chapter please do not get confused.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurors debrief, someone gets a promotion and Harry gets a new roommate.

When Susan, Madame Bones and her Aurors returned to the Ministry they quickly made their way to Madame Bones' office. Once they arrived there Madame Bones sat behind her desk and motioned for the others to sit. She waited for a minute before turning to the standing Moody. “Let's hear it Alastor. What did you see?” 

Mad-Eye nodded accepting that he'll be speaking first in this debrief, “Definitely military. His eyes scanned us the minute we walked in the door. He wrote us off completely as threats. He told us a lot, but really nothing about himself. He kept us off balance by telling us about Malfoy, Dumbledore, Fudge, and Bagnold.”

Here Mad-Eye paused and looked closely at Madame Bones. “You didn't know anything about Bagnold being picked up by the Muggles?”

Madame Bones shook her head sadly, “No. Cornelius put a statement out that she had retired to a warmer climate.” 

Mad-Eye snorted, “I doubt that her retirement is all that warm. Don't get me started on Malfoy. How many people do you think know that little tidbit?” 

Madame Bones, “Outside of us and Potter, not many. Malfoy and Cornelius, probably his Undersecretary Umbridge too.” 

Mad-Eye snorted, “Don't forget Albus, Amelia. He's the chair of the I.C.W.” 

Madame Bones nodded. She could feel a headache coming. “I know that Alastor, you don't have to remind me. It is, of course, all unconfirmed.” Everyone was silent for a minute. 

Amelia turned to the pair of younger women, “Susan, Tonks; what were they doing when you entered the flat?” 

Susan spoke first “The flat door was unlocked. Harry told us to come in from the kitchen. When I introduced myself he already knew who I was.”

Here Tonks cut in, “He knew who I was too Madame Bones. He claims to have a photographic memory. He remembered me from when I used to babysit him with my cousin. He suspected that Susan and I being there probably meant that you weren't far behind. They were expecting us Madame Bones.”

Proudfoot picked up the conversation at this point, speaking to the two females. “After the two of you went down stairs something deactivated the Moody s Tracking Charm. Whatever it was, wasn't subtle at all.” 

Kingsley joined in. “He showed that he's at least mildly proficient with Wandless Magic when he banished the window to let the Longbottom's Eagle Owl in.”

Madame Bones took everything in. Harry himself had given her a lot of information. She thought about going to Cornelius with what she now knew about Malfoy and Bagnold. She'd hold off on doing that. It would raise questions that she didn't have enough information to answer. Questions that she wasn't sure she wanted to answer. 

She sighed, “Alright Alastor, I want a no garbage threat assessment on Lord Potter, no bullshit, and no embellishment.” 

Mad-Eye didn't even stop to think, “Dangerous as Hell. There was a good chance he would've used that gun of his on any one of us foolish enough to draw on him. I wouldn't bet on anyone in the Auror Corps against him. Your instincts are as good as mine Amelia. You know what we were standing in front of as well as I do. Everything I am was telling me to run. It made those two.” Pointing to Tonks and Susan. “Horny.”

The two woman blushed at the comment. He wasn't wrong, though, Harry had a very captivating presence. 

Kingsley and Proudfoot were confused, “Ah, Madame. What were we standing in front of?” 

Madame Bones sighed, “The Roman Legion unit that Arterius was in command of was the Legion of the Draco, the Dragon. Arthur was said to fight like a Dragon. He went as far as to have a red dragon inlaid in his Cuirass. According to myth, when his human body died he turned into the Red Dragon he wore. It's why the Red Dragon is so prevalent on the Welsh Flags. 

Alastor and I dealt with a dragon during the war with You-Know-Who. He managed to get hold of a pair of Hungarian Horntails. Which he set loose in Wales. We arrived on scene just as Charlus Potter, Harry's Grandfather, cut the larger of the pair in two with a single spell. The blood he was covered in appeared to be absorbed through his skin. The other Dragon just bowed to him.

Charlus dismissed us from the property. He said our presence wasn't required. We tried to take the two halves of the corpse and the live Dragon with us, but he told us that since he had killed the one and the living one was docile on his property that they were his responsibility. When Barty Crouch debriefed us, he told us to forget that it even happened. That the Potters were human Dragons.

The look in Charlus' eyes was that of pure unadulterated power and control. James had the same look when he got serious. There was more precisely controlled power in Harry's eyes then either his father or grandfather. When we were in his flat we weren't wolves in front of another larger wolf, we were wolves in front of a Dragon.

If we proved to be a threat he would have killed us. Ms. Granger would have done the same if she thought we were a threat to Harry. They called Guinevere the Queen of Dragons. She was the one who introduced magic to the Potter line. She was just as dangerous as her husband. She was said to have a proficiency for fire based and healing magics. And to be just as skilled in armed combat as Arthur.

I don't personally believe in reincarnation, but I see no reason to push my luck. Mark my words, Ms. Granger will be Lady Potter and they'll make their own legends.” 

Madame Bones sat back down trying to get her breath back under control. “Needless to say, none of what happened today will be put in any report! Nothing leaves this room unless I say otherwise! I want oaths from all of you. Shacklebolt I know that you spoke with Rufus so find him and let him know I want to speak with him. Susan, Tonks stay here everyone else dismissed!” The Aurors gave their oaths of secrecy followed by her niece then everyone dispersed, following her directions.

It wasn't until a little while after the males had left that she spoke again. “Tonks, I can't imagine the position you're in with Sirius being Harry's Godfather. I'm not going to tell you not to tell him. Just be careful in how you tell him. I don't want the whole of England finding out that Lord Potter has been found until he's ready for the attention. Have Remus Lupin there, he should be able to keep him from shouting it from the steps of Gringotts.” 

Tonks nodded, “Understood Madame.” 

Amelia smiled, “Take the rest of the week Tonks. I want you in my office before the summer session though”

Tonks snapped a salute, “Thank you, Madame. See you later Red.”

Susan bristled at the name, “Bye flat chest.” 

Now it was Tonks turn to glare. Tonks smirked, “You know when you're older those over inflated fun bags of yours will be around your ankles.” 

The two had forgotten where they were. Amelia had to raise her voice to get their attention, “Ladies, claws away please.” 

Both ladies blushed, “Sorry Madame/Auntie”

After Tonks left, Amelia turned to her niece. “Try not to wind up my Aurors Suzy.” 

Susan smiled, “I like her. It's nice to meet a woman my age looking at her future, not just guys and makeup. Besides her, the only ones I've met are in Hermione's study group.” 

Amelia looked at her niece closely. “I got the feeling that you were holding back earlier when we told you where we were going.” 

Susan didn't look away from her Aunt. “Hermione asked us to hold back during the duels. The only ones that really went all out were her and Luna. Even they didn't do anything that couldn't be explained by self-study.” 

Amelia pressed her niece for answers, “How far ahead do you think she is?” 

Susan shrugged, “Don't know. Both she and Luna used stuff that wasn't covered in the study group. A lot of it nonverbal. Luna favors illusions and elemental spells, with a few physical spells mixed in for effect. Hermione favored the physical stuff, with a little of illusion and elemental stuff. Mostly fire, Fred Weasley made a comment about going easy on her. She didn't use her wand or say anything, his pants just caught fire.”

Amelia just listened, she was trying to figure out how to say what she needed to say. “What do you think of Lord Potter?”

Susan looked at her Aunt suspiciously, “He was definitely cute.” She paused, picturing Harry in her mind. “You could feel his magic in the air. It was intoxicating.” She had her eyes closed and was squirming in her seat. “His eyes, though. What a beautiful shade of green. I could feel them looking into the deepest parts of me.”

Amelia arched an eyebrow as her niece had an orgasm in her office. She was grateful the younger woman wasn't screaming. Once Susan got her breathing back in control she spoke again, completely unembarrassed. “Sorry, but that felt good.”

Amelia chuckled under her breath, “I'm going to go out on a limb and say you wouldn't mind getting to know him better.”

Susan blushed, “Not in the least.” 

Amelia paused again. “Susan I know we've had the little children conversation before but...” 

Susan sighed, “I know Auntie. As the last of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones. I'm obligated to continue the line. Any children I have will take the Bones surname, not their father’s surname. In order to avoid any inconvenience, it would be better if an arrangement was made. I remember the speech you gave me. Why are you bring it up now?”

Amelia deadpanned, “If an arrangement was made with Lord Potter would you do it. No pun intended.”

“Should have known.” Susan sighed, “Let me get to know him first before you start planning on getting me pregnant. Either way, I'm doing the full seven years at Hogwarts. Even then I need to talk to Hermione first. She has just enough say in the matter as Harry does.”

Amelia nodded that she understood, “Why don't you send Ms. Granger an Owl see if the two of you can meet somewhere and talk.” 

Susan nodded, “Alright, I'll head home then. When are you getting done?”

Amelia thought for a moment, “After I meet with Rufus.” 

Susan smiled and nodded, “Okay, I'll see you at home.”

Susan made her way to the atrium to use the Ministry floo's. She reappeared in the fireplace in the den of Bones Manor. She had to figure out how to explain her Aunt's bright idea to Hermione and Harry.

 

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

From the Ministry, Tonks went straight to her flat. She stripped down and drew herself a hot bath. It's what she did when she needed to think. After she turned the water off she slowly sunk into the streaming water. She was going to tell Sirius about Harry, that wasn't what she was thinking about. She was thinking about the drastic changes in Harry since he was a toddler. If they had grown up together she might not see it. He was still cute, just not babies and puppies cute. He was hot guy cute.

Hermione had staked her claim when she plopped herself in his lap when they were talking about the Potters. *All the good ones are taken. Wonder if she'll let me have a taste, though. Or join in, she's not that bad looking herself.* Being a Metamorph she was open sexually. Not lose, she had to have a connection with her partner to consider sleeping with them. Being able to change her physical form meant she had no preference between male or female partners. Tonks had closed her eyes and sank fully into the water to relax. She didn't realize that she was toying with herself until her stronger than usual climax. *Bloody Hell, I need a good shagging.*

After her bath, she pulled on a pair of her sexier thong knickers. She didn't mind going about topless but she wanted her bits covered. She pushed the coffee table in the middle of her living room to the side so that she could do her nightly yoga. It helped with her balance and flexibility. It also made transforming easier.

After an hour of that, she pulled some fish and chips before parking herself in front of her telly. *I'll go to Grimmauld Place tomorrow. I have the day off so I can keep an eye on Sirius for a little bit. He and Remus should be back in the house now.* Grimmauld Place was the ancestral home of Sirius' family the Blacks.

Tonks pulled the knit blanket off the back of the couch, her mother had given her as a moving out present. She cuddled into the pillow and blanket intent on watching a comedy special on the American Channel before going to bed. She ended up falling asleep half way through it.

When she woke the international news was on. Looking at the clock she saw that it was almost eight in the morning. She made her way to the favorite part of the flat, the walk-in closet in her bedroom. She pulled on a black skirt, using the floor to ceiling mirror to make sure it didn't bounce too much when she walked. She didn't mind showing off she just didn't want to show too much.

After making sure that her butt wasn't on display with each step, she put on a black sleeveless top that had a sewn in bra. It was a couple of cup sizes too big, for her current form but quick boob job settled things nicely. She pulled on some mid shin high black leather heeled boots to complete the outfit.

She made sure that her wand was secure in the disillusioned holster on her left arm. After making sure that her front door was locked she disappeared in a swirl of pink smoke.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

She reappeared in the receiving area of Grimmauld Place. She was joined not long after by her older cousin.

Sirius Black who had a banger sticking out of his mouth like it was a cigar. “Ah, Tonksie my favorite cousin. What can the House of Black do for you today?” 

Tonks chuckled softly, “Charming Cousin, really charming. It's no wonder why you're single. We need to have a serious talk no pun intended, Remus too. Auror Business.” 

Sirius straightened out immediately, “Alright, come into the kitchen, that's where Remus is anyway.”

When they walked into the kitchen Remus was hovering over a copy of the Daily Prophet. He looked up as the pair walked in. “Hello, Tonks.” Then he noticed his friend’s demeanor. “What's wrong Sirius?” 

Sirius just nodded his head toward Tonks, “Ask Tonks. She said she needed to talk to both of us and Auror Business.”

Tonks nodded at the unsaid prompting to get on with it now, “First off I'm going to want oaths from you about not disclosing anything that we're about to talk about to anyone.” 

Both of them looked at each other and then Sirius questioned his younger cousin, “What do you have to tell us?”

Tonks put her foot down, “Say the words! You both need to hear this, but Madame Bones has forbidden anyone involved from speaking until parties involved are ready for it to become public knowledge!” Both men trusted the younger woman, so they gave her the oaths that she had asked for. 

When Tonks was satisfied with the oaths she spoke again. “Yesterday morning I was part of an Auror squad tasked with investigating an unknown magic source in Muggle London. We ID the source and informed Madame Bones.” 

The two men looked at each other. *Why would she be getting involved in this?*

Tonks continued, “We tracked the pair to a Muggle Apartment building overlooking the Thames. The female is a student of yours, Hermione Granger.” Tonks paused before continuing, “The male was positively identified as, Harry James Potter.”

The two men went still. Sirius spoke after a minute, “You found him?”

Tonks nodded, “By accident. He doesn't use a wand, so his magic was very subtle. He's apparently very proficient with Wandless Magic.” 

Remus asked, “Does he remember his parents?” 

Tonks nodded, “Yeah. He claims to have a photographic memory. He remembered me clearly. And that time you babysat the two of us here and painted the kitchen with food.” 

Sirius chuckled slightly, but it was Remus that replied, “I remember that. I had to help you get mashed carrots off the ceiling. That was right before Halloween.”

This drew silence. Until Remus broke it, “How is he? Is he healthy?”

Tonks smiled at this, “Harry's happy. He’s got a young woman in his life, a student of yours, Hermione Granger. The only people I've seen that comfortable together are my parents.” She paused, blushing slightly. “As for his health. He seems to be in good shape. He's, ah, kind of hot actually.”

Sirius smelt blood in the water, “Aw, you're blushing. That's so cute!” 

Tonks glared at him, “Shut up Sirius!” 

Remus thought for a minute then asked, “Who was on the squad with you?” 

Tonks replied, still glaring at her cousin, “Mad-Eye, Shacklebolt, and Proudfoot.”

Sirius nodded, “An experienced squad. What did Alastor have to say?”

Tonks nodded at that cause it agreed with her assessment of the squad. “Mad-Eye swears that Harry's Military. He doesn't think Harry saw any of us as a threat. Harry pulled a handgun out of a draw when Mad-Eye tried the bad cop routine. Madame Bones and Mad-Eye agree that he would've used it if he thought we were a threat to himself or Ms. Granger. They think she would've done the same.”

The two men nodded. Remus, “She'd probably succeed. She used a lot of spells from the old days. I get the feeling she felt bad about casting them, though.” 

Tonks was confused, “Why's that?” 

This time, Sirius replied, “They were developed by a very angry Lily Evans. If they had connected it would have been a trip to St. Mungo's. The only reason we didn't intervene was because the Lovegood girl countered each one perfectly.” 

Remus nodded, “That was a good duel.” 

Sirius nodded, “Yeah, embarrassing ending, though.” 

Now Tonks was curious. And feeling evil since she had been told the ending already. “Why was it embarrassing?”

It took a minute but Remus responded. “They'd been at it for an hour. Nothing was getting through, every spell was either being shielded or countered. Ms. Granger managed to slip a Tickling Charm through, it hit Ms. Lovegood in the groin. She didn't seem to mind being orgasmed into submission” 

Tonks snorted, “Hearing you tell the story made it a lot funnier than when Susan told it.” 

The two men glared at the younger woman. Tonks smirked, “Are you going to tell me your version of the duel between the two of you and Ms. Granger?”

Both men paled shouting, “NO!”

Tonks pouted looking at the two men, “You're no fun.” She paused tapping her foot thinking. “Why don't the two of you get dressed so we can get to Harry's Flat?”

There was a pause. “If Alastor's right he won't be there. He would've left right after you did. He'd go somewhere with stronger walls.” 

Sirius paused then turned to Remus. “Tomy lied to us.” 

Remus nodded in agreement with both of Sirius' statements. “Yeah, but what did you expect. We were considered family but Harry is Blood. The Potters have always been kind to their elves. They responded with unquestioned loyalty. There is nothing we could have said or done that would have led him to compromise Harry if he thought he was safe.”

Tonks was confused. “If Harry is not at his flat then where is he, and who's Tomy?” 

Sirius being serious for once, “Tomy is one of the Potter Family House-elves, and Harry would've gone to Potter Manor in Wales.” The two men left for their rooms where they changed out of their lay about clothes. 

It only took the two men a couple of minutes to get dressed. Remus came back first straightening out the bottom of a maroon colored button down, shirt. Tonks caught a brief glimpse of the scars on his abdomen from where he had been attacked and turned into a werewolf as a boy. Remus' Lycanthropy was the reason he had earned the nickname Moony while at Hogwarts.

Sirius returned a moment later hopping on one foot trying to secure the laces of a boot. He was dressed in the color of his name. Black slacks, boots, and shirt. Remus just shook his head at his long time friend's antics. When Sirius got things right he played things off like his dance hadn't happened. Sirius spoke, “Right okay then. I doubt we'll be able to apparate straight to the house so we'll have to walk to it from the edge of the property. If we’re lucky Tomy will let us in and not toss us into the English Sea.” 

Here Sirius paused, “Do you remember where the main gate is Moony?”

Remus nodded, “Yeah.” 

Sirius smirked, “Good. I'll meet you there. You can side along Tonks.”

Sirius was gone before anyone could say anything. Remus sighed. “It's hard to believe that he's a grown man sometimes.” He offered Tonks his elbow and concentrated on a place he hadn't been to in years. Once he had a solid picture the duo disappeared in their own wisp of smoke.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

They reappeared in the forest of the Welsh coast. Potter Manor sat on 2200 acres of forest, fields and coastline. During WWII, the Allied Forces Command Staff had tried to seize it to use the grounds and buildings as a supply base. Winston Churchill had laughed at the notion. He and Simon Potter worked out a lease to be paid once the economy had stabilized after the conclusion of the war.

While there they had constructed a harbor and fueling station that was still in usable condition. They had also built several aircraft hangers and runways capable of handling the largest allied planes. Only three of the hangers and one runway remained. The Potter Collection was stored in two of the hangers, the third still empty. Their unused runways and taxiways had been turned into a race track. The cottage that the Flamelles lived in was the last of the officer’s cottages, the others having been torn down and replanted. The gateway to the Potter property was made of solid oak inlaid with a Gothic P. It was the only gate in the 3m (9.8ft) high brick and wrought iron fence that surrounded the property.

When Sirius and the others met at the edge of the Potter property. “Harry's here alright. The magic is palpable. You can feel the wards, damn near see them.” Remus said then paused. “The minute we go through that gate everyone in that house is going to know that we're here.”

Sirius just nodded his head, “I know that Moony. Come on.” Sirius opened the gate enough so that they could walk through, then making sure to secure it behind them. They were halfway up the drive when they were stopped. 

Tomy was standing there seemingly waiting for them. Tomy smiled, “Sirs it's good to see you again. Ms. Tonks, it's nice to meet you, my name is Tomy. I'm the Head elf of Potter Manor.”

Sirius scowling slightly asked, “Here to get rid of us, Tomy?” 

Tomy shook his head, “Not at all Mr. Black. Master and Mistress are waiting for you in his office. Follow me.”

Tomy turned and began walking towards the brick manor in the distance. By walking, he was giving his Master time to get ready. Remus thought it but Sirius asked, “How long has Harry been here Tomy?” 

Tomy answered over his shoulder, “Not long Mr. Black. He normally resides in Mistress Lily's Flat in London, only coming here to work on the Potter Collection or study.” 

Tonks smiled asking, “Mistress is Hermione Granger correct?” 

Tomy nodded his head, “Yes. She puts a smile on Masters' face.”

Soon enough they were in front of the intricately carved door leading to the Potter Manor foyer. Tomy smiled at both men, “I assume that you remember where the office is from your time here Sirs?” They both mutely nod to Tomy. “Then I'll leave you to make it there on your own then.” With that, the elf was gone.

Once they entered the foyer they were greeted by familiar sights and smells. On either side of the entrance door was a Roman suit of Legionnaires Armor, sword on its hip, spear in one hand shield in the opposite. When they were younger they had been told by Charlus that they belong to two of Arterius' Praetorian Guard. Sirius approached the door on the left he knew lead to the office, but couldn't bring himself to knock despite his excitement at seeing his Godson.

He stood there with his knuckles grazing the mahogany door. Tonks sighed and took hold of his hand rapping it against the door three times. Sirius scowled at his cousin but was distracted from the male voice that came from within, “Come in.” Tonks took hold of the door knob, twisting it open it before either Sirius or Remus could say anything and pushed it open. *Now or Never,* was going through Sirius mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was surprised to see Tonks coming through the door first. He had been expecting Sirius to barge through the door; instead, it had been a drunken knock. The haughty challenging look on her face offset the deer in the headlight look on Sirius' face and the look of exacerbation on Remus' face nicely. Harry didn't think he'd have a problem getting along with the slightly older woman. Harry smirked, “Auror Tonks is there something we can help you with?”

Tonks smirked in return, “Oh, there definitely something you can help me with. And it's just Tonks, Harry. Same goes for you Hermione.”

The two women shared a look, one only woman really understands, trying to figure out each other’s secrets, desires and intentions. Hermione was the one to break the look, turning to Harry with a smirk on her own face now. Harry raised an eyebrow at the look; he had a feeling that the silent conversation might prove interesting. 

Harry turned to the two men who hadn't moved from where they stopped in front of the desk. Harry with a hand gesture, “Padfoot, Moony why don't you sit down before you fall down?” The two men plopped down into the chairs that appeared behind them. No one said anything for several minutes as they stared in silence until Harry broke it, “Tomy.” 

Tomy appeared and bowed, “Sir?” 

Harry not taking his eyes of the three people in the room, “Can you get us a bottle of Napoleonic Brandy from the wine cellar with some snifters?” 

Tomy bowed again, “Yes, Sir.”

Shortly after the elf disappeared a bottle of amber liquid and five crystal glasses appeared on Harry's desk. He poured two fingers of the brandy into the glasses and levitated them to the other people in the room, keeping one for himself. Harry took a mouthful of the strong liquid, looking at the others over the rim of the glass. Tonks and Hermione both took sips. The two men didn't, they were still staring at him.

Harry smirked, “If you're not going to say anything at least take a drink.” The two men immediately swallowed their drinks, coughing at the unexpected burning from the unfamiliar alcohol. Harry summoned their glasses and refilled them before passing them back, “Go easy with it gentlemen. It's too expensive to be heaved up onto my floor.”

Sirius sat there, that's all he could do. It was Harry his missing Godson. James' looks and Lily's green eyes. Their green seemed to have gotten greener as the young man had gotten older. Harry was bigger than his father had been. James had been a Chaser when he was at Hogwarts, so he was in decent shape. Harry though was broader in the shoulders with arms to match. Sirius stood handing his glass to Remus as he did. He made sure to keep one eye on Hermione Granger. He had seen the tip of her wand poking over her shin while he had been coughing. He wasn't going to give her a chance to point it at him again. The supposed mock duel at Hogwarts had been enough.

Remus coughed on the unfamiliar drink. He hadn't been expecting the burn. He took the glass when Sirius passed it to him. He kept both eyes on Ms. Granger. Being a werewolf he was more sensitive to the magic around him. The magic that was permeating the air was coming was coming from her. Not Harry, who’s magic he could barely feel or even the magical artifacts scattered throughout the room.

He wasn’t sure what unnerved him the most, Harry's control or Ms. Granger’s blatant pressure. He had no interest in giving the young woman a reason to point her wand at him again. Ending up glued to Sirius in the aftermath of the mock duel at Hogwarts wasn't something he wanted to repeat. Remus didn't know that Sirius was thinking the same.

It hadn't helped that Severus was the one to separate them. Remus had never heard of the man giving anyone outside of Slytherin more than five points. Never mind giving a Gryffindor a hundred points. They would not be living it down, Severus had a long memory.

Harry watched Sirius walk around his desk. He stood as the man rounded the desk to his side. Harry could see the emotion in the older man's eyes. Harry smiled at the man, “It's good to see you again Padfoot.” Harry's outstretched hand was ignored in favor of a hug. 

After Sirius pulled back, “It's good to see you to Prongslet.” 

After a minute, Remus joined them, “It's good to see you too Moony.” 

Remus choked out, “You to Harry.” Harry smiled in silent amusement. He was almost a head taller than both men. Something they picked up on when they had to look up to look at his face. 

Hermione smiled at the scene. She was glad to be seeing it Harry needed the connection. As the visual deterrent wasn't needed she banished her wand back to her trunk. She used it for appearances sake, she didn't need it. Harry had taught her wandless magic when she first showed signs of magic. As she raided the Potter and Hogwarts Libraries she had expanded on his basic instruction.

Turning to Tonks to see what she was doing, Hermione was shocked to see her still staring at her unblinkingly. Another trick Harry had taught her was Legilimency, the ability to go into others minds with eye contact. To view their innermost thoughts and memories. Hermione didn't need to use it on Tonks, though. Tonks wasn't being subtle with what she wanted.

Hermione smirked and tickled the other woman's pleasure center. She watched her inhale deeply, flush and shudder in her seat. She received an arched eyebrow in response from Tonks. Hermione just smirked again. Another thing Harry had taught her was Occlumency. The ability to guard one’s mind against unwanted intrusions and organization of memories allowing you to recall and remember more.  
Hermione used the art extensively at Hogwarts where the Headmaster and Potions Professor Severus Snape actively practiced Legilimency to scan the surface thoughts of the students. 

Neither of the two women seemed to care that they had an audience. The males having separated had begun to watch the byplay of the two women. Harry was the one to break their starring, “If you two want to be alone we can go somewhere else?” 

Hermione's response was slow, “Not today, thanks though.” 

Harry just shook his head and turned to the two men. “Why don't you two sit? I know you have a lot of questions.” 

Remus just smirked, Sirius though spoke, “Yeah we do! Starting with where have you been all these years?” 

Harry nodded, having been expecting the question “I entered boarding school when I was eight. I was sent to St. Gabe’s Military when I was ten. Before that, I was at Aunt Petunias. I don't remember much of my life in that house. I remember everything outside, but when I entered the house it was like living in a fog.”

He watched the two men across from him share a look. Harry raised an eyebrow, “What?” 

Remus spoke this time, “There were only a few people that know your mother had a sister. The two of us, your father, Marlene McKinnion, Alice Longbottom, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore.” 

Harry cocked his head to the side, “I've been hearing that name a lot lately.” 

Sirius arched a brow, “Whose?” 

Harry looked at his Godfather, “Dumbledores. Every time I hear the name I'm given more questions.” No one said anything for a moment.

“Where did you meet Hermione?” This came from Tonks. 

Harry chuckled, “Her father was one of my teachers at St. Gabe’s. He was a Retired Royal Marine. He taught Military History, a subject I'm very good at. I met Hermione through him. We became friends pretty easy. When she showed signs of being magical I taught her wandless magic. The basics, but now she's almost as good as me. She's had the run of the Potter Library for a few years now, plus whatever little things she’s gotten a hold of through Hogwarts. She has quite the repertoire of magic bouncing around in that pretty little head of hers.”

Hermione's brow arched, “Almost as good Harry?” He didn't respond, just smiled.

“Who taught you magic?” This came from Remus. 

Harry deadpanned, “Nicholas and Pernelle Flamelle.” 

Sirius almost shouted his question but a stomp on his foot from Remus toned it down, “How the Bloody Hell did you meet them!?” 

Harry just arched a brow, “Parnell's mother was an Evans. My mother was the third witch born to the Evans name in a millennium. She was the descendant of their only child, a squib born in 1504. Nick was the one to place me into St. Gabe’s. He taught me some of what I know, pointed me in the direction of the rest. Pensive Learning was a useful tool.”

“Pensive Learning, that some dangerous stuff.” This came from Remus as Sirius and Tonks nodded along. It wasn't considered Dark, but it was heavily restricted and controlled from the Department of Mysteries. 

Harry nodded as well, “I know the last time I did it I had a seizure. But between that and the Time Turners I've covered everything in the Potter Library. The only things I study now are what interest me.” Harry just smirked at the looks on Padfoot and Moony's faces. They knew how big the Potter Library was.

“Everything?” Sirius squeaked. 

Harry nodded slowly, “Everything. Every dairy, book and manuscript collected. Even the Potter Family Grimoire, which I've started to add to myself. Everything in the Evans vault too, which wasn't much. Pernelle kept most of the written possessions with her.” 

Sirius nodded, “I remember when your mom found out that she came from a Noble House. That was the end of our first year. She didn't find out that there were other Evans family still alive besides her sister till she was pregnant with you. She never told us who they were, though.”

Remus nodded remembering the same, “Are you in touch with them?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah, they live in one of the old officer’s cabins.”

Tonks cut in now, “You said that you only study what interests you now, so what interests you?” 

Harry didn't need Legilimency to read her thoughts. She was broadcasting them clear enough. “Anything that will make Hermione's toes curl is always nice. Anything to do with vehicle mechanics is good too. Other than that, languages and hand to hand combat.” 

Hermione blushed, “Make my toes curl, Harry?”

Harry blushed himself, “I meant the massage I gave you on Christmas Eve. Get your mind out of the gutter.”

Hermione remembered that. He'd gotten her so wound up that a kiss had set her off. “Sure you did Harry.” 

Harry arched both brows, “Why don't you go get your mom and Max.” 

Hermione nodded, “Alright.” She walked around his desk to push on a section of the bookcase pushing it into the wall enough for her to walk past it to a set of stairs. They lead to the closet in the Master Bedroom.

“Have you been keeping up with the Potter Collection?” This came from Sirius.

Harry nodded, “Yeah. I either hire a consignment company or I go myself, but I try to attend a couple of auctions a year. Plus whatever I buy from dealers or private collections. I have a delivery coming next Saturday, a Chrysler Ghia special and an Alfa Romeo B. A. T. 5. Cost me two and a half million apiece, not counting the cost of shipping them internationally from the U.S.” 

Remus just shook his head, “I don't understand how you Potters can spend that much money on cars.”

Harry just smiled, “To me there a combination of things. Some of them I buy just to go fast. The rest are pet projects, investment purchases, and pieces of automotive history and art.” 

Remus shook his head, “Still don't understand how you can spend so much money.” Harry didn't say anything; he could hear footsteps coming down the stairs behind him.

Max was the first to enter the office, heading quickly to the new humans so he could sniff. He went to Tonks first giving her a sniff and a lick on the hand. He sat confused in front of the two males. They smelled like humans, but different. One like a dog, the other something wilder. Harry just chuckled, “Let them be Max their family.” He walked away from the strange smelling humans. If the Boss said that they were family than they were. And if they misbehaved it wasn't like he or the Boss couldn't handle them.

Emma came down with Hermione, the two women talking in low tones. Emma was wearing the same outfit as her daughter, highlighting the good genes of the Granger women. “How are things, Harry?” Emma asked while eying the three newcomers.

Harry sent a smile Emma's way, “Fine, Em. I'd like to introduce you to Sirius Black my Godfather, Remus Lupin my Uncle, and Nymphadora Tonks.” 

Tonks growled and glared, “Don't call me Nymphadora!” He plainly ignored her compliant.

“Padfoot, Moony, Tonks, This is Emma Granger, Hermione's mother.” Harry smiled and gestured to Emma. Tonks was the first to shake Emma's hand. 

Sirius put his foot in his mouth while shaking Emma's hand, “I can see now where Hermione gets her looks.” 

Remus was next up to shake Emma's hand but being smarter the Padfoot, “And her brains.” 

Emma seemed to enjoy glaring at Sirius, “And Hermione gets her temper from her father just like I did.” 

Remus blinked, “Oh how’s that?” 

Emma smirked, “Well Hermione's father was a Royal Marine and my own was a United State Marine.” 

Both men gulped after Sirius learned this it had him wishing he could reintroduce himself. Tonks smirked, “How does the foot taste cousin?”

Harry smirked himself. “Why don't you guys stay here till Friday morning? That way we can catch up? We could even have a two on one duel; I haven't tested myself against an Auror Trainee or Professors of DADA yet. Could be fun don't you think Hermione?” 

Hermione nodded, “Oh, yes completely enrapturing. Please, Professors, go easy on Harry.” 

Both Sirius and Remus look at each other interested but apprehensive. For some reason, Hermione’s phrasing set them on edge. Pride, of course, won over common sense.

“Okay.” This came from Remus. “But only if we see you duel Tonks first.”

Unsurprisingly this came from Sirius. 

Harry looked over at Tonks, “What do you think Nymphadora up for a duel?” 

Tonks grit her teeth, “You're on!”

“Alright Tonks, since you're going to be dueling my Harry what do you want if you win?” This came from Hermione. 

Tonks grinned evilly, “A massage just like he gave you for Christmas.” 

Hermione nodded, “Deal, we'll work out what Harry gets if he wins later.” 

Tonks nodded, “Deal. When?” 

Hermione cocked her head, “Tomorrow before lunch.”

Tonks smiled, “Fine! Dinner first, though.” 

Hermione turned to Harry, “That's fine. What are you making for dinner Harry?”

Harry sighed, “I was going to make Steak Frites, but considering that there are more of us, I'll have to make a change to the menu.” Harry made his way to the pantry to see what he had to work with. After looking in the icebox he made his decision, “Alright, Pot Roast and Roasted Vegetables it is.” 

While the food was cooking Emma had been telling Sirius and Remus stories of Harry's youth. By the time, the food was ready Hermione and Tonks were sharing stories like they'd been friends for years. Including the story of when a twelve-year-old Hermione had snuck into Harry's bed. She had quite brazenly told her parents that while she was too young to make babies that Harry made a nice pillow. That it had taken the parents a week for them to catch on to the fact the girl was going to sleep where she chooses. Daniel, in particular, had caught on to the fact that his little girl was growing up.

Max had made himself comfortable with his rope at Hermione's feet. He'd been watching his Boss closely hoping to get something if it hit the floor. “Max get your bowl.” The dog was trying to put his face in the dish before it was even on the floor. Plates were passed around the table in the family dining room. 

Soon enough the food was gone. Harry banished the dish gently to the sink, and then turned to Hermione to ask, “Mione where'd you put my black bag from London?” 

Hermione blushed at the nickname, “In the back of the closet.” 

Harry nodded, “Mindy.”

Mindy appeared and curtsied, “Yes, Master.” 

Harry smiled down at her, “There is a black bag in my closet can you bring it down here please.” 

Mindy smiled back at her Master, “Yes, Master.” 

When the bag appears Harry said, “I'll put these away and meet you in the gym.” 

Hermione smiled and nodded, “Okay be careful.” 

Harry nodded, “I'll be fine. I unloaded them in London; I'm just putting them on the racks downstairs.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry grabbed the bag off the floor near his feet and made his way towards the Armory, Sirius and Remus following close behind. Remus looking around asks, “Anything new in the Armory?”

Harry just tilted his head toward the bag in hand, “Just my personal weapons.” Harry opened the door to the two story room and made his way to a door in the back corner. He followed the stairs behind it down to the shooting range under that part of the house. A section of the wall in the corner was partitioned off. This was where Harry kept his own weapons.

Harry had the door unlocked in short order and had his bag placed on the small table in the corner of the room. A trio of pistols, a submachine gun, and a small shotgun was removed from the bag and placed on their appropriate racks. The ammunition was placed in their appropriate metal boxes under the table. Sirius arched a brow, “Do I even want to know why you have those?” 

Harry shrugged then deadpanned, “Personal defense.”

Neither of the two men pushed the issue. Remus changed the subject, “I saw the Armor upstairs. Was that his? Was it Arthur's?” 

Harry nodded, “Yeah, it was in the Heirloom Vault. I had it put into the center display last summer. Muggles that come by, those that don't know my family line at least. think that it’s a fancy set of Roman Armor.” The Black iron-muscled Cuirass was an eye catcher. The Bronze red dragon riveted across the chest just made it more so.

Sirius looked at the guns on the walls and asked, “How good are you with a pistol Harry?” Harry grabbed six 9mm rounds for his Beretta 92 and loaded a magazine, took the safety lock off then slammed the magazine home after walking for to the nearest station. There was a silhouette target out at 30m. Harry put two rounds in its head, a round in each shoulder and a round in chest where the heart was. Harry called back over his shoulder after ejecting the magazine, “I qualified Expert with a pistol at St. Gabe’s.” Sirius and Remus just nodded their heads quickly. Harry quickly cleaned the Beretta before putting it up. Harry then caught up with the two men outside the room.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

While the boys were in the Armory the girls headed to the gym. Tonks stepped into the gym and her jaw dropped, “You have a decent gym.” There were free weights, machines, a couple of cycles and treadmills. Plenty of room for a couple of yoga mats. There was a speed bag and a heavy bag in one corner. 

Hermione smiled, “I have some spare workout clothes if you want.” 

Tonks nodded smiling, “Sounds good, I'll be able to get my nightly yoga in.” 

Hermione and Emma both turned to her. “Nightly yoga?” Emma asked.

Tonks nodded, “Yeah. Every night when I get home I take a hot bath then do a half hour of yoga. I don't think I'll be dressing the same, though.” Emma arched a brow.

Tonks blushed, “All I wore last night was a pair of black thong knickers.”

Hermione smirked while Emma shook her head, “Sounds like a plan. Harry wouldn't mind but the Professors might so I don't think we'll be doing that tonight.” While they'd been talking the Granger women had lead Tonks to the Master Bedroom. Looking around the room Tonks was impressed. A king size bed, elaborately carved furniture, plush carpeting and surprisingly a computer in the corner.

While Tonks was taking in the room Hermione pulled a pair of gym shorts and one of her new sports bras handed them to her, “These should fit you, Tonks.” 

Tonks had no problem stripping off in front of the two other women. She noticed Hermione giving her an appreciative once over. She wiggled into the shorts and made a point of adjusting herself in the sports-bra.

Hermione grinned, “Harry should be in the gym by now.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

When they reentered the gym. Harry had taken off his shirt and was hitting the heavy bag hard enough to cause ripples in the rubber. Emma set herself a good pace on one of the treadmills. While Hermione and Tonks made their way over to the yoga mats. They knew they had his attention when his punches started landing erratically. They had his attention alright. Every time Hermione bent her pants pulled tight to the point that he could see her lack of knickers. Tonks' tiny pair of shorts was covering little more than her knickers. 

Harry decided to call it a night, “Mindy?”

Mindy popped in, “Yes Master?”

Harry smiled, “Can you set rooms for our guests.”

Mindy curtsied, “Of course Master.”

Harry walked over to Emma and kissed her on the temple before walking over to Hermione who was in the middle of some position he never remembered the name of. Harry whispered in her ear after kissing her on the temple too, “I'm going to take a shower before I head to bed.”

Hermione turned her head to look at him, “Alright. We might as well come to. Tonks changed in our room.”

Harry nods, “Okay. Padfoot, Moony when you are ready to go to bed just ask Mindy which room is yours.” 

Sirius nodded and Remus smiled at Harry, “Okay, night pup/Goodnight Harry.”

Emma smirked as Harry left the room with the two young women. Her daughter and Tonks had been flirting all afternoon. She had a feeling that the young woman would be joining their weird family soon enough. 

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

When Harry walked into his room he could see where Tonks had left her clothes on the foot of his bed. He stripped down to his underwear in front of a surprised Tonks. When he was in the adjoined bathroom he stripped them off and threw them back into the bedroom.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she picked up Harry's discarded clothes. Tonks just stood there shocked, “I wasn't expecting the free show. He doesn't get embarrassed easily does he?”

Hermione smirked, “As you just saw, he has no reason to be.”

Hermione deposited Harry's clothes in the hamper in the closet before stripping off her own and dropping them in as well. In doing so she showed Tonks that the only hair on her body was on her head. She unashamedly strutted across the room and winked at Tonks before she joined Harry in the shower.

Tonks was left in the middle of the room as Hermione's giggles turned into moans. She peeked around the door frame and watched the couple for a few minutes toying herself all the while. She joined Hermione in the climax. Biting her lip to stifle her own moaning, only adding to the pleasure from the slight pain. She left the room when she got her breathing under control, closing the door gently behind her.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

She turned to see Emma leaning against the wall by an open door. Emma smirked and arched brow, “You okay there Tonks?”

Tonks nodded, “Yeah perfectly fine.”

Emma chuckled softly, “You know that fine is an acronym right?”

Tonks was surprised at this, “For what?”

Emma grinned, “Frantic, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional.” 

Tonks nodded, “That fits.”

Emma chuckled again only a little louder, “Doesn't it, though. Don't feel bad, you're not the only one that's like that. In my head, Harry's almost my son. Going by biology he is the strongest male present. That he'll give me strong babies. So I believe I know all about being F.I.N.E. Although the Frantic likes to be replaced by Frustrated. I'll see you in the morning, Tonks. Mindy set the room across the hall for you. She put Sirius and Remus down the other end of the hall.”

Emma left Tonks in the hall to her thoughts. She entered the room that had been pointed out to her by Emma. While smaller than the Master Bedroom it was larger than her flat. The large walk-in closet and whirlpool tub in the private bath were pluses. She stripped to her knickers and crawled under the covers asleep in minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two duels and a potion

In the Master Bedroom, Hermione was laying on the bed watching Harry towel himself off. Harry was smirking, “You seemed to have hit it off with Tonks easy enough.”

Hermione returned the look, “She's easy to talk to. She's also not afraid of my flirting.”

Harry just shook his head, “You always were a curious one.”

Hermione chuckled, “You've never complained about my commenting on other women. You didn't complain about the show we gave you in the gym either.”

It was Harry's turn to chuckle, “I'm not one to turn away from beautiful things. What do you want to do about this duel?”

Hermione lay there for a moment, “I know you’re not one to throw a fight. But Tonks deserves something for bringing Sirius and Remus here, you needed that connection. Win or lose I think that she should get the massage.”

Harry nodded, “If I remember right, we had sex all night after.”

Hermione shrugged, “So. As long as I can join in, it was my idea after all.”

Harry arched a brow, “You are a randy little thing aren't you?”

Hermione smirked, “At times.”

Harry climbed into bed letting Hermione curl up against him. It didn't take either of them long to fall asleep. They were woken in the morning by knocking on the door. While Harry rose up on his elbows, “Yes?”

Tomy's voice came from the other side of the door, “There is an Owl for Mistress, Master Harry.” 

Nodding to himself he got out of bed, “Alright, Thank you Tomy.”

Hermione looked at Harry, “I wonder who that could be from?”

Harry chuckled, “You'll find out when you read it. I'm going to grab Max and go for a run before breakfast.”

Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek, “Alright I'll see you when you get back in.”

Max was already awake waiting for him at the front door. “Come on we're going for a run.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

While they were out they stopped at Nick and Pernelle's cabin to let them know what was going on. Pernelle was the one that greeted them. Despite her age, there was still something beautiful about her. Pernelle was smiling when he saw her, “It's good to see you connecting with them Harry. You needed it.”

Harry nodded, “Hermione said something similar.”

Pernelle smiled, “Listen to the girl. Here these are for you.” She handed him a vial and two books. “The potion is the Animagus Revlum. One of the books is about the Animagus process the other book is about Apparition. We're both under the impression that they'll come in handy.” 

Harry nods, “You are probably right, thanks.”

Pernelle smiled, “Of course. Now get back to the house Hermione has something to tell you.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry shook his head and left. When he got there Hermione was waiting for him in the foyer. Harry smiled at her, “Who was the owl from?”

Hermione smirked, “I put it on your desk. It'll be easier for you to read it then for me to explain it.” Harry raised an eyebrow but walked into his office. He found the letter in the middle of his desk. Reading he saw that it was addressed to Hermione from Susan Bones. It was a verbatim recounting of the conversation with her Aunt. 

He raised an eyebrow at the suggestion that they come to an arrangement to get Susan pregnant so that the Bones line could continue. Hermione noticed the brow rising, “She wants to meet with me to discuss that.” 

Harry nodded, “That means she considers you to be Lady Potter.”

Hermione arched a brow, “We're not married, so why would she consider me to be Lady Potter?” 

Harry chuckled, “You are in all but name. She picked up on that earlier or Madame Bones did. Either way, it wouldn't hurt to talk.”

Hermione nodded, “Okay, when?”

Harry looked up from the letter again, “I told you that I have that meeting on Friday so why don't you meet her then for lunch?”

Hermione smiled and nodded, “Alright. I'm glad that her owl stuck around, it'll make it easier to reply. I'll send it now, oh don't worry about breakfast Mum and Remus are cooking.”

Harry smiled brightly, “Okay.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry made his way up the stairs back to his bedroom. He took a quick shower and redressed. He smirked at the prospects of the day. Two duels plus Hermione's interactions with Tonks. Not to mention this new situation with Susan Bones. Life was never boring; it was the odd unexpected twists that added spice.

Emma had woken early enough to hear Harry leave the house with Max. She was thinking about her conversation with Tonks the night before. After speaking with Tonks she had stripped and crawled into her bed. Sleeping naked was a habit that she picked up from her daughter of all people. The bed had molded itself to her as soon as she had crawled in, the only thing that would have made it more comfortable was someone to curl up with. In that sense, she was jealous of her daughter.

When she first met Harry he had been a small high intelligent boy with bright green eyes set into an adorable face. Now he was a man whose intelligence had grown in leaps and bounds. His face had become handsome, his charm could probably make the Queen Mother blush. His charisma touched everyone he met. When Harry had told them that he was a descendant of the Great King she hadn't been completely surprised. He had a demeanor that spoke of Royalty but not Arrogance. Money wasn't an issue for him. She had seen him leave hundred pound notes in the plates of street musicians and food vendors.

Dan had told her stories about Harry at St. Gabe’s. Of his time in class, surprising his instructors with his questions and reports. Playing war games with his year mates and excelling in small unit tactics. She'd watched him work himself into the ground to make himself stronger both physically and magically. She'd heard of countless nights spent combing through the books, tomes, and ancient looking scrolls in the Potter library, and hours and thousands of rounds spent at the range. She'd helped care for his bruises, broken bones, and the seizure when he had it. To Emma, it seemed like he was preparing himself for war. She was glad that Hermione and Tonks it seemed gave him a lighted path in the bleakness he seemed determined to walk.

She sighed chasing away the morbid thoughts with those of breakfast. She pulled on a shirt and a simple pair of cotton pants. If it was just her, Hermione, Tonks, and Harry she would have no problem in walking around in just a shirt and knickers. But with the addition of Remus and Black she thought it better to wear clothes. Remus was polite enough for both men while Black who was admittedly handsome seemed to be lacking in every relationship quality besides loyalty.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Entering the kitchen she saw that Remus was already there, “Good morning Remus.”

The graying man turned from his tea and book to respond, “Good morning Emma.”

The woman looked through the cabinets before turning back to the man, “Feel like helping me make breakfast?”

He closed his book before finishing his tea and turned to the woman, “Sure. What’s on the menu?”

Part of his answer was a slab of bacon, cutting board, and a knife, “Pancakes and bacon.”

They were joined minutes later by a smiling Tonks, “Lo Em, Morning Remus.”

Remus turned briefly from his skillet, “Morning Tonks.”

Emma winked at the younger woman. She seemed to have acquired a pair of pants like her own. And was wearing the with the sports bra that Hermione had lent her, “Lo Tonks.”

The smiling woman returned her cooking counterparts wink, “What’s for breakfast?” She stole some grapes from the bowl of fruit in the middle of the table, her hair cycling colors.

“Pancakes and bacon”, was Emma's quick reply.

When Sirius walked in he was comparable to the walking dead, “Morning all.” His head looked like he had put a finger in an electrical socket. The cooking pair blinked, shared a look, and went back to their cooking.

Hermione entered shortly after with Max trailing behind. Emma gave the dog his usual kibble with a few strips of bacon. “Harry's back from his run. He'll be down in a few minutes.” She did a double take in Sirius' direction but didn't say anything.

When he entered he gave Hermione, Emma, and Tonks light kisses. And Sirius a strong flick to the forehead when he asked where his kiss was. While Sirius was whining Harry sat between Hermione and Tonks. The later was rolling pancakes and bacon dripping with syrup and butter into cylinders and sliding them into her mouth. He was doing his best to ignore her. Her moaning, “Oh it tastes so good,” was making his crotch jump. The smirking of the two other women didn't help.

Harry turned to Hermione to try and drown it out, “Did you send back the owl?”

Hermione nodded, “Yes. You should really invest in one of your own.”

Harry nodded, “Didn't have the need before, seems like I might now.” The subject had come up before, but there hadn't been a reason. At least in Harry's opinion.

Tonks noticing she wasn't getting the reaction out of Harry anymore asked, “So when are we having our duel, Harry?”

Harry smiled at her, “Give me a couple of hours; I have a couple of things I want to go over.”

Tonks smiled and nodded, “Okay.”

Harry put his plate and empty coffee mug in the sink before kissing Hermione, “I'll be in my office. Padfoot, Moony could you come with me please.”

The two men shared a look, “Alright.” And followed Harry to his office leaving the women with the dishes.

Tonks took a sip of her orange juice and looked at Hermione, “Wonder what that's about?”

Hermione shrugged, “Don't know.” Here she paused before putting a smirk on her face that was also questioning looking at Tonks, “So did you enjoy the show last night?” 

Emma shook her head and got up to leave saying, “You two can handle the dishes. I'm going to take a soak. Let me know when it's time for the duel.” The mother had enough on her mind with being privy to the two younger flirting.

When Emma left, Tonks got Hermione's full attention. Hermione arched her brow, “You didn't answer my question.”

Tonks tried not to blush, “I did. I don’t fully understand why you put it on, though.”

Smirking at Tonks for a little while longer making her blush deeper, Hermione said “You gave Harry part of his family back Tonks. You have to think long and hard about whether you want to go forward with something more than flirting and teasing, though. Harry isn't one to sleep with someone and move on. It would be a commitment on all of our parties. You have to decide if you want that.” While she was speaking, Hermione was using her magic to wash and dry the dishes. Floating them back to where they were kept.

Tonks looked at Hermione, “I need to get to know Harry better before I make a decision like that Hermione. I mean you’re great, I feel like I've known you for years. And being around Harry makes me feel warm, but that is a big step.”

Hermione nodded, “Just think about it Tonks. You'll always be welcome. You wouldn't be changing anything but where you live.” Hermione gave Tonks a kiss on the corner of the mouth and walked out of the room heading towards her mother's room.

When she got there the elder brunet was sliding into the tub. Emma noticing her arrival gave her daughter a questioning look, “Did you have that conversation with Tonks?”

Hermione nodded, “Yeah. I let her know that she'll be welcome, but that it's a long-term thing. "She paused briefly. "You're being very nonchalant about me being interested in sleeping with another woman.”

Emma looked closely at Hermione, “You and Harry have pretty much stated that you’re getting married at some point. You’re both secure in your relationship and your both happy. What was that thing about with the owl?”

Hermione nodded in understanding, “I received a letter from Susan Bones addressed to me as Lady Potter. She was letting me know that her Aunt Amelia Bones suggested making an arrangement between Susan and Harry in continuing the Bones Line.”

Emma was a little shocked, “What did Harry say?”

Hermione just looked at her, “Nothing yet. I'm meeting Susan, Friday in Daigon Alley.”

Emma concerned asked, “Do you want me to come?”

Hermione shook her head, “No, I'll be alright. Nothing will be decided Friday.”

Emma nodded in acceptance, “Alright.”

Emma sank further into the water, relaxing in the hot water. She had tried to take a bath the night before, but as she shared a wall with Harry and Hermione's bathroom she had done something else. Like she told Tonks frustrated. Hermione looked at her mother, “Are you, okay Mum? You've been kind of out of it the past few days.”

Emma nodded, “I'm okay Hermione. I have a lot on my mind.”

Hermione had a feeling where this was going, “Harry?” She deadpanned.

Emma nodded, “Perceptive as always. It's bad when you can hear your biological clock ticking away. When your father died we were trying to have another baby. I ended up having a miscarriage because of the stress.” 

Hermione did her best to hug her mother without falling into the tub. She was successful for the most part. She was shocked, “How come you didn't tell me?”

Emma rubbed the back of her daughter’s hands, “You were just starting Hogwarts. Harry went with me to the Doctor before he went to St. Gabe’s that year. Did he tell you that he took me out to dinner as a graduation present to himself? Short of sex it was the most women like I've felt in years.” 

Hermione shook her head sadly, “You seemed pretty woman like to me when we were teasing Harry at the mall.”

Emma shook her head, “That was me proving to myself that I was a woman. I figure that by Harry's reaction to our show that the point was received.”

Hermione was a little shocked, “You're falling for him aren't you!?”

Emma nodded sadly, “I wasn't looking too! It just worked out that way. He's the only male I've spent any amount of time with since your dad.”

Hermione sighed, “You don't need to explain it to me. You need to talk to Harry!”

By now Emma was almost in tears and Hermione had very nearly fallen into the tub trying to calm her mother. “Don't cry Mum, something told me something like this would happen. I know how Harry is. Animal Attraction doesn't quite describe him; you need to talk to him, though. Come on get dried off and stop moping.” Hermione stood pulling her mother with her, “Come on get dressed before I drag you downstairs bare-assed.” She smacked her mother on the ass to get her moving. She tossed her a pair of skintight jeans and a white blouse. “I'll go see if Harry's done with Remus and Sirius. I'll meet you downstairs.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

When Harry walked into his office with the two men, he went behind his desk and removed the Animagus potion and the book on the transformation. “Given what my father wrote about the Marauders, I'm going to assume that you recognize these.”

Remus was the one to respond after they passed the items between themselves.“I recognize the book. It's the same one your father, this one and Peter used to learn how to transform. I'm not sure about the potion though.”

Harry nodded, “The potion is the Animagus Revlum.”

Remus was confused, “I thought that was a spell?”

Harry nodded, “It is. In spell form it forces an Animagus into its human form. In the potion form, it shows the drinker their animal form without hours of meditation and removes the need for partial transformations.”

Sirius smirked, “Okay, being an Animagus is definitely fun. It took us years to master, though.”

Harry nodded, “I know. I intend to have it mastered by the end of the week.”

Sirius whistled, “That's quite the goal. Don't know if you'll accomplish it, though.”

Harry just smirked, “I've never failed a goal that I've set for myself.” Harry pulled the stopper out of the vial and swallowed half its contents before either man could stop him. He replaced the stopper grimacing at the taste of the potion. The two men noticed his eyes go slitted briefly. Harry made a disgusted face, “Tastes like burnt coffee.”

Sirius grimaced, “That might not have been a great idea, pup.”

Harry chuckled, “Worst outcome is that I transform in bed. I'll be sleeping at my desk for the rest of the summer.”

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Harry turned towards it, “Come.”

Tonks stepped into the room, “Ready for our duel yet Harry?”

Harry nodded, “Almost Tonks. Why don't you see if Emma or Hermione have something a bit more durable than what you've got on to wear?”

Tonks smiled and nodded, “Right.”

As she was closing the door Sirius spoke up, “Behave yourself Nymphie.”

Tonks froze and then turned to her cousin with a rather concerning smile. “I will Siri, don't worry.” Then she left.

Sirius gulped, “I'm going to pay for that one.” 

Harry smirked, “Yeah. No sympathy.” 

Remus chuckled, “You really have developed that foot-in-mouth syndrome, haven't you Padfoot?” 

Harry smirked, “Only it's probably not going to be his mouth or his foot for that matter.” Remus chuckled, “True!”

Sirius being beyond his own limit of Sirius bashing he could take, “Enough the both of ya. Bloody Hell!”

Harry and Remus burst out laughing all the more at Sirius' scowling face and statement. Another knock interrupted them. Hermione entered without being prompted, “Okay there Harry?”

His reply was quick, “Yeah. Come here I want to show you something.”

Harry handed her the half-full vial when she was closer. She looked at it quizzically before her curiosity got the better of her, “What is it?”

He motioned to the greenish liquid, “That's the Animagus Revlum potion. If you have the ability to become an Animagus it will show you your animal form without long hours of meditation. It'll also help with the initial transformation by removing the need for partial transformations first. It has a side effect of helping with the pain.”

She looked at it again before looking imploringly at Harry, “May I?”

He didn't pause in his response “Of course.” She smiled before firing off another question “How much?”

He smiled encouragingly “That’s a dose. I think.”

At his answer, she flicked off the stopper and swallowed what was left. All three men watched her eyes go slitted briefly. Sirius and Remus shared a look. She made a face at the taste “Taste like burnt coffee.”

Harry chuckled softly “That's what I said.”

Hermione smiled slightly “Are you ready for your duel with Tonks?”

He nodded “Yeah. She should be changed by now.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry led the group from the room. Tonks and Emma were walking down the stairs into the foyer from the second floor, Max following behind. Tonks had put her black top back on and had borrowed a pair of hip hip-huggers from one of the other women. Emma was wearing a pair of blue jeans of the same style and thin white blouse. Tonks smirked at seeing Harry ready “Ready Harry?”

He smirked at her enthusiasm “Yeah. There's a field out behind the greenhouse that we can use. Just don't put any holes in it.”

Harry led them down the hall that went past the kitchen, formal, and family dining rooms towards the greenhouse. It like the garage was kept separate from the main house by a small seating area and a door. Walking into the greenhouse Sirius and Remus were looking around at the condition of the plants. Many of which they had been asked (told) to plant by Dorea and Lily with the help of Charlus and James. Remus was the first to speak on spotting a particular bane of his existence “I see that your mother's roses are in good shape.” Harry smirked at Remus's statement knowing it wasn't praise of their condition. “They were half dead when I first came here. It took me a couple of weeks to get them growing healthy again.

He opened the door that lead outside. The field was just the right size being fifty meters square and surrounded by tall hedges. Harry walk towards one end, Tonks the other. Remus stood between to act as officiator. He looked between the two before speaking “Duelist face each other, bow, and begin when ready.”

Tonks opened up with a volley of cutting and bludgeoning spells which Harry blocked against or redirected back towards the woman. He counter attacked by summoning the woman by her feet, disarming her, and then binding her in ropes as she slid towards him. Remus was surprised at the speed in which the duel had been finished “Duel Harry.”

Hermione walked over to the bound woman crouching do so she could speak into her ear, “If I have my way you'll still be getting that message. The question is who the masseuse will be.” She sauntered away leaving Harry shaking his head.

Harry unbound the woman, returning her wand and helping her up. He gave her appraising look “You've got an impressive casting speed.”

She snorted retorting “Maybe, but it didn't do much good against you. How did you send some of my spells back on me like that?”

He gave her a lopsided smile. “Pinpoint banishing hex. It only works if you put more power into it than what’s contained in the opposing spell.”

Harry turned to Sirius and Remus. “You two want to duel now? Get it out of the way.”

Sirius was more confident than Remus. “Sure. We won’t be as easy as Tonks, though.”

It was Tonks that responded. “We'll see.” She stood between the men to officiate. “Duelist face each other, bow and begin.” Sirius opened up with a barrage of banishing hexes at Harry while Remus turned pebbles in the grass into needles and sent them in Harry's direction.

Harry redirected Sirius spells into the air and conjured a wall to lock Remus's needles. He responded with his first verbal spell of the day, “Infernum.”

The two men were able to block enough of the spell with the Flame-Freezing Hex to avoid being cooked. While they were distracted Harry turned the needles back into pebbles and banished them towards the two men. He destroyed his conjured wall and sent that towards them as well. He conjured a stream of water to quench the remaining flames from his earlier spell freezing the water immediately after. He sent a cluster of binding spells to finish his attack. Leaving Sirius and Remus bruised, frozen, and once again tied together. Beginning to end it didn't take Harry any longer to beat Sirius and Remus than it did to beat Tonks.

Harry smirked from where he was standing and Tonks said, “Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you say that you wouldn't be as easy as me.” The three women were openly laughing at the pair.

Sirius replied with chattering teeth, “Just call the match. My boys are frozen.”

Remus gasped, “Bloody hell Padfoot! When was the last time you brushed your teeth?”

Sirius snorted, “You are one to talk! When did you have onions?”

Harry chuckled loudly, “Children don't make me send you to your rooms."

Once Tonks regained control of her laughter she called it, “Match Harry!”

Both men spook at the same time, “Thank you, can you let us go now.” Sirius added even though it sounded whiny, “Please!” Harry chuckled and canceled his binding spells, casting a warming charm on the two men as they stood. 

Remus turned to Harry wanting to know more about the fire spell, “What was that fire spell?”

Harry smirked, “Something of my mother's design. At full power it rivals Fiendfyre.”

He blinked, “That wasn't full power?” Both men were shocked, it had taken everything just to block the little bit they had. 

Harry chuckled and shook his head, “Not even half. I was using it as a distraction not offensively. I was counting on you reacting as you did. The fact that you started with transfigured made things easy too. You weren't expecting my binding spells after two rounds of physical attacks with the pebbles and then the remains of my wall. The freezing spell wasn't necessary but it made you sluggish both mentally and physically as a result of the rapid significant temperature change.” Both men stood there stunned.

Remus chuckled, “You had that whole thing planned out before we even started didn't you?”

Harry nodded, “Yes.” Harry turned from the two men and went about repairing the damage from the duels, mainly banishing the debris and water. He cast a spell on the ground to reverse the damage from his fire and ice. He then approached Hermione and gave her a peck on the nose. “Come, let’s get something to eat then we can relax.” Max led the way back to the house, Harry followed with the women. Sirius and Remus brought up the rear, grumbling about being suckered into a duel.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Once they were back in the main house Harry made a platter of sandwiches which were quickly devoured. Harry smiled at Hermione, “Mione why don't you take Tonks and Em and take a soak in the pool.”

This caught Tonks' attention, “You have a pool?”

Harry smirked nodding, “Never heard of a Roman bath?”

Tonks looked confused, “What?” Harry chuckled, “Never mind. I'll meet you in a bit.”

Harry kissed Hermione and walked toward his office. Hermione led Tonks to her shared bedroom once there, “Are you going to be able to transfigure something into a suit?”

Tonks smiled, “Yeah I'll be alright.” Tonks pulled her pants and knickers off. Looking at the thong closely she determined that they would be suitable. She waved her wand over the material making it thicker. She pulled them back on and then did the same with the sleeveless top she had been wearing the day before, changing the color from black to white.

The two women wrapped towels around themselves and walked into the hall joining Emma and Max, where Emma asks, “What's Harry up to?”

Hermione chuckled, “Not entirely sure. I know the Flamelles gave him a couple of things to go over. One of them is to do with being an Animagus. Not sure what the other is.” As they were talking they had made their way back to the first floor rear of the house where two polished marble pillars framed the entry way to the Solarium that housed the pool.

Charlus had it put in when Dorea was pregnant with James. The heated water had helped sooth the aches of pregnancy. Tonks was the first to sink into the water, “Oh, that's nice.” Emma and Hermione dropped their towels and joined the now red-haired women in the water. In the shallow end of the pool, the water came up to their shoulders. Max parked himself at the rooms entrance not wanting to get closer to the water than he needed to, he wasn't about to be tricked into getting a bath.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

In his office, Harry was leafing through the book on Apparation. It was both helpful and confusing. It described apparating as both teleportation and using magic to be in two places at one. “Whoever wrote this needs a boot in the ass.” After a pause, “Who did write this anyway?” He snorted when he saw the authors name, “Godric Gryffindor! Figures.” The Founders of Hogwarts with the exception of Gryffindor had used aliases when they established the school. They had caused quite the controversy promoting a school instead of the traditional Master-apprentice system. There were no records of the man before of the man before he approached the other Founders nor were there any of his death. He simply disappeared taking his know family with him. People had insinuated that he was secretly a Potter but no proof had been presented.

The basic principle of Apparation was having a picture of a place in your mind and using your magic to travel through the air. Harry closed his eyes and smirked, picturing the pool in his mind. He disappeared and reappeared above the deep end of the pool, plunging into the water earning shrieks from the three women in the water. Max jumped up and moved farther from the water when he saw the Boss. Harry was laughing as he crawled onto the edge of the pool. He tossed his sodden shirt and socks against the wall. He left his phone on the desk, he had taken off his shoes and had them there as well. 

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Tonks nearly shouted, “Bastard, you scared the piss out of us!” Tonks pulled herself out of the water and sat next to Harry. She had procured a swimsuit somewhere to Harry's knowledge. The thong bottom framed her hips and rear end nicely. The white material of the top covered her breasts but didn't hide them as the fabric had gone translucent because of the water. 

Emma sat on Harry's other side and Harry was proven right about it. He could see her nipples through the top Emma had on as well. She gave him a different kind of smile than she had in the past. “New trick Harry?” Harry nodded as he looked at Hermione who was floating between his legs. 

Her red two piece framed her body nicely. He smiled before he spoke, “Pernelle gave me a book on Apparation when she gave me the Animagus information.”

Tonks arched a brow but she did sound excited, “Animagus information? Looking to become one?” 

Harry smiled at Tonks, “Yes. Hermione and I already took the Animagus Revlum potion so were already half way there.” Tonks still looked excited, “It's supposed to be really complex magic. Not many are able to do it. Even then only a small number can pull off a full transformation.”

Harry chuckled, “It is but I'm not worried about it today.” He slid into the water pulling Hermione close as he floated by. He kissed her before submerging, noticing that Emma and Tonks reentered the water. Not a bad way to spend the afternoon. 

The rest of the week went by quickly. Harry spent mornings after breakfast either in his office or the garage, usually in the company of one of his house guests talking as he worked. He spent time between lunch and dinner with Tonks or Emma. Helping the young Auror with spell work, teaching her some new spells. He spent the time with Emma just talking. He got the feeling that she was trying to get him to see her more as a woman and less like Hermione's mother. He spent his evenings with Hermione. It was at this time that they had made a breakthrough in the Animagus transformation. The pair was reprimanded Thursday morning by both Tomy and Mindy for, “Being bad kitties and making a mess of the bedroom.” They ignored the questions from the others. They went to bed Thursday night each preparing for departing the following morning for their different meeting in Daigon Alley.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings, tattoos and a surprise guest.

The first rays of morning light started to creep into the windows of the master bedroom of Potter Manor the morning that Harry was to be branded with Potter Brand at Gringotts. Mindy knocked on the door to make sure her Master and Mistress weren't bad kitties again last night. Harry was getting up for his morning run with Max before joining the rest of them for breakfast. He leaned over Hermione and gave her a kiss on the forehead before heading out the door. Harry was met by Max at the front door as always. Max could pick up his Boss's apprehension about something. 

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

While Harry was out for his run Hermione took her time to get ready to meet Susan for lunch. After her morning shower, she put on a pair of skintight blue jeans and a baby blue t-shirt. Once done with his run, Harry went back to his room to take a hot shower. When Harry walked in Hermione was just finishing her hair, he walked up behind her and kissed her behind her right ear. “Good morning Harry, have a good run?” Hermione asked.

Harry looked at her while stepping into the shower and nodded, “Yeah.” After Harry got out of the shower and he got dressed in black slacks and an emerald green short sleeve button down shirt.

Harry walked back into the bedroom where Hermione was waiting for him. “Shall we go and see if Em and Remus are making breakfast this morning?”

Hermione smiled at him, “Yes, and if not I'd like an omelet this morning, with bangers.”

Harry opened the door for Hermione as they made their way to the kitchen. When they got there they found Sirius and Tonks trying to make coffee and breakfast for everyone. Sirius was having trouble understanding that he needed to put coffee grounds into the basket that went inside the coffee maker, not just water. Harry saved Tonks from hexing Sirius by making it instead. Hermione got her wish for breakfast just the same since it turns out Tonks can cook if Sirius isn't trying to help.

Soon they were joined by Emma and Remus who were talking about something that was making Remus blush. Hermione was just finishing laying out the silverware, and she smirked at her Professors whom had become family to her as well. Emma and Hermione were both a little sad today since the two men and Tonks would be leaving. When everyone sat the food was brought over and dished out, Harry could pick up on everyone's sadness about having to break up what had basically been a family reunion. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and then turned to Harry, “So when are you leaving for your meeting?”

Harry swallowed a mouthful of coffee before answering his godfather, “I have to be there for 9:30 so I'll be heading out at 9:00 to make sure that there aren't any surprises. I'm not sure how long it will take me once I get there, though.”

Remus was curious, “What kind of meeting are you going to?”

Harry swallowed his food before responding, “A business meeting at Gringotts, I have one annually. Though with the Wizengmot moving up the date for the Summer Session it might be more involved.”

Sirius swallowed his own food before speaking, “Do you want some company? Given that your birthday is a few weeks away it'll probably be a bit more involved regardless of the Wizengmot.” He'd heard a similar story from James.

Harry shook his head knowing that his Godfather knew more than he was saying. He didn't want Hermione to know that he was going to allow someone to sear something into his flesh. It was a situation where asking forgiveness rather than permission was preferred. “No, I'll be alright. Thanks, though.” He turned to Hermione, “What time is are you meeting with Susan?”

She paused in her eating long enough to answer, “Noon. I want to head to London with you, though. I'd like to see if they have any books worth buying at Flourish and Blotts.”

He nodded, “Do you have enough galleons?”

She nodded in return, “Yeah. Even if I didn't, Ms. Blotts will give them to me on credit.”

Harry shook his head, “Who would have thought that spending a thousand galleons on special order books would get you preferential treatment.”

Hermione smirked innocently, “I know right.”

Harry snorted; the girl had nearly traumatized the store owners the previous summer by ordering a thousand galleons in foreign language spell books.

As plates were cleared they were placed in the sink Emma spoke, “Leave them there, I'll take care of them after.” They stayed around the table until it was just about nine.

Harry sighed looking at the clock on the wall, “Just about that time. Do you have everything you need Mione?”

Hermione smiles, “Yeah.” She paused blinking, “Actually, no. I should bring my shoulder bag.” She walked up to their bedroom while the rest walked into the foyer. 

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry let himself be pulled into a three-way hug with Sirius and Remus. This was the scene that Hermione returned to. She smiled at the scene and then squeaked when she was glomped from behind by Tonks. She swatted the other woman's hands when she groped her breast. She turned in Tonks arms and gently kissed her on the lips, “Remember what I said, Tonks.” The two women separated and Tonks went to hug Harry while Hermione approached the two professors. 

Sirius hugged her tightly and said, “Thank you for taking care of him.”

She smiled, “We've taken care of each other.”

Harry had wrapped his arms around Tonks putting his hands on her hips. Tonks smiled, “Thanks, Harry. It was a pretty good week off.” She pressed herself against him and kissed him hard. She moaned into his mouth when he kissed her back and kneaded her backside through her skirt. When they separated she blushed at the looks she was getting. Remus was looking everywhere but at her. Hermione was smirking as was Emma, Sirius had a calculating look.

Hermione teased through a smirk, “Don't forget about us, okay Tonks.”

Tonks calmed down a bit, “Um. Yeah. You keep in touch too.”

Sirius smiled at Harry, “Let me know how you make out at Gringotts, Pup.” Harry just smiled in return.

Remus smiled at the younger man, “We'll be in touch Harry.” 

Harry nodded, “Good. Don't just apparate into the house, though. Send an owl first so that you don't end up target practice.”

Harry gave his Godfather a final hug before the two men apparated away. Tonks stayed a moment longer to hug Hermione a second time. She gave Harry a saucy wink before apparating away. Hermione turned to Harry after she left, “I'm ready when you are.”

He nodded, “Let's go then. Max behave.” The dog growled at him in response, insulted at the insinuation that he wouldn't.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and the pair disappeared. They reappeared in Harry's flat. They used the service elevator to reach the basement and walked around the building to catch a taxi to Charing Cross Road.

The entrance to Diagon Alley in Muggle London was hidden in a dilapidated pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione received a warm smile from the bartender while Harry caught a suspicious glare. Hermione used her wand to open the entranceway. The bricks slid out of the way revealing the British wizarding communities main shopping district. Hermione turned to Harry, “Are you sure you don't want company, Harry?” 

He nodded, “Yeah. And if I'm lucky I'll be done in time to join two beautiful young women for lunch.”

She rolled her eyes at his antics, “Your charm doesn't work on me.” 

He slumped his shoulders pouting, “Bugger going to have to learn a new trick.” 

Hermione smirked and kissed him on the corner of the mouth, “I'm sure you'll think of something. Now get going before your late, and behave yourself! I don't want you starting another Goblin Rebellion because you were a smart ass.” She walked away before he could retort. Harry was left scowling at her backside. He hated it when she got the last word.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry turned and walked towards the looming form of the building that housed the above ground offices of Gringotts London. 

-Enter, stranger, but take heed of what awaits the sin of greed. For those who take, but do not earn, must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors a treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure there.-

Harry ignored the riddle of doom and gloom and walked into the bank.

There were few families that the Goblins respected, but none more so than the Potters. In their History, they had only knelt before a human once. Under Gringott the XII (12th), they had taken to the knee when General Arterius Castus Postestas was crowned King Arthur Potter by Mydrin Emyries.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry scanned the crowd when he entered the banks lobby. He smirked when he saw the familiar scowling face of a goblin that should know better than to bet against a Potter. He could hear the goblin swearing in his native tongue as he approached. “No need for such course language Griphook, it's only five galleons.”

Griphook growled, “Which means I've five less than when I let you talk me into that fool bet. How did you know that the Bulgarians would beat Germany?”

Harry just smirked, “Steiner just got off the injured list from when he took a bludgeon to the head playing the American team. Are you betting on the Finals?”

Griphook growled, “Not if you are...” he paused, “Any tips, though?” 

Harry chuckled, “Ireland has the best chasers in the league. They should be able to keep the point difference in their favor even when Krum gets the snitch.”

Griphook nodded, “I'll keep that in mind.” 

While they were talking they had been making their way into the inner bowels of the bank. Harry got a little bit more serious, “Were you able to get the duplicate key?”

Griphook smiled, “Yes. The goblin who issued it has been dealt with.”

Harry arched a brow but didn’t question the Goblins fate. Who had the key was a different question, though, “Who had it?” 

Griphook smirked, “Albus Dumbledore and it is still in his possession. We changed the enchantment on your vaults, the key in his possession will no longer work. We’ll collect it from him the next time he enters Gringotts, he’s been cautious, having others doing his banking for him.”

Harry nodded, “That's what I thought you'd say.”

Griphook just arched his brow knowing there was a story here but didn't ask anything.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

They arrived at an ornate gilded door. “It's good that you’re early. This might take a bit longer than originally thought.” Griphook said as he knocked once and half of the door slid open. The two walked in and the door closed behind them. They approached the desk in the middle of the room.

The seated goblin was the account manager of the Potter Family. He was also Gringott the L (50th), “Ah Harry, good you're early. Something has lit a fire under the collective asses of the Wizengmot.”

Harry nodded, “I heard, the Summer Session was moved up. Lucius Malfoy spotted me at King Cross. I'm beginning to get the impression that he recognized me.”

Gringott snorted, “I'd say that with certainty. Take a seat. Has Griphook informed you about the situation with the spare key?”

Harry nodded, “Dumbledore.”

Gringott tapped his pointed nails on his desk, “Indeed. The only thing bigger than that man’s ego is his meddlesomeness! Did you receive the letter I sent you?”

Harry nodded, “Yes, and I intend to follow tradition.”

Gringott smirked, “I thought you might.” As he got up from his seat and walked to the far wall dragging a fingernail along it in what Harry recognized as a Goblin security ruin creating a doorway. “Follow me.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry got up and followed Gringott from the room, Griphook a few steps behind. As he walked he unbuttoned and removed his shirt. All of the old families wore their Family Crest in one form or another. The Potters took it a step further. The Head of House had it branded into the flesh of their chest. 

After a short walk through a torch-lit tunnel, the group entered a small room. The only things in the room were a goblin, the stool he was sitting on, a crucible, a twisting ball of glowing twisting metal, and an old fashioned hypodermic needle. When the goblin was finished he used a pair of silver tongs to grasp the center of the crest. The unnamed goblin didn’t bother to look at them as they entered, “Take a seat, Lord Potter.” He didn't speak till Harry had done so. “Have you been made aware of the process?”

Harry nodded, “First the branding and then the ink injection, to color and heal the flesh.”

The unnamed goblin nodded, grunting “Simplistic, but good enough. Brace yourself human.”

With no more of a warning, the unnamed goblin jabbed the hot-wire brand into his left pectoral muscle. The sickly sweet smell of burning flesh and scorched blood filled the room. Harry didn't move or make a sound, though, he clenched his jaw. After what felt like hours but was in reality only seconds the branding wire was removed and dropped into the crucible pot. Harry was given a moment before the tip of the needle was stuck into the weeping flesh of the brand. 

It took a few seconds but he could feel the pain fading. He watched black ink bleed through the healing skin forming the outline. Patches of white, silver, gold, and red came next forming the full crest. A Red Dragon over crossed golden Gladius Swords on a silver and white Legionnaires Shield. It was created by Guinevere to represent Arthur's dragon-like spirit and swords acting as a shield to Britons residents. It was also why some Potters had fought against the British throne. They believed in the right of freedom of all men.

Harry was distracted from looking at the crest tattoo by an itching sensation on the insides of his arms and the palms of his hands. Slowly black ink began to show and form Latin text on both arms from wrist to inner elbow. E Pluribus, Unum – From many, One - on his left and Acerbus et Ingens – Fierce and Mighty- on his right. In the palms of each hand, a Gladius formed. A white and gold banded handle with silver hilts and a blade of gold. He knew instinctively that they would cut through anything. None of the goblins spoke at the unexpected additions. It was the first time any of them had seen or heard of anything like it.

Harry watched the tattoos in his hands fade until they were barely visible then spoke, “Have any of you seen something like that before?”

Gringott shook his head, “No Lord Potter. Let us know if there are any side effects.” Griphook and the still unnamed Goblin grunted in agreement. Harry just nodded.

The needle was dropped into the crucible with the brand which was then lit on fire with a green flame. Harry watched the amount of material decrease until there was only a small glob left. The unnamed goblin manipulated the molten metal with a crystal needle. He levitated it from the pot separating it into four smaller orbs. He was muttering under his breath the entire time. Harry watched the glowing spheres become glowing rings then dull gray, and finale a fine polished silver. Four rings, which was what was left of both the brand and needle.

Harry examined them as they floated into his hand. Two were thicker than the rest, one with Potter carved into the metal in an elegant script, the other Evans in the same script. He slipped the Potter onto his right ring finger, the Evans onto his left. He then looked at the other rings. Like the pair he now wore one was marked Potter the other Evans, which was where the similarities ended. The Potter ring was braided with streaks of a familiar Honey Brown running through it. The Evans ring was covered in astrological symbols; a crescent moon was on each end of the Evans name. The unnamed goblin spoke, “Pure Mithril, Lord Potter. Once they are on yours and your Ladies fingers, not even death will remove them.” Gringott passed him a thin chain from the inside of his suit coat. “For until you find your Ladies.”

Harry put the Evan ring on the chain with a smile he says, “I've already found my Lady Potter, quite some time ago in fact.”

What passed for an eyebrow rose on Gringotts face, “Indeed? My I ask her Ladyships name?” 

Harry's emerald eyes brightened at this, “Hermione Jane Granger. Her father was one of my instructors. A soldier turned teacher.”

All the goblins nodded, Gringott inclining hid head, “Honorable professions. Shall I start the paperwork to give her access to the Potter Vaults?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah, full access. Send her the paperwork she needs for her records.” He paused. “If you can, delay anything that has to go through the Ministry. If you can’t, then send it to Madam Bones.”

Gringott nodded, “Easy enough. She is one of the few humans besides you that we deal with on a regular basis without feeling the need to check our fingers for teeth marks.”

Harry smirked, “I'm sure that there are humans that say the same of the Goblins.”

Gringott nodded at the rebuttal. Human/Goblin relations were always… interesting. “Will there be anything else today Lord Potter?”

Harry shook his head, “No, not today. I'll visit my vaults on another day.”

Gringott nodded, “Very well. Griphook will see you out.”

Harry nodded and left the room following the aft mentioned Goblin.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry put his shirt back on as he made his way back to the lobby. They used a different route then when Gringott was with them, a longer one. He looked to his guide as he did up the last button. “You wouldn't be able to tell me if you noticed money changing hands amongst the darker families would you?”

The Goblin didn't even turn towards him to reply, “Indeed, I would not. Even for a family as respected as yours. Our client’s privacy is paramount.”

Harry nodded having heard the veiled positive answer. Harry nodded his thanks to Griphook when they made the lobby and walked from the building.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

From Gringotts, Harry walked towards Eeylops Owl Emporium. Getting Hermione off of his case about an owl would be good. It was a small shop and a bit dark inside. That made sense though considering owls are nocturnal. There were a few cages hanging outside the shop but none of the birds looked happy at being in direct sunlight. He took a few steps into the shop but stopped when he felt a weight settle on his left shoulder. He turned his head slightly to see a large Snowy Owl making itself comfortable. “Strange bird that one. She's been able to get out of her cage for years, never goes far, though. When she does she's back by closing. Always figured that she was waiting for something. Looks like she's taken with you, though.”

Harry turned to the man that had spoken. “I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you're the shopkeep.”

The man chuckled, “You'd be correct lad. If you want her Snowy's go for 13 Galleons. The perch will run you between 7 Galleons and 15 Galleons depending upon how fancy you want it. Owl treats are 4 Sickles a pouch or 4 pouches for a Galleon.”

He nodded, “I’ll take her then. And 2 Galleons worth of owl treats.” He looked around the shop entrance, “Where are the perches?”

The shop keep thumbed over his shoulder towards the back of the store, “Back wall.”

Walking to the rear of the store Harry eyed the selection of perches. Pointing different ones out he had the pleasure of watching the apparently picky bird turn her beak up at. “You're a picky one. Will you at least approve a stand for your cage?” The owl bobbed her head and glided off of his shoulder and landed on what to Harry at least looked like a wooden wine cask with draws in it. “Fair enough.” He picked the meter tall barrel up and walked it to the store front mindful of the other birds. The Snowy having returned to his shoulder.

He placed it on the floor in front of the counter and watched the shop keep tally up his profits in his head. “Okay, it's 13 for the owl, another 2 in treats, and 22 for the custom cage stand. That's a total of 37 Galleons”

Harry looked at the man, “I thought you said the perches ran between 7 and 15 Galleons?”

The man nodded in confirmation, “They do. But that's a custom piece. Someone ordered the blasted thing and never picked it up. It's been sitting back there for the better part of the decade.”

Harry didn't bother arguing further he just paid, shrunk the items, and walked out of the shop. The now sleeping owl still on his shoulder.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry walked the length of the alley looking for Hermione. He ended up finding her walking out of Obscurus Books. He couldn't make out the title of the book she was looking through as she stuffed it into her bag when she saw him. “You finally got an owl I see. How did the meeting go?” She brushed her fingers against the soft down on the owl’s breast bone earning the opening of a single amber eye and a soft bark.

“I’m going to need your help naming her. As for the meeting, it went about as expected. I didn't realize how long it had taken, though.” He said watching her.

She smiled kissing him lightly, “Naming her won't be an issue. But don't think I can't see the tattoos on your arms. We'll be discussing what you've been up to when we get home!”

Harry sighed; he still owed her an explanation about nearly dying on the Dursley's front stoop when he was a toddler. Like he had any control of things at that point. “Yes, Dear.” It was easier not to argue. “Care for an ice cream while you wait. My treat, you have an hour till Susan shows.

Hermione smiled in agreement. “Okay, I'm meeting her at Fortescue's anyway.”

The couple walked back down the alley to the ice cream parlor. Hermione got a small bowl of chocolate and banana ice cream while Harry got a larger bowl of espresso. Harry palmed the Potter ring while he watched Hermione eat. Finally gathering his courage he spoke. “The Goblins gave me something that I want you to hang onto. Given what I know of you and how I feel about you I figure it was made especially for you.” He took her right hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger. “This signifies that you are the Lady of my house. We'll get you a proper engagement ring later.” 

Hermione kissed Harry and pressed herself against his side. “Sounds like something to do for Christmas?”

He smiled slightly, “It does doesn't it.”  
:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry was the one to see Susan approach. He nudged Hermione gently nodding in the other girl’s direction. Hermione stood and surprised the girl by hugging her. Harry stood and pulled the third chair out for her to sit.

Susan smiled at the couple when she was seated. “Thanks for meeting me Hermione. This is the last conversation I expected to be having this summer. Never mind having it with my present company.”

Harry nodded, “Your letter said that your Aunt wants to make an arrangement. How about for now we just get to know each other and leave any arrangements for later? Order an ice cream we'll have food after”

Susan nodded and waved Mr. Fortescue over to order a mint chocolate ice cream.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

The group spent the rest of the afternoon walking the alley. The girls managed to talk Harry into taking them into Twilfitt and Tatting's to buy them new dress robes. Hermione a set of periwinkle and Susan a shade of mint green. The owl that the girls had decided to name Hedwig after a Duchess turned Patron Saint of Orphans had been following behind perching in the eaves of the shop roofs when the humans were inside. As a trio, they ended their afternoon with the two girls promising to keep in touch.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Once Susan used the floo in the Leaky Cauldron to head back to Bones Manor Hermione lead Harry back towards the Magical Menagerie. She had been eying some of the cats on display but couldn't make up her mind on whether or not she wanted to get one. When they entered the store for the second time Hermione's legs were engulfed in orange fur. Hermione giggled and crouched down to scratch the head of the purring mass. “Well, it looks like that was an easy choice. Now all you have to do is name him.”

She smiled as she stood holding the still purring cat. Yellow intelligent eyes sat in a squashed face. “Crookshanks, from Oliver Twist.”

Harry chuckled “Alright, bring him to the counter. I'll get some cat food and a few toys.”

He received a kiss on the cheek as a reply. He grabbed a large bag of cat food and a few tins of wet food. For toys, he grabbed a ball that catnip could be put into and a toy mouse that could be charmed to run about. Harry tossed a pouch of catnip onto the counter. He paid the 25 Galleons for the cat and pile of supplies. And once again the items minus Crookshanks who Hermione was still carrying were shrunk and stuffed into his pockets.

Exiting the shop Harry looked up as Hedwig floated down to land on his shoulder. He watched as the two animals looked at each other curiously before Hedwig precked at the cat earning a meow in response. He figured that it would be interesting when the pair met Max. He turned to Hermione smiling at her happy face, “Are you ready to go?”

She nodded, “Yeah. You owe me an explanation and dinner.” Harry shook his head and wrapped his arm around her waist. The only thing left of the group was a slight swirl of smoke.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

They reappeared in the foyer of Potter Manor and were greeted by Max who was scratching at his ear. “You’re getting a bath, Max.”

The dog looked at the humans trying to act like he wasn't doing anything. He cocked his head at the new animals. He approached Hermione first who crouched down so that Max and Crookshanks could sniff each other. “This is Crookshanks, Max. He's family, so you need to be nice.” He gave the cat a final sniff before licking the cat across the face earning an irritated yowl from the cat who jumped from Hermione's arms and tried to wipe the dog’s saliva from his face with his paws.

Harry chuckled and presented his arm to Hedwig who hopped onto it. He crouched down so that the two could meet. “This is Hedwig, Max. I don't recommend licking her like you did Crookshanks. You might get something more than a hiss in return.”

The dog cocked his head at the bird who mimicked the action. Hedwig felt a little playful so she cocked her head further so now her face appeared upside down. Max decided to mimic her this time and tried to turn his head the same. This caused Emma who walked into the foyer at the time to laugh saying, “It isn't time to play Max.” 

Hermione walked over to her mother and hugged her, “I had a wonderful afternoon and Harry bought me a new dress robe and a cat. I’ve decided to name him Crookshanks.” 

Emma smiled, “I see that Harry finally got himself an owl.”

Harry nodded and was going to introduce Hedwig to Emma when Hermione added, “He's gotten tattoos as well.”

Harry got to speak at Emma's silence, “Emma this is Hedwig. Let's go into my office so we can discuss the tattoos that the imp mentioned?”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Both Granger women nodded so Harry led the way there. Harry asked the ladies to sit and began speaking once they had, “This morning I had a meeting with the Potter Family Account Manager which you knew about. All of the old families wear their Family Crest in one form or another. Like on clothes or jewelry. We Potters take it a step further, the Head of House has it branded into the flesh of their chest. The men at least. I'm going to assume that it's different for women. We still wear rings as a visible sign of Lordship, but they're a lot less gaudy than most. The tattoos that you can see on my inner arms are a surprise. Even to the Family Account Manager and the other two goblins that were present. None of them had any recollection of any other Potter Heads having them. Getting them wasn't necessary but it will make dealing with the Goblins easier. Other than combat, goblins only really respect money and tradition.” He explained to them the history of the brand. He gave them his reasons for not informing them of the event and asked for their forgiveness.

At Hermione's prompting, he shed his shirt and showed them the mark. Hermione traced the lines in the ink with her index finger, “Did it hurt?”

He nodded, “At first. But they gave me something. So it was brief.”

Emma was interested in the script on his arms. “What does the script mean?”

Harry motioned with his arms. “Fierce and mighty on the right and From many, One on the left”

He showed them the faint images in his hands, “These feel different. Gringott wanted me to inform him if any side effects develop.”

This caught Hermione's attention. “Side effects?!”

Harry nodded. “In the magical world tattoos have a habit of being magical themselves. There's nothing to worry about, though.” The two women agreed to let the subject drop at Harry's assurance that they were nothing harmful.

Harry turned the conversation towards Hermione's meeting with Susan and the agreement to get to know each other and leave any agreements for the future. Emma didn't understand it but didn't push the issue. He looked to the couch to see Hedwig sitting on the back portion watching the humans. Max who had his head on the armrest was doing the same. Crookshanks was trying to play at being asleep but he could see one of the cats yellow eyes cracked open slightly. Harry walked to his desk and started emptying out his pockets. He chuckled when something landed on his shoulder and head butted him. And again when something started rubbing against his legs. He put Hedwig's stand near the window and put the owl treats in the top draw. He removed a pair of bowls from the second draw. He walked upstairs to his bedroom to fill one of the bowls with water and poured some owl food into the other. He turned to the two women. “Emma, would you mind putting a pot of water on so I can make pasta?”

She nodded “Okay.”

He then turned to Hermione who was scratching Max's head. “Why don't you put your stuff away and then meet us in the kitchen.” She agreed and walked upstairs.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

He took the bag containing the cat food and carried it into the kitchen and put it into the cupboard with Max's food. The cat, canine pair had followed behind.

Emma watched Harry move around the kitchen once he entered. He seemed different, calmer. “I saw the ring hanging around your neck.”

He nodded, “The Evans ring. I have mine.” Showing her his left hand. “I'll give that one to the woman who becomes Lady Evans.”

When Hermione walked into the room she sat next to her mother where Crookshanks climbed into Hermione's lap. While Harry prepared dinner the two women talked. Emma had seen the ring on Hermione's finger. She didn't make a big deal of it though considering it a promise ring. Harry boiled the pasta and served it with some tomato sauce Pernelle had given him. He put plates of food on the floor for Max and Crookshanks. Plates were filled and then emptied. As the family chatted empty plates were placed into the sink. When they were done eating Emma and Harry washed the dishes and put them away.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry kissed Emma on the cheek when they were done cleaning up. He made his way upstairs to find Hermione already in bed reading. It was the same book she had been reading earlier in Diagon Alley. He could see the title clearly now -Ars Amandi- The Art of Love, it was the Roman Kama Sutra. “Good book?” 

Hermione smirked, “Why don't you get into bed. You can help me review the first chapter.”

Pulling off his shoes Harry replied, “Oh and what’s the first chapter about?”

He was pushed onto the bed before he was fully undressed. “Erotic massage.” Sleep was overrated anyway.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry woke the next morning feeling more relaxed than he could ever remember being. He pulled his workout clothes on and made his usual run accompanied by Max and Hedwig who was flying overhead. Crookshanks had given his good morning to Harry and then curled up on his still warm side of the bed. He had shaken his head at the cat’s antics. He didn't really feel like cooking so he made a light breakfast of oatmeal for himself. Emma was surprisingly still asleep and Hermione was capable of making her own food. He looked towards the garage and decided that it might be a good idea to move the Bentley into the Hanger to make room for the Chrysler and Alfa Romeo that would be arriving in a few hours. He made his way through the house into the garage and stopped short once he entered. The reason, there was a young woman sitting in his Bentley. She had light blonde hair and gray eyes. She looked rather nice in the white dress she was wearing but the radish earrings and bottle cap necklace threw it off. She turned to him as if sensing his thoughts “Oh, Hello Harry Potter.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduces Luna's character and deal with the inevitable conversation with Emma.

Harry blinked, he could hear the gears in his head turning but nothing was connecting. He swore he heard a busy signal. The young woman in front of him was an anomaly. Attractive, but still an anomaly. There were supposed to be wards in place that at the very least would alert him if someone was on the property. But he hadn't been alerted. If he had he wouldn't be standing there staring at her like an idiot. He watched her climb over the door to get out of the Bentley. He was glad to see she was barefoot. 

If he had to guess she would weigh around 40kg (8lbs). She probably stood around 155cm (5ft.). She had her arms clasped in front of her and she was smiling through her eyelashes. She smiled like she knew the secrets of the world and he was an idiot. Which is what he felt like because he was still starring? The young woman asked, “Are you okay Harry Potter? The Wrackspurts didn't get you did they?” 

Harry shook his head in the negative, “No, nothing's got me. I was just surprised. I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?”

She smiled brightly and bounced on her feet which made her breast bounce. The young woman said, “I am Luna Celeste Lovegood, soon to be third year Ravenclaw.”

Harry blinked again, “Hermione's friend. That answers who you are, but not how you got here.” 

Luna looked at him as if that was a stupid question, “I walked here. I don't like the Knight Bus and I don't know how to apparate, so when I could see you clearly I started walking. It was a nice walk but my feet are sore and I'm quite hungry.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. He would never be accused of being a rude host, “Let's get you to the kitchen then.” He picked her up bridal style which earned a squeak and blushing cheeks.

“I wasn't expecting you to carry me.” Luna stated as she was tracing the lines of the Potter Crest through his shirt.

“Then the both of us got a surprise today. What did you mean when you said you could see me clearly now?” Harry spoke while walking to the kitchen. 

Luna smiled lightly, “I've been able to see you for a while. Usually, when I did you were blurry. I guess being branded at Gringotts cleared things up. I've always had very good vision. Some people call me Loony for the things I can see.”

Harry clenched his jaw slightly, “You send anyone who calls you Loony my way. Being able to see better than most doesn't make you loony. It makes you beautifully special.”

Luna blushed and looked away from Harry's face. He was more handsome then she had seen. His eyes and smile were a dangerous combination. 

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry carried Luna into the kitchen. The only one there was Max who was sitting in front of his and Crookshanks' food cupboard. Max watched his Boss put a new female on one of those human cushion things that were too small for him to get onto.

Luna watched the large dog walk around to her side of the counter. She bent down and presented her hand for him to smell. She began scratching him under his ears once he licked her fingers, “And what's your name good boy?”

Harry shook his head as someone else was seduced into the spoil the guard dog club, “His name's Max.” 

Luna smiled, “Max looks to be very healthy. You must take very good care of him.”

Harry smiled and nodded, “We take good care of each other.”

Max walked away from Luna and towards Harry. He butted his Boss' hip earning a short scratch and then laid down in the corner where he could watch for food.

“Alright, Ms. Lovegood what can I get you for breakfast? Anything but waffles, I don't have a waffle maker. Hell, now I want waffles.”

Luna smiled at Harry's anxiety at not having such a simple tool, “Pancakes will be fine Harry.”

Harry smiled and nodded again, “Okay, I think I have some left over from yesterday.”

Luna watched Harry bounce around in front of the griddle pan he had placed on the stove. She had turned in her seat slightly to get a better look when he bent over to get it from the cupboard under the counter. He wasn't the only one allowed to check out the opposite sex. She was distracted from Harry's backside by a soft padding on the floor behind her. She turned to see a large orange cat with a squashed face turning down the hallway towards the kitchen. It jumped onto the stool next to her and then hopped into her lap purring.

“That's Crookshanks. He's Hermione's baby.” Harry said when he heard the purring.

Harry placed a plate with a short stack of in front of his new guest. He went around the counter to remove the cat from her lap so she could eat. He placed him on the floor so he wouldn't get stuck carrying him until Hermione came down. “You'll eat when Hermione comes down.” Harry said to the cat. The cat walked over to where Max was laying and swished his tail around in front of the dog's face. He did this until the dog opened his mouth when the tail went by it. Harry could see the cat reconsidering his actions as the much larger dog watched him through a single open eye. “Behave you two.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry could hear the voices of Emma and Hermione coming from the stairs. He sighed when the two women came into view. They were wearing their bathing suits and carrying towels. He smiled when he saw that Hermione spotted Luna.

“Luna what are you doing here?” Hermione smiled and hugged the smaller woman.

Luna smiled in return, “I was able to see Harry clearly after his trip to Gringotts. So I decided to walk here to meet him. I also saw that I'd be able to see you again before the next term of school starts. I'd like to get a rematch against you. Losing via orgasm while enjoyable seemed like a cheat.” 

Luna blinked and turned her eyes to the woman with Hermione. “I'm sorry I didn't mean to ignore you, I'm Luna Lovegood.”

Emma shook the dreamy looking girl's offered hand, “I'm Emma, Hermione's mum.” Emma walked around the counter to hug Harry; she didn't notice him twitch when she did. 

Harry watched the three women interact and gave Emma a one-armed hug when she walked around the counter. He couldn't suppress the facial twitch when she pressed her breasts into his side.

Luna looked at what Hermione was wearing curiously, “Those are some revealing knickers, Hermione.” 

Hermione smiled at the magical raised girl’s ignorance, “They aren't knickers Luna. It's a muggle bathing suit. Mum and I were going to go sunbathing after breakfast.”

Luna tilted her head in confusion, “Sunbathing?” 

Hermione looked briefly at Harry before her giving her answer, “It usually involves rubbing yourself down with a cream to prevent sunburn and lying around mostly naked.”

Luna was still confused, “But why would you do it?”

Hermione kissed Harry in thanks for her pancakes before responding. “The sun naturally produces nutrients in the human body. It has the great side effect of being a good way to get a guy’s attention.” Luna cocked her head to the side. She glanced briefly at Harry; he was doing his best to ignore the by-play in favor of his coffee. “I'd like to join you but I don't have a bathing suit.”

Hermione smiled and noted that Harry was taking a mouthful of his drink, “You could always go starker’s.”

Here Harry choked on his coffee.

Hermione paused for a second, “It's not a bad idea actually. It would get rid of any tan lines.”

Luna nodded her head in agreement even though she wasn't sure what tan lines were.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry hung his head; the only thing going through his head was the mental image of Hermione and Luna rubbing each other’s naked forms with suntan lotion. He shook the image out of his head and placed his coffee mug into the sink. He turned to see that Emma was shifting her weight from one foot to the other. It was causing her backside to sway slightly. She had leaned over the counter after having put her empty plate into the sink.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Emma smiled; she could feel Harry's eyes on her rear. It was why she hadn't moved. She switched from swinging her hips to arching her back, pushing her backside back towards Harry. She pushed her hips back towards the counter and then arched her back again. 

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

To Harry, it looked like she was thrusting back against something. Harry flared his nostrils. Since he had taken the Animagus potion the animal instincts had been coming through. Sex was what led to the initial transformation. It led to them tearing apart the bedroom while mating. Right now his instincts were telling him to take Emma right there over the counter.

He swallowed hard before he spoke, “I'll be in the garage if anyone needs me. I'm expecting a delivery so I'll be there most of the day.”

Hermione smirked and responded over her mother's shoulder, “Okay. We might come see what you are up to in a couple of hours.”

He nodded and turned to look at Max. The Rottweiler was looking up at him licking his chops. Harry looked up and asked, “Are you going to use the field behind the Greenhouse?”

Hermione nodded, “Might as well the hedges will give us some privacy.”

Harry agreed, “Alright. Leave the doors open, I'll send Max looking for you if the cars are dropped off early. Come on Max.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry retreated from the kitchen leaving behind the smirking Granger women and a confused Luna. “Why did he run off like that?”

Hermione responded, “A combination of Mum shaking her rear at him and his imagination. He was probably thinking about the two of us rubbing each other down with lotion.”

Luna was still confused, “But wouldn't that image persuade him to go with us?”

Hermione smiled and took her friend's hand pulling the smaller blonde to her feet and out of the room towards the Greenhouse. “Get to know him better Luna and he might be the one rubbing you down with lotion.”

The dreamy looking girl smiled slightly at the prospect. Luna stopped to look at and smell some of the plants and flowers. Being careful not to touch the Wolfsbane or Belladonna plants; knowing them to be toxic. She followed the two women out into a hedged off field where unknown to her two of her professors had been systematically destroyed in a duel.

Luna turned to see the other two women laying towels on the ground. Hermione had enlarged hers to be big enough for herself and Luna. Hermione followed through on her statement of sunbathing nude. She had already removed her top and was in the process of removing the bottom of her suit.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Emma seeing what her daughter was doing did the same. She was glad that she had taken a leave of absence from the clinic. It gave her time with her daughter. It also gave her time to think what she wanted to do, she'd been thinking about leaving the clinic. She'd been doing the work out of habit more than anything. The other thing going through her head was Harry. She thought for sure that he was going to take her right there on the counter. She could feel his eyes when he was staring at her ass. It made her feel good knowing that she had that kind of effect on a male half her age.

Hermione and Luna ignored the older woman as she fondled herself. Luna had stripped herself naked and was silently comparing herself to her friend, “Hermione what do you eat that you are so much curvier than I am?”

Hermione smiled, “It's not so much what I eat, though that helps.” She passed Luna a bottle of lotion, “Rub that on your arms and legs and chest. I'll do your back when you’re ready.” She paused looking at Luna closely, “I tend to eat what I want, I just exercise. I just don't overdo it. Having hard muscle is good but women need soft curves too. Why do you care, you're gorgeous? Once the boys at Hogwarts figure that out, I'll need a stick to keep them away from my Moon-girl.”

Luna blushed; Hermione had been calling her that since the beginning of the last term. Luna didn't mind it, she liked the nickname really. It was just more affectionate than she was expecting from another girl. 

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

When they first met Hermione had slapped a bullying Ron Weasley; he was the elder brother of a childhood friend of hers, Ginny Weasley. He had managed to break his wand and was taking it out on her, the supposed Loony Lovegood. Hermione slapped him hard enough to knock him onto the floor. He had stood promising retribution. She slapped him again and informed him of her intentions of informing his older brothers of his desire to bully small girls.

Hermione had followed through on her promise. It took the boy weeks to able to look at anyone wearing Ravenclaw colors. Luna had joined Hermione's study group not long after. She wouldn't admit to herself that she had developed a slight crush on the older girl. Hermione had gone out if the way to defend her from the older students. In the study group the two had spent the most time together, Luna being a virtual sponge and Hermione always had something new to show her. When she first met Hermione she could see the faint outline of someone standing with her. The more time she spent the clearer the image became, until the clear picture of Harry Potter formed. He was much better looking in person then what she had seen, though, warmer as well.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

She was distracted from her musings by a wet plop in the middle of her back causing her to jump. It had been Hermione, “Sorry if I startled you. Are you ok; you zoned out for a minute?”

Luna smiled and leaned forward so Hermione could spread the lotion out, “I'm okay. I was just thinking about how we met.”

Hermione smiled, “He earned it.” She paused... “Does your dad know where you are?”

Luna shook her head. She was starting to get aroused. Hermione had started to rub lotion onto the back of her thighs and backside. “I didn't specify where I was going. I just told him that I was going to a friends. He's going hunting for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks anyway, so I know he won't be looking for me.”

Hermione laid on her stomach next to her friend, “Do you know when he's getting back?”

Luna straddled Hermione's thighs and then she put some lotion on the brunette's back and rubbed it in, “No. Though I expect it to be sometime in August.”

Hermione nodded and moaned slightly. Luna was good at back rubs. “You can stay here then. I'll get Harry to teach us how to apparate. That way we can go by your house and get some of your stuff. Or Harry could just take us shopping in London.”

Luna smiled, Hermione was squirming slightly. She looked to see that Emma had fallen asleep after her masturbation session. She rolled the older girl over and whispered into her ear, “That's for later. Right now I owe you for that tickling charm.”

Hermione's reply was smothered by lips. Emma napped, unaware of her daughter’s antics.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry left the kitchen his mind a whirlwind. The instincts weren't fully under control yet. It made dealing with the women in the house interesting. Emma particularly had been unusually amorous. He needed to talk to Hermione about that, he was going to end up acting on her teasing. Another thing on his mind was Luna. The flighty, innocent beauty was apparently a seer of some sort. Her ability to stroll right through the manor's wards was interesting. As long as it was just her doing it, if it was more widespread then it was an issue. Tomy should have known that she was on the property. “Tomy.”

The elf instantly joined him and matched his pace, “Yes, Master Harry.” 

Harry looked down and spoke, “I went out to the garage earlier to find that we had an unexpected guest. Luna Lovegood, she's a friend of Hermione's. She was sitting in the new Bentley when I went to move it.”

The elf was surprised, “I'm sorry Master Harry. If I had known that someone was approaching the Manor I would've alerted you. I don't know how she could have gone unnoticed.”

Harry nodded speaking calmly, “Calm Tomy, I'm not blaming you. She's some sort of seer. She said that she could see me clearly after I was branded at Gringotts, so she decided to walk here to meet me and see Hermione.”

He paused shaking his head. “We have a delivery coming within the next couple of hours, so could you open the main gate and let me know when the truck gets' here.”

Tomy nodded, “Of course Master Harry. Anything else?”

Harry nodded, “Have Mindy ready the bedroom next to Emma's in case Hermione invites Luna to spend the night.”

Tomy nodded again, “Yes. Master Harry.”

Harry kept walking as the elf popped away. Harry walked back into the garage, “All right let's try this again.” He had already been carrying the keys so all he had to do was pull out of the bay and make the short drive to the hangers where the Potter Collection was kept. He'd already made space next to the Bentley Arnage that his father had bought on a bet. Sirius had bet him that he wouldn't just buy anything. Sirius spent a week waxing all of the automobiles in the collection in recompense.

He made the walk to the main house reminding himself to put together a list of cars to sell. He made it back to the garage in short order.

Tomy joined him once he entered, “Your delivery will be here shortly, Sir. They've just entered the property.”

Harry nodded, “All right. Thank you, Tomy.” He could hear the faint rumble of a diesel engine coming up the drive. Harry knew from experience that there would be enough room for the medium size four car trailer to turn around. It was close, but there was enough room.

Just because Harry knew that there was enough room didn't mean that the Lorry driver did. The driver stopped in front of the roundabout in front of the house. Harry could see him speaking to the guy sitting in the passenger seat. He shook his head. He recognized the passenger he'd been there before as a driver. The younger man driving must be new. The passenger- Ernie- got out and walked around to the driver side and shoved his co-worker into his former seat and sat behind the wheel.

It only took the experienced driver a couple of minutes to swing the trailer around. He got out of the cab once he had engaged the handbrake and approached Harry. He was carrying an envelope and a clipboard. It was Harry's car keys, proof of ownership, and proof of delivery forms. “More for the collection Lord Potter?”

Harry gave a lopsided grin, “Yeah. One of these days Ernie you'll be taking cars with you when you leave. I'll run out of room eventually, so I'll have to sell some of the bloody things.”

The Irishman chuckled, “Just call the office. We'll be happy to take them where ever you want for the right price.”

Harry stood back as the first car (the Chrysler) was lowered onto the ground. He quickly drove it into the garage bay next to Emma's Rover. He got out in time to see the second car (the Alfa Romeo) touch pavement.

“How much did you pay for these bleedin things anyway?” This came from the new driver.

Harry gave him a look before replying “They both cost me a great deal. Their museum pieces. The Chrysler is 1 of 1, a custom piece. The Alfa Romeo is a concept car; there are only three of them. I could buy a dozen Rolls Royce Phantoms for what I paid for them. That doesn't count international shipping.”

There was no response. Ernie chuckled before speaking, “If I had that kind of money I wouldn't be living in Wales”

Harry smirked “There's history here. And you can only go on so many Holidays before they become blasé.”

Ernie shook his head getting back into the driver seat, “Blasé he says.”

Harry couldn't hear more than that as the lorry was pulling away.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry knew that he didn't have to inspect the cars like he normally would. Like he told the kid they were museum pieces. He just wanted to look at the comings and goings under the hood in more detail. It was different seeing them in person as opposed to seeing them on a computer monitor. He was certain though that he wouldn't be driving them has hard or frequent as some of the others. Before he could immerse himself in his new collection pieces, he was interrupted by Tomy. “They've left Master Harry do you want the gate closed?” Tomy asked when he popped in.

Harry shook his head negatively, “No. Leave it open until the sun starts setting. Open and close it with the sun from now on. Just keep an eye on the proximity wards so we don't get any surprise visitors.” 

Tomy nodded, “Of course Master Harry.” Tomy popped away leaving his Master to his looking at the cars.

Harry started his examination with the Italian refined 1953 Chrysler Ghia Special. The coach shop had painted the engine bay to match the soft orange exterior paint. The engine itself had been polished to a brilliant shine. He closed the bonnet and moved to look at the interior. The interior was done in soft tan Italian leather with matching wool floor panels. Whoever had stitched the seats and the leather panels on the doors must have spent hundreds of hours working for the amount of detail that could be seen. The steering wheel was lacquered walnut with the same tan leather where your hands would rest. Harry was drooling and just about laughing manically silently to himself.

Or so he thought, Max was looking at his Boss concerned, *The Boss is being weird again.* 

Harry then moved onto 1958 Alfa Romeo B.A.T. 5. The red paint shined in the sun. Being a concept car he knew that the design team had used this car for technologies and styling ideas that would appear in later vehicles. The white interior while gorgeous wasn't to the same standard as that the coach shop had produced in the Chrysler. Looking at it Harry once again wondered who had the idea for the Batmobile first, Alfa Romeo or DC Comics.

He was distracted from his musings by clicking. He turned to look behind him for the source of the sound. Hedwig was standing on top one of his rolling tool chest. There was a slight pink tinge to the feathers around her beak and legs. “Hey, girl, good hunting?” He received a bark in reply. “There are a lot of rabbits in the woods. Just don't bring any carcasses home.” Hedwig at 61cm (2ft) tall with a 152cm (5ft) wingspan was a full grown snowy. In the Arctic, she would normally feed on voles. In the Welsh countryside, she could get anything from rabbits to quail and other small animals. It was far easier hunting.

He looked at the clock hanging above his work bench to see that it was nearly two. “Damn later than I thought it would be.” He closed the garage doors and offered his arm to Hedwig to hop onto. “Come on Max lunch time.” The large dog was quick to his feet. He was through the door into the house before Harry. Hedwig nipped his ear affectionately then took flight after the dog. Walking into the kitchen He saw Crookshanks lying on the counter enjoying the warmth from the sun. “Hey, Crook I thought you'd be with the girls.” He scratched the large cats chin earning a long purr. He went into their food cupboard and put some dry food down for the cat and dog. Hedwig had perched herself on the towel rack over the sink. Harry watched her groom herself before she tucked her head under her wing and went to sleep.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

He knew that he told Hermione that he would send Max to collect them when he got done, but the dog was eating. So he went to get them himself. He made the short trip through the greenhouse to the garden. When he got there he saw Luna drawing circles on Hermione's chest under her breasts. The nude form of Emma was lying not too far away from the pair sleeping; he could hear her soft snores. He took a mental snapshot of the trio. It would prove good fuel for his Patronus.

It took him a few minutes to decide whether to interrupt or not. The flush to the three woman's skin didn't look like it was entirely from the sun. Finally deciding to speak he called out trying to make it look like he just got there. “Hermione, Luna what do you want for lunch?” The two girls turned their attention to him, Luna without pausing her finger.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Hermione turned to look at Harry when he spoke. She looked at him for a second before turning to the blonde that was using her shoulder for a pillow. “Cheese sandwiches?” Luna nodded her head. Hermione turned back to Harry. “Cheese sandwiches.”

Harry nodded his head. “Alright, why don't you wake Emma and meet me in the kitchen.” He turned and made his way back to the kitchen.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

When he was gone Luna stood, stretching once she had. Hermione watched her appreciatively before she too stood up. She gave the other girl a chaste kiss. “Don't bother getting completely dressed. Just put on your knickers. It's just the four of us in the house and Harry won't mind.” Luna nodded and complied while Hermione walked over to her mother and gently shook her shoulder.

Emma was woken from her dream by shaking. She cracked her eyes open to see Hermione hovering over her. “What did you wake me for Hermione I was dreaming?”

Hermione smirked. “I know, we heard. Come on Harry is making lunch for us. You can tell him about your dream then if you want.”

Emma scowled at her daughter before standing. Luna was standing behind her daughter wearing just her knickers holding the rest of her clothes. The petite blonde had a glow about her that Emma vaguely remembered as being an after effect of coitus. “How about this child of mine you tell him what you two were up to and I'll tell him about my dream?” 

Hermione smirked and Luna's full body blush increased. “You'll lose that bet, Mother. You need to talk to him. Since our Animagus transformation the other day, his instincts have been in high gear. The only reason he didn't shag you silly over the counter is his self-control. Knowing him he'll bring it up before bed.” Hermione turned and walked into the house with Luna right beside her.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Emma sighed in resignation. Even though the thought of Harry shagging her on the kitchen counter made her heart race, she knew her daughter was right. Emma put on her bathing suit bottom on then followed her daughter into the house.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry shook his head as he walked into the kitchen he was sure that he would hear about whatever happen in the garden later. He pulled the fixings for sandwiches and put them on the counter. The girls can make their sandwiches to taste when they came in. He made himself a sandwich from leftover turkey, lettuce, and hot peppers. He was half way through it when the topless forms of Hermione and Luna walked into the kitchen, Emma a few steps behind.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Hermione ate her way through a cheese sandwich looking between Harry and her mother. She didn't expect her mother to speak to Harry now so she brought up the temporary housemate. “Luna's dad went out of the country I invited her to stay with us for a while. We're either going to have to go to her house and get some of her clothes or go shopping.” She paused. “Or we could just go to her house then bribe you to take us shopping anyway.” She smirked when Harry sighed.

“I'll leave it up to you Mione. You are going to have to put more clothes on either way, though.” He was complaining just wasn't willing to share.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Luna had enjoyed her day so far. Between meeting Harry and returning Hermione's ticking charm she had a nice morning. Now she was listening has her friend talked to the attractive young man into taking them shopping. “I liked to go my home get my summer assignments. We can go to Diagon Alley for shopping from there.”

Harry smiled as she cleared the counter. “Going to your home won't be a problem Luna. But if we're going shopping I'm taking you somewhere that has more of a selection than Diagon Alley. We'll show you the difference between Madame Malkin's and shopping as a muggle in London.” 

Hermione smiled at the prospect of going shopping with her friend. She had more than enough clothes for herself having just gone shopping with Harry and Emma so she would be able to concert on Luna. “We better get dressed then Harry. Are you coming with us, Mum?”

Emma shook her head negatively. “No, not this time. You two enjoy yourselves and make sure Harry doesn't hex any more young men. I'm going raid the library to see if there is something worth reading.” Hermione nodded and followed Harry to their bedroom, Luna stayed in the kitchen with Emma.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

The pair took a quickie shower rinsing them of the morning sweat, grime and sun tan lotion. After drying each other off, they dressed. Hermione in a white sundress to match Luna and Harry in a pair of cream khakis and a white button down shirt to carry on the apparent theme. He was putting his boots on while Hermione went through her shoes looking for her new boots. He shook his head when she made a content sound and dropped onto the bed next to him to pull on her brown shin-high boots.

After making sure they had everything that they would need, they made their way downstairs to the foyer where they met Luna. “I don't know how to create portkeys and you don't know where it is to be able to apparate us there, so how are we getting to the Rookery?”

Harry smiled slightly, “Do you trust me?” Luna nodded. “Then picture the Rookery in your mind and I'll apparate us there.” Luna closed her eyes and pictured her home in her mind, the house that looked like a chess rook. Harry took Luna's hand and offered his opposite elbow to Hermione. “Okay got it and here we go.” The trio disappeared with a swirl and a pop.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :- :-: :-:

The trio reappeared in a field of waist-high grass and wildflowers. Ahead stood the form of the Lovegood Rookery. Luna led the way into the house. She ran her finger over an unlocking rune above the door handle to her home. “My room upstairs I'll be down in a moment.” She skipped up the stairs leaving Harry and Hermione in the doorway.

Harry noticed a printing press on the opposite wall to him surrounded by stacks of paper. “That's an odd thing to see in a home.”

Hermione saw what he was looking at. “Luna's dad is the editor of a newspaper called the Quibbler. It's an odd paper but has a lot of interesting stories in it. A lot of magical creatures and conspiracies, but if you read between the lines you can find the stories that they are really reporting.”

Luna rejoined them having collected her schoolwork and put shoes on her feet. Hermione smiled at the happy look on her friend's face. “Do you have everything you need Luna?”  
Luna nodded her head in the positive. “Yes, I've got all my books in here.” Showing the pair a small beaded shoulder bag. “Daddy put an undetectable expansion charm on the inside and featherweight charm on the whole thing. I use it when we go on trips it is easier to carry than a trunk.”

Hermione blinked. “That's a good idea I'll have to make one for myself.”

The trio walked outside, Luna stopped to make sure her home was secure. Before Harry apparated them to his London Flat, he stopped to turn his head he swore that heard the wind carry the voice of a yelling woman. “What's wrong Harry?”

He turned back to the two girls with him. “I thought I heard a woman screaming.”

Luna nodded, “The Weasleys don't live that after from here. Ronald or one of the twins must have gotten in trouble again.”

Harry nodded taking the girls word for it feeling bad for whoever was closer than they were. The trio again disappeared with a pop...

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

And then reappeared in the kitchen of Harry's flat. The trio made their way to the lobby using the elevator. When they exited the building Harry hailed a black cab to take them to New Change. Once they got there and entered the store Luna marveled at the number of shops and the wide selection of clothing that was on display. “Welcome to the New Change Mall Luna.” Hermione smiled at her friend taking her arm and dragging her off. Harry sighed following dutifully behind.

He spent the next three hours watching Luna try on clothes, give his opinion, and carry the bags once his opinion was ignored. Like when he went shopping with Hermione and Emma, he was grumbling about the looks that the girls were getting. The only thing that stopped him from hexing any of them like before was the fact that Hermione and Luna were taking turns kissing him on the cheek. He was sure that his death glare helped. When they left the store, Luna had purchased enough clothes to cover any occasion much like Hermione had done a week earlier. The cab company had to send out a mini bus to bring them back to Harry's flat, once they made it back upstairs everything was put into Luna's bag and the trio apparated back to Potter Manor.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Emma having heard the slight pop when the trio reappeared joined them in the foyer. “Why don't you ladies bring the clothes up to Luna's room? I had Mindy set the room next to Emma's for her. I'll start dinner; you can join me when you're done.”

The three ladies nodded, but before they left Hermione asked. “What are we having for dinner Harry; it will help us to know how long we have to get things put away?”

Harry smiled. “Since we have a friend over tonight I was thinking Chicken Cordon Bleu with pasta and salad. So about a half hour forty-five minutes.”

Hermione and Luna smiled at Harry before they continued their journey upstairs to Luna's room while Harry made his way to the kitchen.

When Harry arrived in the kitchen he found all three animals there. Max with his food bowl within his jowls. Crookshanks lying next to Max for warmth behind his food bowl. Hedwig was still perched on the towel rack but wide awake. Since he didn't want to be hassled by Max while preparing the meal he fed both Crookshanks and Max. Every once in a while he would throw a piece of chicken in the air and watch Hedwig catch it in her talons. When he was ready to put the main portion in the oven, he also started the water for the pasta. Harry started to make the Waldorf salad while keeping an eye on the boiling water.

When the three ladies arrived at Luna's room while she stayed at the manor, Emma held the door open for Luna. Much like when Tonks was here at the manor, Luna was surprised at the size of the room and its furnishings. “Need's a printing press.” Luna was smiling inside for she gained five more friends than she had the day before.

“So did you girls have fun? Did Harry behave himself?” Emma asked the younger women.

Hermione smirked and Luna blushed a little. “Yeah, after some growling.”

Luna then spoke up. “I don't know why they were so intimidated by his growling. I found it rather attractive, in a caveman sort of way.”

Hermione smirked. “Be careful Moon-girl, Caveman Harry might club you with something and drag you off to his cave and do unspeakable things to you.” 

Emma chuckled at both their comments. “Oh, I don't know Hermione, the way I've seen you walking some mornings I think we both know what he's been clubbing you with!”

Hermione scowled at her mother. “I think we both know that you want him to club you too!”

Luna was looking at the two women confused. “Are you using club and clubbing as a euphemism for shagging?”

The silence from the two women was an answer to Luna's question in its own right. “Perhaps I should talk to Harry about getting a clubbing.”

Hermione smiled. “You just might get to know him, Luna.”

Luna returned the smile. “I know, but Harry makes me feel warm. Just like you do.”

While they had been talking Luna had been pulling purchases out of her bag. She thought that Harry had been ever kind buying her a whole new wardrobe. There were more clothes here than what she had at her home. The colors of the muggle made clothes were brighter not to mention the handful of items she would want to wear around daddy; she knew that he didn't like his little girl growing up.

The three women began putting the clothes away, Emma commenting on how pretty the lithe blonde would look in the pair of dresses Harry had bought her. He had insisted on buying her a formal dress and a little black dress that every woman needs. Even though the black dress was silver it was still little and also not something she would wear around here father.

Once all the clothes were away Luna stacked her books on the desk that way by the bay window. Once she was done the trio made their way downstairs following the smell of dinner to the kitchen. In the middle of the family table, there was a large bowl of salad. Luna could see that it was decorated with raisins, what looked like nuts, and thins slices of apple. Harry was in the process of transferring the stuffed chicken breasts onto the platter. “Why don't you three sit I'm almost done.”

The three women sat and watched has Harry put the chicken on the table followed by a bowl of noodles. As he sat between Hermione and Luna a bowl of red sauce floated over from the counter and gently landed on the table.

All three women looked appreciatively at the spread that Harry had put out. “I did things a little different. Instead of using ham and provolone, I used pancetta and mozzarella. The sauce is Pernelle's recipe, so it’s a little spicy. She insists on using reconstituted chilies.”

Emma helped herself to the salad, tossing it before she plated some for herself. Harry put a pair of chicken breasts on his plate before offering the platter to Luna and accepting the bowl of noodles from Hermione, putting sauce on both generously. Pernelle's sauce seemed to be a hit with the ladies.

Conversation over the meal was light. In Luna, Harry gained another perspective into Hogwarts. Even though Dumbledore preached equality the Purebloods ran the school, mostly in the Slytherin corner but also prolifically throughout the other three houses. Some of the teachers tried to fight the bias, but couldn't do much with Dumbledore's policy of second chances. And third, fourth, fifth.

After everyone had their fill Harry got up and did the dishes. Where he washed them, Luna dried them and Hermione placed them back in their respective cupboard. When they were done cleaning up Harry made his way to his office. “Hermione, I have something to take care of in the office can you join me in few minutes?”

She nodded. “Alright. Let me show Luna the library and then I'll be in.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry nodded and headed off, Max following behind.

When he sat at his desk he started up his computer, he had to input the information for the new cars. Once again grateful that he spent the extra money for harden electronics. The computers scattered throughout the house were military models hardened against EMP, thus magic resistant. All the other electronics and appliances, even his tools in the garage had runes on them to prevent them from short-circuiting and exploding.

After putting all the information in he made a note to call his account manager at Legal and General Insurance to inform them of the new additions to the Potter Collection. The policy on it will have to be updated to account for the additional five million in assets. He finished what he was doing as Hermione entered the office. His business concluded he saved and then turned off the computer. As Hermione approached his desk he motioned at the office door closing it gently.

Hermione watched Harry as she approached the desk, she had a feeling she knew what this conversation was about. “Alright there Harry?”

He nodded. “Yeah, sort of. Emma has been acting a bit differently the past week than normal. I have a feeling you know what’s going on.”

She nodded smiling slightly. “Like usual your feelings are correct.”

He raised an eyebrow at her non-answer. “Well?”

She blinked. “Well, what?”

He sighed; she was having him on again. “You know what Hermione, don't be coy! Ever since we transformed the other day my instincts have been all over the place. It took every ounce of self-control I have not to take her right there on the counter when she was waving her ass in my face! What is going on Hermione?”

Hermione stood up and walked around to his side of his desk pushing his chair back slightly so she could straddle his lap. “What’s going on Master Harry is that Emma Granger is falling for you, hard. She told me about her miscarriage when daddy died and you taking her out dinner before I got home from Hogwarts. You are the only male that she has been around for extended periods of time in years. How hard is it to accept that she has gone from loving you like a son to loving you? I’m going to see Luna; I want to see what she has for summer assignments. I want you to go to Emma's room and either talk to her or shag her silly.” She kissed him soundly before climbing out of his lap and calling Max behind her has she left the office.

Harry sat there in silence for a few moments. Eventually, he opened the desk drawer to his right and removed the bottle of brandy that he put there earlier in the week when Sirius and Remus showed up. After pouring and swallowing a glass he replaced the bottle and made his way upstairs. Passing Luna's room he saw that Max was lying in the hallway, he could hear the two girls giggling through the closed door.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

He ignored it and walked to Emma's door pausing briefly before he knocked. He opened it after he was beckoned from within. Emma was walking from the bathroom naked except for a towel draped over her shoulders. “Oh, Harry wasn't expecting you.” She didn't bother to cover herself anymore.

“We need to talk Emma.” He flared his nostrils when she sat on the foot of her bed and spread her legs slightly.

“Oh? About what?” She asked licking her lips.

He approached the seated woman removing her towel with one hand and caressing her cheek and lips with the other. “Us!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lo Harry. Mind if I stay a while?”

Nymphadora Tonks sighed has she reappeared in her flat. Despite having taken a shower at Harry's she took another before she put on her Auror Uniform, once done she did her usual check to make sure her flat was secure and apparated to the ministry to report to Madame Bones. Once she reached the woman's office she was greeted by the woman's secretary. “Hello, Auror Tonks. Here to see the Madame?”

Tonks who was surprised at being recognized nodded her affirmation and was beckoned into the office after being given admittance from Madame Bones. She could hear her superior cursing under her breath as she approached her desk. “Take a seat Auror Tonks. I'll be with you in a minute.” Tonks stayed silent out of habit and couldn't help but hear the woman call the Minister a “Bumbling Dunderhead.”

When she was done cursing her supposed bosses’ stupidity Amelia looked at the young Auror sitting in front of her desk. She expected a great deal from Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor had assured her that the woman was up for the task. She needed someone close to Lord Potter other than her niece. “So how was your week off?”

Tonks blushed deeply. “It was an interesting learning experience to say least. I truly wouldn't want to be on his shit list.”

She paused. “He's a good cook.”

Amelia arched a brow at the random good cook statement. “How was it a learning experience?”

Tonks smirked and told Amelia about the duel between Sirius and Remus against a solo Harry. By the time she was done Amelia was trying to hold back her chuckle. “I can see why it was a learning experience. Would you be willing to give me a copy of the memory so I my watch myself?”

Tonks nodded. “I don't have a problem with that.”

Tonks put her wand tip to the temple of her head thinking about the duel she just told Amelia when she knew she had a good connection she pulled it out slowly and placed it into the waiting vial in Amelia's hand. “Thank you, Tonks. Anything else?”

Tonks nodded. “Hermione is most definitely Lady Potter.” Amelia nodded having already guessed that.

Amelia looked Tonks directly in her eyes as if to test her character. Having made the decision to have Tonks keep an eye on Harry, now it is just a matter of asking her to do it. “I have a job for you Tonks. It's a long-term assignment, comes with an on the spot promotion if you take it. I need someone I can trust on the job and I can't move Shacklebolt, Alastor or Proudfoot onto it. That leaves you, because of the current political climate, because of the secrecy involved and because of the possible duration it comes with a significant promotion.”

Tonks blinked. “Madame?”

Amelia folded her hands in front of her face. “It's a V.I.P. Protection detail; they're normally reserved for Senior Aurors. As such you'll be making Senior Grade early.”

Tonks was dumbstruck. “Madame I haven't finished the Academy yet!”

Amelia nodded agreeing. “You'd normally be correct. Except for the fact that Alastor signed off on your Graduation, he says the only thing you need is field experience. This will give you that experience and with the senior rank you'll have enough leeway to disappear for lengths of time, no questions asked. All I need from you is a Yes Madame and a signature. After that I can file the paperwork that you've been given a low risk, high priority classified protection detail. You'll answer only to me.”

Given the Aurors mentioned Tonks had a pretty good idea of who she would be guarding. She would just have to remember to keep the fact that she might be sleeping with her protectee to herself, else she might lose the detail and her job along with it. “I'll take the job, Madame.”

Amelia nodded, sliding a stack of papers across her desk towards Tonks. “I thought you might, read and sign these.”

Amelia briefed her while she was reading and signing the paperwork. “You've probably guessed who you'll be protecting already. I want you to guard Lord Harry James Potter. I also want you to watch him. We don't know what his intentions are, where he is getting his information or what he is doing with it. All we know is that he dropped off the face of the Earth and that someone high up in the Ministry is feeding him eyes-only information. We need to find that leak and plug it.”

Tonks nodded her head in agreement even though she didn't. “I'll keep an eye on him, Madame, though outside of Hermione he seems to keep things close to his chest.”

Amelia nodded accepting that. “Do what you have too. I'll leave the details to you. Report back in a week, other than that dismissed.” Tonks stood up and saluted before walking out the door.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

When Sirius and Remus reappeared in the entry hall of number 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius lead his friend into his study. He poured them both a portion of Odgen’s Old Firewhiskey before dropping into his chair. “He's getting branded isn't he Padfoot?”

Sirius nodded. “Yeah. He's just about eighteen so the Goblins will want to go through with it.”

Remus put his glass down. “I noticed he didn't tell Hermione.”

Sirius nodded. “James didn't tell Lily either. Nor did Uncle Charlus tell Aunt Dorea.” Neither man spoke for a few minutes, Sirius broke the silence. “It was good seeing him again. He doesn't smile as much as he did when he was a baby, but he has his reasons. That Halloween changed all of us.” He paused. “Little Prongslet has gotten dangerous Moony. He could've killed us a hundred times over during that duel, not to mention those guns. I'm not sure who he's getting ready to declare war on. I'm just glad we're on the same side.”

Remus looked at his longtime friend. “Don't you mean you hope we're on the same side Padfoot? Dumbledore made a lot of mistakes with that young man; let's hope that he doesn't give him any more of a reason to want his head. And let's hope that the Wizengmot doesn't do anything to rattle his cage either, Harry will give it right back to them.”

After another pause to refill their glasses Remus broke the silence. “Were you able to figure out what his Animagus form is?”

Sirius shook his head. “No. All I know is that it's some kind of cat and it makes make my hair stand up on edge. That super sniffer of yours didn't pick anything up?”

Now it was Remus turn to shake his head. “No. Like you said some kind of cat. I know Moony's afraid of whatever it is too.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “What the hell could frighten a werewolf? Moony is a tough bastard. It would have to be something bigger than cheese sandwich to frighten him.”

Remus scowled at his longtime friend. “I guess that makes you a cheese sandwich Padfoot!”

Sirius returned the scowl. He took the adult way out and told Remus that he was number one in sign language.

Remus snorted and changed the subject. “The next full moon is on July 12th, we can ask him if he wants to go for a run like the old days.”

Sirius nodded in agreement. “That would be fun; he'd probably bring Hermione with him.” He paused. “Is it just me or does she scare you more than Lily ever did?”

Remus nodded. “No, you aren't alone. Although Lily had us all running scared when she was pregnant. Do you think we should tell Harry what he's in for?”

Sirius snorted. “Did Uncle Charlus tell any of us? It'll be a learning experience.” Remus chuckled.

After an hour, the two men drank their way through half a bottle. Sirius sighed. “Do you think we should tell Albus?”

Remus shook his head. “No! There are too many unanswered questions. Both about that night and everything leading up to it. Hell the after effects, including You-Know-Who, disappearing. I still don't think it was your idea to switch with Peter. We both know he was a bloody coward.”

Sirius sighed, nodded in agreement. The only way to find out for sure would be to have someone scan his mind. As cold as it sounded, it wouldn't change anything and there were shadows from his time before Hogwarts that he didn't want dug up.

Remus noticed his friends face and changed the subject. “I saw the look you gave Harry and Tonks before we left, what was that about?”

Sirius smirked. “Noticed that did ya. One of the conditions for Aunt Dorea to marry Uncle Charlus was a marriage contract between House Potter and House Black in the future. Andromeda was disowned and Narcissa was promised to Malfoy by mother dearest. So it was put into writing that James being the male heir of House Potter would marry Bellatrix, at least that was father's intention. When he died mother canceled it, she was head of House until I came of age. When she threw me out it passed to Regulus and the back to me once he and mother dearest died.” He paused thinking of long dead brother who had died a Death Eater. “Since Nymphadora is the only available female of House Black, it falls to her. The only catch is how Andromeda's disownment was worded. Mother made her swear an oath that she would never return to House Black. Family magic is funny, though, even though she was disowned the family tree recognizes Tonks as being a Black. All I have to do is acknowledge her as a daughter of House Black.” He gave a rueful smile. “Thanks to the wonder of inbreeding I'm sterile, so I won't be producing any heirs. I'll be damned before I name that little ponce that Narcissa produced an Heir and I'm not going to make Harry heir. He has got enough to deal with between House Potter and House Evans. I think I'll be making Tonks' day by naming her Lady Tonks Black, Heir of House Black.”

Remus was a little shocked. Not at Tonks being named Heir, but at the thought of James marrying Bellatrix. Admittedly she was an attractive woman; she was just pretty high up there on the Bat-Shit Crazy Meter. “I can't see those two together.”

Sirius sighed. “She was different when we were kids. Mother didn't really get her claws into her until dad died the summer before first year, and then she changed almost overnight. I checked her for the Imperious Curse when I learned how, but it didn't show anything. So I don't know what happened.”

Remus was shocked he couldn't picture the woman as anything other than a Death Eater. She had earned her reputation taking part in the torturing of Frank and Alice Longbottom, something that left the two alive but not living. “I'll take your word for it, Sirius. I'll send Harry an Owl in the morning, see if he agrees to go running with us next month.”

Sirius nodded and stood. Remus heard him mumble something about the ice box as he left the room. He snorted and closed his eyes deciding that a nap before lunch was a good idea.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

After leaving Amelia's office Tonks apparated to her flat. She walked into her closet and pulled her old Hogwarts trunk out from the corner where she kept it, despite it being nine years old it was still in good shape. She pulled out all her old class books and tossed them in the corner, waving her wand over her old school uniforms to shrink them. She stood and used her wand to direct different outfits and pairs of shoes into the trunk. Gesturing into the other room she summoned her mother's blanket and placed it in the trunk neatly. She made sure to put some of her nicer knickers and plenty of clean socks into it before closing and shrinking it. She pocketed the shrunken trunk before walking into the kitchenette. She opened the ice box and removed it's only contents, a bottle of milk. Check the expiration date she saw that it had expired mid-week. She vanished it before walking back into the main room to see if there was anything else she wanted to bring. Seeing that there wasn't she thought it might be a good idea to swing by her parents and let them know she wouldn't be home for a while. Tonks double checked everything to make sure that what she wanted to stay hidden stayed that way and that the flat was secure before apparating out to her parents.  
:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

She reappeared in an alleyway near the Chapman High Tube; she was about a block away from where her parents lived on Voltaire Road. She cast a detection charm to see if there was anyone nearby, when it came back negative she removed her trunk and stuffed her Auror robes into it. She was glad she had worn her normal clothes under the robes, dressed in leggings and a sleeveless top she blended in with some of the people leaving the tube. She quickly made the walk to 23 Voltaire Road her parent's residence, greeting a few of their neighbors that she recognized. She passed through the small yard in front of the house and rang the doorbell, waiting to be let in. She had learned her lesson about just barging in unexpectedly the last time she had visited. She saw the curtains flutter in the window next to the door before it was opened.

Andromeda Tonks despite being near fifty still looked remarkably young, with light brown eyes and hair that was currently in a loose bun. Given the Black families reputation, she was uniquely suited for her position as a Healer in the Spell Damage Ward at St. Mungo's. She always had answers when Tonks needed them like she did now, “Hey mum can I come in for a few minutes?”

Andromeda smiled. “Of course dear, your father is in the shower he'll be down in a few minutes.” She stepped out of the way so that her daughter could enter She was glad that her daughter had learned to ring the bell.

“That's fine mum, I wanted to talk to you anyway.”

Her mother nodded and led her into the kitchen. “What's wrong Dora?”

Tonks sighed and sat at the small table in the corner. “I met someone that I haven't seen in a few years while I was on duty at the end of last week. I can't tell you who it is because Madame Bones swore us to secrecy, all I can tell you is that is their very dear to Sirius and Remus.”

She watched her mother's eyes go wide. “Harry?”

Tonks nodded. “He is living in Wales right now, when we first confronted him he was staying in a flat in London.”

Her mother nodded. “Lily's. I stayed there a few nights when I was taking my mastery before I met your father.”

Tonks raised an eyebrow she hadn't known that. “That was around the time that she had really gotten serious with James. Those were some very frustrating evenings.”

Tonks nodded. “I know the feeling.”

Andromeda raised an eyebrow and looked at her daughter curiously. “Oh?” She saw her daughter blush slightly.

“He's been dating the daughter of one his muggle teachers. She's a fourth year Gryffindor. They have a very open relationship. There's no doubt in anyone's eyes that they're in love, she's been all but named Lady Potter.”

Andromeda looked at her still blushing daughter closely. “Exactly how open is their relationship?”

Tonks blushed redder. “Just about wide open. In their own way, each of them has offered me a place with them, but they're leaving the decision up to me.”

Andromeda smiled. “Long term or?” Lily had made a similar offer one drunken night.  
Tonks was still blushing, an oddity for a Metamorphmagus. “It would be long term. That's why I came here. Madame Bones assigned me to him as a bodyguard without consulting him, so, either way, I'll be going back there. I'm just not sure what to do.”

Andromeda walked around the small center island and hugged her daughter. “How does he make you feel?”

Tonks sighed in her mother's arms. “Like an equal, warm. Like nothing in the world matters and that, everything will be okay. It's the same with Hermione.”

Andromeda nodded. “The girlfriend?” Tonks nodded into her chest. “All I've ever wanted for you daughter is for you to be happy and safe. I worry enough about you being an Auror, but I know it makes you happy. So if being with Lord and Lady Potter will make you happy then join them.” She chuckled. “If your father gets all high and mighty, about you being too young to be in a serious relationship I'll box his ears and make him sleep in the attic.” The two women chuckled at the image, both knowing it wouldn't happen. Years of Rugby had given Ted Tonks an intimidating figure, but he was never able to say no to his wife or daughter.

Walking into his kitchen the man was greeted by the sight of them laughing. “What are you two on about?” The two just kept laughing. Deciding that discretion is the better part of valor he decided to leave the subject matter alone. He made himself a cup of tea and waited for one of the two women to speak.

Andromeda was the one to speak first. “Have you been able to tell Sirius?”

Tonks nodded. “That's where I've been for the last week. Sirius, Remus and I spent the week in Pembroke. After I swore them to secrecy at least. He dueled the lot of us, Sirius and Remus at the same time. None of us stood a chance.”

Something Tonks had said finally registered in Andromeda's brain. “You said Amelia assigned you bodyguard duty, as in a protection detail? Aren't those usually reserved for Senior Aurors?”

Tonks nodded smiling. “Yeah, they are. On Mad-Eyes recommendation, she prompted me straight to Senior Auror.”

Both of her parents smiled proudly, Ted speaking. “This calls for a celebration then.”

Tonks ended up spending the night at her parents after they had gone out. They had left her old bedroom intact so it was a comfortable night. She walked downstairs the following morning to see her father drinking coffee and reading his paper. She saw a letter sitting on the center island, looking she saw that it was addressed to her from Sirius. Reading it her eyes went wide. “MOM!”

Her father nearly dumped his coffee into his lap at her yell and her mother ran into the room wand at the ready. “Nymphadora what's wrong?”

Tonks handed her the letter ignoring the use of her hated first name. Andromeda read the letter, her husband reading over her shoulder. Both of their eyes going wide. Ted wasn't sure what the old dog was thinking, but his wife could see the wisdom in it. If Nymphadora wasn't named heir then the money and properties would go to her nephew by default. And through him Lucius and the darker factions. It would also give her daughter the protection of the Potter, Evans, and Black names. “I know this takes away some of your choices, but from what you told me, you were heading in that direction anyway.” She motioned to the table. “Sit, eat. I have the weekend off so we can spend the day together. I think this calls for a shopping trip, we haven't done that in a while.” Neither of the pair saw Ted wince.

After breakfast, the two women purchased a portkey at the Ministry and took it to the magical shopping district in Lyons, France. They spent the day there mostly just browsing to Ted’s relief. They returned to the Tonks home in time for dinner.

After deciding to spend the night at her parents a second time, she spent the following Sunday morning looking at herself in the mirror much to her mother's amusement. “They really must have an effect on you; you were never this self-conscience before.” Tonks blushed not bothering to argue with a truthful comment. In the end, Tonks decided to go has her normal self, a brown haired version of the Tonks that Harry had first met, a near twin of one of her aunts. Hugging her mother and giving her grumbling father a kiss on the cheek she apparated from the home.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

She reappeared just inside the main gate at Potter Manor. She could see Harry and Max running down the driveway on their normal morning run, a white owl floating overhead. She blushed when she felt Harry's eyes on her. “Lo Harry. Mind if I stay a while?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you live at 23 Voltaire Road we apologize, it’s a coincidence. To everyone else that means we don’t own the property, literally in the case.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wizengamot Summer Session

Sunday and Monday passed quickly at Potter Manor. Tonks' had joined the household Sunday morning. She came with news of Sirius's marriage contract and Madame Bone's planes to keep him under surveillance. Harry wasn't surprised about the surveillance, the DMLE director would be anxious to know what he was up to. He told the woman to report what she thought was relevant; he wasn't going to risk something that she worked hard for just to keep people guessing.

The marriage contract threw him off though. He hadn't been expecting Sirius to play that card. He had known about it from both of his parents diaries. His mother in particular had much to say about the rivalry with the pure blood beauty. She almost seemed disappointed when she learned that the contract was canceled. Even though she was comfortable in her relationship with his farther she enjoyed the woman's open flirtation. He himself wasn't bothered by the arrangement, it would bring new honor to the house of his Grandmother.

Both Luna and Tonks had quickly fallen into their own routine at the house, by Monday morning Harry had to deal with four attractive women whom had apparently decided that walking around in just their knickers was fine. He wasn't foolish enough to complain though. Each of the women had their own personality. Hermione's brilliance was enthralling. Luna was a bundle of questions, innocence, and mystery. Tonks' confidence was infectious. Emma possessed warmth that was encompassing. Each woman thought that he was worth their time and energy.

Harry had spent Sunday morning with Tonks and the afternoon with Luna. He had shown the younger blond some of the Potter Collection on her request. She was surprised to learn that some of the vehicles were worth more than the homes of some of the wealthier pure bloods. Harry enjoyed her presence; the Evans ring under his shirt had been feeling warmer with her around.

Monday was spent entirely with Nick; none of the ladies had seen him until he walked into the kitchen for diner. He learned from Tonks that she had gotten an owl from Sirius telling her to be there for the announcement of her being the new Lady Black.

He nodded, “I'm going to try and show up before anyone else does. We're going to have to play like we don't know each other. Tell Padfoot the same thing. I can leave with the two of you after, under the guise of getting to know my Godfather, but we have to approach as strangers.” Tonks nodded in agreement and the subject was dropped.

When Tuesday morning came about Harry changed his normal routine. Instead of going for a run with Max he slept in slightly. When he got out of bed he showered and got dressed. He hadn't shaved since Friday but decided to leave the line of hair that had collected on his jaw line. He left the bedroom and followed his nose to the kitchen. On entering he was greeted by cat-calls. From what he could see Emma and Tonks had decided to make breakfast. When he sat down a plate was slid in front of him, they had decided on omelets.

Tonks plopped down on the stool next to him. “Looking good Harry. Who picked out your clothes?”

Harry snorted into his coffee, “Hermione did last night.”

Black shoes, slacks, and vest. With a red tie and white dress shirt. He had rolled the sleeves of the shirt up just passed his elbows. With the combination of the clothes, exposed tattoos, and furry jaw line he looked like a sophisticated rouge.

“What do you think will happen today?”

Harry turned to Emma at her question, “I'm not sure, not entirely at least. I know that Sirius intends to announce his decision in making Tonks Lady Black. I'm sure Lucius Malfoy has his own agenda. I'm not sure what else is on the docket so I can't plan any grand speeches until I hear what’s going on.”

The women all nodded, each of them was confident that he would have the Wizengmot and the Ministry at large running around in circles. After clearing his plate and putting it in the sink he gave each of the women a kiss, receiving one in kind. He walked into the Foyer and called Tomy.

“Yes Master Harry?”

He turned to the loyal Elf, “I want you to close the gate and reinforce the wards. I know that Tonks will be leaving but I don't wanting anyone entering, muggle or magical until I return!”

The Elf bowed deeply, “Yes Master Harry.”, before disappearing.

Harry looked over his shoulder to where he could hear the girls talking, he smiled before walking out of the Manor. He stretched slightly before disappearing.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

London possessed a beautiful skyline. From his flat Harry has a great view of the ancient city. Looking out of one window he could see the London Eye and the London Aquarium, both places he would have to take Luna. Looking towards the Victoria Embankment he could see the Tower Gardens, Westminster Abbey, and St. James Park. Beyond that he could he could just make out Buckingham Palace, a place he would have to bring all of the girls. It would be politely demanded at some point.

That wasn't what had his attention though. He was focused on Charing Cross station in Whitehall. There was a solitary phone booth. He knew that dialing 62442 would grant him access to the Ministry of Magic through the guest entrance. There were other ways to get in but that would be the most convenient for him, he wasn't about to flush himself in the Lo.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry left his flat and went to the lobby. He had already called for a mini-cab to meet him so it was just a matter of entering the car and directing the driver towards Charing Cross. After being let out he waited till the cab was out of sight before approaching the phone. Putting the receiver his ear he dialed and waited for the voice to his call of magic. “Name and purpose for entering?” 

Harry snorted, “Harry Classified for a Classified Potter Mission.” He almost laughed when he received a button saying “Mr. Classified for a Classified Potter Mission.”

The Phone booth sank into the ground and he exited it in the Ministry Atrium. He followed the instructions that Nick had given him and he made his way to the Wizengmot Chamber. 

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

He found a secluded corner and watched as people made their way to their seats, some stopping to converse with political allies. Malfoy Entered alongside the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, following behind them was a woman that looked vaguely toad like. The Last to enter the chamber was Albus Dumbledore, wearing a blinding set of silver robes. It was a stark contrast to the black on the minister or the plum the Wizengmot members were wearing. The less said about the toad in pink the better.

Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore was weary; the past few years had not been kind to him. Losing track of Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived had cost him dearly. It was only due to his reputation that he hadn't been removed from his various positions. His idea to sponsor the upcoming Quidditch World Cup Finales had gained him some points. It had taken all of his considerable negotiating skill to gain use of the Holly Head Harpy's Home Stadium at the base of Holly Head Mountain in Wales. He'd received permission to use the stadium as a venue but the Holly Head Organization was getting a larger share of the profits than he had originally intended. Whoever was acting as owner in the absence of the Potter Heir, the organization owner, was making a killing for the organization on the deal.

Seeing everyone seated he spoke, “As Chief Warlock, I hear by call the Summer Session of this August Body to order.” He banged his gavel signifying the start of the meeting. “The first order of business falls to Madame Bones acting as head of the DMLE.”

He motioned to the woman who began speaking, “This concerns security at the world cup. At the start of the Cup we'll be able to field Fifty Aurors with another Fifty on standby. St. Mungo’s has agreed to lend us twenty five Mediwitches and a fairly large stock of supplies. We'll be able to deal with any small emergency. Hopefully it will be a peaceful evening with nothing more than a few drunken Irishmen.” Having concluded her speech she retook her seat.

Harry watched the woman closely. She hadn't mentioned her Nieces prospective marriage or of even meeting him. She was a politician, but a shrewd one. He turned back to Dumbledore as he spoke again. “The Next order of business comes from House Black. Lord Black, if you would?”

Sirius stood and addressed his peers, hated or otherwise. “As many of you know due to my families’ prolific use of inbreeding the line of House Black ends with me. I have no desire to see my house go extinct, as such I must name an heir.” Sirius could see greed in the eyes of Lucius Malfoy; his wife was a daughter of house Black after all. He was looking forward to the look on Malfoy's face as his greed went out the window. “As such I name Nymphadora Tonks, daughter of Andromeda Tonks 'nee Black as my heir and the future Lady Black, Head of the Ancient House of Black.”

Harry watched as Tonks stepped forward. She had changed her hair to match Sirius's. The Dress she had chosen showed those in the room the beauty of her natural form. Those that knew that she was a Metamorphmagus could see why she would change her appearance. She was a near twin of her mother, who was a near twin of her older sister Bellatrix Lestrange 'nee Black.

As Tonks stepped forward she let her eyes drift around the room. She could see the anger in her Uncles eyes. He must have expected to hear that his son Draco was going to be named Heir. She could feel Harry's magic in the air no matter how much he hid himself. She wondered when he would reveal himself. She turned her attention back towards her old Headmaster when he spoke.

“Are there any who would oppose this?” He was looking at Lucius Malfoy as he said this. Daring the man to speak out against something he had no claim to. Nymphadora was older than young Draco, just as Andromeda was older than Narcissa. “No? Very well then. Congratulations Lady Nymph.... ” 

He was interrupted. “Just Tonks Professor please. Tonks Black.” She said. She hated her first name. Her mother was the only one who called her by it. 

Albus smiled at his former student, “Very well. Congratulations Lady Tonks Black.”

There was scattered applause from around the room. In many heads schemes of marriage and controlling the Black name ran rampart. As if sensing their thoughts a sudden fleeing pressure crushed them. The Chief Warlock looked around at the faces trying to guess the source while Tonks and Sirius smirked having already guessed its origins. They retook their seats as silence reigned.

Albus looked around the room trying to find the source of the pressure that had silenced the chamber. He didn't personally think that the source was a threat. It didn't feel of malice just the promise of violence. He shrugged putting it out of his mind for the time being and spoke again, “Now that the scheduled business has been concluded is there anyone who would like to speak?” He was surprised when the Minister stood.

Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic, Order of Merlin First Class. An Ambitious man with a thirst for galleons. He'd started his career in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. He'd risen quickly through the rank and file thanks to friends he had made. When those friends asked him to endorse certain Bills or vote against others he did so. His dear friend Lucius Malfoy who was also one of his closest advisers and a large patron of his reelection campaign had asked him to bring up the subject of the Noble Houses. As it was approaching the eighteenth birthday of the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter the Lord of two of the Noble Houses, House Potter and House Evans. Lucius had asked him to address the issue of the still missing young Lord. The missing boy controlled twelve votes on the Wizengmot. As he wasn't able to claim his seat because of his absence and because of his upcoming birthday it was unfortunately time to commence dispensation of the seats. And the seats of the other Ancient and Noble Houses, the extinct ones at least. The Bones were still strong politically even if they had been reduced in number. The votes of the other Houses were held in limbo pending the action of House Potter, it being the senior House.

“My Lords and Ladies.” He spoke. “It is my unfortunate duty to bring up the absence of the most noble among us. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Lord of our Noblest of Families continues to be absent from our world. His eighteenth birthday is nearly upon us. It is my belief that the time has come to vote new families into the seat of the extinct Houses. I make this suggestion with a heavy heart. These are the families that laid the foundation for everything we are. They've influenced everything from our government to education system. Four Potters have been Minister of Magic including one who told the King of England where to go.” There was scattered chuckling from the crowd. “I must ask that you take a vote so that we may continue what they started.” His speech ended he returned to his seat behind the Chief Warlock.

Albus looked around the hall, he hadn't been expecting that. He should have though. He sighed before speaking. “Very well. And who would second this proposal?” 

He wasn't surprised to see Lucius stand, “House Malfoy seconds it!” 

He sighed again. “Very well we'll bring it to a...” He was stopped by a new voice. “I object Chief Warlock.”

He looked to see where the voice had come from. “Step forward and be recognized.” His eyes went wide at the young man that emerged from a corner.

Harry walked into the center of the chamber ignoring the muttering amongst its walls. He stopped in front of the Chief Warlock, calm green eyes locking onto gray wide ones. “Your name young man?” Albus asked, already knowing it.

The response echoed in the room. “Lord Harry James Potter, of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and of the Ancient and Noble House of Evans. I'm here to claim the seats and votes entitled to my family.” After a moment of silence pandemonium erupted, voices trying to out scream each other.

Albus was about to speak when Harry motioned him to be quiet. He watched the now present Potter turn to the crowd. “SILENCE!” Said noise level was instantaneous at his raised voice. Harry turned to face him before speaking again. “May I address the Wizengmot, Chief Warlock?” He turned to face the gathered congregation on receiving the older man’s permission. “I am Harry Potter. If one of you were to lend me your wand I would swear on it.”

Augusta was wondering when Lord Potter was going to introduce himself. She was glad that Neville had come along, even if he did stop her from strangling that twit of a Minister for his greed fueled monolog. She wasn't surprised when Malfoy seconded his motion; it was probably his bloody idea. She hid a smirk when the young Potter Lord stepped forward to object. She elbowed her Grandson when Lord Potter asked for a wand to prove his claim. He glared at her before making his way down to where the Potter Heir stood.

Harry smirked slightly when Neville stood and approached him. “Your name sir?”

Neville stuck his hand out before answering, “Neville Franklin Longbottom, newly appointed Lord of the Ancient House of Longbottom.” He held out his wand, handle first. “You can use my wand to prove your claim.”

Harry shook the offered hand before taking the offered wand. “Thank you Lord Longbottom.”

Harry held the wand loosely in his hand; he could feel the innate magic curiously reaching out to his own. He had to get the oath over with before the thing decided it wanted to go home with him, “I Harry James Potter hereby swear on my magic and my life that I am Lord Harry James, of the blood of Kings and Knights. So mote it be.” He pointed the wand towards the ceiling and cast the first spell that came to mind, “Expecto Patronum!” A glowing silver stag burst from the borrowed wand and raced towards the ceiling before returning to the floor in front of Harry. When it stopped moving it bowed its head to him. Those present could see that the stags antlers where wrapped in some type of flower. The guardian spirit stood there for a minute looking around the room before disappearing.

Harry turned his attention back to the mumbling mass that was now staring at him. “As you can see I'm still capable of using magic and I'm very much alive. As such my claim is valid.” He handed Neville his wand back, “Thank you again, Lord Longbottom.”

Neville nodded accepting the thanks and retook his seat. His Gran was smiling down at him from her seat. His wand felt strangely light in his hand, warmer. He let his magic seep into the cherry and unicorn hair 13'' Olivander creation. There was none of the resistance he usually felt from it. He was brought from his thoughts by his Grandmother. “Are you alright Neville?” She was looking at him concernedly. 

He blinked before responding, “Yeah, I'm okay Gran.” She looked at him closely before turning her attention back to the spectacle on the chamber floor.

Albus shook himself to regain control of his own faculties, before trying to regain control of the Wizengmot. “Very well then Lord Potter, your objection is noted. What is your counter argument?”

Harry looked at Albus, “As the Minister stated; the Noble Houses, with the Potters at the head established the very foundation of Wizarding England. We've been teachers, politicians, and Aurors. If you can think of it at some point a Potter has been a part of it. When this Ministry was formed one of the tenants put into place was that if any of the Noble Families should go extinct their votes and seats on this council would revert to the Potters and their fortunes would be split amongst the surviving families. Unfortunately due to the actions of a lunatic and his cowardly minions there are only three people left who can trace their lineage to Arterius or his Knights, myself, Madame Bones and Lady Susan Amelia Bones. By those tenants, that our ancestors agreed, on the votes and seats fall to me to deal with. As such I feel that this esteemed body should allow me to do so.” He bowed slightly, “Thank you for your time.” He scanned the crowd and then took an empty seat next to a man he recognized from Nicks pictures as Cygnus Greengrass, son of suspected Death Eater, Merton Greengrass. He nodded to the man as he sat.

Albus retook control of the meeting as he watched Harry Potter take a seat. It was imperative that he speak to the boy after the meeting. He needed to get him to Hogwarts so that he could test his ability and get him ready to face Tom upon his eventual return. “You've heard Lord Potters side of the argument. Is there anyone who would second it?” He watched young Neville Longbottom stand. 

“House Longbottom seconds it.” 

He nodded, “Very well let’s put it to a vote.”

A few minutes he was handed the results of the vote by the Under Sectary taking the session minutes. He looked at them before passing them back. “The vote is in favor Lord Potter with the majority vote.” There was scattered applause from around the room. Lucius looked like he had eaten something foul. “Lord Potter would you care to share how you plan to deal with the seats and votes?” He sat as the young Lord made his way back towards the center of the chamber.

Harry stood from his seat and made his way to the center when he was beckoned by the Chief Warlock. “I thank you for your vote of confidence in this matter. I plan to leave it up to all of you to decide who should fill the seats. You can reach me through Gringotts. Simply recommend a family and give me a brief family history. I'll go through them and submit my picks to this body on the next full session.” He could practically hear the schemes taking root throughout the room. “My plan for the votes is much simpler. As the families that controlled them are dead, then so too are they. The new families that join this body will have the standard one vote.” He stayed silent as some of the Wizengmot members protested that decision. When the Chief Warlock got them back under control he continued speaking. “Some of you may not like my choice, but it is mine to make! By your own vote you gave me that right even though it was mine to begin with.” He retook his seat next to Lord Greengrass ignoring everyone around him.

The meeting continued quickly after Harry's speech. There were no other voting matters just announcements, Neville becoming Lord Longbottom among them. When the meeting was concluded Harry approached Sirius. “Godfather I would like to invite you and Lady Black as well as her parents to dinner this evening. I believe you’re familiar with the house by the sea?”

Sirius raised his eyebrow before replying, “I am.” Tonks had said that Harry would be approaching as a stranger. His Godson was certainly a good actor.

Harry smiled. “Good then, I'll see you this evening.” He paused before walking away, “Oh and if you know where Remus Lupin is let him know that the invitation is extended to him as well.” With that he walked away. He could see Dumbledore from the corner of his eye trying to get his attention but ignored him and left the chamber.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry quickly made his way to the main floor avoiding any large groups of people. When he entered the atrium he began to see faces that he knew belonged to Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. Seeing that they were blocking the exits he stopped and let them approach. The man that approached him was pale and in possession of a very large facial beak. Harry knew who it was, the Potions Professor and Head of House Slytherin at Hogwarts; Severus Snape.

Severus had been having a great day, there were no dunderheads around, and school was out. Then he got the message from Minerva. Harry Potter had been sighted at the Ministry and they had no means to get touch with Albus. Apparently he had shown up even before Albus had left for the Wizengmot, but no one had been around to stop him. They had found out that he was there by accident; Sturgis Podmore had done his morning check of the surveillance wards on all of the entrances. Potter had apparently entered through the phone booth entrance by claiming to be “Classified on a Classified mission”, with no one around to challenge him he'd entered the Ministry unchallenged. Now they couldn't reach Albus because magic was traditionally not permitted in the Wizengmot chamber. So he stood there with the members of the Order of the Phoenix that they had been able to get in contact with, waiting to see either Albus or Potter. They were going to try and stall Potter if they saw him first. And sure enough the boy entered the atrium first. He stopped when he saw that his way was blocked. *Good this might go smoothly.*

Harry watched the faces of the people facing him. More than a few looked nervous, Snape looked upset. As they weren't moving he guessed that they were waiting for Dumbledore. He took a step forward and saw wands appear in a few hands. He smirked; getting pass them without hurting them would be easy. They wouldn't want to hurt him. “Infumo.” -In Smoke-. The room quickly filled with thick smoke. When he heard walking behind him he turned to see Neville approaching with his Grandmother.

Augusta looked at the smirking Lord Potter. “Awfully smoky in here don't you think Madame Longbottom?” 

She gave a very unladylike like snort, surprising her Grandson. “You wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?”

Harry smirked wider at the older woman. Apparently strict didn't mean boring. “Something about roast turkeys Madame.” He looked at her and Neville. “Do either of you have any plans this evening?” Receiving a, “No.” From each he continued, “Then how about you join me for dinner this evening?”

Augusta was looking at him closely now. “Correct me if I'm wrong Lord Potter, but aren't you already having dinner with Your Godfather and Lady Black?” 

Harry nodded, “You're not wrong. But I would enjoy both of your company.” 

Augusta nodded, “Very well then Lord Potter, dinner sounds lovely.”

Harry smiled before conjuring a watch to use as a portkey. “This is timed. It'll drop you in the foyer of Potter Manor for 6:00 pm; wear whatever you’re comfortable in. I think fish is on the table this evening.” He looked over his shoulder to see that the smoke had been cleared but his guests were too busy clearing their lungs to be an issue. “If you'll excuse me I have to be getting home.” He apparated away just as Albus walked into the atrium.

Once Albus had finally made his way through the Wizengmot members, leaving a quickly as decency would allow he headed to the atrium. It was the only place that Harry could exit the Ministry. When he got there he was greeted by the sight of Harry apparating through the wards of the Ministry. He also saw the smirking face of Augusta Longbottom and a sizable portion of his order coughing their lungs up. He turned to Augusta hoping to get a civil answer, she hadn't been a fan of his since her son and daughter-in -law had been torture to insanity. “Augusta what happened?”

Augusta just gave Albus a look before replying, “I have no idea Albus. Perhaps you should talk to your companions about smoking indoors or smoking in general. It doesn't seem to agree with them. If you'll excuse us Neville and I have to get ready for dinner.” She led her Grandson away without bothering to hear his reply. He was left waiting for one of his Order members to be able to tell him what was going on.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

When Harry returned to Potter Manor Max was waiting for him. He gave the dog a scratch before calling, “Tomy.” 

The elf was quick to respond. “Welcome home Master Harry.” 

He nodded making his way into the office, “We'll be having guest for dinner, Augusta and Neville Longbottom, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and her parents. Would you have Mindy make sure that the Formal dining room is ready? And I want you to relax the wards and open the gate. Just keep an eye on the intruder ward.” The elf bowed deeply before leaving.

Harry gave Max a finale scratch before walking upstairs to find the girls. He found them in the second story of the library. Emma was the first to see him. “How did the meeting go Harry?”

He gave the older woman a kiss before responding. “Went good. Tonks should be back in couple of hours with her Parents, Sirius, and Remus. I invited them over for dinner. Before I left the Ministry I bumped into Neville Longbottom and his Grandmother so I invited them over too, they won’t be here till six.” He paused and turned to Hermione, “The Order of the Phoenix was there when I was leaving. I managed to distract them and Apparate away.” Hermione nodded before folding her legs under her. “So that was my morning. What have you lot been up to?” Harry smiled as Luna filled him in on their collective morning. There were worse ways to spend an afternoon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death in the family, last lessons and potion given.

Harry sat with the girls for two hours. Hermione and Luna had spent their morning working on their Hogwarts assignments. Emma had spent the morning with Tonks until she had left to get her parents; the pair had been talking about her job as an Auror. When Harry noticed the time he poked the curly lump in his lap. Hermione poked him back in response.

“I need to get to the kitchen Mione. We're having guest over remember. Dinner won't make itself.” He kept poking her until she relented and moved her head. “Why don't you get dressed? And keep in mind that Tonks parents will be here along with Madame Longbottom.”

He left the room before any of the women could give him a response. Inviting Madame Longbottom and Neville to the house was a calculated risk. He needed allies outside of Nick, Remus, and Sirius. Epically with Nick and Pernelle having one foot in the grave. The lack of the elixir of life in their systems was starting to become apparent. Pernelle had spent most of the past week in bed and Nick was starting to forget things.

He shook the depressing thoughts from his mind. Entering the kitchen he called the family elves, “Tomy, Mindy.” 

The two elves were quick to appear. “Yes Master Harry?” 

He smiled slightly before responding, “Is the formal dining room is ready?” 

Mindy nodded her head, “Yes Master Harry.” 

He smiled. “Good, Tomy I'll need you to help me in the kitchen.” 

He received a nod. “I want you to make your baked fish, I'll take care of the rest.”

Mindy pooped away to ready the large dining room while Tomy made himself busy getting the portions of Haddock ready. Harry busied himself by piling the ingredients to make risotto. “Asparagus too, that will go good with the fish. Maybe make Duck Confit to mix into the Risotto.” He nodded to himself before starting.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Cooking he lost track of the time. He didn't realize what time it was pushing on until Sirius walked into the room. “Why don't you go clean up? The elves can finish up here.” Harry nodded and took the elder man’s advice. After a quick shower he returned to the foyer in time to greet Tonks when she appeared with her parents.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

“Harry I'd like to introduce you to my parents, Edward and Andromeda Tonks. Mom, Dad this is Harry Potter.” Tonks smiled as Harry shook her father’s hand and kissed her mother’s knuckles.

“Mr., Mrs. Tonks welcome to my home.” He gestured to Hermione, “This is Hermione Granger, the future Lady Potter and her mother Emma Granger.” Now gesturing to Luna, “And our good friend Luna Lovegood.” The women smiled and shook hands as they were introduced.

Sirius and Remus approached from where they had been, Sirius spoke first, “You put on a good show at the Ministry. Albus was in a tizzy. You showing up like that and then disabling a fair portion of his order wasn't something he could prepare for. Apparating out of the Ministry like that was icing on the cake, the wards are supposedly the second best in the country after Hogwarts. Needless to say someone’s head is going to roll.”

Harry smirked, “I know that you two are members of the order, so have you been able to figure out how they knew I was there?”

Remus was the one who answers, “Apparently by accident. One of the members was in charge of checking the sign in sheet at the phone entrance. They couldn't get in touch with Albus so they had to wait and try and trap you. Severus was not pleased to be on the receiving end of that smoke screen!”

Harry snorted, “He'll have to get over it. My mother considered him a brother, but if he wants to follow behind Dumbledore with his nose in his ass, then he's going to be on the receiving end of my wand quite often.”

Neither man spoke, each looking at him intently as he continued speaking. “I know that the Instructor position for Defense against the Dark Arts is cursed, so I'm not going to ask if Dumbledore offered you the job back, but are either of you going to have a presence at Hogwarts next year?”

Sirius snorted, “I'm not even going to ask how you know that. And yeah, Albus asked both of us to stay on and continue with the dueling club. He asked Alastor to take the reins in Defense this year. He's got something planned, him and the Minister.”

Harry nodded, “I know I'll tell you about it later. You two are going to be very busy this year.” He walked off leaving the men worried.

Harry walked over to where Emma was talking to Andromeda. He could hear them comparing stories about raising a witch. Tonks and Hermione stood close by, blushing. Edward and Luna were laughing. “This seems like quite the conversation I'm missing. Anyone want to fill me in?”

Edward was the one who rose to the occasion, “You'll learn that mothers have all sorts of blackmail material on their children. Occasionally it behooves them to share it with the rest of us. “Hermione.” Apparently first names had become a thing. “And my daughter seems to have had the same dislike of clothes when they were younger.”

Harry chuckled, “I remember when Hermione first snuck into my room. Her farther nearly had a heart attack when he saw that she was naked.” Hermione's face was nearly glowing at this point.

Emma saved her daughter. “I have just as many stories about you, Harry.” No one outside of the house would know that they were intimate.

Harry was quick to defend himself, “I had soap in my eyes. How was I supposed to know that there was company over?” This drew laughs from everyone present.

“So you say.” Emma said smirking ever so slightly. “But if memory serves me right, Hermione started to sneak into your bed a few days later.”

Harry snorted, “I didn't say that it wasn't to my advantage.” This drew a new round of laughs, especially when Hermione swatted Harry.

He stayed talking with the group until Tomy drew him away, “The Longbottom's have arrived, sir.” 

“Thank you Tomy.” He nodded, and made his way towards the foyer where Neville was waiting with his Grandmother. When he got there he saw Neville doing his best to stay away from the suits of Roman armor.

“Neville, Madame Longbottom welcome to Potter Manor.” He shook Neville's hand, squeezing slightly before kissing Augusta briefly on the Knuckles.

Augusta smiled before speaking, “I've actually been here before. When your farther was being born Dorea wouldn't let Charlus near her. So I stayed with her while he sulked outside of the door with Algei.”

Harry knew that she meant her brother Algerion. “Well I hope it lives up to your memory.”

After passing their cloaks to Mindy, Harry escorted the pair to the seating area outside of the formal dining room. Neville walked towards his school mates and said his hellos to his former professors. Sirius draping an arm over his shoulders, “We're not your Professors anymore Neville. So lighten up before I make you dual Hermione.”

His snickering was cut off by said girl, “If you don't behave yourself Padfoot, I'll make you dual Harry again. Alone this time.”

Neville turned an inquisitive eye towards her, “Again?”

She nodded, smirking at the man’s pale face. “Harry and I managed to talk Sirius and Remus into a two on one dual, them against Harry. He dealt with them faster than I did. With the same end results.”

Sirius made his way over to Madame Longbottom too try and save what little dignity he had left. He left Remus to defend their honor.

Augusta watched her Grandson interact with the young ladies and his former professors. She watched as Lord Black face went from haughty to ashen following whatever the brunet had said. She had seen a ring on her finger, it didn't take a genius to know that she was the new Lady Potter. When she had seen the girl on the platform earlier she had asked her Neville about her. Top marks, highly intelligent, and extremely gifted with a wand. She'd been informed of both the girl’s dual with the Lovegood girl and her dual with the Professors. Black was a retired Auror and Lupin had the only good thing of being a werewolf to fall back on and she had bested them soundly. She had observed her body language on the platform, it all but screamed mine. It was why she had addressed the owl to her as Lady Potter when she found out about the change of date for the summer session. She was drawn from her musings by Lard Black.

“It's good to see you in a less formal setting Madame Augusta.” He kissed the older woman's knuckles in greeting.

“And you Lord Sirius. The new Lady Black is an Auror, yes.” She knew the Black lord to be a rake but not one to be underestimated.

He nodded “She is. She recently made Senior Grade, on Alastor’s' recommendation.” He was proud of his cousin’s accomplishment even though it was partly a way for Amelia Bones to keep track of Harry. 

“I wonder how Amelia's dealing with the fact that one of her new Senior Auroras is now the Lady of an Ancient house.” She was watching said Lady speak with the other young adults in the room.

“Her first assignment was as a protection detail, for Harry of all people. This was before I decided to make her Lady Black. So that was surprise for her. Never mind Harry showing up like he did.” He paused, “Now that I bring that up how much do you want to bet that Fudge's speech was filtered through Malfoy's mouth.”

She pursed her eyebrows, “No need to bet. It left Lucius ass then fell out of Cornelius mouth. Was Harry serious about dissolving the votes of the extinct Houses?”

Sirius shook his head, “I don't know. I've haven't spent much time with him talking politics. He tends to keep his own council concerning that. Though I can see why he would keep it to himself. He got an honest response.”

His companion nodded, “That he did. He asked us to vote. Which we did, all of us thinking of the new votes that would fall to someone and then he cut them away. He played us masterfully. The bit about the Wizengmot passing him family names to take the places of the extinct families is interesting though.”

Sirius nodded his agreement, “It is. But it won't happen this year. The infighting it'll cause will backlog it till next summer if not longer.” The older woman nodded agreeing.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

The pair was brought from the politically minded conversation by the announcement of dinner.  
The group made their way into the magically enlarged room. Thanks to the runes used during its construction I could dine anywhere from ten to a hundred. Tonight thought it was only feeding eleven.

Harry sat at the head with Hermione and Emma on his right and Tonks and Luna on his left. Sirius sat opposite with Remus on one side and Andromeda on the other. Ted sat next to his wife while Neville sat next to Luna with his Grandmother across from him next to Emma.

Harry spoke once platters where put onto the table, “I thank you all for joining me for dinner this evening. Help yourselves. If want something to drink just touch your glass with your wand and it will be provided.” He had already given Emma a glass of white wine.

Conversation over the food was light, mostly Augusta telling stories of her times at Hogwarts and certain sessions of the Wizengmot that stood out in her mind.

Harry could see that his Duck Confit Risotto was a hit, he made a mental note to make it again. After dinner a light custard was served with coffee. No one would say that they went hungry at his table.

Later when Augusta and Neville left she told him that she would keep him informed of anything she heard from the Wizengmot. He gave Neville a final firm hand shake before the left.

Andromeda stayed another hour. Ted did his best to intimidate Harry much to the amusement of everyone else. He was satisfied that his daughter would be protected though. Andromeda was just happy that her daughter could be herself. She'd seen the looks that the four women had been giving him, she was surprised that Emma was giving him the same looks that her daughter was. He never ignored any of them though; he had made time for each of them over the course of the evening. She smiled and gave her future son in law a kiss on the cheek before leaving with her husband.

Sirius watched as Harry bade good evening to his guest before approaching “What are you doing on the twelfth?”

Harry raised an eyebrow at his Godfather, “Nothing as far as I know. Why?”

Sirius smirked, “The full moon is on the twelfth. Remus and I wanted to know if you wanted to go running with us?”

Harry blinked before giving Hermione a sideways glance, “Alright that sounds like a plan. We can use the property. We'll meet here before we go out.”

Sirius nodded before turning to Hermione, “Feel like coming with us Hermione?” He wanted to know what their forms were.

The brunet shook her before replying, “No. I'll pass on it this time; you boys have fun on your own.” She smirked slightly at him, she knew he was going crazy trying to find out their forms. Remus wasn't much better. He was just better at digging subtly.

Sirius pouted slightly but recovered quickly. “Then we have a date.” He made a show of bowing to the girls and kissing their knuckles. Luna giggled at the man’s antics while the others rolled their eyes at the man child.

Remus shook Harry's hand before flicking his friend’s ear. “Ow. Mooney that hurt!” The only one to give the Animagus any sympathy was Luna when she kissed the know glowing ear. The werewolf snorted at his friends mannerisms. Padfoot was technically an adult.

Harry gave his Godfather a final handshake before the two men left. He flicked his fingers and manor doors locked. He turned to see that the women in the middle of taking of the shoes. Luna was rubbing her feet, not being used to the heels. He knelt in front of her and used his thumbs to rub out the tightness that he felt, earning a content moan form the small blond. The other smiled at the small intimate act.

Harry looked up at Luna's face to see that she was smiling down at him. He traced the arch of her foot with his index finger causing her to jump and pull her legs away from his tickling fingers. He stood and held his hand out to help her up. He turned to the others as Luna moved to stand beside him. They were all smiling at him. He couldn't see Luna blush as she hugged his arm. “Why don't you ladies get comfortable? I'm going to check on Nick and Pernelle and then I have some calls to make in my office.” Harry said kissing Luna on top of the head.

Tonks and Emma where already half way up the stairs, seated holding their shoes. They nodded and helped each other up before walking the rest of the way. Luna followed them up after giving kissing him. Hermione looked at him before speaking, “Give them my love. And don't let Charleston keep you up to late.” She kissed him before following Luna.

Harry raised an eyebrow. He hadn't mentioned Charleston at all. Figures she would pick up on it though, she was intuitive. He left the Manor making sure to lock the door behind him.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Max bounded over from the garage and got his head scratched before following him towards Nick’s cottage. He waited a minute after knocking to admit himself. Seeing that no one was in the kitchen to greet him he walked to Nicks study. Not finding him there he walked upstairs and found Nick sitting next to Pernelle who was lying in bed breathing shallowly.

Sitting next to the man he spoke, “How is she?”

Nick replied not looking away from his wife, “Fading. We were off in our calculations on how long the Elixir would stay in our bodies.”

Harry sat in silence with the man as she slowly stopped breathing. Harry gave what little condolence he could to the man who now had to bury his wife. He left the room as Nick covered her completely with her sheet. Sitting at the kitchen table Harry noticed a basket in the middle holding glowing vials. He recognized them as memory strands. “Those are Pernelle's last gift to you. I don't know what they contain, she didn't tell me. I have a few of my own to give you.” 

Harry jumped having not seen the other man enter the room. “What are you going to do now?” He could see sadness and acceptance in the other man’s face.

“Take her back to Lyons and bury her. Spend the rest of my time there.” He shoved the basket towards Harry before going to a cupboard and pulling out more vials. One of them a potion. Handing them to Harry he spoke again, “The Potion is a combination of Rems blood and Phoenix tears, it'll either make you stronger or do nothing. The other vials are the last of my own lessons as well as any information I think you might need at some point. Get going Harry you should be with the living.”

Harry let the other man push him from the cottage knowing that this would be the last time he saw him. Pausing at the door Harry spoke, “Thank you Nick for what you've done for me.”

Nick snorted before he closed the door, “Your family Boy, now go.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry watched the door close before walking back towards the main house with Max, the large dog knowing that something had changed. Entering the Manor he couldn't hear anything from upstairs so he assumed that the girls were asleep.

He entered his office and pulled his phone from the draw and dialed the number for Charleston. Getting the man’s voice mail which was unusual he left a message, “It's Potter. The Summer Session of the Wizengmot was today. Pernelle Flamelle has died as well. Nickolas is taking her back to France and then retiring there. Other than that no updates.” He hung up and put the Phone away before pausing to look at the vials Nick had given. He pulled out the vial of Rems blood and looked at the thick viscous liquid, after a minute he pulled the stopper and swallowed the contents. He grimaced at the taste but managed to keep it down. He plugged the now empty vial and dropped it on his desk before making his way upstairs to bed. Seeing Hermione already asleep, he got undressed and slid into bed as quietly as possible. It took a few minutes for him to finally fall asleep amongst the living.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The different magical sides conspire and the results of the potion.

Cornelius was confused and angry, only the walls of his office and Dolores knew how much. The plans he'd made with Lucius about gaining control of the Potter and Evans seats and eventually their fortunes had gone up in smoke with the arrival if that blasted Boy-Who-Lived! He would've thought that Dumbledore was in on the brat’s sudden appearance if he hadn't heard the old farts brain come to a screeching halt at said brat’s appearance. They'd moved up the date of the Summer Session to avoid any surprises but they had been surprised none the less.

“Oh, do calm down Cornelius.” Simpered Dolores. “Potter may have taken his seats but he has been missing since he was a babe, he knows nothing of our world. He need a strong hand to guide him, your hand!”

The Minister looked at the woman, she was toadish to look at but she had blackmail material on a good portion of the ministry. She was a useful sycophant, he kept her around to do the things he couldn't touch politically. She had leanings towards the darker side of things but she'd put him in contact with people that had made his pockets heavy over the years.

“Something tells me it won't be that easy Dolores.” He turned away from her looking out his office window at the Ministry Atrium and the Fountain of Magical Brethren. “I was made to look like a fool during that session. I want you to go through the Ministry records and try to find any mention of any hole he may have been hiding in all these years and when you do send some of your trusted Aurors after him. He may have known about the Wizengmot meeting but I doubt he has much practical knowledge of magic. Enlist whomever you need but find him!”

She nodded her head enthusiastically causing her multiple cheeks and chins to wiggle before raising from her seat and waddling from the room. Cornelius couldn't suppress a shudder at the sight of her retreating form, pink was a nauseating color already. He pulled a bottle of Firewiskey and a glass from his desk draw and tried to drown his headache. After Potter's disappearance at the end of the meeting all of the Wizengmot members with the exception of Albus and Lucius had tried to grab his attention demanding answers. He told them all the same thing that he himself needed answers and that he would inform them as soon as his questions were answered. He would get his answers, even if he had to drag them form the boy's throat with veritaserum. Before any coherent thought left him he flooed Lucius to inform the man of his plan and then sunk himself into the bottle.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

At Malfoy Manor, Lucius was developing his own headache. After the meeting he'd been accompanied home by Victor Yaxley and Thomas Avery. He and Avery were already seated members of the Wizengmot they had planned to nominate Victor for seated status with the disbandment of the Potter and Evans lines, but Potters appearance had pissed all over that plan. Now Avery was acting like a petulant child, like he had been the one to lose the votes. Yaxley who had lost the votes was calmly drinking his second glass of whiskey. His face was blank but Lucius had known him long enough to see the anger in his eyes, the Yaxley family had stood to gain a great deal not just with the votes but with the dispensation of the Potter and Evans lines.

Lucius was silent as he watched the two men, thinking of what their ultimate goal had been. His whole reason for cajole Fudge into moving up the date, greed. There were rumors of the wealth contained within the vaults of the two families. Books, artifacts, and most importantly in his opinion, riches. Over a millennium's worth of accumulated precious metals and stones. No one was certain of the exact value, not even the Goblins, from what few secrets he'd been able to pull from their lips. The only thing that anyone could agree upon was that it was vast.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a voice coming from his fireplace. It was Fudge, probably looking for advice on how to salvage the situation. “Lucius are you there?”

He could hear the man slurring his words slightly. “Yes Cornelius, I'm here.” He said raising from his seat and walking towards the floo. “What can I do for you my friend?”

The head floating in the fire shook, “Nothing right now Lucius. I just wanted to let you know that I have Delores looking for any information on where the potter brat has been hiding all of these years. I told her to send some Aurors once she has an idea.”

Lucius nodded his head, shocked the greedy fool actually had a decent idea. “That’s a good idea. Let me know if she finds anything. It might be wise for someone outside of the DMLE to accompany them.”

Now it was the Ministers turn to nod. “I agree, even though I told her to send some of our trusted Aurors. I'll let you know Lucius.” The head disappeared from the fire and he returned to his desk, smirking slightly.

The silence was broken by Yaxley. “I'm surprised that the idiot was able to have an idea without you present Lucius.” He rose from his seat, “I'll head to the Ministry and find the toad. I'm sure she'll want me along as a trusted Auror.” He deposited his empty glass on the side table and left the room, know that he'd be able to apparate from the foyer. After a few minutes of grumbling Avery followed, probably to find a whiskey bottle of his own.

With the two men gone he was left to his thoughts and a feeling that things weren't going how he wanted. The Dark lord’s mark was getting darker which meant he was regaining his strength. It wouldn't be much longer until his return and then they could continue their in removing the Mudbloods and Blood-Traitors from their mist and secure their world against those that would infect it.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Albus sat in his office looking at the other people in the space over peaked fingers. He had been surprised at the presence of Harry Potter at the Summer Session. He was glad that the boy has shown though. Not just for foiling Lucius scheme, but for giving him the ability to pull the boy back into the fold. The boy’s magical education was probably non-existent, smoke screen aside. It would be easy to manipulate him into doing what he must for the greater good. He was pulled from his thoughts by his Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

“At least we know that the boy is alive Albus! Although how he was able to conjure that smoke screen is another thing. Not to mention where he's been all of these years.”

Albus nodded, “You’re correct of course Minerva. But now more than ever we need to find him. His showing today will be seen as an opportunity by the darker factions, not to mention the loss of face Cornelius suffered. He needs to be found! Talk to anyone you think will have information, chase down any lead. Harry Potter must be found! Dismissed, Severus stay a moment.”

The Potions Master moved to sit across from the Headmaster as the rest of the order filed out, Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt seemed to take a bit longer than the rest. Albus exhaled loudly through his nose before he spoke, “We'll be making use of your spying talents soon my boy. We'll need to know what Tom is up to once he returns. I’m also going to require you to teach Occlumency to Harry once we find him. He has a very important role to play in the coming conflict.”

Severus shook his head, “I don't know why you think the boy is so important Albus. You’re perfectly capable of killing the Dark Lord should he return. As for teaching him Occlumency, I doubt he'll be capable of learning such a subtle art.”

Albus chuckled, “Yes I can kill him but I am unable to defeat him, at least until Tom kills Harry and destroys the soul piece inside of his curse scar. As for teaching Harry, well I'm sure that you'll figure something out. Dismissed Severus.”

Albus watched as the scowling man walked from the room with a smile on his face. He waved his wand once Severus had cleared the thresh hold sealing the room. He stood from his desk and walked over to a shelf on the far side of the room. Focusing on one shelf he used his wand to banish the dust off of several odd trinkets. All but one had stopped working years before, the one that remained monitored the health of a certain young man, one who had been missing for years, “Soon Harry, soon you will be back. Then I will be able to mold you into the figure head that I need you to be. And when it's time, you'll die for the greater good." He didn't notice the large orange bird perched near his desk give him a sad look before disappearing in a twist of flames.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Once Mad-eye and Kingsley cleared the wards of Hogwarts they apparated to the Ministry and made their way towards the Auror Department, because of their oaths they couldn't disclose having met with Harry so they would have to find new information that they could report to Dumbledore. “Shacklebolt why don't you go by the flat and see if you can learn anything. I doubt he's still there so you should have free reign of the place, just keep an eye open for any surveillance spells.” The younger man nodded before making his way back towards the apparition point. He walked to his desk and sat down. *“Let Kingsley do the legwork, I'm getting to old. Besides it's not like there's going to be anything to find anything, I already got rid of all of the records in the DMLE.”* He paused his thought process, *“As long as no one digs through old land deeds they won’t find the manor.”* He pulled an old photo from his desk, “Ah James your boy is going to give me one hell of a retirement show.” His raspy chuckle earned a few looks, “What the hell are you looking at!?”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

When Harry awoke the following morning he felt like he had been run over by a lorry, everything hurt. He rolled out of bed and walked over to his dresser to get a pair of fresh underwear, he froze when he ripped the knob off of the draw when he tried to open it. He blinked at the piece of furniture in his hand before dropping it and pulling a pair of boxers through the hole. He hit the dresser with a repairing charm as he walked away. Evidently the Re'ems blood had kicked in while he was sleeping, he'd have to spend some time getting used to the strength. Instead of going for his run he made his way to the gym. He needed to see how strong he was before he could learn to control his strength.

Hermione joined him an hour later, while he was working through a series of reps. He was laying on his back bench pressing 226kg (500lbs) like it was nothing. To him it was nothing, he'd originally used magic to increase their weight till he hit his limit now he was working on controlling his new found strength around lighter objects. He'd have to spend some time holding eggs in order to truly feel comfortable. He just had to be careful around the girls.

Hermione approached looking at him in shock. He had gained another three inches, lost all traces of body fat, and seemingly gained more muscle mass. She poked his pectoral muscle to see if the changes were real before looking at his face. “Harry what happened?”

He put the weights on the floor and stood, “Nick gave me a vial of Re'ems blood and Phoenix tears last night. I woke up to the changes.”

Hermione blinked, knowing the strength enhancing abilities of the rare blood. “I'm guessing that you’re trying to gain some semblance of control over your new physical abilities?”

Harry nodded, “Give me a few days and I'll be back to normal activity wise, but I want to be able to at least hold you by the end of the day. If you catch me treating any of you like glass keep in mind I'm not trying to be insulting, just cautious. I don't want to hurt any of you.”

Hermione, smiled at his concern, “I'll let the others know. Mum and Tonks can make breakfast, you do what you need to.” She used his shoulders to pull herself up so that she could kiss him and then headed towards the stairs so that she could follow through on her statement. Her wagging hips were probably the best incentive he could have for learning control. Of course there were three other reasons upstairs, two of which would be making breakfast.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out to dinner.

Despite him rushing Harry out of the cottage, Nick didn’t leave right away. He had cast a preservation charm on Pernelle when he covered her corpse. The thought made him flinch; they had been together for the better part of a millennium.  
When the boy wasn’t paying attention he had cast a subtle monitoring charm on him. He wasn’t going anywhere until he was sure Harry had recovered his physical control, plus he could use the laugh. He cast a spell on the empty wall behind the dinner table that would allow him to use the security runes throughout the house like a muggle would a security camera; Pernelle had been a bit of a voyeur. It was how she had seemed to know everything that went on in the manor.  
The boy ripping the front of the dresser off had been funny but watching him snap one of those muggle weights in half was funnier. The look on his face had been priceless. Watching him trying to hold egg’s without them blowing up in his hands was the best though, the women of the house apparently thought so too. By dinner it seemed that the boy had regained control of his strength, he was able to hold egg’s in his partially closed hand. He canceled the spell on the wall and allowed a small smile to grace his aged face. “You had better live a long, long full life Harry. I’ll kill ya otherwise.”

He walked back upstairs to where his wife was laying. He ran his hand over her cheek before bending to kiss her on the lips, “Soon Pen, soon.” He apparated them still in that position, to a place he had chosen years before. A cave beneath a lava flow. He wouldn’t risk someone desecrating either of their graves looking for their bodies. He wouldn’t chance them finding trace amounts of the elixir in their bodies. He gave his wife one last kiss before casting the strongest exploding hex he could at the ceiling over their heads, he smiled and closed his eyes at the sight of the lavas glow welcoming it’s heat.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry had spent several frustrating hours trying to regain the ability to hold fragile objects. If he couldn’t hold eggs then he couldn’t hold the girls. He managed to do it just before dinner. With a smile on his face he picked Luna up and spun her around, much to the amusement of the others. “We’ll now that that’s over with, how ‘bout dinner?” He didn’t want to think about Nick and Pernelle quite yet.  
Looking closely at Harry, Hermione could see that something was wrong. But she knew better than to push him, he would tell her when he had come to terms with whatever it was. “Did you manage to figure out how strong you are now Harry?”

Harry nodded, “Sort of. I don’t have enough weights in the gym to do a proper test, I had to use magic to increase the weight of the ones I do have and I could only do that so much before they became fragile. I figure I could move the cars around without any equipment easily.”

He nodded agreeing with his own answer, “Yeah that sounds about right.” He missed the incredulous looks he received from the women.

Hermione shook her head. How someone could be so smart yet so thick was amazing. “Did Nick tell you why he wanted you to take Re’ems blood Harry?”

Harry shook his head, “No, just that it was mixed with Phoenix tears.”

Hermione sighed, “Which means it might be permanent. Did he mention if the tears were freely given?”

Again Harry shook his head, “No.”

She walked over to him and poked his pectoral again, “I suppose we’ll find out one way or the other. Given your increase in size though, I’m guessing that it’s a permanent change.” Her gaze dropped to his crotch as she spoke, the action earned a series of chuckles from the others.

Harry smirked at the action, “How ‘bout we go into London and go to Hawksmoor Knightsbridge I have a sudden craving for large amounts of meat.”

Emma and Hermione shook their heads. “What if we don’t want steak Harry?” Hermione questioned. Harry crossed his arms over his chest, the girls giggled at the ripping sound that followed the act.

He scowled before replying, “That’s why I said Knightsbridge not Air Street or Seven Dials they have a better selection.” The women shared a look before relenting, even though Luna had no idea what they were talking about. As a group they went to their rooms to get changed out of their lay around clothes.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry was the first one done. He was dressed similarly to how he had been for the Wizengmot, black slack, shoes, and tie. But the shirt was supposedly steel blue and he had ignored the tie and unbuttoned the top button. As always his shirt sleeves were rolled up.  
While he was waiting he conjured a tennis ball and opened the doors overlooking the drive. He bounced the ball off the floor and caught it. After a minute he could hear Max thundering thorough the house from where ever he was hiding. The dog eyed the ball in Harry’s hand wagging his tail stump. He flung the ball out the open door causing the dog to take off after it. Once the ball was returned Harry repeated the action, he did this until he was joined in the foyer by Hermione; she had put on her little black dress. With bare shoulders and a teasing neckline, she did look good in it. Luna was down next in her almost silver version of Hermione’s dress, she had forgone her radish earrings and butter beer cap necklace. Neither young woman had put their shoes on yet, they were both carrying a pair of heels.  
Tonks and Emma seemed to be taking their time. Harry looked at his watch and grinned, he had a plan. He apparated from the foyer without explaining himself, he returned a minute later slipping something in to his pocket.  
He reappeared in time to see Tonks and Emma walk down the stairs. The cut of Emma’s dress showed the most cleavage while Tonks’ was the shortest. He blinked as the women, as one handed him their shoes. He sighed but one by one he helped put on their shoes, they used his head while he put them on. He wondered whose idea this was.  
He looked at the now smiling group and sighed again. “I’ll apparate us to the London flat and we’ll go from there.” He received a series of nods in response, each woman taking hold of him in some manner. He gestured with a finger closing the front door and then wrapped his magic around the group. They disappeared with a gust of wind the rattled windows and rearranged furniture.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

The reappearance in his London flat wasn’t much better. He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, “Um, Sorry?” He waved his hand setting things back right. Once everything was put back he turned on his heel and led them into the hall.  
He plainly ignored the traces of foreign magic he detected, he’d send Kingsley a “Fuck you” later.  
They made their way to the car park where Harry paused to pull the object from his pocket. He walked a little ways away from the group and put it on the ground. As soon as he did it started to grow, within a few seconds it was a full size, purple Rolls Royce Wraith. He opened the driver’s side door and hit the switch for the bonnet; once he had it open he reconnected the battery. He sat in the driver’s seat and pressed the ignition and the 624 HP V-12 started on the first try.  
He smiled at the reaction he was getting from the females. Emma had shaken her head and made her way around the car to sit in the passenger seat with a smile on her face, she had never gone to dinner in a Rolls. Tonks and Hermione were blinking at a machine that shouldn’t be working because magic had been used on it.  
Luna just liked the color. “Oh, that’s a pretty purple. What a nice car, I didn’t see that in the hanger when you showed me your collection.”

Harry smiled at the budding enthusiast, “We only covered about a third of the cars. And yeah it is a nice shade of purple, Rolls calls it purple silk metallic.” He pushed his seat forward so that she could crawl into the rear seat, it was only made for two people but she was small enough to share a seat with either Tonks or Hermione. When they regained their wits at least.

Hermione was the first to break ground in that regard, “That shouldn’t be working; the engine shouldn’t have turned over.”

Tonks nodded her head in agreement. Harry smiled, he knew something Hermione didn’t. “I unhooked the battery, so none of the cars electronics were affected and the battery itself is something I got from some acquaintances of mine. It’s shielded against EMP, expensive little fucker but I bought one for almost every car in the collection that I plan on driving. It’s a vicious cycle, I buy a car then I buy a battery.”  
He motioned for the two women to get into the car before getting in and pulling the door closed. It only took him a minute to pull into London’s dinner traffic. It took him a half hour to get there on the B319. 

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

When he got there the kid working the valet service blinked owlishly at the purple sport luxury. He got out of his seat and walked around to the other side and helped Emma from the car before moving the seat to let Tonks, Luna, and Hermione out of the back. He closed the door and took his receipt from the valet pausing slightly, “I know how many miles are on her.”

He led the girls into the restaurant smiling when the floor manager went wide eyed, “Ah Mister Potter we weren’t expecting you. Give us a minute and well get you and your guest a table.” He had to give the man credit; even with a packed house it only took him a couple of minutes to get them seated. They were led to a larger table in one of the semi-secluded corners.

After a few minutes they were approached by a blonde that blushed when Harry looked at her. She recovered quickly but sent Harry a shy smile. “Good evening, my name is Natalia. Would you like to hear our specials for the evening or would you like a few minutes?”

Harry looked at his dinner mates and then spoke. “The specials please Natalia.” Again the woman blushed.

After a moment she spoke again, “For starters we have Fried oysters with a jalapeno tartar and octopus carpaccio. We’ve added Lobster mac and cheese to the seafood menu. For our entrees we have the free range grilled chicken, Veal rump with the fried oysters, and a short rib French dip sandwich. We also have a Suet sticky toffee with clotted cream on the puddings menu.”

Again Harry looked around the table; he could see decisions being made. “Is everyone ready to order?” He received nods in reply so he motioned for someone to go first.

Tonks took the offer, “Can I have the Monkfish with the Anya potatoes and the Doddington Caesar salad.”

A smiling Luna went next, “I’d like the Lobster mac and cheese with a tomato salad.”

Emma and Hermione were having a staring contest so Harry went next. “I’d like a 500g Chateaubriand, medium rare with the peppercorn sauce and a half Lobster. And I’d like the Roasted mushrooms, buttered greens, Jansson’s temptation, and Bermodsey sourdough. Can I also get an order of the scallops in white port and garlic?”

Everyone present blinked at his order including Natalia. ‘What? I told you I was hungry.” Hermione shook her head and ordered next, “Can I have the free range chicken with the baked sweet potatoes and creamed spinach?”

Emma seemed to consider her choice for another minute before ordering, “I’d like the Dover Sole with the Buttered greens.”

Natalia nodded and smiled. “Very good choices, anything to drink?”

Harry nodded and replied, “Can we have a bottle of the pear Riesling and I’d like a pint of Sideburn.”

She nodded still smiling, “Alright I’ll have those brought right out.”

He watched her walk away before turning back to the table. He blinked at the looks he was receiving from the group, "What?" He didn’t get a reply, just a collection of raised eyebrows. After a few minutes another member of the wait staff walked up carrying a bottle of wine and a pint of a dark red liquid beer. Harry accepted both from the man. He took a long pull from the pint glass before opening the pear wine, one by one filling the ladies wine glasses. He raised his glass in a silent toast before taking another drink. He looked closely at the women sitting with him reading their magic, in Emma’s case her unconscious emotions. An interesting family unit was being formed.

Looking at Luna he could see that the petite blonde was taking the Knightsbridge atmosphere in. Her eyes were darting around, knowing she was watching people. They locked eyes and she smiled mischievously at him over the rim of her wine glass. “So, Harry are you planning on taking Natalia home with us?” Harry sighed as the rest of the women giggled.

When the giggling stopped Harry noticed Emma frowning at him, “What’s wrong Emma?”

The older woman blinked before responding, “I think I should be asking you that Harry?”

He let his eyes drift over the other women who were all looking at him closely now. He sighed before responding. “Pernelle died last night. Nick left the property with her body just before we left to come here. He said that he was going to leave last night but he wasn’t as subtle as he thought with the monitoring charm he cast on me. He’s not as much of an ornery asshole as he would like to pretend, but don’t get me wrong he is an asshole. A while back Pernelle told me that Nick was planning on destroying their bodies to ensure that no traces of the elixir of life were left. She told me he planned on taking them to a cave near an active lave flow. He convinced her to do the same if he were to die first. By now they’re both gone.”

None of the others spoke for a few minutes until Hermione broke the silence. “And you didn’t try and stop him?” There were no accusations in her voice.  
Harry nodded, “They’d been married since 1350. I had no right to try and tell him what to do. It was an arranged marriage, but they loved each other deeply.”

He took a long pull from his beer and raised his glass in a toast, “To Nick and Pen.” The women shared in his toast even though they could all tell that he was trying to crush his grief.

After a few minutes Natalia came back leading two other wait staff carrying trays, a third was carrying a stand for the trays. After a few minutes of careful maneuvering and tray passing the plates of food were given to the proper people, Harry's taking up almost a third of the table.  
Natalia looked at the group sitting at her largest table, one extremely hot guy and six gorgeous women. He was gigantic, well over six feet with the kindest, greenest eyes she had ever seen. She'd heard the floor manager talking to the head chef, whoever this guy was he was to be given expedited service. All other large party orders were put on hold even if they ended up in the trash until his table was served.

Once she had brought them their food the floor manager approached the table and sent the other servers back to the kitchen to start taking care of their own tables again. Hi words surprised her though, “Lord Potter, I hope you've enjoyed you meal so far. If you need anything just asks for Natalia or myself and we'll take care of it for you.”  
She blinked her eyes in confusion. The different Hawksmoor locations were frequently visited by members of parliament and the House of Lords and they didn't get this kind of treatment. Whoever Lord Potter was he had some serious pull.

Harry turned to the floor manager taking note of Natalia standing behind him with her hands clasped. “I've never had a bad meal at any of the Hawksmoor locations. The service and food are always excellent.”  
He turned to Natalia and smiled slightly, “Can I have another pint of Sideburn please?”

She nodded, “Of course give me a minute and I'll have it out to you.” 

He watched her walk off to follow through on the order, her manager following. He turned back to the monstrosity of a meal in front of him and rubbed his hands in glee. The females with him looked at him like he was mad. By the time Natalia showed with the fresh pint he had already finished the lobster and half of the scallops. The others hadn't touched their plates yet, they were too busy watching him systematically destroy his meal.  
After a few minutes of staring at him eat they tucked in, before he tried to eat their food as well. By the time they started he had finished the scallops, greens, and the mushrooms. The IPA in the pint glass disappeared as well.

Harry was in heaven. This was all food he could make at home but it was nice to have someone else cook diner for once. He cut into the steak not seeing the looks he was getting from his companions. Soon enough that was gone and he was using the sourdough bread to clean the plate of the remaining sauce and beef drippings. The Jansson's temptation was polished off last before he wiped his mouth and lent back in his chair, patting his stomach.  
When he finally looked at those that shared his table he saw that the only one who had made a significant dent in her meal was Luna. She had finished her salad and was working on the Lobster mac. The others were looking at him in varying degrees of concern.

“Harry, I love you to death but, I'm rooming with Luna tonight. You’re not going to fart me out of my own room.” Hermione smirked across the table at him.

He snorted and shifted slightly so that a busser could clear the finished plates. He looked at the bottom of his empty pint glass morosely and glanced over his shoulder to see if he could see Natalia.  
He found her quickly. She was standing behind him facing the table next to theirs, less than a foot from his face. When she finished she turned to his table and saw him looking at her.  
She put the large party table out of her mind and immersed herself in her other tables. Because of their food being prioritized the other tables had been left waiting longer than normal.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

The couple she was talking to now were some of her regulars; they came in once a week. From what they had told her, he was a Sargent with the Armed Police and she was a Primary school teacher in Surrey. It was a bit of a commute but the Sargent had gone to school with the floor manager. They had come in just before Lord Potter so they hadn’t been waiting as long as some but she still apologized.  
They always got the same thing so it was easy for her to get their orders in once Lord Potter’s table had been served. She had just given them their food and was apologizing again when she felt someone looking at her, she turned her head slightly and she saw Lord Potter looking in her direction with an empty pint glass at hand. She nodded in his direction and then turned back to her table.

Her distraction was noticed by the Sargent, “Everything okay Natalia?”

She smiled at the man, “Yeah everything’s fine Sargent Smithe. Just one of my other tables trying to get my attention.

He looked past her trying to figure out where she had been looking. “If their upset at the delay I can have a talk with them.”

Her eyes went wide at the bad idea. “No! That’s not necessary Sargent. Lord Potter's been nothing but pleasant all evening. He was just waving me over. It looks like he needs a refill for his pint.” 

The man looked unconvinced but relented. “If you’re sure.” He paused, “Did you say Potter? Big guy, Green eyes? About your age?”

Natalia blinked. “Yeah, know him? He's a bit of a mystery around here right now. The floor manager and head chef have been falling over themselves making sure he's well taken care of.”

The Sargent sighed. “We've met. If it's the same gentleman.”

His wife turned to him. “Is that the young man you told me about? The one the Captain told you to leave be. I still say I recognize that name.”

Her husband sighed again and nodded. “So you told me. Regardless, I still think we should have arrested him.” As he was speaking his voice rose.  
From his seat Harry heard someone raise their voice. He looked to see where it was coming from and saw Natalia looking uncomfortable standing near another table. He cast a subtle sobering charm on himself and stood, walking over to where she was standing. He stood next to Natalia closest to the male at his full height, looming menacingly over the seated man.

“Everything okay here Natalia?” 

Natalia had a build similar to Tonks, when the metamorph wasn't playing with her body size. As such he towered over her. Natalia started slightly at the voice. She turned and had to look up to see the face of Lord Potter *How can someone so damn big be so quiet.* “Everything's fine Lord Potter. The Sargent was just being a little over zealous.”

He turned his attention to the seated man, recognizing the man immediately. “You again?” He growled.

“Harry Potter, mind your manners!” The woman's voice drew his attention to her.

His eyes widened when he recognized her. “Mrs. Smithe?”

The woman's appearance instantly killed his irritation with the officer. She had been his favorite teacher when he was still living with the Dursely's. She had browbeaten Vernon into getting him glasses. He caught a beating for it after but it was worth it.  
“Aye boy. God you've grown, last I saw you were barely past my hip. Now look at you, you’re gigantic. What in the world have you been eating?” She stood from her seat and gave the surprised young man a hug. 

Her husband was equally surprised. “So you were right you do know him.” He glowered. “Care to introduce me Marilyn?”

Marilyn glared at her husband of fifteen years. “You can behave yourself as well husband or you'll be sleeping in your car not my bed!” She paused and watched the man flush. “This is Harry Potter. One of my little ones from when I was still teaching kindergarten. Although he's not so little anymore.”

Natalia having seen the situation had been defused had walked off. She’d had a refill sent to Lord Potter's table and removed their clear plates, leaving a pudding menu with the seated ladies. She passed by Lord Potter when he caught her attention and was waved over.

“Natalia can you add their bill to mine.” He ignored the protest that came from the couple. She nodded and walked into the kitchen. He turned back to his former teacher once she had left. “It's done Mrs. Smithe and I have no intention of changing my mind.” He guided the woman into her seat and squatted down.

She was looking at him curiously. “I was expecting you in my classroom when you went into first grade, but low and behold you'd disappeared. I asked that ass you call an Uncle what happened to you and all he told me was that you had been taken off of his hands.”

He nodded. “I was accepted the Royal Academy in Sussex from there I went to the St. Gabriel's Military Academy. I haven't seen the Dursely's in years, I live in Pembroke now.”

The woman blinked. “Then what are you doing in Chelsea, are you working?”

Harry shook his head. “No, I just didn't feel like cooking dinner. Though I'm supposed to show up at RM Lympstone in October.”

The couple had no problem seeing him in a uniform; he had a calm commanding presence. The Sargent though hadn’t forgotten their first meeting. “Tell me Lord Potter.” His voice full of disdain at the title. “How were you able to weasel your way out of getting arrested like you deserved? And how did you manage to get into the Royale Academy?”

Harry smirked at the man. *Ah, wounded pride.* “How I got into the Academy is easy, I was invited in. As to your first point. Well there are those at the very top of the political food chain who don’t want certain facts about my family coming to light.” He paused. “Enjoy the rest of your meal. Mrs. Smithe it was nice seeing you again.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

He stood up and walked back towards his table ignoring the looks some of the other patrons were giving him. He sat and swallowed half of the pint glass in a pull. Putting it back on the table he saw the looks the women were giving him. “What? I just went to see what was going on. Bumped into a couple of old friends along the way.” He saw the pudding menu on the table and picked it up to block the questioning stares.  
When Natalia walked by again he ordered a lemon and yoghurt cheesecake for the table. She had walked off to inform the bakers when Hermione, evidently tired of his stalling questioned him.

“Quit stalling Harry. Who was the woman you were talking to?” She knew that there were things that Harry would never be able to tell her, especially once he was a sworn officer in the Royale Marines. But striking up a conversation with a seemingly random stranger in a restaurant was another thing entirely.  
Harry sighed. Hermione had a great deal of patience when she chose to. Right now she evidentially didn’t choose to. 

“The woman was my kindergarten teacher from when I lived with the Dursely’s, Mrs. Smithe. The man with her you should recognize. He and some of his coworkers pulled us over.”

Hermione shifted slightly to try and see past Harry but other tables were in the way and she told him as such. "I can't see him from where I'm sitting Harry. There are other tables in the way."

He nodded. "Emma might recognize him too. He was the Sargent with Armed Police that stopped us on the M4."   
The blinking in the pair let him know that they knew who he meant. Tonks being a half blood knew what he meant by Armed Police but was confused as to why they would be stopping Harry.

"What'd you do to draw the attention of the Armed Police?" They weren't known to conduct traffic stops without cause. They tended to stay in the so called troubled areas.

"I was loading Emma's Range Rover and the Bentley convertible onto the trailer. I had a gun in a holster in the small of my back. When I was strapping them down my shirt rode up. Someone saw it and called the Metro Police. They sent out some officers from the SCO19. The situation resolved itself." He almost sounded smug. He opened

"What he means to say is that a friend of his came and bullied a Captain into releasing the three of us." Hermione quipped. She had to rain on his parade.

He sighed and responded. "It was a bit more involved than that, but you’re not far off."

Discussion was stopped when Natalia placed their cheesecake on the table along with several plates. She stepped away as Harry started slicing the cake. Luna got an extra-large piece. She was to only one besides Harry to clean her plate. "If you need anything else just let me know."  
Between Harry and Luna three quarters of the cake disappeared. Emma, Tonks, and Hermione only wanted token slices. 

Natalia appeared as Luna swallowed the last of her piece. "Do you folks want anything else tonight?"

Harry looked around the table taking in the full expressions on the others faces. "No Natalia, I think we’re all set. Can you bring us some take away cartons and the bill?"  
Their waitress nodded, not surprised that they didn't want any more food. "Sure I'll have that right out." She put the empty plates onto a tray and walked into the kitchen. A couple of minutes later she emerged with the bill in one hand and several small cartons in the other. She placed them on the table and helped the other women transfer their remaining food into them.

While they were dealing with the food Harry had taken the check and was looking it over. The Smithes check had been added to their own like he had asked. It plus the cheese cake had bought the final charge to almost seven hundred pounds. He removed seven hundred pound notes and three twenty’s. Natalia would end up with a sixty-five pound tip.  
Seeing that the leftover food had been boxed he took the packages and passed Natalia the money. He smiled and led the others away before she could argue about the amount of gratuity. He handed the valet the parking receipt.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

It didn't take long for him to hear the soft rumble of the Wraiths V-12. When it came to a stop he opened the doors for the women. They took the same seats they had been in earlier; he placed the food containers at Emma’s feet. He walked around to the driver’s seat and passed the valet another twenty. He drove off ignoring the increase in mileage.  
When he got to the carpark he killed the engine and pulled the release for the bonnet. The others watched him disconnect the battery and shrink the car again. They apparated straight from the car park.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

They reappeared in the foyer of Potter Manor rattling everything in it. He parted ways with the girls as they walked off to change into hang around clothes. He walked into the office and parked himself behind his desk. After a few minutes he placed the shrunken Rolls Royce in the center of the desk top.  
He sat there staring at the car for several minutes before he opened the desks center draw and pulled out two of the memory vials Nick had given him. He floated the memory wisp from them and directed them into his head. He walked over to the coach and stretched out, kicking his shoes off. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.  
Hermione walked into Harry’s office to check on him. He'd been a tad subdued. When she saw that he was asleep she wandlessly conjured a blanket for him before covering him and kissing him on his brow. She left the door open enough for Max to go in if he chose, the large dog tended to wander some nights.  
While the house slept Harry's mind was occupied with what Nick had been able to learn about Hocruxes in the short time he had been researching them for him. The older man had been right about the things, they were dark.  
Harry was woken the following morning by an excited Tommy shaking him. "Master Harry! You must wake up! Strangers have entered the property!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rude wake up.

The first place Delores went after leaving Cornelius’s office was the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Charlus and James Potter had both been Aurors; the Department should have a place of residence on record.

When she got there she went out of her way to avoid both Madam Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour. Neither were a friend of hers and they would both wonder why she was snooping around the Auror records.

After a few minutes of walking around in circles she saw the familiar face of Victor Yaxley enter the Department. She followed him into his office and cast a security charm once the door was closed.

“Delores.” He said cordially. “I hear your looking for information on Potter.” It was more statement that question.

She nodded, jowls flopping. “I am. And what of it?”

He grimaced. She was an unpleasant woman at the best of times. “I’m here to help toad. Leave the Auror Department to me; go see if Edgecombe can find anything in old floo addresses.” He walked off before she could respond to being called a toad.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: 

She growled at his retreating back, but did as he said. He was one of the few people in the Ministry that she didn’t have dirt on. At least dirt that she could safely exploit. If it came from her mouth that he was an unmarked Death Eater, then some people would question how she knew. Better to leave it be. Besides he would get his when their Lord returned. Her information network would be more valuable than his skill with a wand.

She reentered the lift and hit the button that would take her to the Department of Magical Transportation. She owned a pair of eyes in the Department. Eyes sitting in the head of Abilene Edgecombe, a senior clerk in the Department. Delores had come across the information of the woman participating in a Vamparic bloodletting ritual as part of a weeklong graduation party after Hogwarts.

She'd put the woman to work collecting a list of floo addresses, portkey licenses, and apparition licenses. She used that information to keep track of rivals and political enemies.

She marched through the Departments like she owned them. People moved out of her way as she passed. The look on her face dissuaded anyone from delaying her. No one wanted to be around her more than necessary so it didn’t take much effort on their parts to move aside.

Abilene’s office was located on the other side of the floor opposite the lifts. She had a handful of assistants that had their desk outside. They cringed and busied themselves when they saw her and didn’t try and stop her as she barged into their bosses’ office. The ministers Senior Undersecretary was not someone they wanted to cross.

The woman was mechanically stamping papers barely glancing at them. She started when Delores slammed the door behind her.

“Madam Undersecretary.” She stammered. “What can I do for you?” This woman coming to see her always meant that she was in a position where she could lose her job.

Delores smiled at the woman in a manner that she was convinced was benign. It came across as predatory. Her voice in her own head was calm and comforting but it sounded like oily, nails on a chalkboard. “Good afternoon Abilene. I need you look for something for me. I need to know if anything has crossed your desk bearing the name Potter or Evans. Anything at all, even if you have to go back a century."

The other woman went wide eyed. Why would this vindictive woman want information on those rather prominent houses from her Department? She wouldn't be able to tell the woman anything even if she had something to tell her.

"Madam, even if I knew I wouldn't be able to tell you anything without an order cosigned by the Minister and the Chief Warlock. I'm sorry Madam Undersecretary." She hoped she would be able to scare the woman off.

It didn't work. "Well that's a problem then, because I need that information. So it would be best if you just gave it to me. After all, if you were to lose you employment because of a scandal then I have no idea what would happen to your precious daughter. Marrietta was it? If you didn't have the money to pay your bills, then it would be up to your husband and if he was to get caught up in the fallout of your filthy indiscretion then he might lose his position as well." She let the words sink in. "As I said Abilene it would be best if you helped me."

By now Abilene was nearly in tears. She was dammed if she did, dammed if she didn't. "I'll see what I can find." But her daughter was far too important to her. Hopefully no one would notice her going through things she shouldn't be. "If you would wait here Madam, I'll be as quick as I can." She walked from the office as fast as she could.

Delores watched the woman’s back as she scurried to do as her betters told. She sat behind the woman’s desk and waited, turning her nose up at the wizarding photo of the woman and her family.

She wasn't sure how long she waited but eventually Abilene came back carrying a thin file. "I take it you found something? Good, you’re rather useful. I'd hate to have to replace you."

Abilene handed the woman the folder and watched her go through it, hoping it was enough to satisfy her.

Delores leafed through the papers in the file. The only things in it were application allowing for Charlus and James Potter too be able to create portkeys. And an apparation license for James. There was nothing for Lily Potter ne Evans or Dorea Potter ne Black. "Are you sure that this is all there is Abilene? I'd hate to find out that you were holding out on me."

Abilene blanched. "We keep the Noble Houses separate from the rest." She said quickly. "They never connected the manor to the floo network, so there’s no address on record. If they did connect it they did it under the table."

Delores looked at the woman closely looking for any traces of deception. Not seeing any she rose from the seat. "Very well, I'll have to look elsewhere. Thank you for your time Abilene." She strutted from the office with her nose in the air.

Abilene dropped into her chair sighing. *I hope she chokes on whatever she's looking for. *

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: 

In the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Yaxley was doing his best to be discreet while going through records. Like in the other Departments information on the Noble Houses was kept separate from everything else. In the DMLE the files included crimes against the houses. He wasn't able to summon anything because they were protected against it so it left him with no choice but to go through the files one by one.

The only things in the Evans file were the paperwork relating to Lily Evans marriage to James Potter for forwarding and a complaint from Lucius from when she had broken his nose in Daigon Alley.

The Potter file was even thinner, the only thing inside were the Potters death records. Everything else was missing, including James and Charluses records from their time in the employment of the Auror Department.

He did find one interesting report though. An Auror team had been dispatched to investigate magic use in London. A team consisting of Moody, Proudfoot, Shacklebolt, and Tonks. Shacklebolt had reported to Madam Bones and then left from her office with her. The group plus Bones niece had returned to her office an hour later. From there on there were no records, just a note concerning Tonks promotion to Senior rank and being assigned a VIP protection detail. A classified protection detail.

He walked back to his office in time to see the toad enter it. He followed her in and dropped into his desk chair. "I hope you had better luck than I did. Going through the Auror records was a waste of time. The only thing in the Evans file was a forwarding notice." He sighed. "The Potter file was empty with the exception of the Potter's death notice."

Delores huffed. "You had more luck than I did. There wasn't an Evans file. And the only things in the Potter were the forms allowing Charlus and James to apparate and create portkeys."

Both where silent, commiserating in their failure thus far. After a while Delores spoke. "Well where else can we look? Cornelius expects results soon."

Yaxley snorted. "The Minister can go fuck himself. The only one we have to worry about is our Lord. Black emptied out Godrics Hallow after he cleared his name and the Ministry made it into a historical sight. It's not like they left property records..."

Delores looked at him sharply when he paused. "Yaxley what is it?"

The man blinked as he collected himself. "Property records. Because it's a magical residence the Potters would have had to file an address with the Improper use of Magic Office, even if they wouldn't enforce the trace on a Noble House member. If they don’t have anything then the Department of Magical Catastrophes will. The Potters had been gifted their property by the Muggles.” He said with particular distaste. “They’d want a way to cover themselves if anything went wrong.”

By now Delores eyes were wide. She still might be able to find the information she needed to bring the Potter boy to task. And eventually deliver him to her Lord.

“Very good Yaxley. You do have a brain. I’ll talk to Malfada in the Improper use office. Be a good lackey and go to the Magical Catastrophes and see what you can find.” She turned on the spot and waddled off, leaving Yaxley glaring at her back.

He made a fist watching the toad jiggle her way to the lift. *One of these days’ toad you’ll get yours. * He stormed off. Hopefully he’d find something. If she did he’d never hear the end of her bragging about her plan.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

In his office Alastor had been watching the Ministers pet toad and the fake Auror go back and forth. He knew that the both of them were Death Eaters. He wasn’t sure what they were up too, but it was evidently important. The pair never interacted normally and their being seen together raised a few eyebrows, many in the Department suspected Yaxleys allegiances and seeing him with a known blood bigot wasn’t helping his case.

From the corner of his eye he saw Kingsley reenter the Department. The younger man looked at the pair in Yaxleys office before continuing into Moody’s space. The look on the younger his lack of success in finding information at Potters flat.

“Let me guess. No luck.” He smirked at the younger man.

Kingsley scowled at his superior. “Try not to sound so surprised.” He dropped into the chair across from the older man. “Why don’t you sound surprised? You knew that it would be a wasted trip didn’t you?”

Moody took a pull from his hip flask. “I didn’t think he’d be there, but I wasn’t sure how much he would leave behind.”

Kingsley felt his eyebrow twitch. “He took everything but the pots, pans, and furniture. I cast the standard detection spells to see if anything was hidden, but I came up empty. Why do I get the feeling you knew I would?”

Moody shrugged and took another pull from his flask. Kingsley sighed and looked over his shoulder at Yaxley and Umbridge who were now leaving the Department. “What do you think those two are up to?”

Alastor put his flask away and lent forward. “If I had to guess? The same thing you’ve been doing”

Kingsley's gaze shot to moody. “And you didn’t think to do anything to stop them?” He said giving the man an incredulous look.

Alastor shook his head. “If I did anything to disrupt them they’d wonder why. If they manage to track Potter down, then he’ll deal with them as he sees fit. If his information network is as good as Amelia is afraid it is then he’ll know who he’s dealing with and act accordingly. No one in the company of those two is clean so if we’re lucky he’ll kill a few of them.”

Kingsley looked at the other man in shock, but he knew that he was right. Anyone going with Umbridge and Yaxley to that meeting would be of the same mind as them.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Yaxley stormed into the Department of Magical Catastrophes ignoring the various secretaries. He walked into their hall of records. His eyes scanned the shelves until he saw the section marked for the Nobel Houses. He flipped through them till he came across a rather thick file bearing the name “Potter”. He pulled it from the shelf and flipped through various reports mentioning a property in Wales. Eventually he found a wizarding picture. A picture of the properties front gate. He stuffed the file back onto the shell and nearly ran from the Department. He encountered a scowling Delores outside of the Department of the improper use of Magic.

“What are you so happy about? Malfada wasn’t any help. The Files relating to the Noble Houses are missing.” Her clammy pale completion was turning red.

He handed her the photo “Someone managed to get a picture of the gate to the property. We can use that as an apparation point.”

Delores’s eyes went wide before a gruesome smile overtook her face. “We’ll bring this to Cornelius and go from there.”

Yaxley nodded. “You do that. I’m going to see if I can put a squad together. I’ll meet you at the Ministers office.” He walked off before she could say anything, not that she was going to. She was too busy staring at the picture in her hands.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

He made his way to his office. He wasn't sure who was around that would be interested in eat he and Delores had been up to. Entering the Auror office he could see the lunatic sitting in his office with the foreigner both waste of magic, but dangerous. He looked over the on duty roster trying to figure out who was around when a voice from behind made him jump.

"So what's this I hear about you and Delores being alone Victor?"

The raspy voice was a familiar one and caused him to smirk. "Walden don't make such foul insinuations." He spoke softer. "I found a picture of the Potter residence. Feel like tagging along?"

The older executioner smirked. "Very well. It should prove to be interesting. Runcorn is around here somewhere, he'll relish the chance to look important."

Yaxley nodded in agreement. "I'll find him. Why don't you head towards the Ministers office and remind Delores and our esteemed Minister that Lucius would like to accompany any responding Aurors."

He received a nod as a reply before the older man walked away. He moved his eyes over the rest of the Department trying to find Runcorn. The man had no motivation to move up in the ranks but he was a competent investigator and at least he knew which end of the wand to hold.

He found the man asleep at his desk, not even bothering to hide. He kicked the chair waking the man and ended up earning with a wand pointed at his groin. “Put the wand away Runcorn before I feed it to you.”

The man just snorted and slid his wand up his shirt sleeve. “What do you want Victor. I’m busy watching Shacklebolt and the lunatic. They’ve been weird since they got in. They vanished after the Wizardry meeting.”

Yaxley snorted. “I read the dispatch report, an unknown magical. Bones got involved. That was days ago. What of it?”

Runcorn stood from his seat. “They came in this morning about an hour after the Wizengmot meeting and then Shacklebolt went right back out. He used the Muggle gateway to leave the Ministry. The Lunatic has been watching you and Delores all afternoon.”

Yaxley looked at the other man hard. "Unless you can prove that he has some sort of information on a certain someone then it's not worth questioning him, he's too unpredictable. Come with me, we're going to the Ministers office.”

Runcorn raised an eyebrow but followed Yaxley from the Auror office. When they entered the lift Yaxley answered the mans unasked question. “Potter blindsided the Wizengmot with his reappearance. The Minister left it up to the Toad to find information on where he could have been all this time. His idea is to control Potters entrance into our world. The boy may have known about his House seats but none of us believe that he's delved too deep into things. We would have heard something if he did!”

Runcorn nodded. “I'm going to assume that you've found something that points us in his direction?”

Now it was Yaxleys turn to nod. “I found a picture that we can use as a destination to apparate.”

Runcorn nodded again, “Who's going with us?” He knew that it wouldn't just be left to a pair of Aurors.

Yaxley smirked and replied. “McNair, Lucius, and Umbridge. I assume that the Minister will come as well, to try and make a good impression.”

The only sound after that was a soft dark chuckle.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

When they reached the floor dedicated to the Office of the Minister for Magic they walked right into his office and inclined their heads slightly to the inclined slightly to the elected fool.

“Auror Yaxley, Delores has told me that you were able to find the information I needed. Good work. We'll begin once Lucius arrives” While trying to sound important he came across as constipated. He obliviously didn't like McNair being in his off; he was giving the man pinched looks.

After a few minutes in which the Minister tried to look busy, Lucius walked into the office with an unexpected guest, Severus Snape. The man’s presence earned questioning looks which Lucius noticed and answered. “I thought that it might be prudent to invite someone from our finest learning institute and Severus is head of House Slytherin.”

The Minister nodded in agreement. “Agreed, welcome Professor. Has Lucius filled you in?”

The sallow man nodded. “He has Mr. Minister.”

“Good. Now the only thing to do is to decide when we act on the information. Given the time of day I believe it may be best to wait until morning. In the morning Auror Runcorn can apparate to the area to check it out and then return here. We can use a portkey to travel as a group.”

Delores was quick to agree. “Wise decision. After breakfast might be the best time.”

Cornelius nodded in agreement with his own suggestion. “Very well then I'll see you all in the morning.”

The group took it as the dismissal it was and left. Delores stayed behind. She may have been one of the Dark Lords followers but she had her nose in the Ministers ass.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

After entering the lift Yaxley turned to Snape. “So Severus how much are you going to tell that Muggle loving old fool. Why our Lord trusts you I've no idea.”

The Potions Master stared down his nose at the man. “Our Lord trusts me because I play the role that he chose for me. That of a spy. I feed Dumbledore information of the Dark Lords choosing while providing him with information of his choosing. When our Lord needs my service as a Potion Master than I play that role, either way I do and say as he orders.”

Yaxley scoffed. “And you think he'd be pleased with you going to Dumbledore with this, before we've had a chance to speak with Potter.”

Snape glared at the man. “Yes I believe that he would be. The Minister wants to control Potter to further his political standing and Dumbledore wants to control him so he can make him go through with whatever “Greater Good” scheme is bouncing around in his senile head this this week. Even if Potter doesn't cooperate with us fully we can use him to sow discontent between Fudge and Dumbledore. That, he would approve of.”

Yaxley made a sound in his through that vaguely sounded like a growl. “I still don't trust you.”

Snape snorted. “Well we agree on something, I don't trust you either.”

Lucius stepped between the two men. “Gentlemen please, our opinions of each other don't matter, our end goals are the same. Through our service we will see our ideals come to fruition.” At this point the lift made it to the lobby. “I will see you all in the morning, good evening.” He walked away from the lift and through the atrium towards the floo's like he owned the place. Which as the Ministers chief adviser, he did. The Minister didn't do much without the approval of Lucius Malfoy.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Snape left the lift and followed the man going to another floo and going back to his quarters at Hogwarts. From there he made the walk to the Headmasters office. As class was out for the summer the stone gargoyle wasn't blocking the stairs to the Headmasters office. He made the trip up the circular stairs quickly and walked through the open door into the small lobby outside of the Headmasters office; he walked up the short flight of stairs and entered the office itself. The Headmaster was standing with his head in his pensive. He noted the absence of the man’s Phoenix, but thought nothing of it. He turned his attention back to the older man; it was unusual to catch him unaware like this. It would be interesting to see what he was viewing in the pensive, but wasn't worth the risk if it was something the old man didn't want him to see. After a few minutes the man pulled his head from the pool and waved his wand over the pensive pushing it back into the wall.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Albus pulled his head from his pensive in dismay. He'd been hoping to have a memory of James or Charlus mentioning a family property, but he wasn't so lucky. He heard shuffling from behind him and turned to see Severus standing in front of his desk.

“Ah, Severus Have you been waiting long? How was your meeting with Lucius?” He wasn't quite comfortable with the man being in the room with him while he was occupied in something like his pensive. Even though he trusted the dour man, he didn't trust him completely.

Snape sighed before replying. “Not long Headmaster. And the meeting went well considering the context of it.”

Now Albus was curious and couldn't keep the emotion from coloring his voice. “Oh?”

Severus before replying, his voice taking a grave tone, “Yaxley has managed to find the location of the Potter residence. In the morning he and Runcorn are going to apparate to the general area and look things over. After that they’re going to return to the Ministry and as a group we'll be using a portkey to travel there.”

Albus dropped into his chair in shock. If Cornelius or Lucius got their hands on Harry before he did it would not bode well for their world. “What did they fine? Who's going with you?”

Severus's tone changed. “Lucius, Yaxley, Runcorn, McNair, Umbridge, and the Minister.” He was taking silent delight in the look on the older man’s face. “Yaxley evidently found an old picture in the department of Magical Catastrophes. I haven't seen it and neither has Lucius so I wasn't able to pull the information from his mind.”

Albus swore. “Of all the Blasted luck! When are you going?”

Severus folded his hands at the small of his back. “After breakfast.”

He sighed. “Very well, I'll leave you to it. Good evening Severus.”

Snape took it as a dismissal and left the office barely suppressing a smirk.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Morning came soon enough at Hogwarts. After Severus woke he checked his potions lab checking the results on an experiment that he had left brewing, before making his way to the staff hall for a small breakfast. Given the time of morning he was alone which was how he preferred it. After a quick meal of porridge, he made his way to the entrance hall and then left the castle. Once he cleared the wards he apparated to the Ministry apparation point where he would be meeting Lucius. He purchased a copy of the Daily Prophet while he was waiting and scoffed at the headline.

“Potter Returns! Stuns Wizengamot!”

Harry James Potter, Lord Potter-Evans, The-Boy-Who-Lived made a surprise, highly unexpected appearance at yesterday’s Wizengamot session. After a rousing, heartfelt speech made by our esteemed Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, Lord Potter-Evans approached and asked Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore for permission to speak to the assembled Lords and spectators.  
After visibly gathering his courage he made the request that he be allowed to deal with the unfortunate task of managing the obligations left to him by the extinction of the majority of the Noble Houses caused by You-Know-Who. After a quick decision, more for show than anything, the magnanimous Wizengamot granted the unfortunately ignorant young Lord.  
Lord Potter-Evans the spoke of his decision to vacate the seats of the extinct Noble Families and learn more about our society by taking recommendations from the assembled Lords on who to bequeath the seats to. After that announcement he, perhaps foolishly, decided to eliminate the votes associated with the houses.  
To this seasoned correspondent the speech sounded coached. Odd looks from the Chief Warlock raise suspicion.  
An explanation on the cause of his disappearance was not given and Lord Potter-Evans disappeared into the crowd at the conclusion of the session, so none of the concerned Lords or Ministry personal could confront him to ascertain his wellbeing.  
Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore was conspicuously absent immediately after the session so no information was gleamed from him, while Minister Cornelius Fudge promised to get to the bottom of the situation and share any relevant information with our fine paper.  
We at the Daily Prophet look forward to the quick resolution to the second disappearance of our hero, Harry Potter and hope that he is well despite the evidence that he may be in some form of distress. We ask that anyone with any information on his whereabouts contact the Department of Magical Law Enforcement so that they can confirm his wellbeing.

-Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet Correspondent

He scoffed at the article. The Prophets version of events differed from what Albus had told him in the atrium after his coughing fit caused by Potters smokescreen abated, there was no fear or confusion in the boy, just confidence.

Thinking on what Albus had told him about Potters actions during the meeting he had to agree with the Prophet that Potter was playing by a script. He seemed to have been both speaking from one and making everyone dance to his directions. As much as he hated the name Potter, to think of Harry James Potter as anything but dangerous, was foolish. Caution would need to be taken in dealing with him; there would be no second chances. He doubted anyone else was aware of that, even Lucius and his reputed political acumen. He knew Albus wasn't, the man was to full of his own legend. The Minister and his ego weren't much better.

This meeting had the potential to be akin to bringing lambs to a slaughter, he just hoped that it wouldn't be an actual slaughter. Because of who was involved he knew that the circle of people that knew what was going on was small quite possibly only Albus, Narcissia, and Draco Malfoy. Victor and Albert were unmarried as was Umbridge. Walden's wife had disappeared after failing to provide an Heir and the Minister had divorced his wife, thinking her unfit to be the wife of such an important public figure.  
If they were waking into a trap than no one would even know where to start looking, even those that were aware of what they were up to. It was a sobering train of thought.

He was pulled from that line of thought by Lucius waving his hand in front of his face. “Welcome back. Where were you?”

It took a minute for him to respond. “Our upcoming meeting.”

Lucius looked around before responding. “You’re worrying about nothing. All we need to do is say some pretty words and make some empty promises and when our Lord returns it will be like leading a lamb to slaughter.”

Severus shook his head. “That's just it Lucius, something tells me that if were not careful, we'll be the slaughtered lambs. If we're lucky Fudge and the Toad won't do or say anything that will get us killed.”

Lucius looked at one of the few people he respected and nodded. While he was sure that the other man was being paranoid, he wouldn't dismiss his concerns outright.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

After a few minutes they were joined by Walden McNair and then the silent Auror pair. All five men had donned their finest robes for the expected meeting. Upon entering the Ministers office they saw that he had done the same, though he still had his lime green bowler hat. Umbridge however was still garbed in her pink dress cardigan.

Severus grimaced upon seeing her. None among the Dark Lords followers would morn her passing. She was useful, her position as Senior Undersecretary gave her unquestioned access to the Minister, but that didn't make her untouchable, she just thought she was.

Looking at said Minister he had to wonder how the man was able to function, even as a politician, he was staring blankly at an empty desktop. *Then again.* He thought. *If I was stuck watching a pink toad waddle around all day, I might be damaged as well.*

It took a few minutes for the Minister to realize that there were people other than Delores in his office. “Ah, Lucius good morning. So now that everyone's here are we ready to proceed.” When no one spoke he continued. “Very well then. Victor, Albert proceed to the apparation point. We'll be waiting for you in the atrium when you return.” Both men nodded and walked from the office

Severus and Lucius watched the two leave before turning back to the Minister and his Undersecretary. After a few minutes Cornelius led the remaining individuals from his office and led the way towards the lift walking in a way that he thought made him look intimidating, Umbridge following close behind. The reaming wizards followed behind trying to look like they weren't following behind.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

After leaving the Ministers office Albert and Victor set a sedate pace towards the apparation point. Once they reached it they nodded to each other and then concentrated on the memory of the large Gothic P on an oaken gate. After a minute both men disappeared with a loud crack.

They reappeared in the middle of a thankfully empty paved road, the gate to their overall destination, open in front of them a cobbled road leading deeper into the property. Both men moved to the side of the road breathing deeply, the trip had taken a lot out of them.

Albert was the first to speak. “Where the hell are we? I'm in favor of using a portkey to get back to the Ministry.”  
Victor was quick to agree, apparating back to the Ministry would likely leave them magically exhausted. “I don't know where we are either, but it's a long way from London.” Albert nodded his agreement as he transfigured a roadside stick into a hula-hoop, teeing its return destination to a spot just inside the gate.

The two men seemed to be swallowed up by the hoop as they disappeared and then reappeared in a room of to the side of the Ministry atrium reserved for portkey arrivals. They quickly rejoined the rest of their group and ushered them into the portkey room. As a group they appeared at their destination.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: 

Delores upon seeing the Gothic P on the gate smirked viciously. Everyone else with the exception with the exception of the Minister, who had fallen on his rear, was looking around trying to find some clue as to where they were.

Pass the gate, deeper in the property the individual that they had come to speak to was being woken. Their element of surprise had vanished.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

It took a minute for the words to register in Harry’s head. Once they did he nearly jumped from the couch. He hadn’t been expecting them to find him so soon.

“Do you recognize any of them Tommy?” He asked the aged elf.

Tommy nodded his head. It was the first time he had seen the elf’s ears flap. “I recognize one of them from Mr. Nicks Pictures, Malfoy.”

Harry sighed. *And here I thought that Dumbledore’s people would find me first, even with Alastor playing the misdirection game with them. * He sighed again. “Tell the others to stay upstairs. Make sure Max stays up there as well. I don’t need him eating purebloods. Yet. Let Mindy know that we’ll be having asshole guests. Lock down the wards. No one enters till our guests are gone. Be ready to evict said guests.” The elf nodded and disappeared.

He cast a cleaning charm on himself and straightened his clothes with a wave. He sat behind his desk and waited for his guests. He knew that this would be an irritating conversation.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation with Fudge and Umbridge

After a few minutes Tomy returned. “I’ve informed the Mistress and the others, and Max has been put in the Master bedroom with them. The Mistress wanted me to tell you that she is not pleased.”

Harry winced but there was no helping it. Her connection to him couldn’t be revealed just yet. “And our guests?”

Tomy's eyes went out of focus for a moment a he concentrated on the wards. “Nearly at the front door.”

Harry nodded. “Good activate the Anti-Port key and Anti-Apparition wards. Now that they’re here I don’t want them leaving until I’m ready for them to do so.” He paused. “Have Mindy make me a plate of steak and eggs, I’m not going to let this lot ruin my breakfast.”

Tomy nodded before zoning out again. “They’re here Master. Shall I show them in?”

Harry sighed before nodding. Tomy disappeared and after a minute he could hear clicking heels outside of his office door before it burst open and Cornelius Fudge led a contingent of Death Eaters into the space.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Going by the look on the fools face, you would think he owned the place and Harry was sitting in his favorite wing-back chair. Umbridge was looking at the items decorating the walls and shelves throughout the room in disgust, despite some of them being worth more than she would ever see. Malfoy and the others, with the exception of Snape who was looking at him and Fudge who looked lost, were looking at some of the same items with interest, particularly the Lapis Lazuli and gold banded dragon that his Grandfather had “acquired”, though the man made no mention of from where.  
He watched the group waiting for one of the unwanted arrivals to speak, despite Fudges bluster, he did look lost. He didn’t seem to know what to do now that he was here.  
Malfoy hadn’t. “Mr. Potter….”

“Lord Potter, Mr. Malfoy. Let’s not forget our courtesies.” It was clear the man didn’t like the rebuke, but he kept silent.

Fudge inserted himself at this point. “Yes Quite. Lord Potter we weren’t formally introduced. My name is Cornelius Fudge; I’m the Minister for Magic. Accompanying me is my Senior Under Secretary Delores Umbridge. Lords Lucius Malfoy and Walden McNair of the Wizengmot. Professor Severus Snape from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And Aurors Albert Runcorn and Victor Yaxley from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.”

Harry smirked, perfect opening. “Law enforcement!? I’m not in any trouble am I?”

Fudge chortled. “No, not at all. Many people have questions for you. As well as concerns for your well-being. A great many people were concerned when you disappeared after your spectacular defeat of You-Know-Who.”

Harry interrupted him at this point. “I really wish people would call him by his real name not that hyphenated garbage. Calling him Tom Riddle or Voldemort won’t make a dead man magically appear.”

While the Minister winced all but Snape, Malfoy, and McNair, who didn't react at all, sent him death glares. *Hm, looks like the inner circle might be a bit more informed than the rabble. Though I’m surprised by McNair's lack of reaction. He has good control.*  
“Those were terrible times Lord Potter. Lord Thingy’s name was all but taboo. If not for your timely defeat of him he very well may have taken control of the country by now, both our portion of it and the Muggles. They would have been defenseless had the Ministry fallen.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry raised an eyebrow at the man’s Pureblood ignorance. If Tom had moved against the U.K. or mainland Europe then the military would have gotten involved, it was a near miss. The Magical side of the United Kingdom was still Manorial, the hadn’t been any representatives present during the signing of the Magna Carta. The Ministry derived it’s authority from the Noble houses, who received their Entitlement from the Crown, Queen Elizabeth the second in this case.  
While he was considering the Ministers stupidity his requested breakfast appeared on his desk. “I hope you don’t mind Mr. Minister, but I’ve yet to have breakfast and I’m not one to miss a meal.”

The man blinked stupidly before responding. "Call me Cornelius Lord Potter. And no I don't mind. I'm not one to miss a meal either. The main reason we came here was to inquire about the amount of knowledge you have about magic, your heritage, and the world you’re a part of. And too answer any questions that you may have. The magical world is a wonderful place we would hate for you to be ignorant of any of it."

As he had a mouth full of food he just nodded. *If you only knew.* After swallowing he responded. "In regards to my heritage, considering all of the family Heads of Family preceding myself have both kept journals and added to the Potter Grimoire. The Evans line was much the same. In regards to magic and the magical world however, I wouldn't mind learning new things, I'm limited to what’s in the library. And if I'm going to call you Cornelius than I insist you call me Harry." He put another piece of steak into his mouth as the Minister nodded. *I wonder if any of them realize how far reaching the Potter family is, never mind the Evans line, the line of Lancelot and Galahad tended to drift.*  
Turning to his other guest he saw that McNair was looking at a Japanese sword that was kept in a sealed glass case, it was another one of his Grandfathers "acquisitions." Yaxley was eying some of the more obviously valuable items on the shelves. Runcorn hadn't moved from the door, but he could see the calculated greed in the Aurors eyes from across the room. Cornelius and Malfoy had taken the two chairs in front of his desk for themselves. He made a show of being impressed when Snape and Umbridge conjured seats of their own, though it left Umbridge visibly winded.

He was looking at the Minister when Umbridge called for his attention, “Hem-hem.” He raised an eyebrow as he turned his attention to her.  
“Correct me if I'm wrong Mr. Potter, but you actively perform magic and yet you've no formal education? You are there for aware that technically that is against the Law?”

Harry really didn't like her voice. The simpering tones that emanated from her mouth were more unattractive then her appearance.  
“Lord Potter, Madame. And you're only partially correct. As the Lord of a seated house I'm exempt from the magic usage law, with the exception of the Laws concerning Black, Blood based, and Necromantic magic’s. On top of that I am the Lord of two Ancient and Noble Houses, including House Potter, born of Arterius Castus. It would take me committing murder in an open Wizengmot session for you to even broach the subject of legalities with me Under Secretary Umbridge! Remember your Place!”

She looked like she was going to say something but wisely kept her mouth shut when she noticed the withering look Malfoy gave her. Fudge was sweating as he tried to take control of the meeting. “Be that as it may Harry … Lord Potter, you've no formal magical education, despite your heritage you're laughably far behind your peers.”

Harry nodded to appease the man. “Which is why I'd like to speak to Professor Snape after, alone. After all the Ministry and Hogwarts are two separate entities, the only collaboration between the two is the Wizarding Board of Exams. At the very least he can facilitate a meeting between myself and Headmaster Dumbledore. Outside of the educational aspect I'd like to personally thank the man for the favorable deal he approved when he signed the World Cup Venue agreement, a third of overall proceeds is beyond generous.”

Based on the Minister's face he hadn't known about that particular figure. Malfoy did though, he looked constipated.  
The Minister spent the next twenty minutes trying to talk him into donating a portion of that money to one fund or another. Skimming the man’s surface thoughts he saw that all of the mentioned funds were chaired by either Lucius or himself.

When he was sick of the repetitive conversation he killed it as politely as possible, which was barely.  
“For now why don't we table this conversation, we can come back to it after the World Cup.”

Everyone present knew it was a polite out right refusal. As the impromptu ass kissing continued. Harry skimmed the surface thoughts of all those present, or tried to. McNair, Snape and Malfoy practiced Occlumency, though only Snape actively reinforced them. Gaining access to the men's minds would require more of a one on one approach. Luckily he had kept his probe light enough so he wouldn't have to deal with more irritating questions.

Yaxley was the most interesting read. He had all of Malfoy's greed and arrogance, but none of the mans supposed cunning, he was cruel for the sake of being cruel.  
Runcorn was interesting as well. He was perceptive as hell. He had suspicions about Amelia and more importantly Tonks that would have to be dealt with. He had become a Death Eater for access to none magicals, he had a penchant for physiological torture.

It was a tossup between Fudge and Umbridge on who was the easiest. Fudge was greedy, full stop. Simple motivations for a fool.  
Umbridge hated anything not Pureblood. She had dreams of Nazi-esque camps full of everything not Pureblood. She was petty, vindictive woman who was jealous of anyone who achieved more than her.

He was contemplating ways to capitalize on the foursomes personalities when the Minister called an end to the meeting, siting the approaching lunch hour.  
Harry shook hands as a farewell, applying a painless, unnoticeable secrecy rune, with his clasped hands as he did. His magic etched it on their bones, they wouldn't find it if they looked. As soon as they left the property they would forget that they'd ever been there. As he had already vanished the photo from Huxley's pocket. There would be no more visitors based on dumb luck. Snape would be staying for a private meeting; his secrecy would be dealt with later.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: 

Severus watched the expressions change on Potters face as the brats Elf led Lucius and the others from the office. He was broken from his thoughts when Potter spoke.  
“I find myself in quite the quandary in what to do with you Severus.” He had steeped his fingers in front of his face.

He glared at the brat’s unwanted use of his first name. “I don't believe I gave you permission to use my first name Potter. Nor do I care what sort of quandaries you find yourself in.”

Potter lowered his hands and drummed his fingers on the desk in front of him. “I didn't ask to use your given name, nor do I intend to. And you should care, because it's the difference between you leaving here with your head or you leaving here with your head and your torso ending up in two different parts of the country.”

Harry continued speaking as Snape blanched. “You and I both know that Tom won't care if you die, and your corpse will only be a minor inconvenience for Dumbledore, even if you are a useful double agent.”  
He stopped speaking to let things sink in. Tomy popped into the office breaking the silence. “They've returned to the Ministry Master Harry. I followed them to the Ministers office.”

Harry nodded. “Good. I want you to go back to the Ministry and destroy a couple of offices. One belonging to Delores Umbridge, the other to Victor Yaxley. I want you to make it look like they did it to each other and stay invisible.” The elf nodded before popping away.

Harry turned back to Snape to see the man blinking at him, incredulously. “Potter what are you doing!? Sending a House elf to destroy Ministry property. The offices of the Senior Under Secretary and an Auror. You’re as foolish as you’re farther!”

Harry slammed a closed fist on the desktop silencing the man. He pulled his hand from the hole he had made and waved it over the wood repairing it. “Considering your words led to the death of both of my parents, I'd advise you to be very careful about opening your mouth. The fact that my mother considered you a brother has no bearing on your continued survival. As I told the Minister you'll be useful in facilitating a meeting between myself and the Headmaster, after that you have nothing I need. You've learned nothing as a spy for either side that I don't already know, so it's only a matter of time until you pay for what you've done.”

He walked around the desk and grabbed the man’s hand, letting his magic etch the secrecy rune into the man’s bones like he had done with the others, with the exception of not masking the pain.

Retaking his seat Harry called Mindy. “Mindy can you have the others come here please. From the main hall not the Master bedroom.”

He didn't hear a response but he knew that the elf was listening. After a minute he could hear Max thundering down the stairs followed by a collection of softer foot falls. The large dog growled at he trotted past Snape on his way to his desk. The sulking Rottweiler managed to nose his head into his lap enough where he could get his ears scratched as Hermione and the others entered the room from the open door behind Snape. “How’s the meeting going Harry?” He smirked as Snape’s eyes went wide.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Severus tried his best to rube the pain in his hand away. He didn't know what the brat had done, but he had caught a brief glimpse of a fading rune, a subject he had little knowledge of. His eyes went wide when he heard a familiar voice. He turned in his seat to see the know-it-all Granger along with the lunatic Lovegood and the metamorph Tonks. There was a woman that looked like an older version standing behind the trio.  
“Good afternoon Professor, I wasn't expecting to see you here.” The know-it-all bint had the audacity to smirk.

“Ms. Granger, Ms. Lovegood. The feeling is mutual.” He turned back to Potter to see the brat smirking at him.

“The mark I gave you Severus is a secrecy rune, I know you saw it as it was fading, I let you. I gave the same mark to the rest of your breakfast club, with a couple of differences, while I was shaking hands. One difference is that I blocked the pain when I gave them theirs, I didn't with you. Another difference is that as soon as they left the grounds they forget everything that happened here, you won't, with some stipulations of course. I wasn't lying when I told you and the Minister about you facilitating a meeting with Dumbledore, you'll be able to do that, and you just won't be able to tell him about anything that you saw or heard. Nor will you be able to tell him the location of Potter Manor, only that we meet. The next time you see Dumbledore you'll be able to tell him that I'll be in Daigon Alley the day before the Quidditch Cup, you won't be able to tell anyone before or after you see him.” He paused to look at the dour man. “This meeting could have gone very different for you Severus. You let your bias against my farther color your judgment, you could have been leaving here under different circumstances if you chose to remember that I have two parents.” He paused again. “What the Ministry and the rest of the Purebloods forget, or are ignorant of, or simply don't care about is that the Crown is aware of the magical world and the actions of the Death Eaters gave the Queen the right to dissolve the Ministry of Magic. She hasn't, instead she has other ideas, other plans in play. I want you to think about that the next time your friends start acting up. And considering we both know that Tom is alive, we both know that it's only a matter of time.” Tomy popped silently into the room behind the Potions Master. “Tomy, would you bring Mr. Snape as far as the Hogwarts wards please?”  
The elf nodded. “Yes Master Harry.” The elf grabbed the man’s robes and popped away, dragging him along. The House elf method of travel would leave the man ill for a few hours.  
:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

He was pulled from his thoughts of the other man oncoming digestive troubles by the nervous voice of a Metamorphmagus. “Were you telling the truth about You-Know-Who still being alive? Or were you winding Snape up.”

He sighed. “If you can't address him by his chosen moniker, than call him Tom, none of that You-Know-Who garbage. His given name is Tom Riddle, a junior. His father was a muggle, not a muggleborn, an ordinary well off muggle. And yes I was telling the truth. Both I and Nick, before he died, believed that while his body was destroyed he survived as a wraith, due to the rituals he performed on himself. There are a few rituals that can give him a physical body again; most of them would kill me outright. Nick leaked the information on the one least likely to kill me. Nick tracked a series of strange reports as far as Normandy, so we think he's in the U.K., so it's only a matter of time until interested parties get the information to him.”  
He watched the women absorb the information. He could hear the gears turning in Hermione's head, she knew him best. “You’re going to let him capture you!?” Called it.

“Yes. In order to end him for good he needs to be in a physical body, as a wraith he's for all intents of purpose, immortal. If he possesses someone he can be exorcised but not killed.” He paused. “I was also telling the truth about the Queen. She very nearly declared martial law last time, when Death Eaters pull the same stuff; the Queen is ready to act. She's already taken steps.”  
He let his eyes rove over the women. Luna had a sad smile on her face; give her near seer like abilities and perception she probably had guessed what a few steps were. Emma was much the same. Before Dan from front line service he had done a stint with the commandos.  
Hermione looked like she was trying to convince herself that he wasn't one of those steps.  
Tonks was the odd one out. She didn't have Luna's perception and she hadn't grown up in a home where martial service was a thing. Her father, while Muggleborn, came from a family of lawyers, which was different beast entirely.

“How could you go along with something like that Harry? It'd be like the witch hunts all over again. Even if it doesn't go that bad, being exposed like that wouldn't be good.”  
She paused, a bit of her mother’s pureblood heritage shining through.  
“How would they be able to find the magical world anyway? The established families and villages are hidden behind repellent and notice me not charms, not to mention the stuff some of the less tolerant families might use. And places like Hogwarts, the Ministry, and creature preserves are behind blood wards! Even if the Queen has taken steps I don't know what she'd be able to do.”

Harry sighed. This would be a wakeup call for the woman.  
“Tonks, I've memorized the faces and names of everyone known and suspected Death Eaters. I know the names faces of their immediate family members. I know how where the live and if they work I know what they do. I know the locations of sympathetic shops that have supplied the Death Eaters in the past and continue to aid certain individuals now. I know everything I need to eliminate Voldemort and his Death Eaters.” He paused, watching the eyes of the Heiress of House Black go wide. “In Whitehall there's an office building that has the top three floors cordoned off. Those three floors have become the home of two platoons of Royale Marines and a single woman whom they're guarding. She's not a prisoner; she's their protectee, much like according to Amelia, I'm yours. She's an American, a muggleborn. She works for an American Government agency called the National Geospatial Intelligence Agency. She's on loan to MI-5 and has been tasked with creating a map of magical England. She's already created maps of Daigon Alley, Knockturn Alley, and the acreage covering Hogwarts and Hogsmead.” Harry took a breath. “The SAS has all of the entrances to the Ministry of Magic under surveillance. I came across plans to explosively breach the guest entrance and storm the Ministry. Which would you rather deal with? Me being captured and the resulting fallout or what amounts to occupation until Riddle and his Death Eaters are dealt with and a new Government is in place?”

He stood and began to make his way from his office, he wanted to get out of his day old clothes, refreshing charms or not. And he needed a shower for some reasons.

“House Potter has bled, fought and died protecting England and its territories, even from its own foolish, selfish, and ignorant citizens. Everyone here knows that the wizarding population would react poorly to an armed Muggle occupation, even if they weren't completely sure what was going on, civil wars would almost be a certainty. At that point it wouldn't be Light or Dark, it would be the oppressed versus those that they would see as the oppressors. One of the first things they would do occupying the wizarding world is try and find a way of controlling wand use.”  
Leaving the office he pulled his shirt and vest off. *It wouldn't be the first time a Potter has opposed royalty, hopefully this time managing to stay in their semi-good graces.*

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

The four women watched Harry leave and listened to his foot falls as he walked up the stairs. They all knew he was right; if the military occupied Magical England the population would eventually revolt, especially if they started seizing people’s wands.  
Tonks was the one to breach their silence. “He's right as much as I hate it. But I think he might be over estimating himself. Letting himself get captured to let You-Know-Who regain a body! I'd ask if he was crazy but I know he's not.”

“He's not crazy.” Hermione sighed. “He not over estimating himself either. While he's arrogant, he knows his limits better than anyone. He's shown me a lot, but I know he's capable of a lot more. There are a lot of books in the library that I can't read until I actually become Lady Potter. Harry has read and memorized everything in there. He's got something planned. Nick and Pernelle were preparing him for something; and considering what he's accomplished, I think they had plans for Harry beyond Voldemort.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

In the master bath Harry was letting the steaming hot water burn the stress out of his shoulders and back. *Me countering the Queen's plans depends on the Death Eaters making a scene at the Quidditch Cup. If their quite till Tom returns than I'll have a harder time of controlling things. This convoluted plan of ours to save lives is entirely dependent on a bunch of bigots trying to take them.*

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: 

In Malfoy Manor, Lucius was close to pulling his hair out. He'd been in a confusing meeting with Cornelius and a few others. First none of them could remember what they were even meeting for, then Weatherby, Cornelius secretary walked in and apologized for not realizing that they had returned from their meeting with Harry Potter. Before they sent the confused fool to see a Mediwitch, he informed them that the DMLE was investigating the ransacking of Madame Umbridge's and Auror Yaxley's offices. The pair had left at that followed by a muttering Runcorn. Walden left shortly after, probably to return to Walden Hall, the Ancestral home he was named for.  
That left Lucius and Cornelius to figure out the reason for their meeting. Eventually it turned into a conversation about renegotiating the Proceeds contract with the Holly Head Organization to recoup some of the fiances. Lucius promised the politician that he would try to arrange a private meeting with the solicitors representing the Organization, even though he had nearly been laughed out of the office the last time he had tried.  
Evidently they thought that because they fell under the Potter umbrella that they had the clout to get away with telling him and Ludo Batman, the head of the Department of Sports and Games, that the contract was non-negotiable. Even as politely as they had said it, they still told them to “Piss off and pay up.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

When he returned to Malfoy Manor he stopped short when Narcissa asked him how the meeting with Potter went. “What are you talking about woman? I didn't have a meeting with Potter. Foolish woman, no one knows where the brat lives to have a meeting with.” He punctuated the sentence by back handing his wife across the face and storming from the room. He missed the look his son shot his retreating back as he helped his mother from the floor.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

In Walden Hall, McNair had his head in the family pensive. He'd gotten into the habit of leaving memories in its daily. Imagine his surprise when he found a memory about Yaxley finding information leading to the location of Potter Manor.  
Yaxley and Runcorn were supposed to apparate to the area and then return so that as a group they could use a portkey to get there. His problem was that he had no memory of the meeting taking place.  
After checking himself for signs of an Obliviation and not finding any he concluded that either the meeting didn't take place, which he didn't believe, or that the Potter-Evans Heir had done something to block the memory entirely. Either way it didn't matter, if they found the manor once they could find it again.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

In his home Yaxley was close to pulling his hair out. The Aurors investigating the toad’s office being ransacked had told him that it would be best if he took a leave of absence, as all of the evidence they had collected pointed to him. The Aurors that escorted him to his office so that he could collect his personal effects, were now investigating that room, as it too had been ransacked with all off the evidence collected so far pointing to the toad.  
The pair had been escorted to the Ministry Apparition Point and told that they needed to appear for a formal hearing at a later date. In the meantime, as select personal, they were on paid leave.  
That combined with the supposed meeting with Harry Potter left him halfway through a bottle of Ol' Ogden’s. Cursing the toad was becoming more and more attractive the more he drank.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Delores didn't know what to do. First that fool Weatherby walks into an important meeting and asks them how the meeting with Lord Potter went. The fool, they didn't know where the half-blood menace was to have a meeting with him. Royale blood was wasted on a half-blood, never mind his mud-blood mother being descended from his greatest knight. Blood lines like that were wasted on the unworthy. Luckily there where rituals that could deal with that.  
She sighed thinking about what had happened from there, Weatherby had told the group that her office was ransacked. She returned to her office with Yaxley and Runcorn only to discover that, the bastard Yaxley was responsible for it. Another pair of Aurors had escorted him to his own office only to find out that his office had been ransacked as well. And then they had the audacity to accuse her; her, the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic! Now they were both being escorted from the Ministry. She would figure out how to get back at Yaxley somehow, he'd destroyed all of her precious cat plates.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

After Albert followed the Aurors escorting Victor and Umbridge to the apparition point he returned to his own office. There were too many questions surrounding the day’s events that troubled him. First the supposed meeting with the Potter-Evans Heir. Then Victor and Umbridge's offices being ransacked at apparently the same time, each office's destruction being the fault of the other, despite them being in the same room all morning.  
Things were beginning to add up in his head, Bones had given the Metamorphmagus slut an express promotion after accompanying an Auror team investigating magic use amongst the Muggles.  
Then at the Wizengmot the combination of the fore mentioned slut being named Heir of House Black and the surprise appearance of the Potter-Evans Heir. Each act on their own didn't seem like anything, together they were a great coincidence and he didn't believe in them. He pulled the security rotation that day and hadn't seen him enter the hall, which meant he was already there and then he had waited until Fudge brought forward the motion to dissolve the extinct Royale Houses. To him, everything pointed to Potter being active in the Magical World.  
Now he just needed to figure out what actually happened today, find out if there was actually a meeting with the Potter boy. On his way into his office he passed Yaxley's. Shacklebolt, was leading the team investigating the debris, he wouldn't mind seeing a copy of that report. Walking into his office he didn't notice the runes glow on it before it closed.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Across the room another figure did though. After a moment there was a muffled thud followed by everything in the department shaking, at the same time water started sprinkling from overhead as Aurors scrambled trying to figure out what happened. No one noticed the figure vanish into the department floo. They did notice the bricks of the floo disappear into its flames leaving a smooth spherical surface.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: 

In Potter Manor Harry pulled a chain bearing an hourglass from a first aid box. He'd taken it from one of the rolling tool chests in the garage. He put it around his neck and turned a small dial on it slightly and then vanished. A minute later he reappeared and replaced the necklace. He pulled a label less bottle from the same case and took a long drink from the bottle before replacing it and putting the first aid kit away.  
Killing Runcorn was a necessary step. He'd picked up enough about Tonks and Amelia to start drawing conclusions. Tonks was secure with him at Potter Manor. Her parents weren't, nor was Amelia. Andromeda and Amelia were formidable witches but he wasn't going to risk them being grabbed off of the streets.  
The rune cluster he used was in essence a magic eating incendiary bomb; it was triggered by the same rune the kept the damage contained to Runcorn's office.  
The incendiary rune cooked Runcorn using his own magic before exploding; the fire created was as hot as Fiendfyre or his mother’s Infernum. It would reduce everything in the enclosed space to ash and slag before burning itself out.  
The rune he used to destroy the floo and its tracking ability was a bit more advanced, and yet far simpler. It was called, Void. It erased everything in an area. He had used his outgoing floo travel as a trigger.  
He hadn't used it against Runcorn because he wasn't sure if the man had a pensive or had write notes. It was effective, but only affected a small area and he wanted everything gone.  
From the DMLE he'd flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and then apparated home. There was enough traffic in the Inn to cover up any floo or apparation travel.  
He didn't need to tell the others he'd been gone, his absence had been brief. As far as they knew he hadn't left the garage. He'd told them that he was changing the oil in the Audi; it had only taken him a few minutes to do that.  
For Harry Runcorn's death and the office sacking were the opening shots in the renewed conflict with Tom Riddle and his Death Eaters. For them and the rest of the Ministry it was a mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene involving the threatening of Severus Snape was written prior to the death of actor Alan Rickman who played the character in the film adaptions. He'll be greatly missed. We fondly remember him as an Asshole Professor; the cock blocked Sheriff George of Nottingham, a high blue caterpillar, an anal unemployed actor in a cheesy Tim Allen Star Trek rip off, an exceptional bank robber, and a dickless angel. Sorry R.I.P, Alan Rickman.
> 
> We would also like to thank our continued readership your reviews remind us why we write during a block session.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car prank and night run.

Harry woke on the morning of the 12th slowly. He'd been up late the night before with James Charleston. He’d gotten a slight verbal reprimand from the man for the actions he'd taken against Runcorn, but he knew that it was halfhearted.

After breakfast Sirius and Remus would be showing up, tonight was the full moon. He'd told the Marauders that he would go running with them. That was before he ingested the Re’ems blood, he had no idea what that would do to the transformation, how it would affect the animal. He was big enough when he changed, he didn't need any additions.

He looked over his shoulder at Hermione, like normal she had pulled all of the blankets to herself now that he wasn't lying next to her. He grinned as she burrowed her face into his pillow.

He pulled on a pair of track pants and a sleeveless shirt. He'd spent the last few days magically resizing all of his clothes so he wouldn't rip anymore. He'd been heckled enough about torn shirts and split inseams. He pulled on his trainers and made his way to the foyer.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

He paused at Tonks open door to watch the woman do her morning yoga, bare as the day she was born, as usual. He grinned at the woman as she bent at the waist and smiled at him through her spread legs.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

He continued onto the foyer and was joined by Max, who was walking from the kitchen and was looking at him expectantly. He snorted ignoring the dogs begging. He did some stretching before jogging form the house, the grumbling dog following behind.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

The laps came easier now than they had before. They had since he'd taken the Re’ems blood. As they were easier he did more. Twenty laps later back and forth on the half mile drive he came to a stop at his front door.

Max was laying in the open door with Hedwig perched on the handrail above his head. The two animals had kept pace for a few laps, but had retreated to the safety to the safety of the doorway as their human kept going. The eyed him closely as he approached, rousing as he started up the short flight of stairs. Max stretched before walking alongside him while Hedwig perched on his shoulder.

He made the short walk into the kitchen. Plating food for the two animals and walking from the room, stopping to turn on the coffee maker for the others, before walking back upstairs.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

He walked into the shower passing a half-awake Hermione, Crookshanks trying to get her attention. He took a quick hot shower, before pulling on a pair of work pants and another sleeveless shirt. He planned on working in the garage until the Marauders showed up.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

He walked into the garage to see Luna already there leaning against his, now their, latest project. She was reading the instructions for the wiring harness, in French.

“Morning Luna. I didn't know that you spoke French.”

The serene blonde smiled at him. “Oh, I don't. I'm trying to learn by reading it.” She passed him a cup of coffee before turning back to her reading.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

He accepted the cup before walking over to his work bench before turning to said project. He was building a Drag car.

He'd bought the Dodge Daytona as a rolling wreck. Now it was an orange Restomod that was dragged around by a modified version of the V-8 HEMI that powered the new Hellcat Challenger. He'd sent the block sent out to have the cylinders bored out so that he could increase piston pressure. He'd measured for clearances and sent out for custom exhaust. He'd upgraded the twin turbo to a kit rated for a 1,000hp. The only thing it was waiting on was for the wiring to be finished and for its fuel cell to be filled.

He coupled the V-8 to a NOS wet jet system. It was good for another 125 horse power on top of the 1,000 he was hoping to get from the complete power train. He'd had to drill and tap the engine block to accept the jets as it hadn't been built with Nos in mind.

He'd had to reinforce the rear end to compensate for the increase in horse power and installed a wheelie bar. He didn't mind driving on two wheels he just didn't want to flip. He'd called a “friend” that worked at Bugatti R&D and poked him until he was granted a breaking system out of the Veyron. The massive ceramic brakes were the only thing he could think of short of a parachute that would stop the Daytona.

With Luna's help the wiring took an hour and a half mostly because Harry was teaching her along the way and Luna was trying to learn French. Harry humored her by speaking the language the entire time. Shortly after finishing the wiring Harry walked over to the waiting fuel can and emptied it into the drag car, he was only half way filled when Tomy popped into the garage to say that Sirius and Remus had arrived and that Mistress had made lunch.  
Harry nodded to the elf not bothering to verbally respond as he finished emptying the fuel can into the car, he banished it back to the fuel shed near the hangers.

“S'il s'avère qu'après le déjeuner nous pouvons considérer sur la piste.” -If it turns over than after lunch we can take it on to the track.-

The small blonde smiled at him. “Merci.” –Thank you-

Harry got into the driver’s seat and put the key in the ignition and the engine sputtered to life, V-8 rumbling after a few tries.

Luna started bouncing and clapping her hands. “Yay!”

Harry was distracted by the blonde bouncing on her feet momentarily. “Alright we're going for a ride later. Let’s get cleaned up and go get ready for lunch.”

Luna nodded her head still bouncing on her feet has they headed over to one of the utility sinks in the garage using pumice soap to clean the grease off their hands before heading to the kitchen.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Lunch consisted of a ploughman's lunch and crisps. The girls found it humorous to see the Professors and Harry try out doing each other in building their lunch. After they had their fill of lunch everyone except Harry and Luna followed Hermione out to the track to see how the Dodge Daytona handled, while Harry and Luna headed to the garage to get the car out.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry was being very careful getting the car out of the garage he pushed it slowly and carefully from the structure while Luna steered, he had put the car in neutral beforehand. Once it was clear of the garage he got into the driver’s seat with Luna sliding into the passenger. He made sure that she was secure in the five point harness before doing the waist strap for himself, before edging forward carefully trying to keep the RPMs low so he wouldn't burnout in front of the house.

The V-8 grudgingly cooperated, but he could feel that it wanted to open up. He approached the track, a disused collection of an emergency runway and maintenance lanes, and slowly poured on the power, smoke billowing from the rear wheels has it performed the expected wheel stand.

Harry smirked has Luna shrieked when the nose of the car came off the ground. As it settled back on all four tires his eyes danced between the track and his instruments. The speedometer slowly crept north has he roared down the track, he opted against using the NOS wanting to see what he could get out of the engine alone. His smirk grew when he saw the needle pass 200mph (321.8kph) and crawled to 220mph (354kph), that was up there with what he expected from the Vitesse.

After 20 minutes he pulled the car around to where Hermione and the others were waiting. Once he turned off the engine the group approached. He turned to Luna to see that despite her harness she had managed to partially fall out of her top. He poked the wide eyed blonde and motioned to her dislodged state.

She smiled at him has she covered up. “Thank you Harry. We're going to have to do that again.”

He nodded in agreement. “Yeah. Not in this though, I have plans this thing. So I don't know how much driving I'll be doing in it.”

Luna nodded, knowing that there were a few cars in the collection that were just has fast or nearly so. She also knew that he'd try to make some of them go faster.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Sirius noticed that Remus was taking in all of the exterior details of the car so of course he said what they were both thinking. “Boy Harry that car sounds like a beast and it's fast.”

Harry nodded, “That was without using the NOS.”

That comment pulled confused looks from both professors and Tonks. So Hermione stepped in and explained what NOS was. “NOS is short for Nitrous Oxide System. It's a gas that provides a temporary boost of power making the car go faster.”

Harry nodded his thanks to her for helping him out with the explanation.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Emma could see how stimulated Luna was by the excited look on her face. “Harry, are the rest of us going to get a chance to take a ride in her?”

Harry turned to look at her nodding, “I'll go easy on you Em.”

“You know I like it when you're rough with me.” Emma said without blushing.

Remus noticed Sirius arch his eyebrow, looking back and forth between the two. “Padfoot shut up. Don't make me whack you on the nose with a newspaper.”

“I didn't say anything Moony.” huffed Sirius

Remus snorted, “True, but you were thinking about it. I can see the smoke billowing out of your ears.”

This got a good chuckle out of everyone at Sirius expense. Harry guffawed, “Moony knows you to well Padfoot. If he isn't careful he'll get whacked on the nose too.”

Remus turned to Harry surprised. “Why am I going to get smacked on the nose?” He questioned indignantly. “He's.” Pointing to Sirius. “The pervert.”

Sirius snorted. “I am not a pervert.”

Remus stared at his friend. “Really?” He paused. “Then it wasn't you licking your balls this morning?”

Sirius looked indignantly at Remus. “I was bathing. I didn’t feel like waiting for you to get out of the bath, besides whenever you use it always smells of lavender afterwards.”

Remus looked just has indignant at Sirius. “I'm sorry that I don't want to smell like wet dog.”

Harry stepped in at this point. “Children behave. Don't make me get the hose.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry turned back to Emma. “So Em ready for your turn?”

Emma nodded and walked over to the car, Harry followed so he could help her get strapped in. Harry could see that Emma was getting excited as he was helping her get strapped in. *I need to remember that she likes to be tied down.*

He waited until the group had walked away from the car before he started it. The pair listened to the rumble of the V-8 before Harry pulled away. Emma squealed slightly as the front of the car lifted off of the ground slightly. He could almost feel the excitement radiating off of her as the Dodge sped around the track.

After Emma's turn it was Hermione's, Tonks, and then Remus turn. Their reactions almost being the same. Surprise as the front of the car came off the ground and wide smiles as adrenalin flowed through their veins as the muscle car gained speed. At least until it was Sirius's turn.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

“Come along Pup, times a wasting.” The arrogant pureblood got in to the passenger seat and strapped himself in, but only doing the waist strap.

Harry followed his God Father into the car and strapped himself in fully. He shared a smirk with Hermione as he turned the ignition. He revved the engine as she motioned the group to step back further than before.

“Harry what are you doinggggg” His words turned into a squeal, something he would later deny doing, as Harry floored the gas causing the front of the car to lift off of the ground as far as the wheelie bar would allow it to go before it slammed back to the ground and sped away leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

Harry slid the car through the first turn, bouncing Sirius off his door, before pulling into a short straight away. Sirius getting rocked in his seat the entire time. A triple s-curve was followed by the last turn, a sharp left. The turn led into a long straight away. Something that was perfect for his plan.

He accelerated out of the turn and then reached towards the center console and flipped a toggle switch cover aside, the cover over the toggle switch for the NOS.

Sirius shook his head trying to get rid of the cobwebs from having his head bounced off of the door again when he noticed Harry flip a red clasp to the side; it exposed some kind of switch. His God sons smirk was rather unnerving. “Harry what are you doing? Red usually means stop, bad things.”

Harry could hear the nervousness in the Marauders voice. “In this case Dog Father red means go fast.” He flipped the toggle and watched the indicator turn green. “And green means go faster.” His words were drowned out as the engine roared when the boost hit it. The front of the car came off of the ground again as the car plowed through the air pushing the pair into their seats.

Harry started to bleed off the speed has the turn for the pseudo pit was coming up. When he did the nose of the car slammed back down. Harry pulled in and shut off the engine. Harry got out has the group was approaching. “Two things.” Harry paused with two fingers up. “One the NOS works.” Harry ticked off a finger. “Two Sirius should have worn his brown pants.”

Remus snorted before walking around to the passenger side to help Sirius get out of the car. When he opened the door Sirius jumped out, “Ground sweet, sweet ground. I thought Lilly was a crazy driver but Harry takes the Bloody trophy!”

This caused the grouped to burst into laughter.

“Remus where is my wand? Give me my wand; I need new pants.” Sirius exclaimed.

“What’s the matter Padfoot? All that time riding around on that motorcycle of yours I thought you'd be able to handle that.” Remus said with a straight face even though he was laughing silently.

“I will get you back Harry for this.” Sirius said.

Hermione stopped laughing at this. “If you destroy either Luna or my new clothes I promise a slow and painful neutering by spoon. Do I make myself clear?”

Sirius nodded remembering the dueling club. “Yeah, got ya.” He’d get revenge somehow, just well away from her and Luna.

Remus could hear the gears turning in his old friends head. “Sirius go take a bath you stink.” Sirius nodded and head towards the house to clean himself up. There were just some things that you didn’t do with magic, changing your shorts was one of them.

The group decided to just relax for the rest afternoon and on the occasionally haze Sirius. Luna shot Sirius with a spell that made him smell a skunk. The spell lasted until dinner time.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry with the help of Mindy made a meal of roast venison with yams with a marshmallow topping. Everyone sat down and enjoyed what was prepared for them. Harry offered the two men a good scotch with their dinner which they accepted. Hermione could see the gleam of excitement that the evening run was instilling in the Marauders and Harry but she knew that she should wait till next month to join the trio.

Though she was willing to wait she couldn't help but to be curious as to Harry's form and weather it had changed with Harry taking Re’ems and Phoenix Tears cocktail.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Remus had taken the Wolfsbane potion before breakfast so that transformation this evening would be less painful for him. He would still turn, it would not stop that, but he would keep his humanity and not lose himself to the wolf. He had to admit that he's was looking forward to going running with Harry. As a scholarly type he also had a certain curiosity concerning the younger man’s form. Whatever it was it put the wolf on edge, he was certainly Alpha. Padfoot was pack, Prongs until he had thrown Moony into a tree with his rack, was prey. Lily had a fire in her that while she was pregnant, with the potion Moony was little more than a gangly guard dog. His pack was growing again and despite his trepidation, the wolf loved it.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Sirius was nearly bouncing on his feet in excitement. It had been just him and Remus for years, going running with Harry had been a dream for years, now it was happening. He led the household to the foyer, his curiosity about Harry's form and what to name it dancing in his head.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry let his God Father lead them to the foyer. He'd had Tomy open the doors which let the moon light shine in. Remus was basking in the ethereal light stretching his limbs.

“When did you take the Potion Remus?”

The man replied while popping his back. “This morning before breakfast. I learned a long time ago not to eat before I take it.” He smirked. “So did Sirius and your father, they wore it.”

Harry chuckled while Sirius groaned. “Padfoot what don't you change first. I'll change after Moony completes his transition.

Sirius nodded as he fell onto all four as he began the transformation into Padfoot. After a couple of minutes the form of a Grim sat on his haunches in his foyer. His mischievous eyes belayed the danger of his large wolf like form. The form was normally seen as a spectral dog, a Ghostly omen of death. Padfoot in comparison was a giant puppy much like Max, who was nose to nose with the new dog, trying to figure out where the loud human went.

Harry watched to two canines circle each other, sniffing each other before turning his attention to Remus. The man had gone still starring at the moon. His limbs were beginning to stretch themselves out while thickening. His clothes shredded as his form bulked up. He started making grunting and growling as his face stretched into a snout. Black and gray fur began sprouting from his skin as his hands turned claw like and his legs grew wolf like. After a few minutes he stopped moving as he breathed deeply, recovering his strength. A moment later his howl echoed through the house and over the lands for the first time in nearly two decades.

“Moony! Inside voice please!” Padfoot made a snort like sound as Hermione reprimanded the werewolf. Harry just shook his head, while Moony looked embarrassed.

Max was thoroughly confused. Another strange dog, one that stood on two legs and was even taller than the Boss. He could still take'em though.

Harry kissed Hermione and took a few steps away. He was going to give himself enough room to transform. Like Padfoot he fell onto all four, his hands changing into paws sprouting claws that would shred flesh. A tail sprouted from the base of his spine as his shoulders grew even larger. The muscles in his neck began to bulge as his teeth grew into fangs that would sever limbs. Fur began to grow from his skin as his clothes vanished, thick brown around his head and over his shoulders, golden over the rest of his of his form, with the exception of a small tuft at the end of his tail. As a Barbary lion he was large, but he kept growing. His concern of the Re’ems blood cocktail changing things, proving to be true. His size doubled as the golden turned black and brown turned to gray. His claws went from shredding flesh to shearing metal and his fangs went from severing limbs to snapping trees. He stopped growing eventually, but by that point, as a Nemean lion he was larger than even Emma's Range Rover.

Harry hunched his head down when he felt his head brush against the foyers 8ft (2.4m) vaulted ceiling . He shook his head waiting for his vision to adjust as he looked around. He could hear the heartbeats of everyone in the room and smell everything. He looked towards Padfoot and Moony, took a deep breath and roared. It was a sound that would travel the Welsh country side for miles. Moony fell on his ass as Padfoot looked like he was ready to bolt. Max howled along with his Boss.

“Harry James! What did I just say? Max hush, he’s setting a bad example.”

He bent down as much as he could and nuzzled Hermione as gently as he could. The young woman scratched the fur on his snout.

“Fool of a cat.” She said fondly as the other women scratched under his chin. “Don't be out to late.”

Harry grunted deep in his throat as he turned and led the recovered Marauders out of the house. Leaving the manor he hoped his claws didn't damage the floor. Tomy would not be pleased if he left craters in the floor.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

After the men had left for their run the other women turned to Hermione. “Didn't you take the animagus potion too Hermione?” Tonks asked with the hope of seeing her form.

Hermione nodded. “Yes, I took it the same day as Harry did. I have a feline form too but not as big as his form is now.”

Emma looked at them shaking her head. “The size and color change must have to do with the Re'ems Blood that he took. Hermione would I be correct in saying the first coloration we saw was his original form?”

Hermione stopped to think. “You might be right mom, about the Re'ems Blood changing his form. You're also correct in your assumption of his original form.”

Luna with her wide eyes asked, “Can we see your form Hermione?”

Hermione shook her head and walked towards the library. “Not tonight.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

In the village some of the older folks smiled hearing the howl of a wolf, but even they startled when the roar echoed passed. They'd heard the sound before; their Parents and Grandparents had told then stories of the sound. It was always a prelude to war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My French is rusty, blame Google translate for any errors.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not who he was expecting to be meeting.

Remus was extremely tired from the previous night’s run. He felt like he was back in Hogwarts with James and Sirius during their final year. He'd had more fun on this run then last month with just Sirius. His pack was getting bigger even if Moony knew he wasn't the Alpha anymore, Harry was. Remus was still shocked at the form Harry took at first but more shocked at the size of Harry's lion form. Remus and Sirius both agreed with Moony in the fact that Harry's form was dangerous.

Harry's form was basically twice the size of a normal Barbary Lion. In this form Harry was 1,000lbs (453kg) of pure muscle, 8ft (2.4m) tall at the shoulder and 22ft (6.7m) long from his nose to the tip of his tail. Moony was big compared to Padfoot but nothing compared to Harry's form.

“Hey Moony what are we going to call Harry now? Prongslet or Cub won't work with his form.” Sirius asked has soon has he got up.

Remus looked over at Sirius and trying to be funny, “Well we did cause quite a bit of mayhem in the woods last night. I'm fairly certain the village heard my howls if not Harry's roar.”

Sirius nodded at that but looked as though he was deep in thought trying to remember something important.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry woke up in his room next his amusement all the ladies in the house. After carefully extracting himself from the tangle of women he showered and went to get breakfast. He was feeling a little drained but he had enjoyed himself the previous night. *I can't wait for Hermione to come with us.* When he arrived in the kitchen he noticed that Sirius and Remus were both drinking strong cups of coffee and eating pancakes and bangers.

Sirius had a thoughtful look on his face starring at his Godson over the rim of his fourth cup of black coffee this morning. “Cuddles.” Sirius received a questioning look from those gathered around the table with the exception of Remus who was shaking his head. “Tiny, no that won't work.” Sirius paused not realizing he was being stared at. “Phantom that might work, no wait Jesus!”

At the point Harry was really confused. “What?! Sirius did you wake up on the wrong side of the dog house this morning?”

Sirius snapped back to the present realizing that there were others in the kitchen now. Sirius looked at Harry questioningly.

“Sirius what are you talking about or do you even know?” Harry said with the same questioning look to his Dog father.

Remus couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing slapping the table top. After calming down he looked at Harry, “He is trying to figure out your Marauder name Harry.”

With that statement Harry nodded and asked, “Jesus?”

Remus just shrugged his shoulders not bothering to defend his friend’s questionable sanity.

“If you want to give me a Marauder name I'll come up with one on my own.” Harry stated flatly.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

On the morning of 14th Harry was getting ready for a noon meeting with Charleston. The meeting was to take place at 10 Downing. He was assuming the reason for the call in was because of the intelligence gathered about suspected Death Eater activity at the Quidditch World Cup and the Triwizard Tournament the first of either to be held on U.K. soil in several years. Harry was dressed in black slacks and emerald button down dress shirt. Hermione was sitting on the bed, she had watched him dress.

“I don't like that that he tells you show up and doesn't give you a reason.” She didn't mind James calling; she just didn't like not knowing what he was walking into.

“He's not obligated to. He tells me what he's cleared to. Even over a secure line like the one we use he won't say much.” He kissed her on the fore head and apparated into his hanger. He walked towards the far wall and popped the hood of an armored BMW sedan, disconnecting the battery before shrinking the car.

He apparated to his London flat from there. A quick ride in the lift brought him to the car park. 10 Downing was in walking distance but he didn't feel like it.

He drove the sedan into the underground car park, passing several armed security guards in the process. There was more security present than normal, he was sure that there was more that he couldn't see.

From the car he was escorted to a corner conference room overlooking St. James Park. The pair of guards were giving an honest attempt at being intimidating. It wasn't their fault that they were failing; they were given the task of trying to intimidate someone twice their size.

The room they escorted him into was empty with the exception of a pair of high back chairs and a tea setting. He had the sudden feeling that he wasn't meeting James.

He was proven correct when he was called from the reopened door. “Sir Harrison. It's been some time.”

He turned on his heel and bowed his head slightly. “Yes it has your Majesty.”

The Queen of England extended her hand for him to guide her to one the seats. “We were greatly disappointed when we didn't see you at the Royal Windsor Horse Show.”

He nodded, “I had other obligations this year at St. Gabriel's. I normally only attend to socialize, I'm not much of a fan of equestrian events has some others.”

She nodded has she gracefully sat down in one of the seats. “Would you make me a cup of tea Harrison?”

Harry knew the comment was less would you but you will make my cup of tea. Harry bowed his head slightly and poured her a cup of tea with a splash of cream and two sugars. Harry placed the tea cup on the table beside her and waited for her to say something.

Harry watched the woman sip her tea, her face betraying nothing. Though he knew this was no social call.

“Take a seat Harrison. We've been told you've been presented with some information. A series of upcoming events in the magical portion of my kingdom. Something concerning the Quidditch Cup and so the called Triwizard Tournament.”

Harry nodded. “More suspicion than actual information. There are rumors about something happening at the Quidditch Cup. I know that the French Minister of Magic, Jean Pierre Delacour, will be attending with his daughters. Considering France and Bulgaria will be competing in the Triwizard cup alongside England it's likely the Bulgarian Minister will be there as well. If anything were too happened it would embarrass the British Ministry.”

He paused to make his ow cup of tea and to let the woman opposite him to process the information. When she turned her eyes back to him he continued. “The Triwizard Cup is different. It hasn't been held in years due to the mounting death toll. Lucius Malfoy pushed for its reinstatement alongside Albus Dumbledore, the so called Leader of the Light.”

The Queen sighed before putting down her cup. “Were you made aware of the steps I've taken?”

Harry nodded. “Yes Ma'am.”

“And you opinion on them?”

Harry placed his own cup down. “I disagree with them. The inevitable loss of civilian lives is far from acceptable. You may think we're in a Civil War but we're not! But if you send armed troops into Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, Hogsmead, God forbid, Hogwarts itself; you'll have one!”

“Remember your place Sir Harrison! What makes you think we are not in a Civil War already? The so called Ministry of Magic is full of bigots, incompetence and corruption. People vanishing off the streets, whole families turning up dead! A malcontent styling himself a Lord trying to claim dominion over a part of my kingdom! What part of that doesn't sound like a Civil War to you?” said the vexed Queen.

Harry clenched his teeth. “Your information is seventeen years out of date Ma'am! The last family to be directly affected by the malcontent Tom Riddle besides my own was House Longbottom. With Riddle missing the pureblood radicals are too afraid to do anything that would potentially anger him should he return. If they do anything at the world Cup it'll be nothing more than a hindrance, they won’t want to draw too much attention to themselves. As I said earlier, at most they will embarrass the British Ministry.”

He let the woman think over what he had said. She didn't look upset at his outburst, knowing her she was expecting it.

“And what do you believe their intentions are regarding the Triwizard Cup? Surely you don't believe someone like Lucius Malfoy doesn't have an ulterior motive.”

“Of course he does. Before he died Nickolas Flamelle believed that Tom Riddle delved into Black magic, objects called Hocruxes. Given Malfoy's increase in political activity we believe that Riddle is nearly ready to make reappearance. Neither of us believe anything will happened till the end of the tournament.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Her Majesty Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and of Her other Realms and Territories Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith. Commander in chief of the British Armed Forces. Lord High Admiral of the Royal Navy. She had celebrated 88th birthday April past.

By comparison the young man in front of her had no titles besides that of a Knight. His only Military rank was that of Cadet Commander. He had yet to see his 18th birthday.

He was also the wealthiest man in the United Kingdom, while she was the 302nd. The important bit was ancestry; she could trace her line to William the Conqueror. He could trace his family line back to when the Romans left Briton. He could trace his line to the first King of England, Arthur. The Great King that most took as nothing more than myth.

To the populous she was Queen while he was nothing but yet he had the capacity to be very difficult. It was perhaps welcomed that his minding would shortly be left to her William. Harrison was perhaps a tad bit impetuous but he was a good lad, he meant well.

“I was informed you've already taken action against the Death Eaters, with your elimination of the rogue law enforcement officer, Aurors I believed they're called.”

Harry nodded, “Yes Ma'am, Auror Albert Runcorn.”

“If you’re aware of my strategy then I'm going to assume that you have something of your own planed. First blood is yours but if they attack in mass at the World cup than they will shed more of it. And if what you say is true and Tom Riddle has managed to cheat death then his followers should be neutralized now.”

Harry shook his head. “Even if you kill all of the Death Eaters, he is still alive. He's been reduced to living as a wraith since his body was destroyed, one way or another he'll return. The only way to kill him is to let him regain a body first.”

“And what of these Hocruxes?”

“He has at least one, I believe it's his Familiar Nagini, a giant mutated adder. Wherever he is, she won't be far away. I plan to be at the World Cup in case they do, do something. If they do I don't believe anything to outrageous, they're not ready to come out into the light so to speak.”

“You have a lot of hopes and dreams Harrison. Sadly the world does not survive on hopes and dreams alone. You have my permission to act has you see fit, but I will not halt the preparations that are already in play. Dismissed Harrison.”

Harry inclined his head has he got up to leave. Harry slowly made his way to the door, stopping when the Queen cleared her throat.

“I expect to see you at Balmoral on Christmas Eve; I'm quite interested in meeting Miss. Granger. Enjoy the rest of your day Harrison.”

Harry inclined his head again, “Yes Ma'am.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

He made his way to James' office not bothering to knock before entering. Harry didn't notice that James was on the phone when he entered.

“Thank you James so very much. You could've told me who I was bloody well meeting with!” Harry sat in a chair facing the desk and kicking his feet up.

“I'm going to have to get back to you dad, Harry walked in and he's in snit. Yes I'll pass that along.”

Harry winced, James's dad was Sir. Basil Charleston, the Director General of the British Secret Intelligence Service.

James was smirking slightly, “She didn't want you to know that the meeting was with her. I wasn't about to ignored her and tell you, especially when she was sitting across from me when I called you. Dad says, Hi and the next time you almost get arrested for carrying a gun he is going to let them arrest you and then shoot you with the gun.”

An eyebrow rose on Harry's face he didn't think Sir. Basil would actually shoot him, but he knew the man well enough to not completely dismiss the statement. “I'll keep that in mind.”

James smirked at his friend’s discomfort. “So what did Her Majesty want to speak to you about?”

Harry sighed before removing his feet from the desk and speaking. “She mainly wanted to know my opinion of her plans. She also wanted to let me know that I'm expected at Balmoral with Hermione come Christmas Eve.”

James sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. “And let me guess you told her exactly what you thought of her plans.” He sighed again. “As for Balmoral, publicly she wants to meet the new Lady Potter. Privately she is going to want to meet the entirety of your household.”

Harry scowled at the older man. “I didn't swear at her if that is what you are implying, but she got the gist of my disagreement of them. She's given me the chance to do things my way, but she isn't changing her own timetable. If the Death Eaters do something drastic she'll act.”

“It shouldn't have been unexpected that she gave you free rein to do things your way, but that doesn't mean you have carte blanche. The marked Death Eaters are all wanted for crimes too numerous to count, no one will miss them when they die. Their supporters can be cowed into supplication, the only dangerous unmarked dissidents are Burtin Borgin, Caractactus Burke, and Fenrir Grayback, and they’ll have to be dealt with.”

Harry nodded. “With Grayback dead the rest of the English pack will stay well away from Riddle. Getting rid of Borgin and Burke will remove a source of illegal items from the English black market.”

“Exactly! Ideas?”

“Grayback's pack is in hiding, there aren't that many of them and if they do kill, as long as they disguise the cause of death than they can get away with murder in the non-magical portion of the country. They won't show up until Riddle does. He and Bellatrix are the only ones that can direct him. The Aurors wouldn't look too hard into things if Borgin and Burkes shop was to catch fire, they'd assume that something in the men's possession ran amok. It would be better if something were too happened before Riddle returns.”

James nodded and their conversation turned innocent before Harry left.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry decided to drive to Potter Manor using the time in the car to clear his head. For once the traffic on the M4 wasn't heavy. He used the lighter than average traffic to open up the BMW's V10 engine. He let the diplomatic plates keep any enthusiastic constables away. James had given them to him for everyday use but Harry of course couldn't be bothered to routinely switch the plates around. Looking back at it now he recalled a time they would have come in handy.

Looking back over his conversation with the Queen he had to wonder where the woman was getting her information, it was woefully out of date. Someone was either giving her bad information intentionally or she was baiting him, he wouldn't be surprised if she had been. He was leaning towards option b.

He let his thoughts tick away along with the kilometers as he drove. The only stop he made was to fill the tank. When he passed through the gates of the manor it was nearly two. He pulled the car into an open spot in the garage and killed the engine. He sat in the car for a few minutes before getting out and making his way towards the gym. He walked up to the heavy bag and punched it, not bothering to control his strength. The bag disintegrated as a cloud of dust filled the room. He waves his hand mindlessly causing the dust and pulverized bag remains to disappear as he made his way towards his office. He hated being played with.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

It was the morning of July 31st, Harry found himself waking up to an empty bed. He figured that Hermione was in the bath soaking from the night previous. Harry grabbed a gym outfit put it on going for a run with Max. After the run he came back and he took a long refreshing hot shower. When he got out he found a note on the bed which read, breakfast will be served in the room. Harry sat down on the bed wondering what was going on. The room door opened with all the women wearing their bikinis. They were singing in very sultry voices, “Happy Birthday to Harry.”

Harry had forgotten it was his birthday today. Their surprise this morning made him smile brightly. *I must make sure to thank each of them properly throughout the day.*

For the moment his worries about the Quidditch Cup were put on a back burner.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World Quidditch Cup

The morning of August 21st found Harry waking up to do his morning workout routine, thinking over what needed to be done during his meeting with Jean-Pierre Delacour in Diagon Alley. He was also sure that Snape had passed on the information that he would be in the alley to Dumbledore.

He also had to figure out a way to deal with the Borgin and Burkes issue. He needed a way to deal with them that wouldn't wipe out a larger portion of Knockturn Alley that necessary. Going over the spells he knew in his head he figured out a way to get into Knockturn without attracting too much attention, the Japanese Istuwaur -Disguise- spell. It was a spell that gave Gringotts trouble as it bypassed some of their detection spells. It would be more than enough to make his way around the alley.

Further contemplation led him to this engagements end game. Dinistrio -Destroy-, the Welsh destruction spell used oxygen to fuel an explosion. It would kill the two men and leave enough of their shop left for Aurors. Given the two men's reputation if enough evidence was found they would probably assume that their product had blown up in their face.

With that plan locked for that engagement, he headed back to clean up and have breakfast with the women of the manor. Breakfast was simple and light since he was meeting with Jean for a brunch meeting. Harry dressed in a pair of olive drab khaki shorts and a tan khaki polo, short sleeve shirt. He figured he'd dress comfortable considering what he was planning on doing before the meeting with Jean. After wishing the ladies a beautiful morning he made his way to Diagon Alley by apparating to the apparation point just outside of the Leaky Cauldron.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

He decided to make a show of window browsing Diagon before the meeting. His muggle style of dress was enough to keep people from looking at him too closely. After a while, he found an isolated corner in Flourish and Blotts where he could cast Istuwaur on himself before heading into Knockturn alley. No one paid any mind to Lucius Malfoy as he walked into the infamous side alley, the only oddity being the absence of the man's ever present cobra head walking stick. After a few minutes of having his face seen by the residents of the Alley, he made his way into number 13B Knockturn Alley, Borgin, and Burke.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

He looked around the walls and shelves of the shop. He notes the layer of dust covering everything, from the macabre death mask on the far wall to the human bones sitting on the counter top. He could hear the muttering of the two men coming from an open door behind the counter. One of the men stuck his head through the door, Borgin, he noted from pictures.

“Can I help you with anything Lord Malfoy?”

“No. I'll summon you if I choose to purchase something.” It wasn't perfect, but he nearly had the man's arrogant style of speech copied. It was apparently enough to fool the other man.

“Let one of us know if you want to take a look at something special.”

The faux blonde made a shooing motion dismissing the shop keep as he made a show of looking around the shop further.

Once Harry was sure the other man was occupied elsewhere he pulled an etching tool from one of his pockets. The tool easily bit into the wood of one of the shelves. It didn't take long for Harry to carve the Runic sequence or the trigger, the trick was powering them. Earlier he had noticed a prism on one of the shelves, so he summoned it. After a minute of examining it, he recognized it, a crystal reservoir. They were used in rituals, usually ones of a darker nature, where large amounts of magic were needed, more magic than most magicals possessed.

He pressed the pointed end of the crystal into the etching. Given the amount of magic he could feel pooled in the crystal; he figured that the trigger would last at least an hour, more than enough time to make his meeting with Jean.

He banished the crystal when he had finished tracing the entire sequence and then continued to walk around the shop for a minute before leaving.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

After returning to Daigon Alley he found an isolated dark corner where he dispelled the Istuwaur with a Yamate -Stop it-. With that done Harry went into Gringotts to take a little spending cash out to get surprises for the women. Harry went into the stores that he was seen window shopping at earlier and made some purchases to help with his cover story. Harry looked down at his watch and noticed that he still had five minutes to wait for Jean so headed towards the Leaky Cauldron where they agreed to meet for. Harry walked into the place and saluted Tom.

Harry then went over to an empty corner booth. He sat down only to see Jean floo into the Leaky Cauldron. *Jeans early but it's not like that's a bad thing. Hopefully, we can complete this meeting before the bomb goes off.* Harry got up and waved his hand to Jean who approached seeing him stand.

“Good morning Jean,” Harry smiled as they shook hands.

“To you as well.” Jean also smiled.

The two men sat down at the table and Harry asked, “Should we order first or just get down to business?”

Jean nodded that was an excellent question to start this meeting, “I think we should order first that way we can put up a privacy bubble up so that we may speak more freely and openly. Do you not agree?”

Harry nodded and signaled to Tom that they would like to place an order. Tom seeing Harry signal him came over to take their order. Jean looked at the menu distastefully; Harry smirked at the look on Jean's face.

“I think if you ask politely Tom might have some Frogs legs?” Harry said smirking.

Tom heard this and nodded.

“Va te faire foutre” -Go fuck yourself- “Harry.” Chuckled Jean, “I'll just a have coffee, black three sugars. Maybe the next time I come through I'll get the Frogs legs.”

Harry ordered bangers and mash just to annoy his dining companion. After the food arrived Harry cast a privacy bubble silently as to not attract more unwanted attention.

“So what did you want to talk about Harry?”

“You agreeing to the Triwizard Tournament. You’re smart enough to know that the only reason Malfoy would push so strongly for it, is if he was expecting something to happen. He'll never allow his Heir to participate.” He Paused. “And you'll never get him alone long enough to do anything to him, no matter how much you want to.”

“They were my family Harry, my Sister and Niece. I'll never forget what those Bastards did to them! The arrogant fool’s plans, whatever they are, will fall apart. His Master is dead and he amounts to nothing!”

Harry's eyebrow twitched as the Frenchman tried to glare him into submission.

“You’re as foolishly arrogant as he is. Tom Riddle isn't dead; from the evidence Nick collected he's been living as a wraith. By now he's likely a Homunculus and relatively powerless, for now. We think he's using this tournament as a means to gain a new body. By now he should know that I'm not at Hogwarts so it could also be a way to draw me out. Or both. Me appearing at the last Wizengmot session threw a lot of people off particularly Malfoy; he talked Fudge into trying to confiscate my seats.” He paused, taking in the other man's shocked expression. “Let me deal with them Jean. They'll pay. Every one of them. And then they'll be forgotten as all trash should be. You've my word on that.”

Jean seemingly looked into his soul for a moment before he nodded. “All right we'll do things your way.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “How certain are you?”

“Very. I'm surprised your own sources didn't mention it to you, Nick tracked him from Albania to the Channel.”

“If they learned anything they didn't pass it on to me. If you need anything let me know.”

Harry nodded before changing the subject. “How are Apolline and the girls?”

Jean smirked. “Their well. Gabrielle is still trying to talk me into arranging it so that she could be Lady Potter.”

Harry sighed. “Unfortunately, for you, you'll have to tell her that, that position has to be taken.”

Jean chuckled. “That's not likely to stop her.”

Harry sighed again, much to Jean's amusement, before finishing his meal. He canceled the privacy bubble and walked with Jean towards the floo. “I'll be at the cup tomorrow in the owner’s box, you're going to have to act like you don't know me, tell the girls the same.” He pulled a pair of pendants from his pocket. “I know you have your own emergency portkey and I don't expect your wife to go to a Quidditch game, these are portkeys that will let the girls through the wards of Potter Manor.”

“You’re expecting something?”

“We believe Lucius and his friends are going to have a reunion after the match.”

Jean sighed, “Alright I'll let them know to expect something. I'll floo Apolline so she's not worried. Bon Chance.” -Good Luck-

“I'm going to need it in the long run.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

After Jean disappeared Harry canceled the glamor he'd been wearing in the pub, it had only been off when they were in the bubble. He walked to the bar and sat down, waiting.

“Merlins be, it's Harry Potter.”

That was all it took. Almost instantly everyone in the pub was crowded around him, trying to talk to him, shake his hand or touch him.

After a few minutes, Tom and his Barback managed to get rid of the crowd, Tom giving Harry a speculative look all while.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

*I find myself wondering why Harry told Severus that he'd be in Diagon Alley the day before the World Cup. Perhaps I should go today to check things out for myself.* Thought Albus when he woke up, getting dressed in his favorite purple and silver and stars robe. He floo called Minerva to tell her that he'd be in Diagon Alley checking out the books for the new school year and pricing broomsticks since Madame Hooch keeps asking for new school broomsticks to teach the students with. After ending the call with her, he stood back up grabbed a pinch of floo powder and step into the fire calling out, “Leaky Cauldron.”

After stepping out of the fireplace at the establishment Albus noticed that there was quite a commotion going on here. *I wonder what caused this.* Scanning the room his eyes landed on a gentleman with black hair at the bar. * I wonder.*

He approached he bar from the young man's right side, to make sure it was him. Sure enough, the lightning bolt scar was visible on his brow, though it was far less prominent than when he was younger. *Unless I'm mistaken he's gotten larger since the Summer session.*

He'd noticed the tattoos on the younger man's arms previously so he paid them no mind, but made a mental note to brush up on his Latin.

“Lord Potter it's good to see you out and about in our world. As you immerse yourself in it, you'll find that the British Wizarding world has much to offer.”

He smiled at the younger man trying to push the image of being a Grandfatherly figure. He completely missed the incredulous look the young Potter-Evans Lord shot him.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

*What a way to introduce yourself. That smile of his is more disturbing than benign and he's completely oblivious.* “It's as nice a day as any other Chief Warlock. I was in the area and figured I'd do a bit of shopping and have a quick bite. Can I buy you a drink?” He didn't like the man but he wouldn't be outright rude. Yet.

“No. Thank you, though. I don't drink much these days. Alcohol tends to muddle the mind.”

Harry nodded agreeing despite his own difficulty in getting inebriated. *Any time now please.* “What can I do for you Chief Warlock, I doubt you came over here just to tell me that it's good to see me out and about?”

“Call me Professor Dumbledore, Harry or Albus as were not currently in Hogwarts. The Chief Warlock title is one I prefer to only us in the Wizengmot chambers. I was hoping to bump into you since you made your appearance at the summer session. I wanted to discuss your enrollment at Hogwarts...”

The discussion was thankfully cut short by a faint booming and a slight rumbling under their feet. Several people ran into the Cauldron from the Alley entrance and Harry managed to slip away from the Headmaster in the crowd.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Albus looked towards the Alley entrance as the people started running into the Cauldron, only to turn around to find out that Harry was no longer there beside him. *Damn, I should have attempted to put a tracking charm on Harry just in case something like this happened.* Albus noticed Arthur Weasley stepping into the Leaky Cauldron from the fireplace. Albus raised his hand and shouted over the crowd, “Arthur over here.”

Arthur heard the headmaster and approached, “Albus what are you doing here?”

“I was having a meeting with a potential Hogwarts student, but it was interrupted in the chaos. What's going on?” He wasn't ready to disclose that he'd had a chance encounter with the Potter-Evans heir.

“There was an explosion in Knockturn Alley. Moody flooed me, Borgin and Burkes's shop was destroyed. Both men have already been found, dead. He thinks they were killed by a trap on one of their products.”

Albus sighed.*Such a loss of life. And they had so many interesting items gracing their shelves.* “Give Alastor my regards, let me know if you find anything interesting.”

Albus walked away before the younger man could respond. *And I was so close. A few more minutes and I might have gotten him to the school.*

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

When he exited the Leakey Cauldron Harry merged with the tourist and lunch crowds. He walked as far as Trafalgar square and walked into one of the public bathrooms. He took his time using the loo, looking a tad creepy in the process, until he was alone. He waited another minute and then disappeared with a pop.

He reappeared outside of the garage at Potter Manor. Once again he made his way to his hidden bottle of Bourbon. He poured himself a shot before replacing it.

He turned to see Hermione and Luna standing in the entrance to the main house. Luna looked slightly downcast

“Who were they?” Hermione asked as she walked closer.

“Who were who?”

“Mom told me that the first thing dad would do when he got home from a tour, was take a drink from the bottle of brandy that he kept on his desk. It was his ritual, what he'd do before he'd play with me or kiss her. Who were they?”

“Just two men. Men with more second-hand blood on their hands than I'd like to think about.”

“And you killed them?”

“Yes. I didn't enjoy it, but it was something that was called for.”

“You’re not a Royale Marine yet Harry. You're still a civilian. They can't ask you to do it”

“I'm the only real knight in Her Majesty's service. I did it because the alternative is worse. We've had this discussion, Hermione, I love you, but I've no desire to have it again.”

He walked past the two women pausing to gently squeeze Luna's shoulder before continuing into the house.

“War must be while we defend our lives against a destroyer who would devour us all, but I do not love the sword for its brightness, nor the arrow for its swiftness, nor the warrior for his glory. I love only that which they defend.”

Hermione had turned to Luna as she started speaking. She recognized the quote from Tolkien's Two Towers.

“I don't want to lose him, Luna.”

“You won't. He has us to come back too.” Her melancholy disappeared as she led the brunet into the house after Harry.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

 

The afternoon was spent quietly for those in the manor until Sirius and Remus came over for dinner. “So Harry, are you going to the World Quidditch Cup tomorrow?” Sirius asked though it looked has though Remus had the same question in mind.

Harry looked at the women as he responded, “I'm currently undecided, if you two are going you're more than welcome to use the owner’s box to watch the match.”

Emma and Hermione shared a look, “I think I'll stay home with mom since she wouldn't be able to attend, so if you want to go spend time with the Marauders go ahead.”

Luna smiled, “I'd like to go simply to help my father get his facts straight about the match if that is alright with you, Harry?”

Tonks just shrugged. Harry knew that if he went to something that out in the open, surrounded by that many magicals Tonks would have to go because of work. “If I do go, Hermione, would you like me to get you any souvenirs?”

Hermione smiled and nodded, so did Emma. “Okay, Sirius it looks like you'll have company in the owner’s box. Why don't we meet up at seven on the grounds? Tonks why don't you go with Sirius and Remus so that you don't inadvertently blow your cover. ”

Tonks nodded, it wouldn't do to expose her connection to Harry just yet, even to Madame Bones who didn't know the full extent of things. “Alright Harry, are you going to make portkeys for us to get there or do we need to get them from the Ministry?”

Harry smiled, “I'll make the portkey for you three before you leave for 12 Grimmauld Place, if that's alright with you Sirius, that she spends the night.”

Sirius nodded, “It's fine with me. It saves us the hassle of trying to get corresponding portkeys from the Ministry.”

Everyone smiled at each other Emma decided she was hungry, “All right let's have dinner before some of us call it a night.” They all chuckled as they headed for the kitchen. As promised Harry gave Sirius, Tonks, and Remus a portkey just before they left.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

The next morning Harry woke up and prepared breakfast for everyone at five in the morning, he was nervous about what might happen after the match. The rest of them came down around six to eat. Harry made the portkey that would take Luna and himself to Hollyhead Mountain around half past six so he had time to get dressed. Before leaving he kissed both Emma and Hermione.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Because their portkey had less distance to travel Luna and Harry arrived before Sirius, Remus, and Tonks.

“About time you got here old man.” Chuckled Harry as they walked up to Luna and him.

Remus also chuckled, “Harry you know we had farther to travel even with a portkey than you did, so I wouldn't be too worried about our timely arrival.”

Harry noticed that Tonks was holding back a laugh of her own. “Alright, there Tonks?”

At this point, Tonks couldn't hold it in and almost hit Remus laughing. “You will make one hell of a Marauder. How did you corrupt the portkey like that? Sirius is going to have a bruise on his ass”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

Sirius scowled at the reminder before chuckling and nodding in agreement with Tonks.

“Do we check out the vendors now or after the match?”

“Now, that way we can get some souvenirs before there sold out,” Luna said the rest just nodded their heads in agreement.

Most of the souvenirs seen were for either Ireland or Bulgaria. There were some vendors from Hogsmead, Zonko's Joke Shop, selling novelty hats and scarfs and Quality Quidditch Supply from Daigon Alley that was selling replica jerseys and brooms. There were several vendors selling omniculars so that they could keep pace with the match and record parts of it. Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour set up a stall so Harry bought everyone a pair of the Omniculars and some ice cream.

Harry noticed a few Goblins walking around taking bets. He saw a pair a red headed twins talking to one Goblin with Ludo Bagman talking to another. Bagman had squeezed himself into his old Quidditch jersey, if not for magic it wouldn't have fit.

Sirius bought Luna and himself Ireland hats and scarfs while Remus bought a Bulgaria top hat. Harry and Tonks stayed neutral.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Walking into the owner’s box the group saw that they weren't the first ones there. Fudge, Malfoy, a man Harry recognized as the Bulgarian Minister of Magic Bogdan Obalonsk, and another blonde his age, the teen he'd seen with Malfoy at Kings Cross station. Oddly enough there was a female House Elf sitting next to an empty seat, she kept shooting the empty seat nervous glances. There was a pair of Aurors standing just inside the entrance to the box. One of them moved to stop the group from sitting.

“I'm sorry but none of you can be here. This is the Ministers box, it's reserved for the Minister of Magic and his guest.”

Harry noticed that the blond teen was smirking.

“That's where your wrong jackass. This is the Owners Box and as I own the stadium I have more right to be here than any of you.”

The Auror went for his wand as Harry stepped towards him. The Senior Auror present was Auror Proudfoot, who pulled his junior back by his wand arm, knowing who the young man was and how powerful he could be politically.

“Dawlish if you pull your wand on the Boy-Who-Lived you'll be lucky if you can get a job shoveling Hippogriff shit.”

“You have got to be pulling my leg, there's no why that punk is the Boy-Who-Lived, Proudfoot.”  
The two Aurors heard a throat cleared behind them. Dawlish looked to the Minister of Magic when he recognized the tone.

“As Minister for Magic I'm telling you now, Auror Dawlish was it? That the young man you're pointing your wand at is indeed the Boy-Who-Lived, Lord Potter-Evans.”

Dawlish gulped knowing that if he continued saying different that he would definitely be out of a job and possibly in Azkaban. He looked down at his feet not wanting to see the look on the faces of the Ministers or the others present.

“Well, Minister Fudge why don't you introduce me to your guest? Other than Lord Malfoy, that is.” Harry asked with an arched brow.

Fudge nodded looking slightly embarrassed by having to do this. “Of course, may I introduce you to the Bulgarian Minister for Magic Bogdan Obalonsk.”

Harry raised his hand to shake the Bulgarian Ministers offered hand, “Harry James Potter-Evans it is a pleasure to meet you and I do hope you enjoy yourself Minister Obalonsk.”

Minister Obalonsk shook his hand well saying in Bulgarian, “Obadi mi se, Bogdan , za men e udovolstvie da se zapoznaem s Khari.” -Call me Bogdan, it is my pleasure to meet you as well Harry.-

Harry noticed Remus paying attention so he signaled him to come over. “Harry the Bulgarian Minister asked you to call him Bogdan and it's his pleasure to meet you.”

Harry nodded still holding the Minister's hand and said with a smile, “Bogdan please call me Harry.”

Remus translated for Harry so that the Minister understood in his native tongue, and introduced himself has Remus Lupin

The look of delight on Minister Obalonsk face was priceless, in broken English. “Would you mind if I borrowed Mr. Lupin during the match so that I may follow the play by play more readily?”

Harry looked to Remus who smiled at the question, “I have no problem with that Bogdan and I don't think Remus would mind either.”

Remus nodded his head in agreement.

Fudge looked flustered but pushed forward. “Yes well, this is the Irish Minister Francis Kelly. We're expecting the French and his daughters, but they haven't arrived yet.”

Harry again shook hands with the minister. While doing so the sound of footsteps approaching from the rear caught his ear, “Call me Harry, it sounds has though the French Minister and his daughters are just outside the door now.”

No sooner than Harry finishes saying this that the door to the owner's box open and Jean-Pierre and his two daughters Fleur and Gabrielle walked in.

Fudge sighed finally the French Minister had shown up, “Minister Delacour may I introduce you to Lord Harry James Potter-Evans?”

The French Minister shook Harry's outstretched hand “I'm Jean-Pierre Delacour you may call me Jean-Pierre or Jean if I may call you Harry?”

Harry smiled and nodded, “Of course Jean, I hope you enjoy today festivities just like everyone else.”

“Harry may I introduce my eldest daughter Fleur and her younger sister Gabrielle.”

Harry smiled and offered his hand to the two girls, kissing the back of their knuckles when they grasped his own. “A pleasure to meet you both Fleur and Gabrielle, please call me Harry.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry was impressed with the control of two young Veela. Fleur was of an age where most Veela would be attached in one form or another. She was a beautiful young woman and he knew that Jean had received multiple offers to tender marriage. Gabrielle, despite being younger, was second to no one and much to her father's dismay was much more outgoing than her primer older sibling.

He knew very well that if either of them choose to they could leave most of the room in a daze if they decided to let their hair down a little. Remus being a werewolf wouldn't be affected and he had built up a resistance. Jean was a many times removed nephew of Nickolas, so they had met when he was younger before he'd met Hermione. Jean's wife Apolline had decided early on the Harry was always in need of a hug, this became an issue when puberty set in. Fleur being female picked up on his discomfort immediately and copied her mother. The thick skin had been developed as a means of survival.

Jean-Pierre was a lucky man. And also a doomed one. He had good taste in women, but his daughters would be the death of him in the long run.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

“Well since you were all introduced to me let me have the honor to introduce my Godfather Lord Sirius Black of the Ancient House of Black, his heir, Lady Tonks Black of the Ancient House of Black, my Uncle Remus Lupin, and my dearest friend Luna Lovegood.”

At Luna's introduction Sirius stepped in, “Remus and I, were the Professors of the Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. While we were there Albus charged us with forming a dueling club to see who understood the topic most readily. Two students stood out from the rest, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood, they came in first and second respectfully. We thought that going to the World Quidditch Cup was a fair prize, unfortunately, we weren't able to get a hold of a Ms. Granger.”

After everyone shook hands Harry directed the group towards the seats. “Why don't we find our seats so that Minister Fudge can welcome the rest of the fans to the World Cup?”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Minister Fudge walked out on the balcony and silently cast the sonorous charm on himself,  
“As Minister for Magic, I'd like to welcome each and every one of you to the 422nd World Quidditch Cup Final between Ireland and Bulgaria.” Minister Fudge paused to let the noise drop down from the cheer that went up, “Let the Match Begin!” Minister Fudge canceled the sonorous charm with quietus.

Ireland wore green robes with each player's name embroidered in silver on their back. They all flew Firebolt broomsticks and Leprechauns served as the team's mascots. Veela were Bulgaria's mascots and they played in robes of scarlet. Irish Chaser, Troy scored the first goal of the match. After another two Irish goals, Ivanova registered Bulgaria's opening score. Ireland's Seeker Aidan Lynch was fooled by Viktor Krum's Wronski Feint but managed to continue to play with the aid of some mediwizards. Fifteen minutes later Ireland had stretched their lead to 130-10, when their Chaser Mullet was fouled by the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, and was awarded a penalty. This led to anarchy, with another penalty being awarded to Ireland and referee Hassan Mostafa being distracted by the Veela. Quigley sent a Bludger towards Krum which broke his nose. Lynch then spotted the Snitch but was beaten in the race for it by Krum. Despite this, Ireland still ran out the victors. The final score was 170-160. The Irish team performed a lap of honor before being presented with the Quidditch World Cup in the stadium's top most box, Harry's Owners Box (Lynch had to be supported by Moran and Connolly.)

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry had managed to escape the Owners Box before the team entered, thus escaping the press. He was walking the stadium grounds trying to see if there was anything unusual going on, besides the red headed twins from earlier trying to collect their winnings from a conveniently absent Ludo Bagman, the Goblins weren't willing to cover the full amount of the pot, but half was better than nothing.

He was walking through the Irish section of the grounds when the screaming started. He was nearly bowled over when the drunken fans started to run away from the rising smoke closer to the stadium.

He managed to muscle his way through the crowd coming across more and more burning wizarding tents. The sounds of the screams decreased as the amount of damage increased, thankfully there were no bodies.

Looking over the remains of the camp grounds he could see people wearing black robes and skull mask incendiary and mild explosive spells into everything in their line of sight. There were a few sending the spells into the stadium itself.

There was a larger group levitating a trio of bodies, bobbing them around in the air like sort of twisted balloons.

*I wonder who decided to play dress up. It won't be anyone too important; they won't want to risk not getting away with it. Peons trying to make themselves look big. Fucking cowards.*

He quickly cast the Myaku -Pulse- spell, luckily aside from the airborne trio, there was no one present besides himself and the ones causing trouble.

He followed the sound of shouted incantations and began darting around the destroyed grounds, using the debris as cover. He was stopped by a pair of Death Eaters emerging from the only intact tent in the area. He cast a pair of silent spells before either of the men could react. The first caught a Pulvis -Powder- spell to the face, turning his skull into dust. The other was cut in two with a Saxum Quandratum -Stone Cutter- spell.

*Well that's two Death Eaters out of the way.* Harry then checked the interior of the tent to see why it was still intact. While Harry was looking through the ransacked tent, trying to figure out who it belonged to, eventually he found a wizarding photo of the Weasley family. During his search, he found a folded piece of parchment in a bag with some Zonko's products. *It couldn't be the map could it? Only one way of knowing.* “I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.” The parchment unfolded itself reading that Misters Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail proudly presented the Marauder's Map. *Sure enough. Now I know how Hermione's Terror Twins get away with as many of their pranks as they do. I'll let Sirius and Remus decide whether or not they keep this or give it back to the twins. That still doesn't explain why the Death Eaters were in here.*

Harry exited the tent and continued on his way, by now the stadium was almost fully engulfed in flames, Parts of it having collapsed. The arsonist had joined the larger group playing with the hopefully still alive bodies, there were still a few stragglers walking around, but they were mostly all in the larger group.

He came up behind a third Death Eater and caught him in the back of the head with a “Reducto.” The man dropped silently to the ground, the back of his skull having been cratered.

The rest of the stragglers had joined into one group and were walking to join the comrades.

*There are five in the smaller group and another dozen in the larger. Finesse has gone out the window.*

He cast a barrage of the Abartre -Cut Down- spell. The French deforestation spell cut through the smaller group like they were nothing.

The spell caught the attention of the larger group. The good part of that being that they turned their attention away from the limp bodies now on the ground. The bad part being that most of them had turned in his direction with their wands raised. The only things he had in his favor was the distance and the smoke in the air, they wouldn't be able to see his face clearly and he doubted any cast accurately at that distance.

As Harry stepped forward he heard a man to his left yell out an incantation, “Morsmordre!” and the Dark Mark slowly began to appear in the night sky, the man immediately apparated out of the location but dropped the wand. The Death Eaters vanished either through apparation or with port keys as soon as the Dark Mark started to form.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Within seconds of the magical terrorist leaving hit-wizards and Aurors were on the scene shouting “Stupefy!” not paying any attention to where their wands were pointed.

Harry had hit the ground as soon as soon as he saw the over eager witches and wizards appear. “Why the hell are you shooting spells off at an unarmed civilian?” Harry shouted.

The man that was apparently in charge signaled for everyone to close in on the voice still with raised wands. When he was no more than 0.6m (2ft) from Harry he stopped. “Drop your wand and surrender; we have you surrounded at the scene of the crime.”

“What part of unarmed civilian do you not get?” Harry yelled back restraining himself from punching the idiot.

The man was getting pissed, “You're lying! Drop your wand, now!”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Auror Proudfoot was standing a little bit behind Barty Crouch so he didn't see the face, but he did recognize the voice

“Lord Potter-Evans, it seems we meet again with more wand happy individuals pointing their wands at you.”

Harry recognized the man after he stepped out from behind the man yelling at him. “Auror Proudfoot it is good to see you again, could you please get this idiot out of my face and the wands pointed in another direction. I can't seem to get through to this man that I'm unarmed so there isn't a wand to be dropped.”

Auror Proudfoot nodded remembering that Lord Potter-Evans had needed to borrow someone else wand to swear on his magic that he was who he said he was.

“Lord Potter-Evans why haven't you gone to Ollivander's to pick up a wand yet?”

Harry liked how that question helped him get the point that he had no wand. “No Auror Proudfoot, I haven't had the chance to go to Ollivander's Wand Shop yet.” *Nor do I intend to if I can help it.*

“Barty there is no way the Boy-Who-Lived cast that besides he still hasn't even gotten his wand yet.” Auror Proudfoot said and some of the Aurors that were present at the summer session now remembered what he did were nodding in agreement.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Barty Crouches day had gone from bad to worse. As the head of the Department of International Cooperation, he'd been forced to attend the charade in the Minister's Box. He'd brought his son with him to see the match. Under the Imperious and invisibility cloak of course, but the boy might have been able to enjoy himself. He'd left him in the care of his House Elf.

He'd stepped out of the booth momentarily and the boy had managed to break the spell and get out of the box under the cloak, right under the nose of that useless elf.

How he'd let his wife talk him into letting her change places with the boy after he'd been sent to Azkaban was beyond him. She'd been dying at the time and had decided that she could trade places with her son while under the effects of polyjuice. She'd died while disguised as the boy, her body staying in that form in death.

He'd kept the boy under the Imperious in his home and left him in the care of the elf. And now both the boy and the elf were missing.

To make matters worse a group of Death Eaters had apparently decided that today of all days was a good day to hold a reunion.

The Ministry had been made to look incompetent. There were thousands of Galleons worth of damage done to the Hollyhead Harpies stadium and the surrounding grounds. And dozens had been wounded.

Now there was this fiasco. The Dark Mark floated in the sky and he'd led the attack on the Boy-Who-lived, Lord Harry Potter-Evans.

He didn't think that there were many ways for his day to get worse.

Another Auror unknown to Harry called out to Barty, “Barty be glad Madame Bones isn't here to see this.”

The assembled group was brought up short when the fore mentioned Madame stepped out from the crowd. “Oh, but I am. That will be dealt with later right now we need to get the fires under control before any more damage is done.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry stayed with Amelia while she was delegating tasks to the assembled Ministry personal. Most were in the process of bringing the fire under control. Others were prowling the grounds looking for evidence.

The bodies that the Death Eaters had been playing with turned out to be a pair of muggles from the nearby village, Mr. and Mrs. Roberts. They'd been healed, oblivated, and transported home.

The bodies of the eight Death Eaters Harry killed had been found, the rookies in the group looking rather ill at their brutal manner of death. Harry made a show of being sickened. He paid close attention as the men were unmasked, he didn't recognize any of them, though.

Once the fire was out the Dark Mark was destroyed. Why it was left for last Harry wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to draw any more attention to himself today. He'd let them do things their way, and then rape them when the Hollyhead organization was paid for the damages to the stadium and grounds. He could hear the clubs Lawyers cackling in glee, someone in the Ministry was going to have a hard time of things.

Searching the grounds produced two curiosities, a wand that Amelia recognized as belonging to Fudge. And a terrified House Elf; Crouches Elf as it turned out. She'd been found holding the wand.

She'd left after Crouch had given her clothes, dismissing her from his service. That didn't answer how she'd gotten the wand or who had cast the Mordred. He'd have to send Tomy to find Winky the elf later.

Amelia was upset with the situation, Crouch had looked rather panicked when he saw the elf and he'd been in a rush to get rid of her. Harry knew that she'd be keeping a close eye on the man

Harry had been dismissed from the scene by Umbridge, who had shown up with a flustered Minister Fudge just before the wand had been found. She'd claimed that a representative from the Ministry would contact him through Gringotts once they had decided on a method of paying for the damages.

Before leaving he informed her that his lawyers and Gringotts would be in contact with both the British Ministry and the Managers Board of the International Quidditch League seeking compensation.

He enjoyed the look on her face when she heard that.

But the look on Fudge's face when Amelia told him that they were confiscating his wand so that they could see if they could figure out who cast the spell was priceless. Harry knew the excuse was garbage; she wanted to see if any other questionable spells had been cast recently. There was always a residue when you used a wand to cast spells; it was that residue that allowed spells like Prioi Incantatio to function.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry used the kerfuffle with Fudge to sneak off into the woods so that he could apparate away without being seen. He made several random jumps before returning to the manor, apparating into the garage, the lights flickering from the flux of magic. The alcohol flowed as Harry toasted his defeated enemies.

He walked into the main house and was almost immediately confronted by a pair of enraged brunettes.

“Harry James Potter-Evans! Where have you been? Do you know how distraught when you didn't arrive with the others? You had better have a good excuse for not coming right home!”

Harry noticed tears in Hermione's eyes as she approached him. He received a slap across the face before she buried her face in his chest.

“You have no idea how I felt when Tonks came back and told us she didn't know where you were. You insensitive prick! You bastard! Bastard! Bastard!” Each exclamation was accompanied with a slap to the chest.

Harry could do nothing but wrap his arms around her and let her vent. He could see the other women nodding their heads in agreement, including the Delacour sisters. Sirius and Remus were standing behind the accumulated women staying quiet. 

Harry sighed knowing he was in for it tonight. “Emma, I’d like to introduce you to Fleur and Gabriella Delacour, the daughter of the French Minister for Magic Jean-Pierre Delacour. Jean is a relative of Nicolas.”

“Fleur, Gabi this is Emma Granger Hermione’s mother, you’ve met everyone else. Hermione didn't want to leave her mother home alone, that’s why she wasn’t at the match. As to where I've been, I never left the Quidditch grounds. As an owner, it was partially my job to make sure that the fans were not to hurt in the destruction of the Pitch and the surrounding grounds. I wasn't alone long, Madame Bones kept my company until the toad woman dismissed me.”

Those that had met Madame Umbridge laughed knowing who he had meant by referring to the toad woman.

“Harry, I can smell the alcohol on you, what happened before Madame Bones showed up?”

Harry sighed. “There were no casualties amongst the spectators, but there were eight amongst the Death Eaters. The stadium is very nearly a total loss. A muggle family was kidnapped from the village and brought along to provide entertainment. They weren’t severely hurt so they were healed, oblivated, and sent home. While the Death Eaters were burning down my stadium someone else let the Dark Mark fly. With the way, the Death Eaters fled I don’t think they were expecting it. Whoever cast the Morsmordre used the Fudge’s wand, Madame Bones is going to use it as an excuse to make his life difficult.”

He paused looking at the assembled group, particularly Sirius and Remus. News of the dark Mark and active Death Eater was not an attractive line of thought. He knew both men had vivid memories of the last war.“Fleur why don’t you use the fireplace in my office to floo your mother, let her know where you are. She’ll be able to reach your father, invite them through, but have them come from the Chateau. That’s the only connected floo address.”

The blonde nodded and walked into the office while her sibling attached herself to Harry’s arm, glaring at Hermione. This action drew snorts of amusement from the Marauders. In response, Hermione detached herself from Harry's chest and claimed the opposite arm, glaring at the younger girl. All Harry could do was sigh and shake his head as he walked further into the house.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Several hours later Harry sat behind his desk. He'd been right about it being a long evening.

It hadn't taken long for Fleur to get in contact with her mother, the French woman had nearly flew through the open floo. She'd already heard of what had happened at the Quidditch World Cup and had been forced to wait for either her husband or one of her daughters to contact her.

The Veela matriarch did her best to try and crush Harry when she saw him, she knew that he had supplied the means for her daughters to escape the violence.

After trying the squeeze him to death she promptly kicked him and everyone else out of the kitchen. Admittedly the crepes she had made were excellent, it was the principle of the matter.

It had taken a while, but once Jean-Pierre was able to get free of his own security personnel he joined the rest of his family at Potter Manor. His emergency portkey had returned him to the French Ministry in Versailles. Once he assured his own personal that he was alright he returned to Chateau Delacour and then used the floo to get to Potter Manor.

Max had been in the office when he came through the floo and hadn't known that the man was a guest. As a result, Jean was nearly eaten by the enthusiastic Rottweiler.

Luna intervened in time to stop Max from removing a chunk out of the Frenchman's ass. The large dog was much more amicable afterward, but Jean kept a respective distance.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

After the meal, Harry retreated to the office, Sirius, Jean, and Remus followed, not wanting to be left with so many already emotional females.

He hadn't been aware the wine went well with crepes, but Apolline had insisted on it. As such all of the women were well into their cups including Gabrielle, who was used to having a glass of wine with dinner, under the supervision of her parents.

Harry sighed as he turned his attention to the three men sitting across his desk. Sirius decided to break the silence by asking for a little bit more information, he had seen the look of a man who took a life flash briefly across Harry's face earlier. “Harry, I have a feeling that you know more about the eight Death Eater casualties than you let on?”

Harry sighed again, “You're correct. I left the Owners Box before the press arrived, I was walking the grounds. I heard the initial screams and explosions so I made my way in their direction, towards where the Irish fans were camped out, most of the tents were already either burning or collapsed on the ground, thankfully there were no bodies laying around.”

He paused to pour himself a drink from the brandy bottle that was still sitting in his desk draw, he'd yet to put it away in the wine cellar. “Looking over the remains of the campgrounds I could see people wearing Death Eater garb casting incendiary and mild explosive spells into everything in their line of sight. There were a few sending spells into the stadium itself. There was a larger group levitating a trio of bodies, bobbing them around in the air like sort of twisted balloon. I cast the Myaku -Pulse- spell to try and get a headcount and to see if there was anyone around hiding, luckily aside from the airborne trio, there was no one present besides myself and the ones causing trouble.

I followed the sound of shouted incantations and made my way around the destroyed grounds, using the debris as cover. I was stopped by a pair of Death Eaters emerging from the only intact tent in the area. I silently cast a pair of spells before either of the men could react. The first caught a Pulvis -Powder- spell to the face. I cut the other in two with a Saxum Quandratum -Stone Cutter- spell.

I checked the interior of the tent to see why it was still intact. All I found was a wizarding photo of the Weasley family and a folded piece of parchment that might interest the Marauders.” Said Marauders perked up at that.

“I exited the tent and continued on my way, by now the stadium was almost fully engulfed in flames, parts of it having collapsed. The arsonist had joined the larger group playing with the floating bodies, there were still a few stragglers walking around, but they had mostly joined the larger group.

I came up behind a third Death Eater and caught him in the back of the head with a Reducto.

The rest of the stragglers had joined into one group and were walking to join their comrades. There were five in the smaller group and another dozen in the larger. I cast a barrage of the Abartre -Cut Down- spell into the smaller group, it cut through them like they were nothing.

The spell caught the attention of the larger group. That was both good and bad, they'd stopped humiliating the muggles, but they could see me, even if not clearly.

As I stepped forward, to do I don't what, I heard a man to my left cast the Morsmordre. The man immediately apparated away.” *I'll keep the bit about Fudge's wand to myself for now.* “The Death Eaters vanished either through apparation or with port keys as soon as they saw the Dark Mark.

At this point, the Ministry hit-wizards and Aurors lead by Barty Crouch showed up. After a brief shouting match between the two of us, where he called me a liar, Auror Proudfoot stepped in, Madame Bones not far behind.”

The looks on the faces of the three men sitting across from him told him they need a strong drink if he were honest with himself, he needed another one. They weren't getting his brandy, though.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry watched and listened as the three men, who had split a bottle of bourbon between them, dragged themselves upstairs. He was left as the only human in the room, Max was laying next to the desk and Hedwig was perched in an open window.

He'd talk to Sirius in the morning after the booze wore off. He'd have to press the man to get him to cooperate, but it needs to be done, his name needed to come from the Goblet of Fire. He'd be able to convince Remus to go along. Getting their help would a tad more difficult than getting a hold of certain items.

He had an obligation to the Ministry of Defense, his attendance at the RM Lympstone in Devon on the first of October to run the Potential Officers Course at the Commando Training Center had been planned for and there was a place for him held. Some of his instructors thought he'd do well and wished him luck. The trick will be completing the course and also following through with a binding magical contract with that the Goblet of Fire entailed. The Potential Officers Course was a fifteen-month course which will most certainly eclipse the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He also had an obligation to the Queen to appear at her Christmas Eve Celebration.

He knew what he needed, he also knew how to get them. He knew someone who could get him long term time turners and he already had. He'd been passed two, one was only good for a few hours, the other had been modified slightly, it was thought to be able to last well over a year. The well over part of the description was left to interpretation, but it was the best that was available.

The Dark Mark being cast a the cup was a point of concern, it showed the Voldemort was beginning to get confident. Who had cast it was the question, the masked Death Eaters had clearly fled. They did not withdraw because someone was willing to stand a fight or because the Aurors were coming. They ran, they were scared.

Part of the answer he needed might lay in the hands of a House Elf.

'Tomy.”

The Old elf was quick to appear. “Master Harry?”

“There's a female elf that I want you to find. She's recently been released from the service of the Crouch family. She's probably at Hogwarts, the wards on the castle would have attracted her. Find her and bring her here. I believe that she has answers to some of my questions. Go.”

The elf nodded and left.

Harry sighed. In order to get the answers, he needed he'd have to bind her to the house. Even then he would have to phrase his queries carefully.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry used the ensuing hours of his wait to go through his ledgers. Namely, those pertaining to the Heirloom vault under the manor. He'd lied when he'd told Remus that the suit of armor in the main case in the armory was Arthur's. The real armor made of laminated scales and plates kept together with leather straps and metal hooks still sat in the vault with his Mithril saber. Lancelot's short swords sat nearby, the Sarmatian knight still in service to his Roman King.

Something had told him to check the swords earlier in the month, he was just getting the chance to now. When he handled the blades he nearly dug holes in his hands when the sword tattoos began to itch.

While he was examining the grips he noticed that the cord wrapped around the carved finger grooves looked newer than the rest of the swords. He glanced at Arthur's sword, which was laying on his desk, to see that the leather wrapped around it handle was much the same, newer than the rest of the blade.

Deciding that the he needed to see the actual handles, he picked up one of the short and began slowly unwrap the handle. After a few minutes, the cord fell away exposing the white bone-like material of the grip that contrasted sharply with the ornate hilt and pommel. He noticed a series of engravings on the finger grooves so he put the first sword down and picked up the second, repeating the process. The engravings were there, but they were different. He picked the first sword again, testing the grip of the pair now that their true form was shown.

At about the same time Tomy popped in, rather loudly since he was nearly dragging Winky with him. As he was engrossed the unexpected noise startled him, the swords, instead of dropping to the floor they were absorbed into his hands.

“Master Harry, I've brought the she-elf known has Winky!” Tomy said with a bow, pausing when he saw the look on Harry's face. “Master Harry?”

“Don't worry Tomy, I just remembered that I have to go to Gringotts today.” He sighed looking at Arthur's sword wondering if it would do the same.

He blinked the thoughts away and turned to the pair of elves. “Do you know who I am Winky?”

The elf nodded before speaking softly. “Yes sir, yous be Harry Potter, the Boy-who-Lived.”

He nodded, trying to calm her. “That's correct. I was there when you were dismissed from Crouches service. How good are you at cooking?”

“That was one of my duties since Mistress got sick. Master never said if he liked Winky's cooking.”

“Fair enough. I'd like to offer you a place at Potter Manor doing just that. I can cook myself and I enjoy doing it, but I don't always have time. What do you think, interested?”

The little elf looked like she didn't know what she wanted. She was blinking rapidly and wringing her hands in her dress. “I.... I'd like that very much, Master Harry.”

“Good, them welcome into the service of The Ancient and Noble house of Potter and the Ancient and noble house of Evans.”

There was a slight about the she-elf before she blinked before smiling.

“Before you go Winky I have a question for you.”

“Master?”

“Before coming here you were bound to house Crouch, but who did you serve?”

Winky looked like she didn't want to respond, but eventually, she did. “Master had me take care of young Master when he brought him home.”

Harry blinked. *It can't be that simple or can it, the simplest answer is oft the most plausible. Crouch must have found a way to get Junior out of Azkaban.*

“Thank you Winky, that will be all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: If you want more information on the spells used in this chapter than refer too the Spell list contained in the Mayhem's Messenger Appendix. Which can be found on www.FanFiction.net under BROMBROS
> 
> AN2: Once again, any inaccuracies in translations are to be left at the feet of Google Translate.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the World Quidditch Cup and a trip to Gringotts.

Harry woke up from a not so comfortable night at his desk. He checked the time 4:15am he'd gotten two hours sleep.* Well, might as well get on with a morning workout since Gringotts opens till 7:00am.*

Harry and Max went to the indoor gym since it was raining, Harry decided to jump on the stationary bike that Emma had asked for to do some cardio. When Harry finished his workout it was roughly 6:00am, enough time to eat breakfast, shower and dress for a meeting with Gringott himself. *I hope he's in a pleasant mood.*

During Breakfast, Harry told them that he had received a missive from Gringotts late last night asking him to come in for a meeting when they opened. At 6:45am, Harry walked out the front door and apparated to the apparation point outside of the Leaky Cauldron making his way to the steps of Gringotts, to his surprise Griphook was waiting for him.

“My Lord Potter-Evans it is good to see you this profitable morning even though the weather begs to differ.” Griphook was looking him square in the eye.

“A profitable morning to you as well Griphook, is Gringott available this morning?” He paused, “You were waiting for me weren't you?”

“Indeed, I was. I received a note saying that you would be coming this morning.”

“From who? I didn't know I was coming until this morning.”

“It wasn't signed, I was merely told to expect you. And yes Lord Gringott is available. Follow me please.”

Harry shook his head and followed the Goblin into the bank. Griphook led him through the empty lobby and down a hall lined with ancient suits of Goblin armor, he kept quiet as he walked, he knew that they were taking the long route to Gringott's office, Griphook was either stalling or Gringott was trying to make a statement.

As far as he knew Griphook had no reason to stall and if Gringott was trying to make a statement than it was one referring to how unattractive Goblin armor was, they made beautiful weapons,but hideous armor.

Eventually, they came to the gilded door to Gringott's office, the two Goblin guards brandishing pole-arms. Griphook knocked once and then waited. After a minute of waiting the door began to slide open accompanied by a voice, “Enter.”

Harry followed his goblin guide into the room, Gringott's desk, was covered by stacks of folders, he saw a few that bore the Potter coat of arms.

“A moment Lord Potter-Evans. I'm going over that last of the initial report from Hollyhead stadium. The stadium itself is a near total loss, you'd be better off rebuilding from the ground up. St. Mungo's is sorting through the injured, I'm sure at some point you'll be getting a request for financial aid in covering treatment cost.”

Harry nodded. “Make sure their genuine then have it taken care of. Have you ears heard anything about the identities of the dead Death Eaters?”

“Not yet. I'm sure by the days end the Ministry will have decreed their deaths murder and be on the war path looking for their killer. Fudge and his boot-lickers will downplay the damage, try and pressure you into settling for less than the damage will cost to fix. You'll never hear any mention of the Dark Mark flying, especially considering Fudge's wand cast the spell. Madame Bones has already been issued a censure order by the Wizengmot, by the Chief Warlock no less. The only thing good that came from all this is that eight Death Eaters are dead.”

Harry nodded. “They weren't anyone important, they were my age a little older maybe, just a bunch of fools. There's no honor in killing fools, even less in killing someone's foolish children. I doubt any of them had the mark, their fathers gave them their robes and let them lose, not thinking anyone would stand up to them.”

Gringott nodded. “And now eight families are without Heirs. As you said there was no Honor in the battle, but your overall enemy has been weakened. And there is plenty of Honor in killing him.”

“Yeah, there will be plenty of Honor in killing Tom Riddle. You must not have heard of Borgin and Burkes? Eight Death Eaters plus two supporters in less than twenty-four hours. Do you have an ale handy?”

Gringott raised a brow, “Why would I need an ale?”

“I came in today because you asked me to come in if anything happened concerning the tattoos, well something happened late last night.”

“You have peaked my interest. What happened?”

“I was looking over Lancelot's swords when I noticed the handles had new wrappings on them, I took them off and noticed that they had runes carved into the grips. When one of my house elves popped in, he startled me due to how loud he was, the two swords were absorbed into my palms through the tattoos. Do have you any record of this happening before?”

“No. Have you tried calling them forth?”

“No, I wanted to see if you had any suggestions first.”

“Start with the basic summoning charm. If that doesn't work try forcing magic into the tattoos.”

Harry nodded and stood up, walking away from the desk slightly. “Accio Gladii.” -To Call To Swords- When it didn't work he pushed more magic into the spell. His reflexes were the only thing that stopped the swords from hitting the ground and luck made sure that he grasped their grips and not their blades.

Harry once again looking at the weapons missed the look the two Goblins shared.

“Perhaps, Harry when you return to Potter Manor, you might see if there are similar engravings on the hilt of Arthur's sword.”

Harry grunted noncommittally and muttered the standard canceling, watching the swords fading back into his tattoos. He turned his attention from his tingling ink to the two Goblins, not noticing them flinch slightly. “Pass what you have along to my solicitors, contact me directly if the Ministry starts trying to subvert Gringotts policy.”

“Yes My Lord.”

Harry nodded, spinning on his heel and walked from the room.

“Lancelot's blood is strong in that one, I wonder if Arthur's is as well. Fetch the Porters, Griphook, do as Lord Potter said.”

“Yes Lord Gringott.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

As Harry was making his way through the lobby he was able to hear conversations between individual groups discussing the latest Daily Prophet article about what happened at the World Cup by Rita Skeeter.

One group of people were over the moon that death eaters were getting taken care of, finally. Another group was saying that they now had to deal with a new threat, possibly a new group of dark magic users getting rid of the competition.

Harry made his way towards the exit, not making eye contact with anyone in case they were either Dumbledore's men or Voldemort's men. *I really should grab a copy of the Daily Prophet.*

After exiting the bank he looked around to see if there were any vendors selling the paper. He saw a stand at the base of the banks stairs. He flipped a sickle towards the guy passing the papers out and took one from the stack and walked away, glancing at the main editorial as he did.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Murder at World Cup!  
Heirs to prominent families brutally murdered, new Dark Lord suspected! Minister Fudge promises to end threat!  
Editorial by Rita Skeeter

In the aftermath of the recent Quidditch World Cup (Ireland over Bulgaria 170-160), Drunken fans caused a disturbance that resulted in a small amount of damage being done to the Hollyhead Harpies home stadium. The owner of the stadium is none other than Lord Harry James Potter-Evans, unfortunately, he wasn't available for comment regarding the extent of the damage, we at the Prophet hope the damage is not too costly to repair in time for next season.

Unfortunately, my informants in the Ministry stated that there were eight youths, all heirs of prominent members of society. One of the heirs I've been informed was none other than Marcus Flint. Flint was a star Quidditch player, becoming Team Captain, at Hogwarts School of Wizardry. He was sorted into the House of Slytherin like most of his family before him.

I received an owl from his father, Lord Flint, that read; Please inform your readers that I am willing to pay for any information that leads to the quick and timely arrest of the person or persons involved in the untimely death of my son.

We at the Daily Prophet wish the best for the family. The families of the other deceased declined to comment other than agreeing to Lord Flints Reward.

Minister for Magic, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, is rumored to be planning to give an address later on in the week, giving the DMLE time to gather the information and start hunting the person or persons involved.

Senior Undersecretary, Dolores Jane Umbridge had this to say on the Ministry's behalf; Department of Magical Law Enforcement Aurors have collected several pieces of evidence and several witnesses have come forward, Ministry Aurors are expected to make several arrest over the next few days, Minister Fudge believes that the situation will be fully resolved within the week. When we have more information Minister Fudge himself will make an address.

On an unrelated matter, the Minister's office, as well as the Wizengmot, have issued a statement that they will be meeting with Lord Potter-Evans to discuss reparations for the small amount of damage done to the Holly Head stadium, as well as to take his statement of anything he may have witnessed.

Rumor has it that the Wizengamot has issued a separate summons for Lord Potter-Evans, concerning a civil disagreement between former Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Bartemius Crouch Sr and Lord Harry James Potter-Evans, concerning an altercation in the aftermath of what is being called the Cup Incident on the international circuit.

The now Head of the Department of Magical cooperation has asked for a written apology from Harry Potter concerning words that were shared between the two on the day of the Quidditch World Cup.

He has also stated that Lord Potter-Evans has yet to submit his wand to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for testing, to remove himself, for an unspecified reason.

Madame Amelia Bones current Head of the DMLE has gone on record reminding members of the Wizengamot and press that when Lord Harrison James Potter-Evans came before the full Wizengamot to claim his seats and prove who he was to them, Lord Longbottom leant Lord Potter-Evans the use of his wand to make his oath and cast a Corporal Prontus to prove his identity.

As to the civil matter between the two, she states; The Wizengamot has no business getting involved, I was present when the words were shared. Barty made a fool of himself when he tried to stun Lord Potter-Evans after not recognizing him after the World Cup. He want's to embarrass Lord Potter-Evans instead of leaving it alone.

It should be noted that Harry Potter-Evans is the Godson of Lord Sirius Black who is a distant cousin of Bartemius Crouch. The Former DMLE Head had tried to imprison Lord Black in the aftermath of the attack on Lord Potter-Evans parents, his Godfathers Oath would have killed him had he, as he was accused, betrayed the Potters.

For more on Mr. Potter; see the article about the Summer Session; see page 2.  
For more on the Black Family tree; see page 212.  
For a list of the deceased and where to send condolences; see page 12.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

*No sense hanging around the alley with an editorial like that.* Harry thought as he made his way to the apparation point in the alley and disappeared with a small pop to reappear in the foyer of the manor. “Tomy.”

Tomy popped in. “Yes, Master Harry.”

“Could you ask Jean to join me in my study, Sirius and Remus as well if there still here. Harry continued walking as Tomy popped away.

Harry had just sat down behind his desk when Tomy popped into the study to inform him that the three were on their way. Harry opened a drawer of his desk, reached in withdrawing four crystal decanters and a bottle of Ogden's Finest. Harry had just finished placing the bottle on the desk when the men walked into the study.

Remus was the first to speak. “That bad, I could smell the bottle from outside the door.”

In answer, Harry tossed the Daily Prophet with the article onto the center of the desk. Jean was the first to reach for it and quickly read the article only to pass the article to Sirius, he sat down after picking up one of the decanters. Sirius read the article only to sit roughly in the chair behind him, he handed the paper to Remus as he accepted the second decanter from Harry. Remus took his time to sit down before reading the article, doing so three times.

“What do you plan on doing about this Harry?” Remus asked slightly pale.

“About which Part? Crouch or the Ministry?”

“Both.”

“Crouch is toxic, but only to himself, I can handle him. I have dirt on him, that while difficult to prove, will see him through the Veil. And no I won't be sharing what it is. The Ministry isn't a threat, at least until I start handing out seats on the Wizengamot. They all have their own agenda, filling some of those seats with friends will bring their agendas within reach, in their own heads at least. I'll deal with whatever comes when it does so, panicking now will only lead to possible mistakes, weaknesses that can, in the long run, can be exploited. That can't happen on the onset of war.”

Sirius and Remus shared, noticing Jean staring into his glass and Harry draining his and then refilling it. Remus motioned for the Black lord to speak. “Harry the war is over. Yeah, a lot of the purebloods are stuck in the past, their children as well the world cup showed that, but Voldemort is dead.”

“No Padfoot he's not. I had an e-mail waiting for me when I woke up this morning. A man matching Peters description was seen in the presence of an infant that was reported as kidnapped in Nice. He was seen getting off of a passenger platform at the Channel Station. Before he died Nick Flamel tracked suspicious dark magic and questionable events from Albania to the Channel. Over the past year, Nick collected reports of Peter traveling from Albania to the Channel, sometimes with a caged snake, but always with an infant, a different infant in every report.”

He paused draining his glass again, refilling it again before continuing. “I'm tired of having this conversation. Whatever my mother did that Halloween, reduced Tom Riddle to a spirit, turned him into a wraith. Nick thought that Tom created something called Hocruxes.”

He ignored the looks and choking.

“Please tell me you are joking.” A pale Sirius said.

“I wish I was joking Sirius.”

“How many did Nick think Tom made?” Jean put his decanter down and pointed towards the bottle.

“Nick believes Tom only made one Hocrux, hi familiar Nagini, though he wrote that he believed that Tom was going to try and use killing me to make another. Nick believed that he would try to regain power sometime during my time at Hogwarts, had I gone.” Harry paused. “He speculated that the Triwizard Tournament was to be just the set of trials needed to test the power levels of his opponent. Jean this is the reason I wanted you to let me handle things, so I can finish this once and for all.”

Sirius and Remus shared a look, “Is that why you trained with Nick in dueling and why you trained Hermione?”

“Nick had me study everything, not just dueling, I got the feeling that he was preparing me for something beyond Tom Riddle. I trained Hermione because I knew her thirst for knowledge, and it helped me train at the same time. Do you remember the duel we had before I took the potion that has lead to what you see now?”

Sirius and Remus nodded. “We thought you were just a beginner, turned out you were just toying with us.”

“I've studied everything from the family grimoire whether it being spell or stratagem. I also have my training from St. Gabrielle's Academy, I took all of your attacks and beat you over the head with it,before I retaliated. With everything I learned, I have to agree with Nick, the war was on a back burner, not truly over.” Harry paused and turned to face Jean. “Where you able to find out anything when you got back to you Ministry?”

The Frenchman shook his head. “They were more concerned about what happened at the World Cup. The British Ministry's reputation is already shit, this shit won't help. Internationally this will make them the laughing stock, more so if they make someone take the fall for it when the guilty parties are already dead.”

Harry turned to the Marauders, “Are you two up for a prank?”

Harry could see the cautious mischief in their eyes. “Depends.”

“Getting my name into the Goblet of Fire, but not as a student of Hogwarts or any of the schools already in competition. Another institute, but with only one possible champion, it's only student, me. That sounds like a trick worthy of two washed up pranksters”

Remus wrapped his hand around Sirius' lips before he could leap at the challenge. “Playing on our baser instincts isn't fair play Harry. I'm not helping you get into a situation like that. I'll be dying before you, I have no desire to give your mother a reason to kill me a second time.”

“You wound me Moony. I'm not playing at anything. An artifact as old as the goblet, they'll only trust Dumbledore to put security wards over it. Just think Remus, one of the greatest Wizards Britain has produced in generations and you'd be trying to counter his knowledge with your ingenuity. Are you up to it or have you already played you greatest trick, pantsing Snape?”

He watched a twitch develop in the werwolf's eye as he spoke. The two men were family, and he loved them as such, but he needed this done, sentimentality could wait. Poking Sirius man card was a sure fire way to get him to cooperate. Remus wouldn't fall for that ploy, challenging his intelligence was the key. He watched the werwolf's hand fall away from his Godfather's mouth. The two men shared a look before Remus responded.

“Fine, we'll get your name into the Goblet, but if you die before us you better explain to Lily that it was your idea.”

Sirius nodded in agreement before continuing. “Aren't you supposed to go to some Muggle Fort? Hermione said you'd be there over a year.”

“Let me worry about that, just concentrate on the Goblet.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Jean found himself sitting back and watching the wheels of the conversation turn between the three men. He watched Harry turn his intense eyes from himself to look just as intensely at Sirius and Remus. He could see the intelligence of a chess master in Harry's eyes, the calculation in his voice as he seemed to know just what to say to both men to get them to help him with his task. Harry only had to make it look like he was going to take Sirius' man card away. He could see that Harry recognized that the ploy wouldn't work with Remus, so he played on the man's intelligence, by challenging it.

Slowly sipping from the decanter, he watched the burgeoning force that was Harry Potter-Evans. From what he'd heard from Nickolas and from what he was watching, Harry, though young, was an astute politician. And from the little information he'd been able to collect pertaining to the aftermath of the World Cup, a brutal soldier.

*I can see why he was able to outsmart the British Wizengamot during their Summer Session. He knows what cards to play to lead to the outcome he wants. He has the Wizengamot in chains with them trying to outmaneuver each other for a seat and larger voting block, they won't do anything to him until they feel secure. The Minister's office is going to be too busy trying to stabilize its image internationally to go about looking for an absent Dark Lord and Bones won't push too hard to find the culprit, she's smart enough to have figured out who did it, even if she doesn't know how.*

He watched the two men stagger to their feet, Remus being the steadier of the pair, and sway their way for the room, their goodbyes said over their shoulders. Hopefully, they wouldn't splinch themselves getting home, it would be hard for a Mediwitch to attach the pieces if you wouldn't tell them where they might have been left.

He turned back to Harry to see him put the whiskey back in the draw, it was no loss, the Frenchman preferred Cognac. “You said you wouldn't tell them what you had on Crouch, but will you tell me?”

The younger man smirked. “That was a blanket statement Jean, it was meant for all three of you. Why don't you go harass your, wife.”

He snorted. “I would, but she is currently in the company of the women of your house. They were deciding on where to spend the afternoon, the pool was mentioned, as was sunbathing. I'll not be going near the pool or any windows on the sunny side of the manor.”

“Don't go near the garden and you'll be fine.”

“As a father, I'd ask you to do the same.”

Harry nodded and stood, stretching to his full height as he did. His knuckles popped as he balled his hands and stretched his arms over his head.

Jean swallowed as the younger man leaned on the desk. *When did he get so big. Perhaps telling him what to do in his own home was a poor choice.*

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

“Gabriel's crush will go away eventually, besides I don't care for her romantically. As for Fleur.” He smirked. “Well, she's the one who taught me how to dance. I think I might need remedial lessons”

He patted the Frenchman on the shoulder as he walked from the room. “If anyone comes looking for me, I'll be on the firing range.”

“It that where you practice your dueling, may I accompany you?” Jean asked wanting to see how accurate Harry was at his spell work.

“Different type of firing range, but if you want to, you might learn something,” Harry called over his shoulder as he stepped out the door on his way to the firing range entrance it the Armory.

“I think I might. What was Sirius talking about when he said something concerning Muggle Fort?”

“You know I've only just made my presence known to the Wizengamot. Where do you think most of my time has been. I graduated from St. Gabrielle's Royal Military Academy. I'm to make my appearance at RM Lympstone in Devon on the first of October to run the Potential Officers Course at the Commando Training Center. But like I said to both Sirius and Remus, let me worry about how I'm going to pull off both.”

Harry paused as he reached for the handle of a door to the left. “Welcome to the Potter's personal firing range. Don't touch anything, if you have a question ask.” Harry held the door open for Jean to walk through.

Jean walked through the door stopping into the center of the room, taking in all of the cages and labeled lockers on the right. To the left was an indoor range. “Have Sirius and Remus seen this?”

Harry looked over his shoulder as he walked towards the far corner where he kept his own weapons. “Yeah, my Grandfather dug it out and then built the room. He never used it, but dad liked to target shoot, he brought them down here.”

Jean raised a brow, “Are you any good?”

“I qualified Expert with a pistol at St. Gabe's, same with the rifles.” He unlocked the door to his cage. He flipped a couple of switches on the wall, the faint sound of fans filled the air.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

For the next couple of hours, Jean watched Harry pull weapons off of the wall rack, disassemble them, and fire them. After he would either place them back on the rack or take them apart and try again. He seemed to do it without any thought, showing a great deal of familiarity with the weapons, familiarity that could only be earned with many, many hours of repetition.

After another hour of watching Harry, he decided it was time to check on the rest of the Household. “I’m going to go and see if the women have decided to get dressed, I’m sure Appoline will want to make dinner.

Harry nodded in response. “Alright, I’ll be up soon.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry listened to the sound of Jean’s footfalls as the man made his way back upstairs.

“Tomy.”

“Master Harry?”

“Bring me Arthurs sword.”

“Yes, Master Harry.”

After a brief pause, the elf returned with the blade and placed on the bench in front of Harry.

Carefully picking up the naked blade, Harry grasped the hilt tightly and rotated his wrist, slowly turning the sword in the air. Arthurs sword couldn’t have been any different than Lancelot's two short swords. Not just in size, the short swords were milky white, while the longer sword gleamed, the Damascus patterns, being truly eye catching. The Blackened crossguard flowed into the hilt ending in a Damascus crown pommel. The only thing that stood out was the black leather wrapped around the hilt, it seemed newer than the rest.

He found an exposed piece of the leather with his thumbnail and gently pulled, applying more pressure when it stuck. After a few minutes, he had removed the wrapping completely, exposing the same off-white material, that Lancelot's were made from, studded with black stones.

“Either Obsidian or Onyx, nice though.” He stood and dropped into an Iaijutsu –The Art of Drawing- stance, he didn’t notice the swords glow, but he did notice the sword disappear. 

He sighed before rubbing his hands together. “Gladii worked on the short swords so.” He held out his right hand. “Accio Spatha.” Like before the sword appeared and he grasped it before it could hit the floor. “Nox.”

“I’m going to have to make some replacements until I figure out if this is permanent or not.” He sighed before making sure everything was put away and the exhaust fans were turned off.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

He walked upstairs and followed the voices to the kitchen. Appoline was having a staring contest with a spatula-wielding Winky. Everyone was watching silently or giggling.

“All right, what’d I miss.”

His voice silenced everyone present. “Do be silent on my account. Winky what’s wrong?”

“Miss be wanting to cook in Winky’s kitchen.”

“I’m not the only human who likes to cook Winky. Appoline meant no offense, why don’t you make us some apple tarts for desert.”

The elf nodded happily, popping away.

“What’s for dinner Appoline?”

The woman blushed before responding. “I was going to make a Lamb Roast.”

“Alright, I’m going to head upstairs, I smell like cordite and gun oil. Have Tomy come get me if there any more issues.”

He walked up the stairs and headed towards the Masters Bedroom, undressing and tossing his clothes on the floor once he entered the room. He let the hot water and the flowery crap that Hermione kept on hand, wash away the smell of a Gun Range.

When he exited the bathroom, nude, Luna was sitting on the bed, apparently waiting for him. She didn’t bat an eye at his nude form, he wasn’t sure if he should be offended or not.

“What’s up Luna.”

When she removed her eyes from his crotch she responded. “My father’s returned from his trip. I wanted to let you know that I’ll be returning to the Rookery after dinner. And I wanted to thank you for the hospitality you’ve shown me. I know my arriving here was a bit unexpected.”

“Are you sure he’s home.”

“Yes, my necklace is in tuned with the wards, it let me know as soon as he crossed the property line.”

“Alright. You don’t need to thank me, it was both a pleasure to meet you and a pleasure to have you here.”

She surprised him when she stood up and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. He could feel theEvans ring heat up, he was sure she could as well. “Why don’t you head to the kitchen, I’ll be down in a bit.”

She nodded and walked from the room. “Oh, by the way, Harry. It looks like a babies arm holding an apple.” She giggled as she skipped down the hall towards the stairs.

He sighed before getting dressed. *That’s not going to go away.*

Before he pulled his shirt he rubbed the Evans ring between his thumb and forefinger. “Not yet, soon, but not yet.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls leave for Hogwarts, a surprise guest in his flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: We don't own any of the character portrayed in the story below. All Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and characters are the property of their creators. Any likenesses are purely coincidental. The timeline is an AU since instead of starting Hogwarts at age 11 they started at 15. Also, make use of modern technology and current events. Takes place year 4. Please Read, Review and if you enjoy this story favorite and follow. Rated M for Violence and language. The story will pick up soon just introducing the main characters for now and backgrounds. *means mental statement not said out loud. Sorry for the delay and thank you for your patience and continued readership.

Harry woke up at his usual time of 4:30am so that he could get his morning routine taken care of and out of the way. Harry returned to the Master Bedroom to shower and change since he would be escorting both Luna and Hermione to the Muggle entrance of King's Cross Station for 10:30am. Hermione had started running around before he had gotten out of bed, making sure her trunk was ready for the year and that the new dress robe Harry had gotten her wouldn't wrinkle.

“How are you getting everyone to London?”

“I was thinking the Hummer, but if Emma is still going to her practice, then we could all fit into her Land Rover.”

“Luna said she would be here around 8:30am, she wants one more of your meals before we go back to Hogwarts.”

“Do you think Emma is up yet?”

“Yes, Harry, I'm up. What did you need?” Emma asked from the doorway to the room.

“Are you still planning on going to the practice today?”

“Yes, unfortunately, it's time to make up my mind, about what I'm doing with it.”

“Would it be okay to use your Land Rover? I could drop you off after we drop the girls off at Kings Cross.”

“If you drop me off on Royale ave, I can walk from there.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. That will give me a few minutes to convince myself I'm doing the right thing.”

Harry nodded, she had already told him she planned to sell the Dental Practice she had operated with Daniel. Now she just needed to talk herself into going through with it.

“Alright, I'll make sure there's enough gas in the Land Rover then.”

He walked past the older woman and made his way towards the garage, pausing to look into Tonks open door. The woman was sprawled across her bed in her base form, once again naked as the day she was born.

Being used to the woman's forwardness he just shook his head and continued on. Entering the garage, he pulled the key to Emma's Rover from the toolbox beside the door. He walked over to the Rover to check how much gas was in the tank, noticing that it was half full he drove it around to the fuel shed and filled the tank. After he did that he removed the battery and shrunk the Rover down to fit in his pocket.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

He walked back toward the main house and toward the kitchen for breakfast to see Luna already sitting with her father at the table talking to Winky.

“Good morning Luna, I wasn't expecting your father to be accompanying you.”

“And I apologize for the surprise, but he was rather insistent.”

Harry just waved the apology off. Xeno Lovegood had earned himself quite the reputation, calling him eccentric was putting it mildly. Despite his reputation, he was dressed plainly, gray trousers, a blouse of the same color, and a black robe. Despite the smile on the man's face, he was too similar in appearance to Lucius Malfoy for Harry to be completely comfortable. The active magic emanating from his robes didn't help his case any.

One by one the rest of the household trekked into the kitchen, minus the Delacours, they had returned home the previous night. Harry watched the man's face as each of the women entered.  
From his eyes, he could see that the older Lovegood recognized Hermione and could guess who Emma was, but his eyes lit up when he saw Tonks. An article had been written in the Daily Prophet after Sirius had named her his Heir.

Harry watched him all through breakfast, the man didn't say much, but he watched and apparently listened to everything. He did his best to steer the conversation away from anything that would be too revealing too much, none the less he could see the occasional spark in his eyes.

Eventually, Luna followed Hermione upstairs, to make sure that the latter had packed everything and to try and corral Crookshanks. This left Newspaper editor Xenophilius Lovegood sitting across the table from Sir Harrison James Potter-Evans.

“Your daughter is slowly becoming part of my family Mr. Lovegood. In a short span of time, I've come to cherish her. As she's you daughter I don't believe I need to exult you with tales of the kind of young woman she is, I'm sure you have your own. My Senior House-Elf Tomy will accompany you home. I expect him to return with whatever you're using to take dictation. I won't say anything to Luna but I'd advise you to take another one of your expeditions sooner rather than later.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about Lord Potter. And I'm insulted that you would make such baseless accusations”

“And you continue to insult me, at my table no less.” He paused. “Tomy, bring Mr. Lovegood here back to the Rookery. Bring back anything that looks suspicious, put it in the empty hanger.”

“Yes, Master Harry.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

When Hermione and Luna returned from the Master Bedroom he was expecting a comment on the absence of the latter's father, but there were none forthcoming, he admittedly wasn't sure what that meant.

Tonks hugged the two younger women before stepping away from the group, she'd be staying at the Manor.

He wrapped an arm around Luna and took Hermione's hand, Emma taking the other. As soon as they had gone Tomy popped into the space.

“Everything taken care of Tomy?”

“Yes, Miss Tonks.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry and the girls popped into the London flat, this time without the major disruption to the furniture. They made their way to the garage where Harry undid the shrinking charm on the Rover, putting the battery in place while the girls got in.

Harry into the late morning traffic and made his way to the Waterloo bridge, from there they moved to Southampton Row before turning onto the A501.

He brought the Rover to a stop behind a departing Black cab, turning in the driver's seat he faced the two young women.

“I'll send Hedwig along tomorrow after breakfast, so she should be there by dinner. If it's important, call Tomy, he'll relay messages, even if he complains about it.”

He waited in the SUV while Emma walked with the younger women towards the Muggle entrance to Platform 9 ¾. After a few minutes, she returned. He let he put her belt on before pulling back onto the A501 and headed past Hyde Park towards Kings Road. He stopped in front of Itsu Noodle Shop to let Emma out.

“I have my mobile, call me when you're ready. I'm going to see if I can find a place to park.”

“You don't need to wait, I'll meet you back at your flat, I'm not sure how long I'll be.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Get going, your holding up traffic.”

He didn't bother to argue, he merely nodded. He turned towards the Embankment and crossed the River Thames. It didn't take him long to get back to his building, even less time to shrink the SUV and make it upstairs.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

The shortest conclusion Harry came to that day was that he wasn't alone in the flat.

“Rufus Scrimgeour, dare I ask how you know about this place.”

The Lion of the Aurors smirked slightly at the young Lord. “I worked with your Grandfather for quite some time Harrison. He liked this place, thought it was a handy little bolt-hole for your parents to have. He never understood why they hid in Godric's Hallow, he thought it was too risky a place to hide, even with the Fidelius.”

“And yet they hid there and inevitably died there, despite his opinion.”

“Charlus could be a hard man, but he loved his son and he adored Lily. Other powers conspired against them all, your parents dying protecting you, Charlus and Dorea contracting a particularly potent strain of Dragon Pox.”

“The Malfoy family has a lot to answer for.”

“You can't prove it was a Malfoy.”

“I don't need to and apparently neither did whoever left Abraxes Malfoy's corpse in the middle of Daigon Alley.”

The old Auror didn't say anything, he just continued to eat his Fish and Chips.

Harry's eyebrow twitched as the Auror seemingly ignored him. “If I'm interrupting your lunch I apologize. I wasn't expecting a man I've only ever heard of, having lunch in my Flat!”

“You're not interrupting anything, I've been coming here since Shacklebolt told me that you'd been sighted. Amelia swore me to secrecy, concerning your reappearance. I managed to weasel out that Tonks Black had been given a Classified protection detail. She won't be able to keep doing field work, with her being made Black's Heir and all, so it'll look good that she was given a high priority task straight out of the academy. Nice work with Shacklebolt by the way, he can't look at his desk chair without flinching.”

“I have no idea what you talking about.” The “Fuck you” that he'd sent to Kingsley had been in the form of his desk chair giving him a physical ass chewing. He'd left it behind when he redecorated the office floo.

A snort was his only reply.

After awhile Harry caved. “What can you tell me about my Grandfather?” Despite having read the man's journal, he didn't know the man.

“He would have probably been made Minister by now, if none of this had happened. He told me a story about you, from the last time he saw you. You managed to get a hold of Black's wand.  
You used it on him and your father, he didn't tell me what you did, but he thought it was funny as all get out. Whatever it was, lasted until your mother took the wand from you and reversed it. Ask Black about it sometime, should garner an interesting reaction.”

The two continued to talk for almost an hour, up until Harry's mobile rang.

“I'll take that as my cue to go. Keep up the good work Harrison.”

He disappeared before Harry could question the man about what he meant.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

He shook his head, pushing the Aurors presence from his mind. He pulled the offending ringing device from his pocket, noting the caller ID he answered. “Hello, Emma.”

“I wanted to let you know that I'm almost back to the flat.”

“Okay ,see you when you get here. The doors open just come in.”

“Okay.”

After a few minutes, the woman joined him in the flat. She wrapped her arms around his midsection, he gently returned the action.

“Everything all set?”

She nodded against his chest. “I signed the paperwork, the Bank will take care of the rest.” She extracted herself from his arms, looking around the living space. “Why does it smell like fish in here?”

Harry chuckled., apparating them back to Potter Manor.

:-: :-: :-: :-: : :-: :-: :-:-:

On the Hogwarts Express Hermione and Luna had claimed an empty compartment. As the departure time approached, foot traffic in the corridor had increased. Hermione was letting Crookshanks out of his cage when Sue Bones knocked on the compartment window. Luna was the one to open the door for the red head.

“Mind if I join you two ladies?” The ladies in question nodded, Sue entered the compartment pulling her trunk behind her.

“Let me help you with that Sue.”

“Thanks, Hermione.” After Hermione and Sue put up her trunk, Sue turned to Luna. “How was your summer holiday?”

“Fun, with good friends and enlightenment. How was yours Susan?”

“Enlightening, interesting and enlightening.” Sue shot Hermione a meaningful look.

Before anything else was said, there was another knock on the compartment door. Sue, being closest to the door, moved the curtains over the windows to the side to see Neville Longbottom standing outside of the door. She opened the door, letting the tall male stick his head into the space. “Do you mind if I join you ladies? Everywhere else is full, except for the compartment Weasley is in.”

The girls shared a knowing look and nodded “Sure.” Ron Weasley had gained the reputation of being an arse, he had few friends, even in his own house, Gryffindor.

Luna patted the seat next her after Sue helped Neville put is trunk up. “You'll never guess who I met when I got off the train at the beginning of the summer holiday?”

“Harry Potter.” The trio said in unison before they burst into a fit of giggles at Neville's pouting face.

“I can see how Sue would know, but you two, not so much.” Neville arched a brow.

“I read about the Wizengamot Summer Session in the Daily Prophet, congratulations on becoming Lord Longbottom, Neville.” Hermione said.

“You know my father is the owner of the Quibbler, I wasn't able to attend, but as an Editorial Paper, the Quibbler is supplied with the session minutes ” Luna said airily. “Oh and congratulations, Neville.”

Neville nor Hermione and Luna were going to discuss having dinner at Potter Manor on the Hogwarts Express. There was far too much of a chance of someone hearing.

Sue nodded. “I read the prophet article too. I'm lucky, you and Harry are older than I am. When I claim my seat at the Samhain session, it'll be a smaller crowd. Hannah hasn't stopped talking about how handsome you looked in the photo the Prophet took.”

Neville blushed, making the girls giggle, leading to him blushing further.

After a few minutes of the three females heckling the poor boy, the aft mentioned blond stuck her head into the compartment after knocking, causing the other females to burst into laughter and Neville to bury his face in his hands.

After a few minutes, when the girls calmed down, Susan explained their laughter to Hannah, causing the girl to turn red. Neville spent several minutes with his face in his hands. When he lifted them he cast a tentative glance in Hanna's direction, locking eyes with the now smirking blonde.

He swallowed audibly before speaking. “So, Hannah, how was your Summer?”

She furrowed her bottom lip before responding. “I spent it on the Muggle side of Southern France with my mother, we spent a lot of time on the different beaches working on our tans.”

The other three females turned the pair out as they discussed what had happened at the world cup.

“From what I overheard Auntie grumbling about, all the Death Eaters that were killed during the riot graduated from Hogwarts over the last two years, Flint was just the only one with a parent on the Wizengamot. What she was really pissed about, was that all of them were associate families of the Malfoy's.”

“And Lucius Malfoy is too well connected for Madame Bones to start a serious investigation of without a great deal of evidence.” Hermione said as Crookshanks tried, unsuccessfully, to score more food from his mistress.

“The wheels of justice grind slow, but grind fine, Sun Tzu. Eventually, all of the Death Eaters will deal with own recompense.”

The rest of the compartment stared at Luna as she finished speaking.

“How do you know any of Sun Tzu quotes?”

“I spent a lot of time in the library.”

She was stopped from commenting further by the compartment door bursting open.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

It was just the Gryffindor that none of them wanted to see, Ron Weasley. “Oh, I thought for sure he'd be here. This was the last compartment, I checked all of the others, except for the ones with snakes in them.”

“Who in the world are you looking for, Weasley?”

“Harry Potter. I figured he'd be on the train since he came out of hiding and all that. He has to learn about Quidditch and magic eventually. Right?”

None of those in the compartment had any idea how the red head had come up with the idea that Harry Potter was on the Hogwarts Express. Much less that he would associate with the tactless male.

Susan was the first one to speak first. “How did you get it in your head that Harry Potter was on the express? Much less why he would interact with someone as disrespectful as you. He'd be more likely to hang around with Neville, they've actually met. Merlin you really almost as arrogant as Malfoy.”

As if saying his name summoned him, the blonde appeared. “Making a nuisance of yourself weasel? Oh, how low you are, even the Mudblood wants nothing to do with you. You really are a sorry excuse for a pureblood.”

Hermione ignored the blood status dig, Malfoy wasn't very good at coming up with new insults, she'd heard it a few times before. While she didn't like the Malfoy Heir, he would be useful in distracting Ronald.

“Stop trying to pick a fight with Ronald, Draco.” She knew addressing the Slytherin by his first name would irritate Ronald. Malfoy for all his arrogance did too.

“That's not my intention at all, Hermione. I'm genuinely curious. You've yet to answer my question, Weasley.”

“Sod off Malfoy! Your not wanted here!”

“Now, now Weasley, no need for the hostility. Wheres all that school unity the old fool is always harping on about. I'm here, there's a raven, a couple of puffs, a pair of lions, and they let you join. That's the very definition of a united school.”

“Keep it up Malfoy and you'll regret it.”

“What are you going to do about it, try and curse me with that handed me down wand of yours?”

Hermione chose this moment to step between the two before wands were actually drawn. “That's enough you two! Ronald go back to your compartment, Draco you as well.”

The red head growled, but turned and stomped off towards his compartment. Draco however remained.

“What are you doing here Draco, especially without your pet trolls. It's unusual to see you without Crabbe and Goyle?”

“Curiosity Granger. I wanted to see if Harry Potter was on the train.”

“Did you think he would be?”

“No. He hasn't made an appearance all these years, it would take something drastic to bring him to Hogwarts now. Enjoy the train ride Granger and the year, with everything that's coming it might be you last.”

The blonde turned on his heel and walked back towards his compartment, arms crossed behind his back.

“A journey of a thousand miles, begins with a single step. Draco's made his choice, even if he doesn't realize it yet.”

Hermione turned to see Luna standing behind her, looking in the direction Draco had walked.

“Confucius?”

“Close, Laozi.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

The Welcoming Feast at Hogwarts was no different than it ever was for Hermione.

All of the older students had taken the carriages to the school. When they'd gotten there they sat at their House table, this being one of the feasts they were required to do so.

They chatted amongst their friends, waiting for the new first years. Once they entered they were sorted and took their places at their new House tables.

This was usually the point where the Headmaster would make an empty speech about House unity, hat items were banned from the school, and not to go into the Forbidden Forest.

He wasn't doing that, though. He had yet to do more than clap as the new students were sorted. Instead, he sat in his seat, she could see his eyes roving over the students, old and new. Even the staff was looking at him oddly.

Professor McGonagle had been the one introduced the Defense Against the Dark arts teacher, Alastor Moody. She had also announced the Sirius and Remus would be continuing their Dueling club.

Eventually, the man stood, approaching the pulpit in front of his seat. Almost instantly the noise level shrunk to nothing.

“This year Hogwarts has been given the opportunity to host an event that has not taken place in many, many years, the Triwizard Tournament.”

The headmaster allowed for a brief moment of clapping before he continued,

“Competing alongside us will be two other schools.” He gestured to the Great Halls entrance. “From France the Beauxbatons school of Magic.”

Hermione could see Fleur and Gabrielle amongst the students that had accompanied the school's Headmistress, Madame Maxime.

“And from the icy north, I present the sons of Durmstrang.”

She could hear gasp of surprise as Victor Krum walked alongside the school's Headmaster, whom Dumbledore identified as Igor Karkaroff.

“A single competitor, a Champion, will represent each of the three schools. He or she will be chosen by an impartial judge, the Goblet of Fire. You will be competing for eternal glory and the much coveted Triwizard Cup. Tonight the Triwizard Tournament begins, on Halloween the champions will be selected, but keep in mind only those in their seventh year will be able to compete, this is not a tournament for the faint of heart, the champions will be pushed beyond their preconceived limits. Welcome to Hogwarts, may the best Champion win.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training begins at Fort Lympstone, names pulled from Goblet of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: We don't own any of the character portrayed in the story below. All Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and characters are the property of their creators. Any likenesses are purely coincidental. The timeline is an AU since instead of starting Hogwarts at age 11 they started at 15. Also, make use of modern technology and current events. Takes place year 4. Please Read, Review and if you enjoy this story favorite and follow. Rated M for Violence and language. The story will pick up soon just introducing the main characters for now and backgrounds. *means mental statement not said out loud. Sorry for the delay and thank you for your patience and continued readership.

Mayhem's Messenger  
By: BROMBROS  
Chapter 25

For the past two weeks, Harry had been busy, once the Hogwarts Express pulled away time seemed to fly.

The first thing he'd had to deal with after returning with Emma were the items Tomy had retrieved from the Rookery. Xeno had somehow been able to connect a listening charm on his robes to a Dicta-Quill in the Rookery, it was an impressive piece of spell work. The spell crafting behind it was familiar, but he couldn't place it.

As predicted the Goblins had been in touch. The families of those that had been hurt had been grateful for the Holly Head organization for paying for any medical cost, the trouble came from the families of the Death Eaters. They were trying to sue the organization for not having better security at the World Cup, or they had been at least. They had been in the process of petitioning the Wizengmot to push House Potter to settle. One by one the families had been “persuaded” to let the matter drop.

The Ministry had approached the Holly Head management and tried to get them to agree to settle for a smaller amount than what it would take to actually fix the damage. They'd taken the money and then told the Representative from the Department of Magical Sports and Games, Weatherby, that they'd be closed for the season as they didn't have enough money to completely repair the stadium and grounds. When the Representative mentioned the organization's profits from the events proceeds he was informed that the money couldn't be touched till the damage was repaired, as it was held it trust by the Goblins. It was complete bullshit but the Ministry bought it, the next day they were able to find enough funds to cover the cost, however grudgingly.

While the Legal and Banker types were going at it Harry was left to his own devices. When he wasn't spending time with Tonks and Emma he was playing with the swords now sealed in his arms. He'd reached the point where he didn't need the verbal incantation, although he had accidentally skewered the waste basket to his office floor with Arthur's sword when he'd thrown out a Happy Birthday letter from Barclay's.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry was in the library, looking for information on the family crest when there was a knock on the door. “Come in.”

Tonks was the one to enter. “Harry, what are you up to?”

He placed the ancient parchment back into its storage cylinder and resealed it before turning to the world. “I'm looking into my family crest, the goblins apparently, don't have all the information on them. I had an interesting, accident with the tattoos on my hands the night Winky came to work here, I wanted to see if anything similar had happened before.”

“Any luck?”

“No.”

“Any interesting owls, besides the ones from Hermione and Luna. I would have thought Dumbledore would have tried sending you mail or getting you to go to Hogwarts, by now.”

“I think he was going to attempt to try and talk me into going the day before the World Cup, he spotted me in the Leaky Cauldron but he really didn't get the chance to talk to me cause of the explosion. The only people at Hogwarts that know the location of the manor are Snape who can't speak about it, Hermione and Luna who won't speak about it and Neville, he's been here, but he doesn't know the where the here is. I'm not worried about him trying to push Sirius and Remus into telling them, he won't want to isolate potential allies.”

She pursed her lips before poking one of his earlier comments “What kind of accident?”

To answer her question Harry called forth Lancelot's swords. To Tonks, it looked like he just summoned them. “So, what, you summoned them?”

Harry sent them back. “Watch my palms.” He then tried to have the swords come out slowly and they did. *Interesting maybe I don't always have to have them fully extended.*

“Holy shit they came out of the tattoos, point first.” Tonks eyes were wide in shock, she could know understand why he was looking for information.

“Do you know if the Blacks have anything like the tattoos?”

Tonks looked at him for a few minutes. “Ask Sirius, I was only just got named Heir to the family.”

“I'll send him an owl later.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

For several minutes Tonks sat across from him staring at him, he wasn't entirely sure what she was looking for. He jumped slightly when she spoke.

“When do you have to be in Devon?”

“Tomorrow night. I have to get there the same time as the rest of the recruits. Conversely, I have the option of going into London and taking the bus with said recruits.”

“How long are you going to be gone?”

“Fifteen months. Then I'll come home for a bit before I get my fleet assignment.”

She swallowed before standing from her seat. “Try and get some sleep, Harry.”

Harry watched the woman walk, unsure of why she seemed so nervous. When she was gone he turned on his computer and opened his email. The email he was looking for was a Metallurgical assessment of the composition of Arthur's Broadsword and Lancelot's sabers. It had been a task getting enough of a sample, he'd managed to cut several wet stones in half.

The techs at Kings College hadn't been able to identify what Arthur's sword was made of, but Lancelot's sabers were made of Meteoric iron with traces of Iridium. It explained why the swords were white, Iridium itself was silvery white, it was also flammable in small amounts, in large amounts, it was immensity resistant to heat.

At least they'd been able to identify something. The goblins weren't sure what the swords were made of, they were gifted smiths, but Meteorites didn't grow underground and they mostly forged iron. They used rarer metals like Mithril, Gold, and Platinum, but sparingly. It was odd for them not to know what Arthur's weapon was made of.

He sighed, shutting down and closing the computer, He'd thought that the reason that the swords decided that they wanted to hide in his arms was because of what they were made of. In Arthur's case, it might be, but Iron wasn't transmutable thus not enchantable, though, with Iridium as an additive, the only thing he could get his hands on, easily, that could handle comparable heat was crystallized Dragons Blood.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

He looked at the time and figured that he might as well go for another run as the lion with Max tonight before leaving, they were already planning on having a late dinner.

Max was able to keep up with him while he was walking but not when he went full tilt. He and Max were definitely hungry and thirsty when they got back to the manor.

Entering the kitchen he saw a smiling Emma and a slightly less despondent Tonks, sitting at the island. Winky was in the process of cooking a feast, she wasn't really sure where her Master was going, just that he wouldn't need her to cook for him for over a year, as such the island was nearly covered with plates of food. Something he'd make an honest attempt at remedying.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry slept in the following morning. He had decided on taking the bus with the rest of the recruits, as such he had to be at the Armed Forces Career Office by noon. He'd apparate to Kings Cross station and walk from there, Handel street was only a few minutes walk from there.

His checklist of what he was bringing with him was short, real short. His wallet, the clothes on his back, and himself. Everything else would be provided, but they'd make him earn it, especially the green beret when he finished administration.

Thirty-two weeks, eight months of physical training, infantry instruction courses, and more physical training. Should be fun

He made his way to the kitchen and made himself a plate of Steak-Frites, knowing food and sleep, would be a luxury in the coming months.

Eight months, followed by another seven of Officers instruction and Commando school. Followed by his first fleet assignment, which James had informed him that he'd be skipping and going right into the Special Boat Service training rotation.

Fifteen months total in the Potential Officer Course, of physically and mentally draining exercise. Including a visit to the Admiralty Interview Board.

The SBS training was another twenty-seven weeks of body and mind breaking training, including the Resistance to Interrogation phrase.

That was enough stress. He was adding the Tri-Wizard Tournament to it. Using time turners like he planned would be almost as stress full, again physically and mentally. He'd made certain that the normally fragile objects were reinforced and invisible to the muggle Sergeants running the course.

They were going to ride his ass hard enough, it would be in his file that he was a Seated Knight. There would be no deferment, they would demand his. It was how he preferred it really.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

When Tonks and Emma walked into the kitchen Harry was on his third steak. The Re'ems blood in his system increased his metabolism, Military rations would not be fun.

He waved to the pair before swallowing. “Morning.”

Tonks plopped down next to him and leaned against him. Emma walked past, stopping to kiss him before continuing towards the coffee maker. He took a pull of his own coffee as Tonks stole a few of his fries. She smiled haughtily at him as she slid them in her mouth, one after the other. He turned towards Emma, adjusting his pants slightly.

“Have you figured out what you doing Harry?”

Harry nodded, finishing his meal before Tonks stole anymore. “I decided to take the bus from London. I don't want to give the Instructor Sergeants any more of a reason to single me out.”

Emma nodded, turning back to her coffee. She watched Harry wrap his arm around the now smiling Tonks, the younger woman's melancholic aura from the previous night being all but gone.

She wasn't sure what had brought on the girls earlier mood, but it was all but gone. She watched Harry walk from the room with Max with a frown, she knew he would be saying goodbye to the overly large puppy.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

From the kitchen Harry walked through the foyer and sat on the steps at the bottom of the entrance, Max sat at his feet. He scratched the dog behind his ears, earning what passed as a groan from the animal. “I'm going to be gone for a while Max, I want you to keep an eye on things while I'm gone. Okay, bud?”

The dog responded by headbutting him. He chuckled as he conjured a tennis ball, tossing it down the drive a ways letting the Rotty tear after it.

He played with the dog for almost an hour before going inside to shower, Emma joining him. Tonks was waiting for the pair when they exited, she helped him get redressed.

“What time are you leaving here Harry?”

Harry looked down at the clock sitting on the bedside table. “I need to be there for noon to catch the bus.”

“Okay, that gives you an hour and a half. How are you going to the bus?”

“I'll apparate to King's Cross and walk to the bus, it should only take me five minutes at the most to walk there. Why Tonks?”

“I just wanted to know how much longer you were going to be home.”

“An hour. Give myself enough time to get there and make the walk.”

Tonks nodded as she wrapped her arms around the larger wizard. “Were you able to find anything about the swords?”

“I sent some dust, created by me sharpening them, out to be tested, The Muggle scientist couldn't identify what Arthur's sword is made of, but Lancelot's swords are made of Meteor-Iron, with traces of Iridium. The Iridium is what makes them white.”

“Whats Iridium?”

“A dense metal that can do a neat trick. Dust of the stuff can be ignited by air, at least if your not careful.”

“So, in theory, you could start a fire by running one sword against the other.”

“Yup. Like I said, neat trick.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Luckily for Harry, his departure from the Manor had been relatively tear-free, though Tonks did try and squeeze him to death.

He apparated to an area of King’s Cross that he knew would be mostly empty, the Hogwarts platform.

Stepping through the gate back to the mundane world Harry blended in with a group of young men who were exiting the Tube by Platform 9. Harry made his way out of the station, his supposed five minutes walk taking slightly longer.

Harry arrived with ten minutes to spare, noticed that there were at least 29 other recruits already waiting in an easy line.

The group was a mixed bunch. You could tell the prospective Officers from the general recruits, they were wearing suits. He was the only potential officer that was dressed casually, he was also the largest there overall.

Over the next few minutes the size of the group grew, Harry could see a man wearing Sergeant's bars looking through one of the windows. He must have seen what he was looking for because after he stepped away from the window a garage door on the side of the building opened and a Land Rover followed by an Olive Drab bus exited, the door closing behind them. 

The bus pulled in front of the building and the door slid open. Harry watched a man wearing cammies walk towards the group from the idling Rover. His uniform was bare except for the British flag and his name tag, "Price." 

“My name is Captain Price. I drew the short straw in escorting to Lympstone. Anyone having second thoughts, step to the side, the AFCO Sergeants will speak with you further. Everyone else, on the bus.”

Harry watched two men separated themselves from the crowd and walk to the side as the rest of the group walked onto the bus. Just as he got on the bus a young man two places behind him said something stupid.

“Yo Captain Price, how long is this bus ride anyway?”  
Harry got a good look at the eyes of Captain Price, your in for a lot of pain idiot. The Captain got on the bus, “Well your friend here asked a dumb question, but more importantly you address me as Sir or Captain I don't answer to Yo! Do you get what I'm saying?”

“Sir, Aye Sir.” mumbled the bus.

“I couldn't hear you!”

This time, the bus shouted back, "Sir, Aye Sir!" 

"Enjoy the ride ladies this is the most rest you'll have while in training." With that, Captain Price stepped off the bus going to the rover, and the Sergeant that Harry saw got onto the bus. 

“Welcome to my bus ladies I'm Sergeant Rogers you will, if you're smart, take the Captain's advice. When we arrive at Lympstone I will only give you lot a total of three minutes to get off my bus.”

Harry settled back into the bench seat trying and failing to get comfortable, he was in for a 177-mile bus ride. *Just my luck the idiot who asked the question is sitting next to me.* Harry decided to be nice, "Just so you know the trip will take over three hours. Just be glad we only have four stops before we arrive at Lympstone." 

“Okay, thanks. I'm trying to go through the officer's course. What about you?”

“I've planned on it myself, can I ask your name?”

“Dudley...” Harry blinked a couple of times.

“Your last name isn't Dursley is it?”

"Yup, how'd you know? Who are you?" Dudley was wondering who this young man, who was slightly bigger than him was. 

"Well, it's good to see you again cousin." This time, Dudley had to blink, *This couldn't be his weak cousin that his parent sent away was it?* 

“I only have one cousin, but you couldn't be him.”

“I'm Harry Potter. It's been a long time Big-D.”

Dudley could only look at his cousin and swallow. It was going to be a long ride.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Three and a half hours later, Harry was glad to see the gates of RM Lympstone. Dudley had been having a one-sided conversation with him the entire trip. He learned about Dudley's time at Smeltings, his Boxing championships, Vernon's promotion at Grunnings, and Petunia's attempts at winning best garden in Surrey. 

Harry's opinion of Vernon being promoted and Petunia trying to win an award differed from Dudley's. He thought it laughable that his Aunt was thick enough to try and win best anything and he was sorely tempted to buy Grunnings, just so he demote Vernon to the mail room, fat bastard could use the exercise.

When the bus came to a stop Sergeant Rogers stood from his seat behind the driver. “You have three minutes to get off of my bus and the clock already started.”

Harry nudged Dudley as gently as possible to get him moving, evidently not gently enough, half of Dudley's ass was waving in the aisle. “Move it Dud!”

“Why'd you have to hit me so hard?”

“Sorry, now move your ass.”

When the exited the bus there was no missing the yelled orders to stand in the yellow footprints, At attention. And make sure not to move away from your yellow footprints. 

Once everyone had their own footprints, including the unlucky pair that had been on the bus when the three minutes were up, Sergeant Rogers spoke.

“Welcome to Royale Marine Lympstone. My name is Sergeant Jonathan Rogers, I'm one of the senior instructors here. Tonight you'll be separated into those taking the Potential Officers Course and those taking the Potential Royal Marines Course, for the first 32 weeks, with a few exceptions both groups will drill together. When I call your name you will pick up your ruck, step towards me, and enter the door to my left.”

A dozen names, including Dudley's, were called before Harry's name was called. “Potter, H.J.”

When he entered the door he was waved towards a desk by a clerk wearing Corporals insignia.

“Name?'

“Potter, Harry James.”

“Prior Service?”

“St. Gabriel's Military Academy.”

“Next of Kin?”

“My Fiance, Hermione Granger, care of her mother Emma Granger.”

From there he was directed towards a line against the wall. At the other end of the line, Captain Price was standing with a group of Medics near a set of floor scales. He briefly locked eyes with the older officer before he looked away.

It didn't take long for it to be Harry's turn at the scales.

“Name.”

“Potter, Harry James.”

“Age?”

“Eighteen.”

“Allergies?”

“None.”

“Eyes?”

“Green.”

“Hair?”

“Black.”

“Step onto the scale.”

He heard the Medic mutter “260lbs.” -117.9kg-

“Turn around, stand up straight.”

Again he heard the medic mutter. “78in.” - 6'5'' -

“Step off the scale, enter the green door.”

The green door led to a room filled with rows of red cubicles. He was directed by another Sergeant to stand next to one at attention.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

After a while, Sergeant Rogers entered the room. "Gentlemen, welcome to the Potential Officers Course. As I said outside you will do some training with the Marine Recruits, but you will train on your own as well. The Officer program is a fifteen-month program and you will be busy throughout it. You have chosen to take the position of a Royale Marine Officer and lead other men in combat. We, as instructors will test you, physically and mentally, to see if you have what it takes. If at the end of the coming weeks you are still here, you will have earned the rank of a Second Lieutenant in Her Majesties Royale Marines and I will salute you as such. Until then you will be pushed to your limits and you will learn to ignore them. At the end of this program, whether you wash out or graduate you will remember my name and the names of the other instructors throughout the various training modules, for the rest of your life." 

He paused to catch his breath and let his words sink in.

"Tonight before you go to your bunks you'll be issued a basic kit, toiletries and fitness gear. Tomorrow you'll be measured for and issued your Battle Dress Uniform. As you progress you'll be issued additional gear and you're expected to maintain it to our standards. Fall in for Kit Issue." 

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Hermione and Luna were sitting at the farthest table from Madame Prince's desk in order to talk about Harry. They had the homework out both working on a three-foot essay about why you shouldn't mix the different Runic Alphabets without training. 

"Do you need any more help with your essay, if not I'm going to see Professors Lupin and Black?" 

“Why?”

“They'll probably help him get his name into the cup.”

"Harry seemed certain that he would be participating. They might be helping him, but I doubt that they're the only party involved." 

"I still want to talk to them. If there is someone else involved they should be told. "You haven't seen anything?" 

"My visions are iffy, at best, a great deal of interpretation is involved. I saw the sun. It might not have anything to with Harry at all. It could mean something to do with the Sun or someone's Son." 

Hermione could see that her question upset the smaller girl so she changed the subject. “It probably means Harry's taking us somewhere nice next summer. How's the essay coming?”

Luna smiled up at her, “I just need to make sure that my punctuation is correct, then we can put the books back, then we can go see them together.”

Hermione smiled and nodded to Luna. They both finished putting their books back into their bags before bring the borrowed library books back to the shelf and walked out of the library. 

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

 

“Hey Moony, why are we helping Harry get his name into the Goblet.”

"Because we were stupid enough to let an eighteen-year-old talk us into doing it." 

“Lily's going to kill us.”

"Conversely, we'll already be dead, but if anyone can figure out how to kill someone who's already dead while they themselves are dead, it's her." 

“Not helping. How are we going to pull this off?”

“Don't know. Mad- Eye's the one putting the wards over the Goblet. All Albus put up was an age line. Not sure why he's not putting the wards up as well.”

“Did Mad-Eye seem off to you?”

"He's always been off, but yeah. Even for him, he seems overly paranoid. Seems overly attached to his flask." 

“Bring our concerns to Albus?”

“Minerva. She'll brow-beat the both of them if need be.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

While the two professors were thinking about how to accomplish this there was a knock on the classroom door. Sirius stood to answer, “I'll check it out.”

Sirius left their office and was halfway across the classroom floor when he called, "Yes, who is it?" 

“Professor Black it is Ms. Granger and Ms. Lovegood, can we speak to you and Professor Lupin for a moment.”

Sirius called out, “Enter, doors unlocked.”

The two young ladies entered and followed Sirius into the office. Remus hearing the footsteps opened the office door for them. 

"What can we do for you, ladies?" 

"Well, we were wondering how you were going to get Harry's name into the Goblet?" 

The two man shared a look before Remus spoke. “ And what makes you think we're doing something like that?”

"Because we're not inbred fools like a third of your students. And we know Harry. We know a portion of his overall plan, the two of you putting his name in the Goblet of Fire fits. Though we do think that he has means to get his name into it even if you weren't planning on helping." 

“Any ideas?'

Luna was the one to answer. “No, though Pernelle Flamelle was a seer, she might have seen something.”

"That boy's got plans on top of plans. You leave the goblet to us. Have either of you heard from him?" 

“The last letter I got was dated from before he left for Basic Training. That was two weeks ago, he's there by now. He sends his regards, by the way.”

Sirius rubbed his face with his hands before he spoke. “How is he planning on being in two places at once. It's not like he can tell the Muggles that he has to leave training to compete in a tournament at a magical school.”

He didn't see the look the girls shared, Remus did, but he didn't comment on it.

“Why don't the two of you head to the Great Hall, it's nearly time for dinner.”

The girls nodded, walked to the door, and said, “We'll see you in the Great Hall in a bit.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

“Moony, it's been nearly a month since we brought our concerns about Mad-eye to Albus and Minerva. I haven't heard anything on it from Minerva but every time I see Albus he keeps saying Alastor has his complete and utter trust. So yeah I'm kind of pissed, Moody is acting even more paranoid and it's the day before the names are drawn. Have you heard from Minerva, Moony?” Sirius ranted.

Moony shook his head sadly. “I haven't but, I have seen her, in her tabby cat form watching the goblet to see if any underage students try to put their names in.” He paused, “I just hope whatever Harry has planned, he can pull it off.”

“Do you think the confundus will work?”

"The monitoring wards will pick up anything more advanced. We'll know for sure once his name comes out if it comes out. We'll just have to wait and see." 

“True enough.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

The atmosphere at the Halloween feast was tense. Hermione could see that the majority of students were fidgeting. The older students especially, some of who were waiting to see if their names would be called. They all wanted their chance at eternal glory, ignoring the fact that it could kill them.

The Hall silenced when the Head Master stood and approached the Goblet with Barty Crouch.

“Tonight, after nearly two months of waiting, we will meet our champions.”

Behind the two men, the flames in the Goblet began to spin. After a few moments, a slip of paper was ejecting from the flames, which Dumbledore deftly caught. 

“Our First Champion, From Durmstrang, Victor Krum.”

Scattered applause escorted the second slip. 

“Our Second Champion, From Beaubaxtons, Fleur Delacour.”

More applause was followed by the third slip.

“Our finale Champion, From, Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory.”

The applause for the host school Champion was, understandably louder than the other two schools. 

The three Champions were escorted to an Ante-Chamber of the Great Hall.

The Head Master turned to follow but noticed some of his staff staring past him. He turned to see the Goblet had re-lit. The flames had turned green and were spinning furiously. The flames died as they forcibly ejected a fourth slip, which the Head Master caught, uncertainly. 

For a moment he was silent, staring at the parchment, then he spoke, softly then louder. "Harry Potter, Harry Potter." 

Some of the foreign students looked around, looking for someone to stand. The staff was busy trading looks. In the confusion Hermione managed to run from the hall, a few noticed her but paid her no mind. 

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Hermione ran into the fourth year girls dorm and ran towards her trunk. She pulled out a piece of lose parchment and wrote a quick note.

“Tomy!”

After a moment the Elf appeared. "Yes, Mistress?" 

“I need you to bring this to Harry. Wait for him to go to bed and then slip it to him. It's important Tomy.”

"Yes, Mistress." 

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Having spent the afternoon on a gun range, a shower after evening chow, was a good thing. He didn't mind the smell of cordite, but the Instructors would use it as ammunition. He wasn't about to give them a reason to bust his balls or make him do some outlandish disciplinary punishment. A prospective Officer had washed out after spending an afternoon sweeping up sunshine. Apparently, he had thought it wise to backtalk Sergeant Rogers. 

He sat on his bunk and noticed something sticking out from under his pillow. He pulled it out to see it was a note from Hermione, he'd watched her practice signing her name enough times to recognize it. 

-Harry, you need to get to Hogwarts. Your name came from the Goblet of Fire. Please be careful. Hermione-


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training some more, dealings at Hogwarts and Fawkes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: We don't own any of the character portrayed in the story below. All Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and characters are the property of their creators. Any likenesses are purely coincidental. The timeline is an AU since instead of starting Hogwarts at age 11 they started at 15. Also, make use of modern technology and current events. Takes place year 4. Please Read, Review and if you enjoy this story favorite and follow. Rated M for Violence and language. The story will pick up soon just introducing the main characters for now and backgrounds. *means mental statement not said out loud. Sorry for the delay and thank you for your patience and continued readership.

*Come on Potter, think. When would be the best time to use the time turner to get to Hogwarts?* Harry was currently on mile three of a six mile run with the ruck. He could see Sergeant Rogers up front leading the run. One of the other sergeants was raising hell at a couple of the potential officers, close to where Dudley was in the group, to pick up the pace. *If I can call Tomy and have him drop me off at the edge of the wards at Hogwarts, I could give myself seven hours if I turned the timer at midnight.*

"Dursley if you don't pick up the pace I'll make you run laps around the group as we walk back to the barracks!" Dudley was in shape for a boxer but there was a different type of strength needed to complete the Potential Officers Course. After mile four he started to breathe more heavily and started losing pace with the group. At four and a half miles Dudley face planted, he had been too stubborn to make a sick call the night before.

“Potter come pick up Dursley and give him some of your water.” Harry dropped out of the group to pick up his cousin. Harry gave him some water and checked his pulse. He then picked him up and carried him over his shoulder for the rest of the run.

When they arrived at the end of the run Harry put Dudley down and gave him some more water before waving over Sergeant Rogers. “Sir Dursley's temperature hasn't fallen since I picked him up at the four and a half mile marker. Is there a medic that can check his temp?”

Sergeant Rogers looked over Dudley and agreed with Harry's assessment. “Medic!”

“What seems to be the problem?”

"Seems Dursley was too stubborn to make a sick call, I want you to check his temp and if he needs an IV to make it into a training lesson on how to put one in."

“Sergeant Rogers you were right, Dursley's temp is 104.”

“Potter, you just pulled casvac detail. Bring'em to sickbay, then report to CQC.”

"Aye, Sir."

Harry picked up one end of the stretcher, a medic lifting the other. They carried it to a waiting Ambulance. During the short ride, Dudley regained some semblance of consciousness.

“Harry?”

“What D?”

“M'sorry. When we were kids, I mean.”

“Like you said D, we were kids. Get some rest.”

“I told Mum and Da that you were taking the Officers Course.”

“I can imagine how well that went over.”

“Heh.”

When they entered the Base Hospital Harry was relieved by the Duty Sergeant. He hitched a ride with a base courier towards where the CQC modules were, his section was going through Boxing and Basic Grappling. When he arrived at the field the Sergeant Instructor saw him walk up.

"Since Potter's finally decided to join us, he can go first today. Williams get in there with 'em."

"Sir Aye Sir!" Williams gulped as he got up and walked into the area covered in what looked like rubber pellets.

The two combatants met at the center of the field and waited for further instructions. "Sir is this to be just grappling or boxing mixed?" Williams asked, Harry just shook his head.

“Williams, Potter go at each other as if you were enemy combatants and your life counted on it! Because in combat, it just might.” The Sergeant Instructor paused walking to the edge of the area to stand near Sergeant Rogers. “Being.”

Sergeant Rogers whispered to the Sergeant Instructor asking, “Who do you have money on? Mine is on Potter knocking Williams out in five minutes.”

The Sergeant Instructor looked over his shoulder, “Williams will tap out after six minutes in a sleeper hold.”

The two Sergeants then shook hands, the bet being how long Williams would last against Potter.

Williams made the rookie mistake of offering his right hand to shake Potter's as if to say good luck. Potter grabbed the offered hand and twisted it behind Williams back while shoving him into the ground. Once on the ground, Harry used his weight and knees to lock down the legs so that Williams only had one hand to work with.

He held the lock for a few moments before letting the determined fool stand and fall into a boxers stance. Harry mirrored the action.

After blocking a few jabs Harry retaliated.

He should have held back more than he did. Williams blocked Harry's right hook, but the force behind the strike pushed Williams' arms into his face with enough force to send him flying onto his back. Poor Williams was left with bruised forearms, a pair of black eyes, and a nose that was bleeding heavily.

Harry was put on report for Excessive Force During Training. Sergeant Rogers put him on Fire Watch, for the next month.

Being on Fire Watch gave him the opportunity he needed to use the time turner.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

That night after lights out, when Harry was sure everyone else was asleep, Harry walked into his Companies shower room, where he grasped the hidden time turner, hanging around his neck. He tweaked the small knob on the side of the device and turned the time turner back.

After time wound back Harry apparated to the edge of Hogwarts wards. Once there he calmly walked up to the school, walking to just outside the closed doors of the Great Hall. He stood and waited for Dumbledore to say tuck in. Harry only had to wait another five minutes before he heard those magical words.

The Great Hall doors opened on their own when he gestured to them. As the doors creaked open, he walked through them into a hall that was quickly going from raucous conversation to silence as his presence was noticed.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

As the Hall doors opened, slowly conversations stopped as the figure of The-Boy-Who-Lived walked down the center isle towards the staff table. Eventually, everyone had stopped eating and was looking up.

Dumbledore had stood and drawn his wand when the doors began to open, most of the other teachers had done the same. The Ministry personnel that were present had done the same. All of them were wearing shocked expressions, none of them had expected him to show up at dinner. Yet before them, all stood the Lord of quite probably the most influential House in their society and he didn't seem pleased.

"Could you explain to me Albus, how my name came from your Fucking Goblet when I'm not a student at your Bloody school!?."

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

The last thing Albus had expected was Harry Potter showing up during dinner. The chaos his outburst had caused was lasting, even now the following morning the voices of Crouch, Maxime, and Karkaroff were bouncing around the inside of his head.

He'd left housing Harry to Minerva. He was under the impression that she'd escorted the boy to the Guest tower. It had been offered to Both Beaubaxtons and Durmstrang, but both schools had turned down the offer. The French Carriage House that the students had arrived in was enchanted much like a Wizarding Tent. And the Durmstrang students kept to their boat.

His first problem of the morning was figuring out how word had gotten to Harry. He'd blocked owls traveling from the school during the Champions Selection Ceremony. He didn't get much time think before Barty Crouch was standing at the foot of the griffin which guarded the stairs to his office door. Albus was just going to ignore him, except now both, Minerva and Bagman were also approaching, With a tap on his desk, the staircase started to raise, the two ministry officials and one professor jumped on for the lift up.

"Albus you simply can't let this stand, Mister Potter has no training in magic!" Minerva took the first words of this morning's half expected meeting -argument-.

"Albus has no power over who the goblet choose as a champion Minerva, as I told you before, "Barty growled, Bagman just nodded his head.

"Surely you realize that Mister Potter is the last of his line, if he dies, multiple families will go extinct Barty, " Minerva said, trying to protect the only son of her favorite students. She looked over to Albus, who looked tired.

"Personally, I'd like to know how Mister Potter found his way here in the first place, let alone how he found out his name was drawn from the goblet." Bagman finally spoke then paused. "I know that the list of those outside of the three Headmasters and the two of us knew, that the Tri-Wizard Tournament was going to restart, here at Hogwarts was small, until it was announced on 1st September when Minister Fudge made the announcement in his Diagon Alley address. Did anyone notice if Black or the Werewolf left the Great Hall?”

The man edged away from Minerva when she growled at him for the dig at her students turned co-workers.

“They were both in the Great Hall the entire time. I don't believe they would have alerted him even if they had been able, both Owl travel and floo communications have been blocked within the school wards. We have a head start on Media control, but that will only last until this coming weekend.” Albus finally said. “Minerva, did Mister Potter stay in the Guest Tower all last night or was he caught wandering the halls by the prefects?”

"To the best of my knowledge, Mister Potter stayed in the Guest Tower all night," Minerva stated with an arched brow. "Have you figured out how his name came to be into that Blasted Goblet."

“Severus and Alastor are still examining both it and the wards that were placed around it. The general consensus is that a powerful confundus was placed on the Goblet itself. I'm hoping that Mr. Potter will see reason and compete without much protest. Correct me if I'm wrong Barty, but it is a magically binding contract.”

"You're correct."

"Minerva could you go to the Guest Tower and collect Mr. Potter, please. He and I need to discuss his presence in the school."

“As you wish Albus.” Minerva turned to walk out the door but stopped. “Would it be alright if I called a house elf to bring breakfast for Mister Potter and myself, I have a feeling we will miss breakfast otherwise?”

Albus nodded his head, Minerva walked out of the office and made her way towards the room she had left Harry in.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Minerva made her way towards the room she left Harry in the previous night, passing groups of students . *He doesn't look like the type boy I would have pictured being raised with those horrid muggles. I wonder why that is, I know that Petunia brought the boy in, I watched over him until the door opened. I still can't believe that Albus would just leave a baby on a stoop with just a note and a blanket, he wasn't concerned about the temperature outside. I know Hagrid hides a wand in his umbrella but his education is a fair bit behind.*

She finished the thought when she arrived at the door to knock, "Mr. Potter, it's Professor McGonagall, may I come in for a minute? To talk before I escort you to Professor Dumbledore, he would like to speak to you as well." She paused to listen before knocking again, "Mr. Potter." With no response, she gave the password to the portrait to gain entrance into the room. She walked into the small common area noticing that Mr. Potter wasn't sitting in the room so she walked off to one of the rooms marked boys dorm, where she again knocked and called out.

This time, she received a response. After a moment the large form of Harry Potter filled the door. "Professor?"

“Mr. Potter, the Head Master would like to speak with you, but I was wondering if you would care to join me in my quarters for breakfast before seeing him?”

He nodded while rolling up the sleeves of his cotton pullover. "Lead the way ma'am."

She turned on her heel and led the quite, imposing form of Harry Potter towards her quarters at the base of the Gryffindor tower.

Upon entering she directed him towards an empty chair near her small dining room table while removing the warming charm she had placed over a tray of food. She had been planning on doing this regardless of Albus's response.

“I apologize for not fully introducing myself last night.”

“You don't need to. Both of my parents spoke highly of you in their journals.”

“Your parents were brilliant students, your Father with Transfiguration and you Mother with her charms and the spell creation she did that she thought no one noticed. Lily could lose herself in her books but she was a loyal friend. James could be a bully but he too was a loyal friend..”

She paused to look closely at the seated male. “I don't think I need to tell you that it took your Father some time to convince your Mother that he was worth her time, even if the staff could tell you that he was smitten with her from day one.”

The young man seated in front of her had all of his Fathers lazy charm and confidence, matched with his Mothers breathtaking Emerald eyes. This one was going to wreak havoc on the female population of the castle. She'd have to remind Charity and Septima that students were off limits. Rolanda as well, to be safe, she had a thing for younger men.

“You don't need to tell me, my mother went into detail what kind of young man my Father was. And what he grew into, explicitly.”

"I'm sure, she had a temper to match the fire of her hair. Looking at you, it seems my opinion of the Dursley's was incorrect."

"No, I bet good money that whatever opinion you had of my Aunt and Uncle was spot on. As soon as I was old enough they were all too happy to be rid of me. I went to boarding school and then a military academy. I haven't seen either of them in years, though I have been in contact with my cousin, their son, Dudley."

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry watched the Scotswomen eyebrow twitch at that piece of information. He hadn't expected the Transfiguration Mistress to invite him to breakfast, but he wasn't going to say no to one of his parent's most respected teachers. Whatever emotions she was feeling she visibly buried, after swallowing some of her tea.

She very obviously changed the subject. "The Headmaster is going to want to know how you made it to Hogwarts, having never been here. And he's going to want to know how you knew that your name came from the Goblet of Fire. He's also, against my better judgment, going to want you to compete, regardless of the fact that your not a student of any of the three schools."

"In the end, everything will work out Professor, one way or another. You needn't worry."

“While I don't doubt your words, you'll forgive me if I do worry. Eat your fill Mr. Potter, no sense in wasting good food.”

"Yes, Ma'am."

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

When Harry had finished eating his fill, he looked up and thanked the Professor for the breakfast and the polite conversation before hand. “Shall we make our way to the Headmaster's office now Professor?”

He stood and made as if to follow the woman from the room. She nodded her head in agreement before joining his standing form and motioning for him to follow.

He followed her, not as a timid youth about to be reprimanded by the Headmaster after her own chewing out, but as a confident young man who won't back down from some twinkle-eyed old grandfatherly figure. Minerva looked back at him and saw a mix of James and Sirius in his confidence but also the determination of Lily. The only time the two boys weren't confident was when they were confronted about the incident involving Remus and Severus.

“Mr. Potter do you wish for me to come up with you?” Minerva asked kindly.

"No thank you, Professor. I'm sure by now that you have a class getting ready to head to your classroom, it wouldn't be good to be late for your own class." Harry said a bit cheekily.

"Thank you for your concern, Mr. Potter, I have a free period at the moment, normally to allow me to go over the Prefect logs."

Harry smiled and nodded in understanding. “Then if you don't mind, would you please.”

Minerva nodded, “Ice Mice.”

The two rode the stairs up to the Headmaster's office door and knocked. “Enter.”

“Headmaster, I've brought Mr. Potter as requested. He also requested my presence, in order to have another person to turn too if there was something he didn't understand.”

Albus' eyes dimmed a bit but he maintained a friendly, welcoming smile. "Thank you, Minerva. Good morning Mr. Potter did you rest well?"

“Headmaster, you should know to address me as Lord Potter. As I said last night I'm not a student of this school.”

“Harry my boy, you were sent an invitation to join the school at the age of fifteen.”

“Which I never received to accept. If we're going to ignore prosperity, should I be calling you Mr. Dumbledore?”

“Harry my boy, see reason.”

Minerva looked shocked at the verbal battle of wills.

“Reason? I would call you Chief Warlock if we were in the Wizengamot chamber. I'm showing you the respect due the title Headmaster, would you do me the same.”

Minerva coughed seeing Harry tapping his fingers. “Perhaps we should find out how Mr. Potter found out about his name being drawn, or how he came to arrive here.”

The two men looked at her and nodded.

“Now Mr. Potter can you answer the two questions?”

"I knew where Hogwarts was due to the detailed journals of both my parents."

“And how did you learn of your name coming from the Goblet of Fire.”

"A note was left by my pillow. I'm not sure by who, I didn't recognize the handwriting." He deliberately kept from looking into the older man's eyes, he wasn't sure how his mental shields would hold up to the Headmasters proficiency in Legilimency. 

"I'd like to read the note. If you have it with you?" 

“I destroyed it. I wasn't exactly in an area where I would necessarily trust just throwing it in the trash.”

He watched the older man frown but paid him no mind. He let his eyes drift around the room slightly. The first thing he noticed walking into the office was the number of magical portraits. From what Nick had told him, they were portraits of previous Headmasters. The current Headmaster could use them as means of, essentially spying on those within the school. 

They served as a nice distraction from the real treasures in the room; one of which was the Pensive in the cabinet to the right of the desk. There was a small gilded cabinet next to the pensive. The smaller cabinet was full of softly glowing vials, memories. They would probably prove to be very interesting. 

The sorting hat was sitting on a pedestal on a bookshelf that was above a display case full of an odd assortment of artifacts. From a distance, he could see that a few of the items on display were covered in runes. 

Behind the Head Master's desk, in between two curving sets of stairs, sat a perch, probably for the Phoenix that was supposed to be the Headmaster's Familiar. 

Also featured in the office was the collection of books that the Headmaster kept. Either Dumbledore or his predecessors had collected an impressive number of rare books. He saw several that were also in the possession of House Potter. He also saw several books that were of, questionable, origin. * I might need to polish up on my larceny skills.*

Minerva was curious, “Mr. Potter, I'm was wondering exactly how you got here? Your previous answer hinted at apparation, was that how you arrived?”

“I hinted at nothing Professor. I merely stated that I knew where the school was. Though admittedly, I did apparate to just outside of the wards.”

Minerva was shocked a little, “You do realize that you need to be licensed to apparate?”

"The fact that I'm a Lord, let alone one of the Lord of two surviving Ancient and Noble houses, some of the laws don't apply. You might not think it fair, but considering it only applies to myself, Susan Bones, and her Aunt, it's a legal loop- hole of little consequence. None of that is really important. What's important is what's going to happen now that my name has come from the Goblet." 

Dumbledore sighed before responding. "Unfortunately, your name coming from the Goblet of Fire represents a binding Magical contract. Hogwarts already has a Champion in young Cedric, even if you were to be sorted you would not be able to represent Hogwarts." 

"Given that I have no desire to represent Hogwarts, I fail to see how it's an issue. You said my name coming from the Goblet represents a binding contract, the question becomes, would my not competing effect me or whoever put my name in the Goblet, to begin with." 

Dumbledore winced at Harry saying he wouldn't be sorted before speaking. "I am, admittedly unsure. Given the age of the Goblet of Fire, I am unsure how far reaching the backlash would be. Given that you were not present in the school to put your name into the Goblet, it is safe to assume that whoever put your name into the Goblet would lose their magic. As I am unsure if one of my students put your name into the Goblet I cannot take the risk. I am sorry Lord Potter, but it would be unfair of you to subject a curious teenager to the reality of him or her losing their magic. Given the large gaps in your Magical education, concessions can be made in bringing you up to date as it were, beyond that you would be on your own, no Professors are able to aid you in your completion of the individual task.”

“You being awfully presumptive Dumbledore, but I'm not one to risk others. Are there definitive dates for the different task. I have other obligations that need to be handled, but if I'm given sufficient warning, I can make arrangements.”

“Yes, I do recall House Potter being active the Muggle world, your Mothers House Evans as well. I never understood it myself, but to each their own.”

“Muggle Authors have written that the Great King will return in England's greatest time of need. The fact that King Arthur was real is only known to a few, House Windsor rules the British Isles now.”

“As I said, To each their own. You asked me to address you by your title, so I shall. Will you compete Lord Potter?”

“Headmaster Dumbledore as I've said, if there are definitive dates for each task, I'll make myself available. I do have other obligations.”

"I can't give you that information at this time Lord Potter. I need to converse with the tournament judges, the other Headmasters, and the two Ministry Officials. As of yet, we have only made arrangements for the first task." 

“I can wait here another two days.”

“That's fine, the weighing of the wands is to take place tomorrow, the date of the first task will be given to the champions then.”

Harry nodded. “If that's all Headmaster Dumbledore, I'll return to the Guest Tower.”

"No, there's nothing else, Lord Potter, though I would like to invite you to sit in on some of the classes, should you choose to, while you're here. Just inform Professor McGonagall, she'll be able to make arrangements with the other Professors." 

“I'll consider it Headmaster, otherwise good day.” Harry inclined his head in Professor McGonagall's direction before backing away from the Headmaster's desk and walking from the room.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

“Thoughts Minerva?”

"He may have Lily's eye's, but he is every bit, Charlus Potter. If you'll excuse me? I need to get to class for my seventh years." 

“Of course. Thank you, Minerva.”

When Minerva was out of listening range of the Headmaster's door, Albus called out to Headmaster Black. “Phineas!”

“What can I do for you Dumbledore?” Phineas acted like he was woken up from sleep.

“I know you were actually faking your sleep, what do you think of your great-great-grandson?”

“You would do well not to stand against a Black, even if his last name is Potter, more so with him. If he finds out you stole anything from the Potters, he seems to be the type to actually get stuff done. Now let me sleep.”

"Very well thank you, Phineas." 

*I don't think I'll be able to control him at least for the time being. I'll have to talk with Molly, maybe have her convince Ginevra ask Harry to take her to the Yule Ball and slip him a love potion.* Albus thought as he decided to go for a walk. He didn't notice Phineas leave his portrait, going to the second of three in the school, this one being in the common room of the guest tower. 

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Just as Harry stepped through the portal to the common room he notices the portrait finally had the person in the frame. Harry was a little shocked to his great-great-grandfather but got over it and introduced himself to the portrait. 

“Good morning Great-great-grandfather, my name is Lord Harrison James of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Evans.” He said with a bow of his head to that of equal.

“Well met my Great-great-grandson. I'm a mere memory my former self, though while I lived I was Headmaster Phineas Nigellus of the Ancient house of Black. You impressed me, so here's a cunning bit of information; rules state you can't ask for help from a Professor currently on staff .” Phineas said the last bit and winked.

Harry nodded with a smirk, “But that doesn't mean I can't ask you; since you are technically dead and just a portrait. Tomorrow will be interesting, considering it's the weighing of the wands and I do all my magic wandless.”

“Then really all you need to do; is show up for the group picture and do an interview.”

“So any blackmail information on Sirius Black from when he was in school? He's my Godfather.”

“We'll talk about that after the newspaper comes out, after your interview.”

“May I call you Phineas or Headmaster Black, Great-great-grandfather is kind of long?”

Phineas chuckled, "You may call me Phineas if I may call you Harry?" 

At Phineas question, Harry chuckled and nodded. 

“When do the fourth year Gryffindors have charms class?”

"You're in luck, they'll be heading there in a half hour, Professor Flitwick has a free period now, if you want to speak with him privately before class.”

Harry smiled, “Can you tell me how to get there”

"Go down two flights of stairs turn left at the end of the corridor, the fifth door down on your left." 

Harry nodded in thanks and left to go see Fillius Flitwick, Charms Master, Retired Dueling Champion, and Head of the House of Ravens. His mother's favorite Instructor. 

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry followed the directions under a disillusionment charm just in case Dumbledore was watching to see if he left the tower. When Harry arrived at the correct door he knocked and waited for the Professor to call out before entering.

A squeaky voice called out, “Enter.”

Harry entered to find that the charms master had his wand drawn. "Forgive me; let me cancel my disillusionment charm Professor Flitwick. Though it is nice to see that you're prepared to defend yourself and that of your class had there been one in the room at the time." 

“Lord Potter-Evans? What brings you to my humble domain?”

“Harry when we're in private Professor. The Headmaster gave me leave to sit in during classes while I'm in the school as long as Professor McGonagall made the necessary arrangements. I haven't yet but I learned that you had a free period, so I apologize for intruding, but I know that you were my mother's favorite professor while she was in school. I was wondering if you could tell me of any fond memories of her or possibly go over some spells she made after she graduated?”

“I'd be happy to talk about Lily, you've her eyes. But you strike me more of Charlus then James, you carry yourself with determination and confidence. You also have the power to back it up, it's radiating off of you, anyone sensitive to magic like will feel it.”

This peaked Harry's interest, “Is that how you became such an amazing duelist, by feeling the magic of your surroundings?”

"Part of my Goblin heritage is the ability to feel magic. You said your mother created some spells after she graduated, when would we be able to look them over?" Flitwick asked excitedly. Harry smirked as the diminutive Professor ignored the question entirely. 

“I'll bring a copy of the work after the Yule Ball, most likely that's the earliest time I'll be able to return home to make copies of her notes.”

“I'll look forward to it the then.”

After several minutes of reminiscing with the Half-Goblin Professor, students started to trickle into the room. Harry nodded to the Professor before walking from the room. Before he could leave Hermione entered the room with the other Gryffindor girls. He sent the group a smirk that sent most of the group giggling and earned him a raised eyebrow from Hermione.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Passing through the hall, Harry neglected to reapply the Disillusionment charm, he'd seen the people he'd wanted to privately, now it was time for the Hogwarts rumor mil to do it's story telling.

He was half tempted to visit Severus but decided against irritating the man, his presence in the school would be enough infuriate the man. 

Visiting Sirius and Remus was a possibility, as was seeing if he was correct about Barty Jr drinking Alastor-juice. Both were things to do, but not today. A standoffish nature was to be expected in his relationship with Sirius and Remus. If Junior was indeed playing Dress-up, then he would wait until the man exposed himself, Moody was in little danger, he had to be alive for his hair to work in Polyjuice At most he'd just be more paranoid.

He admittedly found himself unsure of what to do, he wasn't ready to insert himself into any of the classes and he didn't feel like playing mind games with the Death Eaters, supposed or confirmed and supposedly repentant.

He wasn't paying attention to where his feet were leading him. He found himself walking past a door that was moving emitting a deep growling and what sounded like a harp playing. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, he turned on his heel and retraced his footsteps. 

After a few minutes walking he found himself at the moving staircases, trying to forget the growling harp, even for a magic school, Hogwarts was odd.

After a few minutes of watching the stairs, he randomly set a course through the moving stairs, after a few minutes a walking he found himself outside of the Hogwarts Library. 

With the exception of a few older students who looked in his direction when he entered. He spent the next few hours walking through the stacks, slowly making his way towards the vaunted Restricted Section. He made a note of the locations of the most likely locations for security runes before turning to leave. He smiled at the Liberian before leaving her space.

He'd have to brush up on his larceny skills at some point.

From the Library Harry returned to the Guest quarters, he knew that if anyone needed him, the powers that be, currently at least, knew where he was. He'd half expected Fudge to show up, the man was probably afraid of Dumbledore.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Even with the excitement permeating the school, despite it perhaps, the following day came with a whisper rather than a bang.

There was a Hogwarts weekend approaching and every large mouthed teen in the school couldn't help but pray that they would be the the one to alert the various newspapers to the presence of the Boy-Who-Lived. Him competing in the tournament would sell a great many papers. 

Dumbledore had told him that the weighing of the wands was today, he didn't have a wand to weigh, but he would end up giving an interview afterward. 

Joy.

Parasites, the downside to his machinations.

*Vacation in the South of France. A lot of nice beaches. Real nice beaches. Luna might burn. She'll need sunscreen.* 

He was dreaming of said beaches when there was a knock on the portal door. “Yes! Coming, hold your horses I said I was coming!” Harry opened the door to find a young man with a camera around his neck and a bright flash.

“Mr. Potter, my name is Collin Creevey. Headmaster Dumbledore sent me to get you for the weighing of the wands, to lead you there. If you would please follow me.”

“Of course Collin.” Harry nodded. “I'm all set so lead the way.”

“They're waiting in one of the unused classrooms of the charms wing. Just a warning there is one reporter you may want to steer clear of, she usually just writes nothing but gossip and rumors.” Collin said just before rounding the corner to the wing.

Harry nodded and filed that away. “What is the reporter's name?”

Collin just nodded his head toward a woman with blonde hair and green eyes. Luckily they made it to the room before she could stop them. “Headmaster Dumbledore, I've brought Mr. Potter as requested.”

“Thank you Mr. Creevey, that will be all, return to class please.”

Dumbledore waited until Colin left the room before spoke further. "Thank you for joining us Lord Potter. You along with Ms. Delacour, Mr. Diggory, and Mr. Krum have been brought here for the weighing of the wands. Your wands will be examined by Garrick Ollivander of Ollivanders Wand Makers. Witnessing it will be Madame Maxime, Headmaster Karkaroff, and myself. Joining us from the Ministry of Magic are Ludovic Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and Bartimus Crouch, Head of the Department of Magical Cooperation. Also, present from the Daily Prophet is Rita Skeeter and Bozo Pitre. Garrick if you would." 

“Of course Albus, of course.”

Three of the four champions lined up. Ollivander noticed that Harry didn't get in line, but didn't say anything. "All right, ladies first, Ms. Delacour." 

Fleur stepped forward and presented the wand to him.

"Hmm, not one of mine, a custom piece." He said as he took it pink and gold sparks shot out of the wand, he held it close examining it "Yes," he said quietly, " nine and a half inches … inflexible … rosewood … containing … dear me ..." 

“Yes, a hair from a Veela, my Grandmother to be precise.” Said Fleur.

“Yes,” said Mr. Ollivander, “yes, I’ve never used Veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands . . . however, to each his own, and if this suits you . . .”

Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, “Orchideous!” and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip. “Very well, very well, it’s in fine working order,” said Mr. Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. “Mr. Diggory, you next.”

“Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn’t it?” said Mr. Ollivander, with much more enthusiasm, as Cedric handed over his wand. “Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn . . . must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches . . . ash . . . pleasantly springy. It’s in fine condition. . . . You treat it regularly?”

“Polished it last night,” Cedric said, grinning.

Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric’s wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, “Mr. Krum, if you please.”

Viktor Krum got up and slouched, round-shouldered and duck-footed, toward Mr. Ollivander. He thrust out his wand and stood scowling, with his hands in the pockets of his robes. 

"Hmm," said Mr. Ollivander, "this is a Gregorovitch creation unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I . . . however . . ." He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes. "Yes . . . hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees . . . quite rigid . . . ten and a quarter inches . . . Avis!" 

The hornbeam wand let off a blast like a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight. “Good,” said Mr. Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand.

After Mr. Ollivander handed the wand back everyone in the room turned to Lord Potter-Evans. “Lord Potter-Evans, I'd expected to meet you some time ago.”

“I suppose you would. I don't have a wand that you would be able to examine.”

“I'm well aware of that Lord Potter, unlike some of our Countrymen, I know how to read. I'm well aware you borrowed Lord Longbottoms. A very impressive Patronus. Impressive magic, makes one wonder.”

“Careful Master Garrick, there's small difference between wondering and wandering.”

The Master wand maker chuckled. He was interrupted before he could respond in kind.

“How can you not have a wand. There the most important tool a Wizard has.”

This came from Ludo Bagman. The former Quidditch player seemed honestly confused.

“The most important tool I have is between my ears Bagman. Or perhaps you've forgotten that along with the money you owe the Goblins. The Gringotts representatives I spoke to after the Quidditch Cup were most displeased with you.”

Bagman didn't need to know that the Goblins didn't care about him enough to piss on him if he was on fire. There were few Humans the Goblins cared to interact with outside of business. They'd make their displeasure know by increasing how much it would cost the Ministry to do business with Gringotts. The Goblins always got their dues.

“I assure you, Lord Potter, I have no idea what you speak of.”

“Of course. I apologize for insinuating otherwise.”

Though his sincerity was palpable, no one in the room believed him.

“If you chose to Lord Potter-Evans, you could accompany me to my shop. Finding you a wand would be a small task.”

"Fair enough, though I do believe that our guest from the Daily Prophet has something else in mind, perhaps another day." 

“Of course. I'm going to assume that you know the location of my shop, pop in anytime.”

The wand maker nodded to the Headmaster before walking from the room.

The room was silent for a moment before Rita jumped in. "Bozo get the camera ready, Group photo then individuals. Interviews afterward, the public has a right to know about their Champions." 

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

After an hour of taking photos, from every possible angle, on the order of the Lime Green reporter and her sidekick, it was time for interviews.

Harry being the Enigmatic Boy-Who-Lived and Mysterious Fourth Champion, was tasked with giving the first of the four. 

He followed Skeeter from the room towards a door not far away.

A door that opened into a broom closet.

“Comfy isn't it?”

"It's a broom closet, Ms. Skeeter." 

"Call me Rita, Harry. Now, why don't you have a seat and tell me about yourself." 

She sat in one of the small chairs in the equally small room. As she sat the dress she was wearing seemed to shrink. He might be tempted to return her flirting, see what she let slip, if not for the look in her eyes. No remorse in this one, textbook Sociopath, he didn't need to use Legilimency to see it.

“Ask away Rita.”

The woman smiled at him, in her own mind attractively, before speaking. “Brilliant. The public wants their heroes, they want to know all about them. They want to know what makes Harry Potter tick.”

While she was talking there was a quill on the table next to her scratching away at some parchment.

“That's not being very specific Rita.”

"What do you remember about the night your parents were killed by You-know-Who? What, if any, memories do you have of your parents? Did their deaths influence you in any way? Why did you refuse to come to Hogwarts? When you turned the invitation down, did you believe that your parents wanted you ignorant of magic? How do you think you'll fair against the other Champions when you have so little knowledge of magic? What are your plans now that you're in the school, do you plan on being sorted? How do you feel about the Ministry of Magic and our Minister, Cornelius Fudge? What's your position on the small incident following the Quidditch World Cup? Do you think the Minister's office is doing enough to find the one responsible for the murder of the Heirs of Multiple Pure Blood Houses?" 

One after another the questions came, quill scratching away all the while.

"The deaths of my parents have only pushed to become the kind of son I think they'd be proud of. The reason for my refusal of the Hogwarts invitation was based on the advice of an adviser. My parents didn't leave me ignorant of magic. What makes you think I have so little knowledge of magic, considering I cast a prontus on the very day I presented myself to the Wizengamot. My plans are my own, but I do plan on winning this tournament. My opinion of the Ministry; I don't really have one, I haven't really interacted with anyone at the Ministry outside of when we were discussing reparations from the Cup Incident. I'm sure Minister Fudge is doing everything he can to find whoever was responsible for their Heinous murders, I'm sure given time the responsible party will be arrested and prosecuted." 

After he answered Rita's list of questions he had to contend with her firing random questions in his direction. His living arrangements. Whether he was single or not. His shoe size. Boxers or briefs? He knew very well that she was digging.

“I think we can safely say that this interviews over, I've answered the majority of your questions.”

“Oh, very well. It was a pleasure meeting you Harry.”

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Harry walked from the room as fast as he politely could. When he exited the room he bumped into the Headmaster who was waiting with the other Champions.

“Headmaster, Ms. Skeeter should be ready in a few minutes.”

"Very well. I do hope she didn't harass you too much, Rita has a reputation of twisting words. The first task is set to take place on the 24th of November, I do hope that you'll be able to make it.”

“As I said Headmaster, with enough warning given. I'll see you in November, though I might show up sooner to take you up on you offer of tutoring.”

“The doors will be open for you Lord Potter-Evans.”

"Till next time then Headmaster." Harry turned from the older and winked at Fleur, something he knew he'd be hearing about later before he walked away from the group towards the Entrance Hall. He passed the wards and apparated from the castle, leaving a smiling Headmaster in his wake. 

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Having decided to take Ollivander up on his offer he reappeared in the Diagon Alley apparition point. He made the short journey towards the Wand Makers shop, turning heads as he went, not bothering to wear a disguise, magical or otherwise.

He walked into the shop to see Ollivander sitting behind the counter carving something into the basic shape of a wand.

"I was wondering how long it would take you get here Sir Harrison. Rita wasn't too much of a Bugger was she?" 

"Not in the least. Your strangely well-informed. What are you carving?" 

“Your wand. This is the top left fang of a Hungarian Horntail. Lord Charlus left it in my possession, along with a fair assortment of other pieces of Horntail, after he killed the Damn thing on his front lawn.”

He would flip and turn the Dragon tooth in his hands, never stopping his work as he spoke.

"There's another wand in the shop that I want you to take with you when you leave, but this one's yours. Its brother was what gave you that forehead decoration. Albus wanted me to give it to you when you came her when you were younger, but that didn't happen." 

"You're a very odd man Master Garrick, has anyone ever told you that?" 

"When you get to my age, one man's odd is another man's normal. Now be quiet, you're distracting me." 

Harry snorted before he gave himself a tour of the shop, leaving the older man to his work. After several minutes of walking around the shop with his hands in his pockets, he walked back towards the front of the shop. 

When he rejoined Ollivander, the man was spinning a foot long length of white between his fingers. After a few minutes, he went back to his carving, giving the wider end of the shaft a checkered pattern grip. When he seemed to be done he picked up another tool and split the shaft down the middle and then sat there and stared at it. 

“You look lost.”

"Admittedly I am. I knew what to make your wand of, not what to use as a core. Give me a few days and I'll it ready for you. Be a good lad and take the other one with you." 

He snapped his fingers and a small box appeared on the counter in front of Harry.

"Holly and Phoenix feather, 11 inches. Try and use it as much as possible in public, save this one for when you need to be more discreet, or when you decide to stop putting on a show. Or stick with the wandless, in the end, it's up to you. Although, I have to admit that doing something that most think is impossible is rather enjoyable." 

He seemed to drift off for a moment before he continued.

"There's a wand holster in the box as well, spelled so the Muggles won't see it. Enjoy the rest of your day Sir Harrison." 

Harry fit the holster to his forearm before, sliding the Holly wand into it before walking from the shop. He walked back to the apparation point and disappeared with a pair of Aurors. He apparated to 9¾ before walking into Muggle London and apparating from a deserted alley.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

He spent the afternoon in his London flat. After the sunset, when the barracks would be going lights out, he pulled the time turner from under his shirt and checked the sand. When the last bits of sand vanished he apparated back to the barracks, appearing just as the other him vanished. 

Hearing a slight rustle behind him he turned to see a large red bird perched on the towel rack.

“A Phoenix, lovely, this is going to be fun. Let me guess...Fawkes?”


End file.
